Stories of the Valley
by Angelwriter84
Summary: Littlefoot and gang learn the stories of their loved ones and what they went through before finding the Great Valley. Hyp learns of his father's hardships and is affected by the story. Chomper's parents become the first sharpteeth in the valley, Pterano returns and finds his place in the valley, and more. But soon, old enemies arrive for revenge. Will they see a happy ending? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Star Bright

**A quick note to the readers:**

**Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy the beginning of the story so far. It just kind of came to me when I was rewatching the series the other day. I know the two characters I chose first have nothing to do with one another, but don't worry! There is no slash and these two characters will probably have little to no interaction. Littlefoot and the gang will show up later.**

**Just to be clear, I do not own any of the original Land Before Time characters (such as Hyp, his father, Littlefoot, Pterano, ect.), but all respects to the writers who do. Any of the new characters that come about (such as Lissie and Aaron) are the ones that I made up. **

**I am really hoping you enjoy the story and will let me know what you think throughout. I am interested in writing novels later in my life, and have recently begun taking Creative Writing classes. I just do this for practice and for fun on the side. Your input would help me a great deal, though. I would be so grateful to hear about favorite characters, feedback on the plot, characterization critiques, things that could be better, things that you liked, ect. Thanks and enjoy!**

…**..**

**Chapter 1: Star Bright**

_Hyp's Father_

"Hyp! I can't believe you and your friends disobeyed me! I thought I told you to leave those kids alone!"

Hyp's father dragged his son into their home, a small cave near the main river, and slung him toward the back of the cave. The adolescent dinosaur stumbled forward a few steps before catching himself and turning to face his father.

The older dinosaur tried to keep his temper in check when dealing with his adolescent son. After their last encounter with some fast biters and some input from Mr. Threehorn in regards to Hyp's actions leading up to the encounter, he had worked with his son to find a way to communicate better. Hyp responded much better to reasoning, sometimes. And Hyp's father found that it helped them to understand one another better and keep their tempers in check, sometimes. But Hyp and his friends were edgy teenage boys. And adolescent boys just loved to show their superiority; the only problem with that was that Hyp and his friends, for whatever reason, thought that picking on smaller children was the best way. And Hyp's father, whether his son liked it or not, had no temper for it.

And right now his voice esculated along with his fury at what he had just witnessed. "You made that little clubtail cry! She was smaller than that Littlefoot kid you made Nod fall on some time ago! What's the purpose in that, Hyp? What are you and your friends, anyway? Cowards? Bullies!"

Hyp made no response; in fact, he wasn't even looking at his father anymore. He had already shut down completely: stooping so low to the ground his could be sitting, wringing his hands nervously, and familiar golden eyes staring sadly at the ground. He just looked miserable, not guilty.

This just agitated the older dinosaur even more. "Well!"

Hyp tried to come up with an explanation without meeting his eyes. "Dad, I…"

Hyp's father didn't care to hear his lies at this point. Instead of bothering to let the younger dinosaur finish, he pointed to the sobbing baby clubtail being led away by her mother. "That was just a _baby,_ Hyp! How sorry is that? That I have to apologize to that mother because my teenage son and his friends were _bullying _her! Do you know how embarrassing that is for me, Hyp?"

Hyp's miserable expression gradually changed from hurt to saddened anger. Seeing his opportunity, he shuffled forward with a low, angered tone in his voice. "Well, I'm sorry I'm such an "embarrassment" to ya."

And with that, he ran past the older dinosaur and out of the cave.

Hyp's father ran a few steps after him, and stopped at the mouth of the cave, infuriated by his son's actions. "HYP! Don't you run out on me! I…."

There was no point. He punched the cave wall in frustration and let his hand slide down it was he watched his son run for the trees. He decided to let him go. Not because he couldn't catch him within moments, but because they both needed time to cool down. If he'd wanted to catch him, he could. But what would that do?

Hyp could run, no doubt about it. He ran with a graceful agility; unlike his father, who ran with pure speed and power. Living in the Great Valley gave Hyp the option to run for sport; there was no need to run as a strategy for defense. No need to tear away from the herd on purpose and put oneself in danger to protect the others. No need to live each day in fear of dying at the jaws of a sharptooth. He had that luxury without even knowing what it meant. It's what his mother had wanted.

He watched his son disappear into a grove of trees where Mutt and Nod were bound to be waiting. The light, gliding strides that had allowed him to make a clean jump into the leaves were that of his mother's. The very image of her faded his former frustration into longing. She would have known how to help their son. It should have been her…

He held back the tears that threatened to blur his vision and raised his gaze to setting Bright Circle, trying to think about what she would have done, but all that came were memories long shoved into the back of his mind….

….. "Give it back, Max! That belongs to Ace!" Young Nicolas made a grab for the leaf wrapped around the few blueberries he had worked all day to find for his younger brother.

"Finders keepers, Nicolas! Bet you didn't know I liked blueberries, did you?" Max dangled the leaf full of blueberries above his head with an evil grin. Max was the closest Nicolas had to an arch enemy. They had never liked one another. Everyone else in the herd, besides Max, seemed to like him. He guessed. When you spent most of your time foraging and the rest of it caring for your younger brother, you didn't really have much time to waste on finding out.

Their father had died leading sharpteeth away from them when Ace was just a hatchling, and their mother had died of illness by the time Nicolas was an adolescent. After that, they went to stay with their Aunt. Nicolas only spent a short time there before deciding to find a home of his own nearby, something the majority of the young adults in their herd still hadn't done. Since Ace was barely a teenager, Nicolas found it fitting that he remain in the care of their aunt and her family. But that didn't stop Ace from being at his home the majority of the time.

Nicolas didn't mind; he liked the company, for the most part. But on more than one occasion, he was reassured that letting his aunt raise Ace was the light think. Especially when the red berry bushes bloomed. The whole herd was at the berry bushes now, celebrating and enjoying the feast while he foraged to Ace. If it were up to him, he would be the right now, resting and enjoying a time when they didn't have to gather food. But Ace didn't like the red berries.

This time, Nicolas had found him sitting with a group of his friends, watching hungrily as the rest of them devoured the berries.

Nicolas just sighed tiredly. "Can't you at least try to eat the red berries?"

Ace hadn't said anything. He just looked down at the ground sadly under Nicolas' stare.

Nicolas sighed. "I'll be right back," he said softly.

As he walked toward the trees, Ace had tried to object, saying that he wasn't hungry. But Nicolas knew better, and kept going.

It had taken a long time to scrounge for what few blueberries were left, and now they were in the hands of Max.

_Of all dinosaurs. _Nicolas wouldn't deal with his nonsense. Not today. He flung his fist into Max's belly with a quick thrust and caught the leaf full of berries when they fell from the other dinosaur's grasp.

Max retaliated quicker than he had expected, and socked him under the chin. Nicolas was so caught off guard, he fell to the ground. Through a dizzy haze, he spotted Max holding up the berries on the hill, slightly ahead of his two laughing lackeys. "You'll never see these again, Nicolas!"

And with that, he and his friends disappeared over the top of the hill. Still in a world of furious dizziness, Nicholas stood and ran after them at full speed. He hardly ever wasted time on getting even with Max, but those berries were for his brother.

Within moments, Nicolas had caught up to Max. By the time he was close enough to tackle his enemy to the ground, he hadn't noticed that they had run straight through their herd and were fast approaching the berry bushes, where some of their herd was still eating.

Right when he leapt into the air to pounce on Max, the other dinosaur jumped aside with a triumphant smile. The last thing Nicolas saw before the crash was the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever seen widen in horror.

Berry juice splattered everywhere: on himself, on some of the nearby herd members, but worst of all on Lissie. She was more red than the lovely grey everyone was used to seeing when she passed by.

Nicolas was horrified; the berries Max still held in his hand were nothing now. He could only watch in shame as her friends all gasped and rushed to help her stand. When she turned those eyes on him again, she looked as if she were about to cry.

The stab of pain he felt when she looked at him that way gave him the sense to pull himself from the ground and start toward her. Every step felt heavy. He didn't know what to say. "Lissie… I…"

Within seconds, the humiliation in those golden eyes turned to ice. She flung the smashed berry she was just about to pass to her sister before he tackled her to the side and turned on him with a furious glare. Her voice, usually soft and carried when she spoke, rose to a degree that made him freeze in shock.

"YOU KNOCKED ME INTO A BERRY BUSH?!"

She just stood there a moment, shaking in anger as they exchanged glances. Nicolas could swear an eternity passed before he could force any words from his mouth.

"Lissie, I'm sorry. Let me…."

"Save it." She spun around and started to walk away then. Just as Nicolas was about to go after her, Max's voice called out in the silence.

"You'd better get on that apology, Nicolas!"

Nicolas just felt his hands clench into fists when Lissie spun around and approached Max in quick, angry strides. "And why should he be the only one to "apologize", Max?!"

Alarm was written on the other dinosaur's face as he backed away from the raging beauty. He took refuge among his group of lackeys, but they cleared a path like blades of grass as Lissie advanced on Max, who was hiding his fear by pretending to snicker at her. Lissie got so close they were nearly touching noses. Nicolas didn't want to see what vicious stare stopped Max in his tracks.

"I wouldn't want you making him apologize! You of all dinosaurs! Picking on others because you can. Pushing others around because you think it makes you look stronger. You make me sick!"

With that, she flung herself around and whipped her tail to that the sticky red juice splattered all over him. She didn't even look at Nicolas when she brushed past him, but the anger radiating from her stopped him from saying anything more.

"Lissie!" Her mother's warm, warning tone sounded from the crowd. Other members of the herd made a path for the wife of the leader to come through.

"Please, don't!" Lissie's voice now shook like someone about to cry as she tore off in the direction of the river.

Her mother started to go after her, but the two friends that had helped Lissie stand stopped her in a respectful way. "Let us," one of them said.

Lissie's mother nodded because it was best. Three young dinosaurs were more likely to escape than one young dinosaur and an older one if a sharptooth were to attack.

Nicolas looked around at his fellow herd members staring at him in shock, most of them really annoyed that their lunch had been cut in half. His head hung when he spotted his aunt standing with his brother at the far edge of the crowd.

Max, recovered from his confrontation with Lissie, crossed his arms. "Nice going, Nicolas."

That was it. If the herd hadn't gathered the true story by now they were about to.

Max was the next one to go flying into the berry bush. He lay in the red juice, recovering from the punch Nicolas had planted between his eyes. Nicolas massaged the pain out of his hand as he knelt to gather the blueberries back in the leaf.

Just then, he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. Just as he clenched his free fist to deal with the lackeys, he heard a familiar voice in his right ear. "Nice punch."

The tightness in his body relaxed as he cast a surprised glance at the closest one to a best friend he had, Aaron.

He had expected receive a good punch himself from Lissie's older brother and the soon to be leader of the herd, which would be his title when his father resigned. But Aaron just led him a few steps from the baffled herd and helped Heather, his soon to be mate and the best friend of Lissie, wipe the sticky red juice off of him.

Nicolas liked Heather alright. She and Lissie weren't like most of the other young girls in their herd. They were beautiful and intelligent, and easy to talk to. He knew any female of the herd longed for Aaron, but everyone knew he had eyes for Heather only. Aaron had hinted in one of their brief conversations that many of the females would have him within seconds as well. But he knew that both Aaron and Heather knew that the only one he saw was the very one he had knocked into the bushes.

Not that he bothered. He stayed away from her, assuming she would find someone better to mate with. He and Lissie had barely spoken since his parents had passed away. Only a few casual exchanges that he played over and over in his mind. And here Aaron and Heather were urging him to go after her.

"Go apologize!" Heather hissed as she pushed him in the direction Lissie had gone.

Nicolas backed away as far as she had pushed him. "I…don't think that's such a good idea… She's so angry."

"She didn't mean it! Go. I'll go with you. I need to check on her, anyway." When he didn't budge, Heather's blue eyes flashed when she used her nose to urge him forward.

Nicolas planted his feet to the earth. Eventually, Aaron urged him forward. "You got to admit somebody owes her an apology. What's she going to do, anyway? Splash you?"

Now feeling like a coward, Nicholas urged his feet to go forward. Aaron put a hand on his shoulder before he got too far. "And by the way," he whispered, "I'll set things right here and take care of Max. Most of the herd probably know what went on."

At the feeling of the herd's eye boring into his back, Nicolas lowered his head in regret. "Their lunch is ruined because of me."

"Because of Max." Aaron corrected him like a leader would. "And we can move to another one. Don't worry."

He nodded his head in the other direction. "Your brother is coming."

Nicolas sighed and began to follow Heather into the trees. He pressed the leaf still full of blueberries into his brother's hand inconspicuously as he passed and went after Lissie…

…Much time had passed as he watched the Bright Circle disappear behind the trees and give way to the faded stars that lit up the night sky. Every night, the brightest star reminded him of Lissie.

He checked the beautiful valley, now shadowed in shades of blue and black, for signs of Hyp. It was no use. He knew Hyp wouldn't come home until much later. The young dinosaur would probably try to sneak in without being noticed while he was asleep. "Oh, son…"

He decided that he would let him. Neither father nor son had the strength to address the issue further tonight.

Nicolas glanced once more at the bright star, barely noticing the tears glistening in his eyes due to the pain in his chest. "Oh, Lissie. What would you have done?"


	2. Chapter 2: Tomorrow

…**Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I realize that may have started the story with a lot of intensity. Here's a little something lighter with Pterano. Next up, I think we will go back to Hyp and his father. Enjoy and review!...**

**Chapter 2: Tomorrow…..**

_Pterano_

The great flyer should have been in the Great Valley by now. His sentence had ended this past cold time. But he was holding off; no one wanted him there. He wasn't trusted. Not even by his own sister. And who could blame her? In the eyes of the others, he was a criminal. And that was something serving out a sentence of five cold times could never make up for.

He wanted to change, really. He was more than willing to settle for a common life in the Great Valley now. Despite all he was raised to believe, he just a common flyer. But believing that himself wouldn't be enough by now. Petrie probably would never fully trust him again.

The Bright Circle shone bright in the sky, but Pterano stayed in the shadows of the home he had made for himself on the edge of a cliff sticking out from the wall of the mountain, pressing his hands into the wall as far as he could to suppress the horrible memories. He did this nearly every day, clutching at the wall while the horrific sounds of growling, screaming, and tearing accompanied the faint images of a dying herd. It was as if the herd he had led astray in search of the Great Valley all those cold times ago had been attacked only yesterday.

The memories passed…eventually. The calm peace of mind that following the relaxing of his body brought great relief. He opened his eyes as he released the tight grip he held on the wall of the mountain.

_Am I still sane? _He couldn't tell anymore. The flyer sighed and turned just in time to see the setting Bright Circle turning the barren landscape pink and purple, causing the image of the familiar pink flyer he still love to cross his mind. Pterano blinked, half stunned by a memory long pushed behind the dying herd. He reached out to the mountain wall once again. To support himself.

"Oh, Britta….."

…. "Pterano, are you listening?"

The young, nearly grown flyer forced himself out of his daydreams at the agitated sound of his father's voice. "Umm hmm…"

"If you are going to be leader of the flyer one day, son, you have to listen to me!" His father was the mirror image of himself, only slightly bigger with a darker color and a cold look in his black eyes.

_I've been listening since the Bright Circle rose! _It all boiled down to the same thing. Like his father he was strong, wise, fit, etcetera, etcetera. He knew all that. Right now, he just needed to Bright Circle to inch a little more to the right…..

"Pterano!"

When he caught sight of the concerned faces of his mother and sister, who had just flown in behind their father with beaks full of tree stars, the young flyer stood a little bit straighter. "Of course." He knew to keep his tone cool and submissive.

His father sighed, he was persistent but he wasn't stupid. He continued nonetheless. "You have to remember that wit and strength are everything to a leader…."

"And Pterano has all those." The cheerful, spirited sound of his best friend's mocking voice turned the corners of his beak up in a smile. Everyone looked to the dark brown flyer that he just taken it upon himself to land in their home.

"Tim!" Pterano's eyes softened when his sister cried out in surprise her sweetheart was here. Pterano gave Tim the "where's mine?" look.

Time didn't miss a beat, just continued with the show. Even their father couldn't deny that he liked the cheery flyer. The dark brown flyer marched up to Pterano and put an arm on his shoulder. "He's smart, strong, handsome….."

Pterano clutched his friend's arm when he caught the mocking tone. Tim shook hands with their father and handed their mother a small bud as he continued. "A good fighter, intelligent, brave…."

"Amazing!" Tess laughed when he picked her up and spun her around. "And conceited enough for the day!" Tim finished with a triumphant grin, making Tess and their mother giggle.

This earned him a cold look from Pterano, but he had already turned his attention back to their parents. "Now that Pterano's head is as big as the Bright Circle, why don't I take these two off your hands while you two enjoy those nice tree stars?"

Pterano exchanged a look with Tess. What could he be up to? There had to be at least another hour left before the flyers met with the teacher for their session.

Their father chuckled and crossed his arms, letting his great wings drag the ground. "I am afraid they will still be hungry, Tim."

"Them? Nah!" Tim was already pulling Tess by the hand. "Britta was clever enough to find breakfast for everybody before our meet."

Britta! Pterano didn't notice that a soft smile turned up the corners of his mouth until he noticed everyone staring a few moments later. "What?" he asked, innocently as he could manage.

Their mother came to his rescue when she crossed over and placed a hand on their father's arm. "I think that sounds nice."

Tim went with it. "Yeah, there we go!" He gestured to Pterano, who couldn't stop his gaze from drifting to the direction he wanted to go. "Besides, Pterano's attention is shot anyway."

Within moments of a few more last minute convincing, they were off, with Pterano flying slightly ahead of Time and Tess, who he could have sworn were flying slow on purpose.

He spotted the group from high in the clear sky. All the young flyers seemed to be there, hooping and scrounging among the huge pile of tree stars they had managed to gather. Rinkus was laughing as he chased Leah around the tree, who was easily managing to fool him by just flying around and around the tree. Jena, the flyer everyone watched out for because of her frailty and sweet innocence, was just flying in. Sierra's cold yellow eyes softened when he saw her coming. He reached out and caught her hands as he pulled the pretty purple flyer into a soft landing. Pterano didn't bother to watch the rare sincere smile that only came around Jen light up Sierra's face. He had his own sunshine to find.

He found her shaking the few tree stars that were left to the ground for the other young flyers. The beautiful light pink tone that shamed anyone, the small grace, the dark blue eyes….it was her. The dark blue eyes lit up when she spotted them flying in. Pterano pulled her into a gentle hug when they landed on the ground at the same time. He nuzzled her, paying little attention to the other flyers as they cheered and whistled at them for fun.

Britta blushed before turning her attention back to him. "He let you come!"

Her warm voice left him speechless at first, as it always did. Pterano took her hand in both of his, but was interrupted as he prepared to answer.

"Yeah, all thanks to me!" Tim pulled Tess into a graceful landing as he glared at Pterano with a mocking, cold stare. "Thanks for waiting up, Pterano."

When neither Pterano nor Britta acknowledged this, his attention shifted to the huge mound of tree stars. "Breakfast!"

He dove into the pile, straight between Pterano and his sister, who just blinked at him before embracing again. Tess hugged Britta and Jen before helping herself to the food.

Jen sighed in her quiet way. "Too bad it's almost time for out session…."

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Tim's mouth was still full as he scolded her.

Sierra brushed a leaf off his shoulder. "Yeah…. Bet I failed that green food identification thingy yesterday."

Tim stretched out on a bed of tree stars. "Man, if you failed that thing, we're tied!"

Everyone chortled at this because it was no secret that Time and Sierra had a competition going over who could manage to fail the most tests.

The familiar screech of their teacher made them all wince. A few flyers slowly started to fly off. Tim eventually rolled out of his makeshift bed and turned to Tess. "Tess, if I fail this and die when I get home I just want you to know that I love you."

Tess smiled warmly at her sweetheart, but before she could say anything Rinkus, oblivious to the whole thing, approached innocently. "Are you gonna eat that, Terenita?"

Everyone's eyes widened, including Pterano's and Britta's, as they slowly shifted warning glances to Rinkus, who had only been referred to the uneaten tree star in the little blue flyers hand.

She turned on him within seconds. "DON'T….CALL ME…..TERENITA!"

Rinkus shielded his face, but Tim had already pulled Tess away with a cautious smile at Rinkus, who look frightened and confused.

Britta laughed lightly as she picked up a tree star and handed it to Rinkus. "Call her Tess."

Rinkus looked even more confused. "What?"

"Her name." Pterano could sense an edge in his voice at the other flyer's incompetence. "Call her Tess. She'll respond better."

"Oh…." said Rinkus innocently, "Well, alright." And then he flew away with the others.

Britta snickered a moment as Pterano turned away from the other flyer in irritation and nuzzled her. "Tomorrow night?" she asked.

Pterano smiled. It was the only night out of seven days that he set aside especially for Britta. And this time, they were flying downriver with Tim and Tess. Their days consisted of constantly watching the Bright Circle now.

"I would never miss it." They exchanged quick smiles before flying off to meet their teacher…..

Pterano sighed, feeling a deeper stab in his heart than usual. At last, he knew he couldn't stay here any longer.

"I will set out for the Great Valley tomorrow," he told no one in particular since he was alone. And then he busied himself with preparing for the long journey ahead.


	3. Chapter 3: Fallen

…**..Hi everyone, I'm glad to see you seem to be enjoying the story so far. Vondon Wiles, thanks for the feedback. That is always very helpful for me to know how people are connecting to the story. Yes, it's sad, but I promise I will try to make it work out somehow. **

**I don't know if you guys are going to like reading what happens next, but I promise it all ties together later. Please let me know what you think and I hope everyone has a good weekend!**

…**..**

**Chapter 3 Fallen**

_Hyp's Father _

The older dinosaur awoke to a violent shaking from the earth around him. Earthshake! He scrambled to his feet and checked for signs of Hyp. Upon discovering that his son was not in the cave, he ran outside to wait to the earthshake to pass. It was a violent one, causing a few rocks from the ceiling of the cave to fall and some trees on the horizon to fall. The earth even split in a few places, but not as badly as it had before. No part of the valley seemed to be separated from the rest, which was a good thing at the moment. When he was sure the earthshake was over and their home was alright, he checked for signs of Hyp. Nothing.

Panic rose in his chest when he realized that Hyp might still be in the area where the trees had fallen. "Hyp! Answer me, son!"

No answer. He set out to look for his son, first checking with Mutt and Nod's families. The only thing that came out of that was that Mutt and Nod were missing as well. _Great. _

His worry only increased as time passed, and there was still no sign of Hyp and his friends. A surge of hope rushed through him when he spotted the Littlefoot kid running toward him with Nod. Then anger. Since Nod's parents weren't around, he took over. "Nod! Where have you been? We've been searching the valley for you!" Then he stopped.

Nod and Littlefoot… that was odd. And without the others. Now anger was washed away by concern. The kids looked anxious. Since Nod looked like he was in shock, the father turned to Littlefoot. "Please, where is Hyp?"

All he wanted was to know that his son was safe, but from the look in their eyes he doubted it. Littlefoot immediately spoke up. "He's stuck under a tree! My grandparents and I saw it fall on him during the earthshake! You've gotta come quick!"

The whole world seemed to spin. He had to steady himself on the nearest tree trunk. His shaking was apparently as apparent as it felt, because Nod noticed.

"He's still alive, Mr. Hyp's dad." he managed through his shortness of breath, "But we think he's hurt real bad."

At the news that Hyp was still alive, he felt slight relief, but not much. "Take me to him," he managed to whisper the words. And the three were off. Since Littlefoot seemed the most competent at the time, he led the way. Nicolas found himself wishing they could run at his speed, and reminded himself time and time again to stay at their pace as he fought with Nod along the way.

"If you haven't been laying out all night, this wouldn't have happened!" he snapped in the middle of the argument.

Suddenly he wished Mutt had come instead. He wasn't competent, but at least he didn't talk back as much. If a fight broke out between the three friends, it was most likely to be between Hyp and Nod. But Nod somehow managed to retaliate the truth in a sharp way most of the time. The young dinosaur just gave him an angry look to show he wasn't afraid. "Well….if you hadn't yelled at Hyp last night, we wouldn't have been there!"

Just when he was about to make the friend of his son leave, Littlefoot stopped to reveal a crowd of dinosaurs gathered around a tall fallen tree.

He immediately ran forward. "Hyp!"

He pushed through the crowd like weeds. "Let me through!"

Grandpa Longneck saw him coming. Everyone, please! Let him pass!"

The dinosaurs ahead looked behind them and instantly cleared a path, revealing his only son laying still beneath the tree. Sheer fear brought him to his knees when he reached his son. Only his hands and face were visible through the branches. Which Mr. Threehorn and his daughter were hacking at with their horns.

"Son!" He reached down and grabbed one of the younger dinosaur's hands, causing him to open his eyes.

"Dad….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…." He sounded as if he were choking out the words, which were barely understandable. Before the father could react, the familiar golden eyes closed.

"Hyp!" he shook his son's forearm frantically. "Son!"

The adolescent's breathing sounded ragged, and to the father's horror, a sheen of sweat shone on his forehead.

Horrified and shaking, he turned to the longnecks. "Please," he begged, "help me get this off of him. Please, he's all I have."

The longnecks looked as if they understood for some reason. Grandpa Longneck lowered his head to speak to the frantic father. "We were just saying that pulling him out is our only option. We can't lift the tree, and rolling it could only hurt him more."

Nicolas looked to his son, and then back to the longnecks. "Will it hurt him?"

Grandma Longneck considered this with a concerned expression before answering the question. "It was hurting him when we tried earlier, but…." she looked to her husband. "I don't think we have another choice."

He looked to his son, who choked out a gasp that sounded as if he were being crushed, and then made his decision. He just noticed Mutt standing beside him, looking scared but clueless.

"Help me!" he said harshly as he grabbed one of Hyp's arms. Mutt quickly did the same, and together they began to tug.

It wasn't hard pulling Hyp from the tree. It was almost like he had just fallen under a gap in the tree. The scary part was Hyp crying out in pain when they began to pull on his arms. Whatever pride he had mustered to keep himself from crying out was apparently overruled by agony.

Mutt hesitated, seeming to feel the same fear that he was feeling. But he knew they had to do this, and if they stopped and pulled again it would only hurt his son more. "Keep going, Mutt." he said determinedly. And the two dragged an agonized Hyp from the branches' clutches.

When his son was finally free, they tried laying him down on the earth, but this only made him tense in a way that looked like a spasm of pain and cry out again. Nicolas tried helping to sit up, but this only made it worse.

"AHHH!" Hyp seemed to jump at another spasm of pain and clutched both arms around his stomach with a tight grip. At a suggestion from Grandma Longneck, he helped his son roll over onto his side. It seemed to be the most comfortable way they could position him right now. From there, another spasm made the boy curl into a ball, all the time holding a grip on his stomach.

The father kept a hand on his son's shoulder as he examined him, feeling sick with worry. Hyp was really hurt. He hadn't seen the boy cry so visibly in years, but the boy had no control over the stream of tears sliding down his cheeks as he tried to hold himself together. Every breath came out as a choking noise and made him flinch with each movement. His eyes remained tightly closed. Grandma Longneck seemed to figure it out at the same time as he did, but was the first to voice it.

"His ribs," she gasped.

"And it looks like more than one," Threehorn mumbled grouchily from behind the longnecks.

Nicolas felt as small as a blade of grass. He wasn't a healer. The closest thing he had ever done to healing someone was…well…. He was lost, for sure.

Grandma Longneck seemed to be reading him mind. "Do you know how to care for him?" she asked.

_No. _Nicolas thought a moment. "Well, I was hoping cleaning a cut and saying it would be alright would hold out," he stated solemnly.

This made almost every parent in the crowd chuckle, despite the situation. He had to help his son. "How can I help him?"

"This isn't much," said Grandpa Longneck thoughtfully, "he won't even be able to sit up straight for a while…."

"All you can do is wind something around him tightly, to keep the injured area still." Grandma Longneck stated, implying that was all she had. "I suggest making something from the tall grass."

That only added to the stress Nicolas was feeling as he stared at his son, writhing on the ground. "Is there anything at all for his pain?"

No one knew, but the longnecks promised to ask around for someone who might. All they could do was get him home to rest, which would prove to be a challenge.

Walking was definitely out of the question for Hyp. When pulled to a standing position, he only crumpled over again, even with Nicolas and Mutt supporting him. They tried placing the young dinosaur on Nod's back, as he often did anyway, so that he could ride back home. But a Hyp was in no physical shape to keep himself on after a few of Nod's steps, so the only option left was for Nicolas to carry him. This still hurt the young son, but it was the least painful method. As he lifted his son, Nicolas caught sight of the Littlefoot and his friends, looking concerned as they stared at the scene. This was twice they had helped his son, who bullied them relentlessly on more than one occasion. He could only hope Hyp was soon realize this one day.

About halfway home, Hyp was a little more responsive. "Aw, man…" he whispered the words as they made their way through the crowd. Whether this was in reference to the fact that he was being carried or in response to the spasms of pain that made him flinch with every step his father took, Nicolas didn't know. All he knew was that he had get his son home.

By the time their home was in sight, Nicolas was feeling just about the same way…in reference to carrying his teenage son halfway across the valley. "Oh, son…" He huffed as he tried to ignore the pain coursing through his arms. "When did you get so heavy?"

Hyp was just struggling to keep as still as he could to avoid the pain. Sweat was beginning to break out on his forehead again, and his breath came in even sharper intakes than before. Despite this, he opened his eyes to look at him in what seemed to be a joking glare, but quickly closed them again when the father took another step.

When they finally got home, Hyp's father kicked aside the rocks that had fallen from earlier and eventually got Hyp positioned back onto his side like he was earlier because the boy couldn't seem to tolerate lying on his back yet. But he couldn't stay in that position long; he needed something to support himself until his ribs healed. But from the sound of his gasps of pain, that wouldn't be for a while.

For the first time since leaving the fallen tree, he turned to Mutt and Nod, who had followed them home out of concern for their friend. Nicolas spoke to them as he leaned on the cave wall to rest. "Ca….can you…." He had to take a few breaths before finishing his question. "Watch over him while I gather some tall grass?"

Mutt and Nod immediately agreed; Hyp's dad left it alone even though he knew they were probably trying to get out of going home sooner.

Getting the tall grass wasn't a challenge, especially since word had spread over the valley and most of the dinosaurs that could had already pulled the stiffest blades by the time he got there. Some offered tips on the best ways to twine the blades together, but they all blended in with each other after a while. By the time he left, however, he didn't feel as clueless.

Hyp was lying still in the same position he had left him in earlier. He seemed to be trying to sleep, but kept flinching at the pain when his rib area started to relax in any way. Mutt and Nod were staring down at their friend, actually looking scared for him. Remarkably, someone had thought to bring half a coconut shell filled with water with wet moss sitting beside it. No way. The little longneck and some of his friends probably brought that by and left. His thoughts were confirmed upon finding the moss was quickly drying up. Neither Mutt nor Nod had the slightest idea of what to do with it.

Nicolas dropped the tall grass in the opposite corner, wet the moss in the water, and gently began dabbing at the beads of sweat on his son's face. He looked relieved at the cool touch of the moss, and tried to turn his face so that his father would get all the salty sweat with the moss.

Eventually, Mutt shrugged. "So, uh, what do we do now?"

Hyp's father had the mind to yell at them again for running out, but quickly softened at the look of sincere concern on their faces. On second thought, they probably hadn't even thought of home yet.

"You go home." Nicolas spoke quietly as he pointed to the entrance of the cave. "Your parents are worried sick. They will just be glad you are safe."

Mutt and Nod reluctantly headed for the mouth of the cave before turning back. "Should we come back?" Nod asked, looking over his shoulder.

Hyp's father sighed. Normally, they would be grounded, but….

"Only for a short visit over the next few days if your parents say so." And with that, the two friends left them.

When Hyp was as comfortable as he could be at the moment and drifting back into the lightest of sleep, Nicolas immediately began joining the ends of the tall grass together. Hours and hours of twisting and twining….twisting and twining. Eventually, the Bright Circle again began to set on the horizon. And still the makeshift brace liked forever. Occasionally, he looked up from his work to check on Hyp before continuing. Just when he thought he would never finish, a familiar voice sounded in his mind.

"_You saved me…." _His fingers continued to work quickly as the memories that his son did not even know flooded his mind.

….. He and Heather found Lissie and her friends laughing as they splashed around in the river. His feet planted in place as he watched Lissie dive under the water and pop out at her friend, pretending to be a sharptooth.

"Well, go on." Heather urged him forward as the girls laughed at Lissie ducking her startled victim.

"H-Heather…." He remained in place despite her shoving. "I really don't think it's a good idea to bring it back up. She looks hap…." He trailed off when he caught at glance at Heather's glare.

With one last shove, he was thrust out of the bushes in front of Heather. When the three dinosaurs didn't seem to notices them, Heather called out to Lissie.

At the sound of her dearest friend's voice, she whirled around. Nicolas felt his heart sink to the ground when her smile faded at the sight of him. Before she could object to his presence, Heather intercepted gently.

"He just wants to apologize, Lissie. He was only trying to get the leaf of blueberries back from Max for his brother. It was an accident."

Lissie considered this for a moment before finally pulling herself from the water and shaking herself dry. Nicolas was fairly certain she meant to shower him with the water droplets. After a quick shake, she faced him and stood with her arms crossed, indicating that she was willing to listen.

Everyone stood in silence a moment before her friend took the hint. Heather shrieked when one of them managed to splash her, and ran away while the other two laughed and followed in close pursuit, leaving the two alone.

They stared at each other a moment before he could come up with the courage to speak until her cold stare. It was awkward at first, for sure.

"Lissie," he spread his hands in front of him to show her he meant no harm, "please believe that I never meant to embarrass you. I wouldn't have…."

He was surprised when she shook her head and scoffed, as if in disgust. "Nicolas! Why do you waste time with that jerk, anyway? I thought you were better."

"I-I don't." he stammered, surprised that she had even noticed anything about his personality. "But he took all the blueberries that I found for Ace… I had to get them back."

"All over blueberries?" she asked coolly.

"Yes." He answered her quietly. "He doesn't like the red ones. I couldn't let him just…"

"Go without." She finished for him, and they stared at each other in a silence of understanding for a moment before her eyes softened. Now she looked ashamed that she had lost her temper at all.

"There a whole bush of them left downriver." Her gentle tone gave him the chance he needed to relax.

"There is?" he asked, feeling like an idiot. How did he miss that?

She nodded slightly. "It's easy to miss. I saw it the other day when I was out gathered food with Aaron. I can take you there if you want to get more for him."

She immediately turn to head downriver, but Nicolas stopped her. There were sharpteeth everywhere, which is why herds stayed together in the Mysterious Beyond. Straying away, especially downriver from where they were at this time of day, was dangerous. And Lissie was the daughter of the leader; on top of that, she was just the kind of dinosaur everyone wanted to protect. If anything happened to her, Nicolas would never forgive himself. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Lissie spun on her heel; he could swear that golden glare could pierce through him. Lissie was sweet, but also very independent. What made her so hard to protect was that she didn't want to be protected. She preferred to gather food with the rest of the group without anyone hovering over her, which was part of the reason why Nicolas admired her. "Oh. So, what? You don't think I can do anything right, either?" She sounded so offended by his statement it made him flinch. He hadn't meant to make her feel that way. He just didn't want either of them in any trouble.

"N-No. I believe you could do anything you wanted to."

She crossed her arms. "But?"

Nicolas thought a moment. When he was sure there was no better way to put it, he said it. "I just don't want you getting hurt…or in trouble with your family. I can get them."

"Well, I'm going with or without you." And then she turned away. Simple as that. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Now he had no choice. He couldn't let her go alone.

He only had one last resort. "Lissie?"

When she looked over her shoulder, he decided to try it. "Shouldn't you….tell your family where you're going?"

It didn't work. "Nicolas," Lissie giggled, "we could already be back by now! Come on."

When he just hesitated, she grabbed his hand and they were off.

Nicolas gradually began to relax as they took to the shelter of the trees so that they were not in clear sight as they followed the river. They talked in quiet voices along the way.

"So…" Lissie was cut off when a loose vine tangled around her foot. Nicolas turned back and helped her loosen it. Otherwise, she was very quick and witty on her feet as they made their way through the weeds and bushes. "You raise your brother on your own?"

"Not really." Nicolas worked the last of the tangles so she could pull her foot free and helped her step out of the tangles. "My aunt raises him. He just visits as he pleases."

"Still." Lizzie giggled when a branch hit his face and pulled it aside for him as he brushed the leaves from his face. "It must be really hard for you, with your family being gone so early. Do you ever miss them?"

"Every day." He used a rock to jump over a patch of briars and pointed so Lissie would do the same. "But I guess that's just….the Circle of Life."

"You're very brave, Nicolas." She repeated his actions and landed softly. "I can't imagine if I didn't have…"

"Ssshhh…" he cautioned her as he extended his arm to make her stay behind him. This caused her to stumble a bit. She grabbed his arm for support and followed his horrified stare up ahead. When she caught sight of them, she gasped in quiet horror.

Fast Biters. Three of them. They were just ahead. Both dinosaurs remained frozen. Lizzie's golden eyes remained fixed on them. Nicolas, who had a little more experience teasing and running from them to keep the herd safe, immediately began scanning their surroundings. They could only hope that the sharpteeth would go on without noticing them, but dealing with sharpteeth was never that easy. They were already interrupting their trek to sniff the air. Soon, they would find them.

Going back was out of the question. The sharpteeth would be hot on their trail, and could tear straight through what Lissie and Nicolas had been dodging and jumping over. The open river was just as dangerous as the sharpteeth as well. There was a mountain of rocks that they could climb, but the sharpteeth might eventually find a way to climb it if they were determined enough. And Nicolas didn't trust it. Behind the sharpteeth was an open trail lined with trees that they often used as a route. If Nicolas and Lissie kept a constant speed, they could lose the sharpteeth and return home in the tight shelter of the trees. It was the best shot.

Lissie was horrified. "They know we're here," she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yes, they can smell us." Nicolas picked up a stone. "Lissie, listen to me. I'm going to throw this stone in the opposite direction to catch their attention. As soon as we get a chance, we need to bolt for the path and keep running until we lose them. Got it?"

Lissie looked startled and grabbed his arm. "Are you crazy?! There's only two of us, not four!" She raised to her tiptoes to emphasize her point. She had a rational way of panicking.

"I'm aware of that, but it's the only chance we've got. Now come on!" They were slowly beginning to argue in rushed, strained whispers as the sharpteeth began to sense their whereabouts.

"Nicolas…just…wait!" She jabbed her finger at the cliff. "We have to climb that. They can't reach us that way! The herd will find us eventually and help us."

Nicolas was slowly getting more and more irritated. Females. This was why they didn't take part in chases. He clenched his fist around the stone with a determined glare at her.

"They can climb it if they are hungry enough. It's too risky. We could both fall!"

"Any more risky than running miles in hopes of outrunning three sharpteeth? It's two on three, Nicolas! There's no chance!"

"They won't chase us that far, Lissie! Climbing that is asking for an ambush. We run!"

"Well, I'm climbing."

"No, you won't. Now stay down!" He threw the rock as far as he could on impulse. As he'd hoped, it hit a tree near the river. All at once, the sharpteeth ran to investigate, leaving both the rocky hill and the path open.

"This way." Nicolas commanded, tilting his head toward the open path.

Lissie shook her head. "Um um." She bolted to the rocky mountain as Nicolas bolted for the path.

"Lissie!"

He skidded on one foot and turned back. To the far side of him, he could hear the sharpteeth growling loudly as they spotted them. Nicolas cursed and followed Lissie, who was already halfway to the top.

There chance was gone. "Aw…women!" Nicolas cursed when a sharp rock scraped his ankle, but kept going nonetheless. Eventually, he caught up with Lissie, who was standing on a ledge as she peered down at the sharpteeth. He pulled himself up and watched with her as she sharpteeth started jumping to try to get a hold of them. They were dangerously close, but a few feet short. The rocks above them looked as if they would crumble with the slightest weight.

"Lissie!" Nicolas felt his eyes widen at a sharpteeth jumping for them again. "Don't climb any further."

Of course this sounded ridiculous to Lissie. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind and shook her head. "Don't climb any fur….? Ah!"

She shrieked when a Fast Biter jumped high enough to snap at her foot and immediately jumped to the next rock in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Lissie, no!" He was too late. Lissie managed to climb further than he thought, but a rock crumbled beneath her foot, causing her to lose her hold and tumble back down. She managed to catch the ledge during her fall. "Nicolas!"

Nicolas bolted to her and began to pull her up. At the last moment, one of the Fast Biters jumped high and latched onto her leg with its teeth, just about her ankle. And it didn't let go. It just held on as an attempt to drag her down.

Lissie cried out. It was not a scream. It was a cry of pain that she this had really hurt her. Nicolas felt pain surge through his arms and shoulders like nothing he had ever felt before. He was the only thing holding them up right now. And if it weren't for the rock he was using the to brace one of his legs behind, they would all fall.

Nicolas eyed the sharpteeth, feeling panic rise with each of Lissie's soft cries. It could take her foot if he didn't do something fast. The weight of the Fast Biter pulled it down. It remained buried in Lissie's skin as its teeth scrapped down to her ankle, making dangerously deep gashes. Nicolas could hear the skin tear.

Lissie was screaming now, and crying. Almost uncontrollably. "Nicolas," she managed to gasp between cries, "please."

He acted so quick he wasn't even sure how it was possible. He jerked Lissie so that she half of her body was supported by the ledge. As fast as lightening, he let go of one of her hands and grabbed the sharpest rocks he could find from the ground and dove from his brace. Just as Lissie was about to be dragged over the ledge, he threw his body on top of hers to hold her down and grabbed the leg the sharpteeth was latched on to. He could feel his knees burn as the slid toward the edge of the rocky ledge. He got as close as he dared to the Fast Biter, who opened its big red eyes to glare at him. Now was his chance.

He jabbed the sharp edge of the rock into one of the eyes in quick stabs. One, two, three times. The last was struck with enough force that the sharptooth let go of Lissie and fell to the ground screeching and writhing. Nicolas jumped to his feet and pulled a stunned Lissie to safety, dragging her as far from the edge as possible.

Lissie was in shock now. Her screams of agony were reduced to soft moans and cries. Nicolas grabbed her shaking shoulders. "Lissie. I'm sorry! It was the only way I could save you."

Lissie's wide eyes shifted to him a moment before glancing down at her wounded leg. At the sight of it, Nicolas knew his abrupt way of saving her had nothing to do with her violent shaking. Blood was flowing freely from the fatal gashes. The whole ground beneath her feet was wet with red. Nicolas gasped in horror. Lissie's sharp gasps turned into the softest of cries.

"Oh, Lissie." Nicolas did the only thing he knew to do. He applied pressure with two fingers at the point where the blooding seemed to be flowing from the most.

He searched Lissie's face, but her eyes were closed and she was trembling. She wouldn't last must longer.

Meanwhile, the blood dripping from the ledge were driving the Fast Biters crazy. They began to hop from rock to rock. They were going to climb.

Nicolas stood and blocked Lissie from their view, losing all the hope he had held.

"HEY!" A familiar voice sounded from below. Max! He stood dangerously close behind the Fast Biters with his lackeys, but Nicolas knew them and two other hidden in the bushes were getting ready to lead them away.

The sharpteeth immediately abandoned the climb and pounced for the nearest three, who all dodged at the last moment.

"Now!" Max called over his shoulder as he ran, and two others (Aaron and his uncle) joined them and ran out of sight with the Fast Biter in close pursuit. Nicolas gazed after them, concerned. This was a tough trio.

"Nicolas." A faint voice from behind brought his attention back to a very injured Lissie.

Nicolas grabbed her hands, unsure of what to do from here. Just then, Lissie's mother called from below, sounding frantic at the sight of blood. "Lissie! Answer me!"

Nicolas scrambled to the edge to see her standing at the base of the rocky mountain with Heather and her husband, the leader of the herd. Nicolas called down to them, frantic himself. "Get me something. A blade of grass….a leaf….anything!"

Nicolas turned and scooped Lissie into his arms. It took a lot of caution and careful footing, but Nicolas neared the bottom with each step. By the time they were a few jumps away, Lissie was crying out uncontrollably. Her father started climbing at the sound of her cries, and helped Nicolas bring her down the rest of the way. When they had her leaning against a large rock and surveyed the damage, everyone with the exception of Nicolas gasped in horror. Heather held Lissie's hand with a tight grip while Lissie's mother glanced from the wound to Lissie, and then to Nicolas with a face asking for an explanation. Her father looked mortified at first, as if believing these were his daughter's last moments, and slammed Nicolas against the rocky wall before anyone could say anything.

"If she dies, I swear it'll be the end of you!" Nicolas didn't struggle. Their leader had suffered an injury long ago that caused him to walk with a limp. But this hardly altered his strength. There was a reason why he was still the lead male.

"Abram!" Lissie's mother sounded mortified, but her husband didn't acknowledge her cry.

"You lead her away! What were you two doing so far from the herd, Nicolas!" Nicolas clung tightly to the rocks behind him when Lissie's father slammed him into it again.

"Daddy, no!" Abram released his hold at the sound of his daughter's strained voice and knelt beside her, holding her hand all the while. But Lissie managed to pull it away in disgust. "He didn't lead me away! I went on my own! He tried to stop me…."

Abram searched Nicolas' face before turning back to his daughter, realizing what that meant. "Lissie…" he started.

Lissie resumed quickly. Nicolas assumed it was because she wasn't sure how long she could keep talking and make any sense. "He came to apologize to me, and after he did I went off on my own. When he couldn't stop me, he went with me. We ran into those sharpteeth, and…" her voice sounded like someone about to cry, but she was just struggling to finish. "He tried to get me to run for the trail, but I panicked, is all. I ran for the cliff, fell, and was bitten by the Fast Biter. Nicolas fought it and pulled me to safety. He saved my life."

Abram's eyes softened in realization. When he looked to Heather, she nodded. "It's true. I led him to apologize myself."

When Lissie began to cry, her mother and Heather worked quickly to stop the blood flow long enough to get her home to the herd member who had knowledge of healing. As they worked Abram stood to face Nicolas, who was still watching in astonishment from the rocks. Lissie had basically told the truth, but she had stretched it for him.

Abram had deep regret in his eyes. "You saved her."

When Nicolas nodded, he was surprised to be pulled into a hug. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know."

Abram stepped back and grabbed Lissie's hand. "She means the world to us. We owe you our lives."

When the blood flow from Lissie's leg finally ceased enough to move her, they wrapped thick blades of grass around the wound as tight as they could. Lissie's eyes were now closed. Nicolas could swear he dozed off and snapped awake several times before they were ready to move.

When it was time to move Lissie, Abram reluctantly turned to him. "I think it would be better for her if you could carry her. I…" He glanced down at his stiff leg to explain.

"Of course." Nicolas reached down and lifted Lissie as gently as he could.

When she moaned softly, he whispered to her. "Almost there. Just hold on."

Despite her weakened stated, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders to help him support her weight. He would have liked to object, but he couldn't. He was exhausted and sore.

As they walked, Lissie opened her beautiful eyes and looked into his. "You saved me," she said softly as he made his way through the bushes.

There must have been a thousand things he would like to have said, but none came to mind. He stopped a moment, looked down, and gave her the most sincere response he could at the moment. "Of course I did."

It was sincere enough to make her smile before her eyes closed. When she leaned her head against his chest to rest, he pulled her closer before continuing after the others. Aaron, the others, and the healer were ready for them when they got there. The last thing he could remember about that night was laying Lissie down for them and stepping away before everything went black….

…Hyp was in agony now, and he still liked an hour's work on the brace of tall grass. The work was nearly finished, and dusk was setting over the valley.

"Hold on, son." He twined another end in place before hearing a female voice from the entrance to the cave.

"Do you need some help? We can help you finish." He looked up to see the little swimmer's mother and the flyer's mother peering into the cave.

He looked over to his writhing son. "Yes, please."

They walked into the cave and quickly followed the pattern he had set. "Sorry, we meant to come earlier." The little flyer's mother had small, quick fingers. Relief flooded through him when he realized the brace could be done before dark.

The swimmer's mother set an extra half shell of water down by Hyp, along with a small portion of green food. "Yes, we've finally got the longneck family watching our children."

Hyp's father had seen enough of them around to know that both of them had _a lot _of children. He didn't understand how they would ever manage so many adolescents. For a moment, he pitied the longnecks.

The flyer's mother seemed to read his mind and laughed. "Well, maybe they won't be too much trouble."

Hyp's father turned to them. "Thank you for coming to help." He looked over to Hyp, who had beads of sweat forming on his forehead again. "I…didn't think I would ever get it finished."

"Well, you've done a good job." He knew she was lying when he noticed she had finished the brace herself at five times the speed he had been weaving.

Hyp's father took the brace over to Hyp, and then realizing the only way to put it on him was to have him sit up. He was getting too old for this. He looked to the mothers. "He isn't going to like this."

Despite Hyp's struggled, pleas, and cries of pain they managed to raise him to a sitting position. The swimmer's mother held Hyp under the arms. At his look of confusion, the flyer's mother handed him the brace. "We will keep him still. We need someone who can wind the brace as tight as it can go around him, so that his sides move as little as possible.

The father set to work, drawing it tight and winding, and then over again until Hyp's ribs were secure. He was relieved when his son went from crying out in pain to relaxing a little. The tall grass held steady without breaking.

"It would be good if he would eat this and drink a little. It will help him rest." The flyer's mother held out the green food for Hyp. Nicolas suddenly realized his son had been refusing to eat or drink all day.

He held Hyp in a sitting position while he spoke to him. "Hyp? She is going to give you some water and something to eat before we lay you down again."

"I….don't…..want….any…" The words came out in gasping, but Hyp was also being stubborn.

"Hyp," he warned.

The swimmer's mother spoke gently to him. "It will help you rest."

It took a few minutes, but Hyp eventually responded to their comforting tones and ate and drank as much as he could before flat out refusing to open his mouth.

Nicolas was slightly embarrassed, but the mother flyer just laughed and petted Hyp's nose. "Alright. You've been through enough today, haven't you?"

They eventually helped Hyp, who seemed to be a bit more confident in movement now, lie on is back so that he was comfortable enough to doze off again.

When all was settled, Hyp's father turned to the flyer and the swimmer. "Thank you for your help. And please give the Longnecks and your kids thanks for helping us. I never got the chance…."

"Of course." The swimmer seemed to understand. "Good luck."

They left to go retrieve their children, promising to send someone to check in now and then over the next few days.

The father collapsed onto his own bed of grass, completely exhausted. Just as he was about to drift into a deep slumber, he heard a voice.

"Dad?" It was so faint he immediately stood and grabbed his son's hand. Hyp was a loud adolescent boy. He wasn't meant to be so quiet.

"Yeah, son?"

"You….you're helping me? Even after….what I did to that hatchling?"

Nicolas ran a hand over his tired eyes and looked into the familiar gold eyes of his only son. "Hyp, I am you father. And I love you no matter what you do. I will always try to help you."

Hyp looked at him as if he was surprised. After a moment's hesitation, he responded in the only way he knew how. "I'll apologize to her…next time I see her. You were right."

The father looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, let's get you through this first. Then you can make that call."

He thought he saw his son smile at him before drifting into sleep, but he wasn't sure. He blacked out as soon as he lay down again.

….. **I know! Everybody's hurt! I'm sorry. Will try to post again soon to let you know how they are doing. Meanwhile, keep me posted on your thoughts about the story :D…**


	4. Chapter 4: Stiff Leaves

…**.Hi, all! Hope you are having a good week. I am sorry I haven't posted sooner. I have a lot of exams coming up I had to study for, but here is a small, but important piece from Petrie's mother for you until I can get Pterano's part written. Hyp and his father appear briefly just so you can see how they are doing. As always, hope you enjoy and feel free to give feedback. I value feedback because it helps me to know what is good, unclear, ect. :D**

**VONDON WILES, yes it was heroic of him. That piece turned out better than I thought to show that he really cares for the ones he loves despite being grumpy at times. His story with Lissie is one of my favorites to write so far. Thanks for all the feedback. It's always a pleasure to hear from you!**

**Unknown, thank you for your encouraging feedback. It really helped me to consider what could be done differently in the story! It is a pleasure to hear from you and I hope to hear from you again soon. As for your questions, the characters will probably all wind up meeting somehow at some point and have some connections depending on the case. I think Hyp's father and Pterano might not interact much simply because of previous events from the seventh movie and the differences in their natures. But I will say they will both end up connecting with other characters and new characters. Right now, I am thinking Hyp might somewhat interact with Pterano a little more because of an event that I am thinking might occur later. But yes! I do hope to bring in the backstories of more minor characters. In fact, we have a little piece from Petrie's mother here. She doesn't tell a backstory by flashback yet, but a little is said in the dialogue. While there may not be must interaction between the main characters right now, I was thinking some of the other minor characters later in the story might interact and form a connection :D Hope this helps and it is a pleasure to hear from you. **

**Thanks, guys! Enjoy…..**

**Chapter 4 Stiff Leaves**

_Tess, Petrie's mother_

"Mom… Why he no come back?"

"I don't know, Petrie." Tess had been trying to comfort her son since his uncle's sentence had passed and he had not returned. She was beginning to worry herself. When left alone in the Mysterious Beyond, anything could happen. Had he died? Gone insane and forgotten them? If he was alive, where was he?

She missed him, she couldn't deny that….missed the young flyer who used to chase her, the annoyingly talented brother who could charm her into a smile no matter how mad she was, and even the brother who tried to be the leader and split up their family. She sighed and rubbed her shoulder because she didn't know what to say to comfort the desperate little face begging her to say more. But she couldn't lie, and she couldn't guess.

"I….guess he just….might need some more time, Petrie."

The sadness in her son's eyes where as visible as the Bright Circle. She realized her must have heard the same response a million times over. He looked so like his father, and in some ways his uncle. His emotional level was as deep as her brother's. They both felt so deeply. The way Petrie's eyes misted over a bit, the graceful way he glided through a joyful hop….it seemed he got everything good about Pterano. The rest was all his father. A cheerful sense of humor, mischievous prone, and a laugh that made anyone smile.

But right now, he hardly seemed like Petrie at all as he sighed sadly and rested his wings on the edge of the nest to stare out at the valley. The mother patted his back gently, unsure of what else to do. _Maybe when his brothers and sisters come along, it will help…._

Petrie raised up, attention immediately caught on the horizon. "Who that?" He pointed ahead with wide, curious eyes.

Tess glanced up because her son was about to fall over the nest staring. She looked up to see Grandpa Longneck walking toward them with a casual smile. "Good Morning, Ms. Flyer."

"Good morning, Mr. Longneck." Someone small was trailing along behind him, struggling to keep up with his long strides. A pink flyer, maybe? Everything stopped. It couldn't be…..

The sound of her son's voice sounded from somewhere far away. He had seen her, too. "She pretty!"

She said nothing because she couldn't. She was fairly certain her beak was slightly open, but she wasn't sure. The pink flyer couldn't fully see her and Petrie from her position below, but Tess could see her glancing up at their nest with that same look of hopeful curiosity in her dark blue eyes. _It….is. _

"…new to the Great Valley, and we were wondering if you'd like to show her around the valley." Grandpa Longneck concluded whatever he had explained before and was waiting on her response with an expectant look. How long had they been waiting on her to answer?

Petrie looked up at her curiously. "Mom, you no hear him? He say show her around. Me go?"

Now the look was hopeful, but she would have to deal with it later. "Go and play, Petrie."

The young flyer looked disappointed, but flew off to find his friends anyway. She was sure his brothers, sisters, and friends would be peeking around a rock in the next ten minutes.

She deep a few breath, stepped forward, and glided down from the nest. She heard Britta gasp as she landed on the ground and faced them. They spoke at the same time. "You're alive….!"

When they heard each other's voice they immediately embraced. When they pulled back, they held on to each other's hands like old friends. Tess was the first to find her voice. "We thought you were dead!"

Britta squeezed her hands, nearly sobbing. "I looked for you everywhere when I was able, and couldn't find you anywhere. I didn't know where you had gone…or why…or if you were still alive….."

Tess released her hands and spread them. "We looked everywhere for you! Tim told us you were gone just before he died, and we never found you…. Pterano was crushed….."

Britta's eyes widened, revealing a flood of long lost hope flowing back to her. "Pterano! Is he….alive?" She seemed afraid to ask the question, as if the answer would confirm what she had been dreading to hear.

Tess hesitated a moment. "Uhh….yeah." _Maybe._

Britta gasped and raised both hands to her face to brush away the tears of joy that sprang into her eyes. "Where is he now?"

_Banished. _Where would she ever start? From Tim's death? From their decision to leave for the Great Valley? She just…couldn't. Even to this day, she couldn't bear to tell anyone about what her brother had become. It was too painful. She couldn't even tell Petrie. How could she tell her brother's only love? Britta would be heartbroken. But…she had to know.

Grandpa Longneck had started to walk away when he made the connection that they knew one another, but had stopped and turned his head to give a questioning stare at the mention of Pterano's name. Tess couldn't help but once again admire how wise he and his wife were. No wonder Littlefoot was so clever.

Tess sighed and rubbed her shoulder. "Mr. Longneck, I…need you to explain once more what happened. Britta needs to know, and I…can't tell her."

Grandpa Longneck hesitated a moment, but eventually told the whole story over again without questions, much like he had done with the children a while back when Pterano had taken Ducky. The story still felt as painful as before. Britta listened without interrupting, but Tess witnessed every emotion that passed by the look in her eyes. Surprise, shock, pain, sorrow….it was all there. Britta had always been one that could never hide what she was feeling because the look in her eyes always said it all, but she was very good at controlling her emotions. And she still seemed to be. Tess felt sure that Britta was on the verge of crying when she heard of Pterano's crimes, and how he had fallen from an ambitious, sweet young flyer to an unsteady outcast. But she didn't. She just….listened.

Grandpa Longneck finished with Pterano's sentence being reduced due to his actions to help save the children, especially Ducky, and his departure. It was a long time before anyone else spoke. When Britta finally lifted her heard and found her voice, it shook. "How much longer…until the end of his sentence?"

"It was over last cold time." It was fairly evident in his tone that Grandpa Longneck preferred that Pterano stay away, but he didn't voice it. He would, perhaps, be one of the very few who would be fair to Pterano if he were to return.

Britta turned to Tess. "And he hasn't returned?"

"No." Tess could see she wanted an explanation, but she had none to give. Britta saw that she didn't know any more than was already told and looked up at Grandpa Longneck and voiced the question Tess had been pondering for a while now.

"Do you think…he's…."

Mr. Longneck didn't make her finish. "No. If he were, I believe word would have reached the valley by now from the far walkers. He must be holding off for some reason. We are expecting him to find his way here soon enough."

Tess felt that she should have known this, but felt reassured by the old longneck's practical theory. But….she still couldn't believe Britta was alive. After all this time…

But it was evident Britta had told the truth by the surprise in her face when she saw is was Tess that glided from the nest rather than a stranger. She honestly had been held back from them for some reason, and had been unaware of their whereabouts. Deep down inside, she may have still been searching for them long after giving up.

"Britta?" Tess voiced the question that had been hanging in the back of her mind since Mr. Longneck had started the story. "What brings you here now?"

Britta's facial expression changed when she looked up at her then back to Mr. Longneck, as if she were getting back to business. "I was nearby resting because I had planned to find a new home in the Great Valley after studying under a healer, and word reached me that the valley was seeking a healer who had knowledge of something ease the pain of a young one who had been injured. I decided to come right away."

Tess smiled. Of course Britta had taken up healing! It had been a lifelong dream of hers, and a lifelong talent. "You are talking about Hyp."

Britta repeated the name thoughtfully and looked up at Grandpa Longneck. "Hyp… Is that the one you sent word for?"

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "A tree fell on him during an earthshake and the boy appears to be suffering from quite a few broken ribs. Ms. Flyer has been helping his father care for him."

At a look from Britta that questioned for more detail, Tess shrugged. "There wasn't much I could do. I have no knowledge of herbs and such and….his father managed to make a kind of brace from tall brace to keep the injured area from moving much. But he seemed to be in a lot of pain today, and no one knows what to do for it."

Britta crossed her arms as a chilly wind left from the Cold Time blew through the air. "It sounds like you've done well. Can I see him?"

Grandpa Longneck looked to Tess, seeming to be somewhat affected by the connection he had made between Pterano and Britta. "I am sorry, Britta, but I must ask… Tess, you trust this young flyer?"

Tess smiled. "With my life. She's my oldest and dearest friend. She loved Pterano for good reason. And she's a skilled healer from birth. There's no one better that I can think of."

Britta seemed surprised, but then smiled warmly in relief. Grandpa Longneck nodded, if he didn't see now he might see in the way she worked with the young one. "Well, come of then. We'll lead you to him."

About halfway there, Britta hesitated. "Wait! Do you happen to have Stiff Leaves in the valley?"

Grandpa Longneck and Tess exchanged surprised looks. By "Stiff Leaves", she meant the stiff tiny dark green leaves that grew low to the ground. No one liked them because of their unbearable, bitter taste.

Tess tried to think of another suggestion for Hyp's sake. "Uhh…Britta… are you sure we can't find something better for him? Those leaves taste so terrible."

Britta had made up her mind. "I won't know until I explore the valley. And besides, Stiff Leaves are the best medicine for pain because the their bitterness is strong and numbing. And for the pain I am sure he is in, it will be the best for now. He won't need many, and…maybe wrapping a few in tree stars along with letting one sit on top of the water he drinks will help."

It didn't take long to gather the leaves, as they grew generously with no danger of being consumed. When they reached the home of Hyp and his father, they found both father and son as exhausted and distraught as any dinosaur could be. Hyp was writhing on his bed of leaves, trying to suppress the moaning noises escaping from him. His father looked old and consumed with worry. By the heaviness of his eyes, they could see that he had gotten little sleep. He kept a hand on his son's shoulder in an attempt to keep him from moving in a way that might make his injuries worse.

When he sensed their presence at the mouth of the cave, his initial reaction was to cast a "what do you want now" look at them. Tess felt empathy for the father. Many dinosaurs may have already stopped by today at the worst of times, especially Hyp's friend and their families. When he saw who they were, he stood with a ray of hope in his eyes and took a few steps toward them. At the same time, Grandpa Longneck lowers his head into the cave.

Hyp's father sounded as tired as he looked. His tone was even quieter and rougher than before. "Please… Have you heard word? My son, he…."

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "Yes. Nicolas, this young flyer is Britta. She has studied under several healers and would like to examine your boy."

Hyp's father, most likely in no mood for pleasantries, reluctantly nodded and gestured to his son. Britta smiled and set the pile of leaves down nearby before going and kneeling beside Hyp, speaking to him in gentle tones to try to calm him down.

Hyp's father glanced at them with uncertainty. "You trust her?"

Tess immediately nodded, and Grandpa Longneck, after glancing at the gentle way in which Britta was speaking to Hyp, answered. "I do."

Hyp's father nodded, seeming as convinced as he could be with a stranger, and thanked them before going back to stand near his son, who had quieted his moans to rapid breathing to listen to what Britta was saying as she introduced herself and resumed conversation.

"…. You've been so brave to have been through everything you have and still be hanging in there. It seems like quite a few ribs have been broken or injured. How are you feeling so far?"

Hyp, who had been listening as best as he could, seemed to narrow his golden eyes at her as if she had lost her mind. "It…..hurts…" Speaking still seemed to cause the poor adolescent problems at times.

Britta had observed this, and started folding the Stiff Leaves into the Tree Stars as she answered him in an informative tone. "Everything's going to hurt for a while. Speaking because your voice comes from within you, breathing, and especially moving."

"Aw, man…" Hyp seemed to accept that healing might take longer than he hoped.

Hyp's father seemed to be thinking the same thing. "How long?"

Britta folded another combination of leaves as she answered calmly. "It depends on how bad his injuries are and how cautious he is in his recovery."

Seeming satisfied that she had enough leaves, Britta continued to give Hyp instructions. "Hyp, I'm going to need you to eat some of these for me. I'm going to be honest with you and your father and say they are Stiff Leaves, but I have wrapped them in a treat for you. They are fast acting and will help with your pain. I promise I will try to find a better remedy for you, but these will have to work until I can."

Hyp really looked at her as if she had lost her mind now, but his father seemed to make sense out of this and grabbed him under the arms to pull him upright again so he could eat.

It was easier now that the brace kept Hyp steady, but it didn't ease the pain. Hyp cried out at the movement. Britta was slightly bigger than Tess, so she was able to provide a little extra help for them. She sighed and reached for one of the leaves as Hyp's father held him upright. "Alright, Hyp. Here we go, now." Take as much time as you need…."

"N-No!" Hyp turned his face away quickly. Tess assumed the poor thing hadn't eaten since the night before.

"Hyp." His father's tone carried a warning. "Now, Son. You haven't eaten more than a few bites in the last two days."

Britta held the leaf combination out to Hyp again. "It's alright, Hyp. It will make you rest better than you have since you were hurt. Trust me. Please just eat a few."

She fed it to the adolescent when he reluctantly opened his mouth. They let him chew. About halfway through, Hyp winced and shivered before quickly swallowing it whole. "UGH! What…..are….these?"

Britta smiled at the wince and held another out for him. "Lifesavers. I only need you to eat three more, and then they will start numbing the pain and help you sleep tonight."

Bite by bite, it started to get harder for Hyp to chew the bitter leaf with little help from the Tree Star, but he managed. As he chewed, Britta spoke to him and his father.

"This is a very steady brace. How did you make it for him?"

Hyp's father thought a moment. "I don't know. I just….did whatever made sense."

Britta nodded." Well, you've done everything right. I would like to see how bad the bruising and injuries are, but it would be unwise to undo the brace now. He should keep it on at all times until we see improvement. Everything will hurt him for a while. I wouldn't let him try to walk just yet, but it might not hurt to prop him against the cave entrance outside to let him get some air and eat for a while each day. Otherwise, he should rest until we start to see improvement. If he doesn't it will take a very long time for his ribs to heal. Even pressure from lifting or pushing things in any way will cause pain and could do further damage. Speaking should get easier when the pain goes away."

Hyp's father nodded silently as Hyp sighed in relief at finishing the last leaf. Britta smiled and concluded her instructions by addressing him. "And I know how you boys are, so let's put it this way. The more careful you are, the sooner you will be out and about with your friends. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah." Tess smiled at the turning up at the corners of his mouth. It seemed he liked the pink flyer in his own way.

Britta smiled and nodded to the half shell of water. "Thirsty?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at Hyp's hopeful glance at the water and threw a Stiff Leaf in it before offering it to him.

At Hyp's angered looked, she held it to his snout. "I would hurry before the bitter taste sets in."

Hyp was thirsty enough to drink the whole thing, apparently. When he finished, he looked up at his father. "I'm….tired…."

Hyp's father nodded and helped his son to lie down. After being irritated by his father and Britta repositioning him into the best position for his recovery, he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Britta gestured to the remaining Stiff Leaves and Tree Stars. "Have him eat four of those twice a day and get all the rest he needs. He will sleep a lot, but that is what he needs. I will see if I can find something that isn't as strong and check in soon. Send word if he is sick in any way after eating those leaves."

Hyp's father looked relieved at his son's peaceful sleep, and nodded at her instructions. "Thank you."

As they left the now peaceful cave, Grandpa Longneck looked to Britta. "That was a very good thing you did for that young boy. You are welcome to stay in the Great Valley as long as you like. I'm sure many would appreciate a healer."

Tess and Britta exchanged smiles. Britta thanked Grandpa Longneck for his kindness. As he started to turn away, she took a few rushed steps forward. "Mr. Longneck? I have a question about….Pterano."

Tess turned to Britta again, wondering what the question could be. She noticed that, while Grandpa Longneck turned his head, he had hoped to hear no more of her brother for the time being.

Britta may have seen this, but continued anyway. "It's for when…or if….he returns. Do you think he has changed, or been affected badly by his banishment?"

Grandpa Longneck and Tess exchanged looks again, unsure of where she was coming from. "I honestly don't know," Grandpa Longneck has a sigh in his tone to stress the truth.

Britta crossed her arms. "I'm just afraid that if he returns he will be in shock, especially if I stay and he sees me, and I am afraid….it wouldn't be good for him or the valley."

Grandpa Longneck and Tess waited for her to continue. She had their attention because…well….she was right. For a moment, Tess thought of Petrie and how the unsteady state her brother could be in might affect him. He was used to seeing the well-spoken, strong side of his uncle, not the scared, broken side he had never seen before.

At a nod from Grandpa Longneck, Britta sighed. "It's a long shot, but I have an idea. I think we can help him, but we will need more cooperation than some might be willing to give…"

…**Don't worry, guys! Britta wants the best for Pterano and everyone else and knows what she's doing. And she's alive! We'll see more details with Pterano later. Until next time :D…..**


	5. Chapter 5: Hyp

…**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the little piece with Petrie's mother. Unknown, yes it is surprising to see Britta, isn't it? I picked the name for Petrie's mother because it seems to fit her. I am glad to know you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for your support!**

**And thanks to everyone who has followed so far. I noticed the follows as well, and the fact you are keeping up with the story tells me a lot. **

**I apologize for the delay in Pterano's point of view, but I had to show that Britta was still alive. I am still working out his reaction because he seems to be a character of complex thought, and he had given up on seeing Britta ever again. And he has more backstory to tell. So keep in touch! His part is coming up next. **

**Right here we have Hyp and his father. Just to let you know, this takes place the night before Britta's arrival. I think you will understand why when you read it. But Hyp's father's part is nearly finished and will most likely be finished up in the next few chapters. Don't worry, though. Hyp isn't finished, and we will see him frequently :D**

**Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned, feel free to message/review, and enjoy! Best!...**

**Chapter 5 Hyp**

_Hyp's Father_

_What can I do? What can I do….. _

The father sat by his writhing son with his head in his hands, exhausted and scared as he could ever remember.

Hyp had slept a few hours after they had managed to get the brace on him, but after those quiet hours of sleep he began crying out in pain. Nicolas had been frightened awake by the noise and rushed to help his son, but he could do nothing. There was nothing for his pain since they hadn't found a healer, and Hyp was in agony. Moving him in different positions only made it worse, and he wasn't even sure Hyp was aware of his cries because he couldn't seem to stop them. How much could a father be put through?

He had to do something. Hyp had to get his mind off the pain somehow. But Nicolas couldn't seem to get the boys attention. He tried patting his shoulder, asking questions, begging, pleading, general conversation, just talking, shouting, and yelling….but nothing worked. And it honestly scared him. It wasn't like Hyp to surrender to the fact that he was in any kind of pain at all. He had eventually just sat down at some point.

And then he caught sight of the brightest star in the sky, almost in the same place it had been in last night. There wasn't much Hyp was particularly curious about anymore, but he had gone all these years waiting to hear about his mother and why she wasn't there with them. He used to ask as a small child, but had always gotten a rash response or action from his father. Eventually, he learned not to ask. In the last few years, he occasionally worked up the courage to hint that he would like to know, but Nicolas couldn't tell him, and wound up arguing when his son protested against him refusing to tell.

The last time Hyp had asked, they had made amends after fighting off the sharpteeth. Nicolas had apologized for being so harsh and promised to try to be better. Later on, Hyp reminded him of this and gradually brought up the question of his mother again. Nicolas hadn't known how to respond, and ended up yelling unintentionally.

"_Why do you want to know?!" _

For the first time in a while, Hyp looked as if he could have cried before he became angry.

"_Well, I think I have the right to know by now."_

And he ran out.

Ever since that day, Hyp's words had weighed heavily on him. But every time he tried to think of ways to tell Hyp about his sweet mother, it just seemed too painful. So he never did.

But Hyp needed it now. It might be the only thing that would get his attention and distract him from the pain. Nicolas tried to tell him, but every attempt wound up being a deep breath that almost lead to sobbing. Right in front of his son. What could he do?

"_Take care of him. Make sure he knows….that I love him….."_

Nicolas felt his eyes pop open in surprise. It was as if the words were as real as they had been the last time he heard her last wish.

Hyp let out another piercing cry of pain. Nicolas grabbed his hand quickly enough to surprise him and make him open his eyes. "Her name was Lissie, Hyp."

Hyp's golden eyes opened in surprise at the sudden statement. Nicolas could see confusion written all over him as his son tried to decipher the words.

Hyp was curious enough about it to ask, despite the pain that kept him clutching at his sides. "H-huh?"

"She-she was your mother, Hyp. Lissie. She was the most amazing creature, Hyp. She had a gift that…could make anyone happy just to be around her. I loved her, Hyp."

Hyp was stunned, and Nicolas couldn't read his expression. His eyes held expression of sadness, and pain, and curiosity, and surprise, and everything else. For a moment, Nicolas wondered if it would be too much for him.

But Hyp just lay there, breathing rapidly against the pain and holding tightly to his sides, waiting to hear more. When his father faltered, he spoke before he could change his mind. "T…tell me…."

At last, Nicolas somehow found his courage and began to tell his son their story. He started with everything he could remember. His family, Lissie's family, the herd…..and all the way up until he knocked Lissie into the berry bushes and carried her home from after the Fast-Biter attack.

Hyp had smiled when he told him of his mother covered in red berries, but looked despaired at the thought of his mother being badly bitten by a sharptooth. When he hesitated to decide what to tell from there, Hyp nearly cried in anger.

"Those….those Fast-Biters killed her!"

Despite the sad sincerity of the moment, Nicolas grew irritated by his son's lack of thought. "Hyp! We hadn't even thought of you yet!"

Hyp looked as confused as he was distraught now. "She's not my mom?"

Nicolas clenched his fists to keep from yelling. "She is your mom. I said before you have her eyes!"

Hyp hadn't caught on yet. "How could she….?"

Nicolas shook his head. Hyp was becoming very affected his injuries and lack of rest. Nicolas wouldn't be able to get through the whole story tonight, but he could tell him enough to help him rest.

"She survived it, Hyp! Just….listen."

….. Nicolas awoke to the crunching sound of movement beside him and managed to open heavy eyes just enough to peer out of the opening of his little cave, which was now their home. When he saw the time of day, he glared at the source of the commotion. The Bright Circle hadn't even lit up half the sky yet!

"Lissie!" He yelled irritably in a strained whisper and tried to turn over.

Apparently Lissie was as cranky as he was. "Nicolas, you're taking up the whole grass bed! Move over."

Nicolas craned his neck to see that it was actually the other way around. Lissie was sprawled out so that he was crammed between the rock wall and her.

Nicolas gave her the best "are you serious" look he could muster before the Bright Circle touched the sky. "Lissie, that's not even possible."

When Lissie saw that he was right, she was even more frustrated. She moved off the bed of grass entirely and tried to stand. "Fine. Take it!"

"Lissie," Nicolas grabbed her hands. "Just come here and try to go back to sleep. You need your rest."

He could see how tried and frustrated she was just by the look in her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping much the last few days, and it was starting to take its toll. The bulge that had been in her tail nearly days ago had vanished, and since then she had been refusing to eat. Her hip bones protruded out from her body in a way that looked painful. And she had assured him the nest was perfect. Nicolas was beginning to grow anxious. Not that he knew much about egg laying, but he was certain she should have laid her eggs days ago. She wouldn't admit that she was retaining them, but Nicolas knew better. And he couldn't figure out why she was so scared. She wouldn't tell him; she only insisted that she was late. Whatever the reason, it would have to be resolved soon before Lissie was hurt.

She came back to him, and they tried without success to make themselves comfortable enough to go back to sleep. Nicolas couldn't help but think what an interesting couple they must be to watch right now. He tried lying on his stomach with Lissie leaning against his side, but a soft groan and a flinch from Lissie told him that wouldn't work. Then he rolled over onto his side in an effort to sit up, and Lissie rested head on his back while he was on his side and was actually comfortable enough to sleep. Unfortunately for him, being on his side was so uncomfortable sleeping was out of the question. He tried to inch back onto his stomach, but the movement caused Lissie to move and wake up. He gave an apologetic look at her saddened headshake and quickly rolled onto his back, hoping that Lissie would be comfortable resting her head on his back. When this didn't work, she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I can't get comfortable!" she wailed.

Nicolas laughed because it was funny. Lissie seemed upset at first, but a beautiful smile turned up the corners of her mouth when she gave it more thought. Nicolas nuzzled her when her warm, gentle giggle joined his laughter.

Nicolas sighed and moved to a sitting position. When he was leaned comfortably enough against the rock wall, he held out his arms for Lissie. "Come here."

Lissie came to him and positioned herself on her side before resting her head on his chest. Nicolas smiled at her sigh of relief when her body finally started to relax. When she was finally comfortable, she raised her bright golden eyes to meet his with a mischievous light. She licked his cheek as a kiss when they both laughed again.

After some thought, Nicolas grabbed her hand to get her attention; when she looked up at him, he asked again. "Lissie, do we need to do anything else to the nest?"

Lissie took a glance at the back of the cave when they had spent hours building and padding down a small nest made of long, soft grass that dipped deep down in the middle. Lissie laughed quietly because this had to have made the one hundredth time he had asked. "Nicolas, I told you. It's ready."

Then what was it? After another thought, Nicolas decided to push the issue. Lissie couldn't go without eating much longer while withholding the eggs. He squeezed her hand gently. "Are you….scared?"

Lissie seemed a little shakier on this one. "N-No."

He guessed that was a dumb question. Scared of what? Egg laying? Danger? Parenting? Sure she was, to a certain extent. He didn't think that was why she was keeping the eggs.

"Well…." Nicolas was determined to find out because he was afraid for her. "Do you…feel secure enough?"

Lissie looked up at him, somewhat offended. "Secure in what?"

Nicolas just guessed. "Anything. Or home, the surroundings, the nest….me…..?"

Lissie grabbed a fistful on grass and threw it is his face to tell him he was being ridiculous. When Nicolas sputtered and brushed the grass away, she sat up and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. "Nicolas, we've talked about this. There is no one I would rather raise a family with, and you will be a good father. Remember when we first found out we were having hatchlings and you were nervous about being a father?"

Nicolas nodded and nuzzled her with a smile because he had been, so badly he didn't rest for a long time.

Lizzie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Everything we did, we decided and built together. Of course I feel secure!"

"Then why do you not lay your eggs?"

Lizzie gave him a confused look, but he could see by the look in her eyes that she was holding back for a reason. "It just….isn't time yet. I guess I'm just a little late….."

Nicolas gestured to her one of her now rigid hips. Lissie looked down and wrapped her tail around her in a way that concealed it. They looked into one another's eyes for a moment, and he knew she could see the concern he no longer bothered to hide.

"I will try soon, okay?" She nuzzled him once again for comfort, and he nuzzled her back with a nod and wrapped his arm around her shoulders so she could rest.

He held her hand and watched over her as he dozed off. He couldn't help but think that, despite the present situation, how grateful and proud he was to have her in his life.

After night of the attack, he remembered waking up to his aunt and brother telling him he was a hero, and that Lissie was still alive thanks to him. He remembered feeling just the opposite, sore and scraped everywhere and guilty that she had been attacked at all.

He went to visit Lissie often during her recovery. When she was well enough, Aaron of her father would sit her on the large rock outside of their den so that she could sit in the sun. Nicolas had been intimidated to approach at first, but Lissie was always glad to see him. He sat with her every day, and they talked about….well…..everything. If Lissie hadn't been in so much pain from her injuries, those would have been some of his favorite memories; just getting to know her.

She once stated that she felt useless sitting on a rock while everyone worked to gather food or protect the herd, Nicolas had just the idea. He started bringing his youngest cousin, a baby his aunt was more than happy to have occupied while she gathered food, to see her. Lissie was more than happy to watch her until the herd moved to rest for the evening.

When Nicolas went alone to visit her one day, she wasn't in her usual place outside the cave. Aaron and Heather, who had just recently settled in their new home, were waiting outside with expressions of worry. Nicolas remembered feeling his heart thud as he asked what was wrong.

"Nicolas," Heather spoke with quiet worry, "Lissie's very sick."

"The healer thinks it's the sharptooth bite making her sick." Aaron saw him inside, where Lissie lay on a bed of grass shivering when the healer examined her injuries, which was showing signs of what they called an "infection".

The healer revealed that the one plant that could save her grew in a nearby flatland where the head-butters liked to run and compete with one another. The flowers were pink and unbearably stinky. Everyone deemed Lissie doomed because no one dared go there, but Nicolas was driven there by the sheer thought of losing Lissie.

Sneaking up to the flowers and gathering them had been no trouble, but just when he began to doubt the others, a blur flew by and clipped him on the side, barely missing him. Nicolas would never forget how painful that clip had been. One hit from a head-butter could crush bones and kill.

With his speed greatly reduced, he just managed to dodge the head-butter by jumping aside in just enough time for it to miss and hit a rock or tree at full speed. He kept this up until skidding to a stop on the edge of a hidden sinking ground. He made a quick choice that could save many lives of the herd before leading the head-butter too close to their territory, and jumped aside. The enraged pursuer had gone headfirst into the sinking ground, and never came up again. Nicolas, clutching his side and still gripping tightly to the bushel of stink, just managed to make it back to Lissie's home. He remembered someone scolding him for taking such a dangerous task and saying how lucky he had been to get away with just a minor injury while Aaron ran for the healer.

The healer applied the powder from the petals over the wound, which caused infection to ooze from the cut, and fed a few petals at a time to Lissie, which disgusted everyone due to the smell.

Within a day or two, Lissie began to wake up. Aaron quickly shoved Nicolas in place and joined their hands. Lissie breathed a heavy, stinky sigh as Nicolas stared at Aaron in surprise and opened her eyes. Nicolas could still remember the glare of confusion when everyone but him fled the cave.

It took a while, but Lissie slowly regained the ability to walk and run without a limp. Nicolas helped her every step of the way. Over time half-carrying her went to simply holding her hand as she limped, and then walking led up to running. Everyone was amazed that she managed to overcome something that most dinosaurs would have perished from, and celebrated with them when Lissie was able to run again. Their families had been proud.

One night, a herd of sharpteeth managed to sneak up on them and attack the herd. Lissie, being the nearest, ran with Nicolas to lead them away. Aaron and Ace had run another way, and was pursued by the second sharptooh, leaving the herd free to flee to safety. Lissie ran close to Nicolas without questioning routes and methods, and soon they had lost the first sharptooth. They took to a high, steady rock ledge to make their way back home, only to go tumbling when they tried to climb down and slipped when rocks gave way. They ducked with heads against the falling rocks and laughed together when Nicolas landed in a bush and just managed to catch Lissie.

Their herd had been relieved to find the couple, along with Aaron and Ace, safe. Lissie and Nicolas had hugged, only to have her enrage father come between them while trying to figure out how the sharpteeth had gotten to the herd. When they just smiled and came back together, he stopped and looked back.

"Does this mean my daughter has finally chosen a mate?"

Lissie and Nicolas shared a knowing look before Lissie smiled and nodded at her father before embracing him again.

Everyone, including him, had been overjoyed and celebrated the new union and their safety. They were both sure that whoever had been on watch that night was offering them many thanks. Nicolas and Lissie had made his cave their new home shortly after, and were about to raise a family. They laughed…a lot. They argued….a lot. But they loved one another, and were always happy even in the worst of times.

Lissie was now beginning to slide in a way that made her uncomfortable enough that made her stir. Nicolas was pulled from his thoughts and gently pulled her back into her previous position without waking her. He kept a hand on her again to keep her from sliding. Her leg was still scarred from the attack she had taken a while back, but they had faded into her light gray skin in a way that made them difficult to notice.

Somehow he managed to get comfortable enough leaning against the rock wall and doze off. The next thing he felt was a light nudge to his cheek.

"Sleepyhead!" Lissie sounded fairly cheerful for someone who was so agitated from lack of sleep earlier. Nicolas winced and turned his head the other way in an attempt to pretend he never noticed. He wanted more sleep.

Lissie apparently wasn't oblivious to the fact that she was being ignored. She nudged him with her nose again and nuzzled him playfully. "Nicolas, it's time to get up. We've slept all day! The Bright Circle is already touching the mountains."

Nicolas lifted his head just enough to see that it was true and flopped down again. He dreaded his watch tonight. Not that he didn't like the night watch or the danger, he had actually done it so many times he didn't mind. But he hated leaving Lissie in her vulnerable state right now. And it didn't help that they didn't sleep much these days, either.

He could tell Lissie was irritated by the sound of her sigh. "Well, here's some devotion for you. Aaron is here." Her voice was flat and sarcastic.

_Aaron? _He could have sworn his watch wasn't until nightfall. He leapt to his feet to tease Lissie, making his voice sound suddenly energetic. "Well, better get up then."

When Lissie scoffed, his licked her cheek as a kiss and then noticed that they had somehow managed to get back into a laying position in their sleep and actually share the grass bed! As he walked toward the entrance of the cave, he gave Lissie a "how did we do that?" look.

"I don't know," Lissie mouthed while shaking her head. Nicolas noticed that she was lying on her stomach with her legs tucked tightly beneath her as if she were hurting, which he knew she was.

Nicolas walked to the entrance of the cave to welcome Aaron, who strolled right in when he noticed both dinosaurs were awake.

"Aaron, what brings you here? I'm not late for my watch, am I?"

Over the course of time he spent helping and getting to know Lissie, Nicolas had also been able to get to know Aaron better. He and Aaron were good friends, and their families often spent time together. Aaron waved to Lissie and leaned against the cave wall. "No, relax. It's not until nightfall. But Max says he could take it for you in place of his next watch if you were interested."

Nicolas thought a moment, suspicious. But this could also be just enough time for Lissie to lay her eggs and be okay to watch them by herself. "When is his next watch?"

"Two days from now, in the middle of the day."

_Perfect. _Before Nicolas could accept the offer, Lissie spoke up. "Yes, he would like to switch."

Nicolas could see the smile playing at Aaron's mouth before Lissie. Despite both having a family on the way, they still picked on one another in a way Nicolas and Ace never did. Maybe it was age difference, but Nicolas found himself unsure.

Aaron turned around very slowly to give Lissie a mischievous look. "I asked Nicolas, not you-"

He took one look at Lissie and stopped midsentence, stunned by her condition. Aaron lightly touched her protruding hipbones in shock, which Lissie quickly pushed away. Aaron was obviously upset, but tried to hide it by questioning her with teasing remarks. "Lissie! You should have dropped those days ago!"

"Shut up, Aaron. I will when I'm ready. Now go tell Max to switch with Nicolas." Nicolas shook his head with a smile. Lissie could be feisty, especially against her brother.

"Well, park your eggs over there and I will." He pointed to the vacant nest in the back corner of the cave.

"Go watch over your own egg so Heather can rest, Aaron." Lissie was losing her edge. Nicolas helped her shift positions while sneaking a look of concern at Aaron, which he got.

Aaron crossed his arms with a proud smile. "I'm ready for it to hatch so she will quit fussing at me for not covering it up enough. I mean, how warm can an egg get anyway?"

"It has to be covered well so it can stay hidden, Aaron! Now go." Lissie was in no mood for pleasantries.

Aaron turned serious again to get his point across. "You really should try to lay those soon, Liss. You know you can….ask for help if you need to."

Lissie lowered her eyes. "I know," she answered softly.

Aaron smiled and nudged her with his nose before turning to Nicolas with a solemn expression. "I will…tell Max you will take his watch in place of yours tonight."

Nicolas nodded without hearing. Help… that was it! As Aaron turned to go, Nicolas caught up to him. "I will walk you out."

Aaron took the hint and turned to Nicolas when they were a few steps away from the cave. Nicolas spoke quickly and quietly, in desperate need to get a message for help before Lissie overheard.

"Aaron, Lissie is withholding her eggs and she won't tell me why. I think she is scared for some reason, but…it is starting to cause her pain. I don't know how to help her."

Aaron thought a moment. "Heather retained for a while after that sharptooth attack because she was afraid it would happen again and the egg would be unsafe. She needed her mother there to help her work through it."

Of course. Why couldn't he see it before? Lissie was just scared that the environment was unsafe and didn't want to tell him. Along with this being her first batch, it's enough to make her retain for a while.

Nicolas spoke quietly as he thought. "I think that's it. Could you get Lissie's mother for me? I think she needs her, and… I don't want to leave Lissie."

Aaron turned away with a smile. "Of course I'm going to get her. Lissie's going to burst."

Nicolas shook his head and laughed quietly as he wondered back into the cave. Lissie smiled at him when he came in, possibly expecting a message from Aaron. Instead, Nicolas nuzzled her. "You are so beautiful."

Lissie scoffed and laid her head in his lap. She just slept. She wouldn't eat. Just slept and moaned when a certain movement brought pain. Nicolas just held her, feeling worried and helpless as time seemed to drag. Just as the Bright Circle touched the treetops, Lissie's mother quietly entered the cave with a look of worry on her face. Behind her was the healer. Nicolas thought he saw Abram settle on a large stone outside.

"Please," Nicolas mouthed with a glance at a sleeping Lissie. Lissie's mother gently woke her by stroking her face and whispering soft words of comfort. Lissie winced before opening her eyes.

"Mom." She sounded as relieved as she was surprised, and immediately embraced her mother.

"Lissie! What is the matter? You should have laid your eggs days ago." Her mother's golden eyes were wide with worry, but her voice was as calm and comforting as a mother's voice could be. Nicolas wondered how she could keep so calm when she was obviously sick with worry.

Nicolas felt his heart drop when he saw tears trickling down Lissie's cheeks. When Lissie didn't answer, he wiped the tears away for her and caressed her cheek as he answered both for her and for her mother. "The sharptooth attack a while back, she is afraid something will happen to the eggs."

Lissie looked up at him through eyes glistening with tears as more started to fall; it was then that Nicolas knew he had it. She was just afraid for the safety of the eggs. Lissie spoke through her sobs. "I never believed the eggs weren't safe with you, Nicolas. I promise, I never thought that!"

Nicolas couldn't find any reason to be mad at her right now. He wiped away the tears and touched his nose to hers as he looked into her eyes. "I know, Lissie. It's okay….you don't have to be scared. You have to believe you and I will be able to keep the eggs safe even if the environment is dangerous. There will always be danger. It's just…the Circle of Life. Part of our responsibility is to protect our children from danger. You have to believe that, Lissie."

Lissie sobbed and then smiled up at him, managing to meet his eyes with a determined expression. "I do," she whispered.

Nicolas nodded and nuzzled her a moment. Lissie's mom touched her on the shoulder. "Are you comfortable enough to lay your eggs, Lissie?"

Lissie lowered her eyes in uncertainty. Nicolas and her mother exchanged a look before her mother persisted.

"It will only hurt worse if you wait, Lissie. And if you don't, the eggs could burst within you and you might die. Don't you want to hatch your young so you and Nicolas can meet your babies sooner?"

Nicolas could see Lissie picturing their children with a smile. When she slowly nodded, her mother grabbed her hands. "We will stay with you."

Nicolas and the healer helped Lissie position herself on the small nest. While she got comfortable and shifted things in the nest around, Nicolas went over to where her mother had just come back in from talking to Abram. "Should I stay?" he asked uncertainly.

Lissie's mother though a moment. "I am not sure," she said slowly, "since Lissie is so hesitant to lay her eggs already she might still retain them if she has difficulty and feels that you are having trouble seeing her in that condition."

This sparked a new concern for his mate within him. "Do you think she will have difficulty?"

Her mother looked down. He could see the same fear in her eyes. "It's hard to say. Heather had a little, I think. And this is Lissie's first nest."

Nicolas wondered how he would react if he saw her in much pain. "Do you think I would panic?" he asked the motherly dinosaur.

She chuckled a bit. "I think you would have to have a heart of stone not too." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Why don't you wait outside with Abram for now? I will come get you if anything happens, and… I am sure Lissie will understand."

Nicolas nodded and knelt before Lissie. "I will see you soon."

Lissie didn't object, but when she met his eyes he saw something new. Fear was something Lissie seldom expressed, and seeing it made his heart skip a beat. "I'm scared," she whimpered.

Now his heart was really thudding, but he kept calm and tried to think of a way to comfort her. As soon as he thought of something, he voiced it. "Just think of us….running through the trees."

Lissie smiled at the memory of their first run after her injury and nodded. After they had exchanged a few kisses, he went out.

He and Abram exchanged the few words they could manage, but they were both concerned for Lissie. And Aaron couldn't be there because they were expecting their egg to hatch within the next few days. Nicolas paced. And paced. And paced. And paced. Abram chuckled at the anxious father-to-be at first, but the longer the time passed the more anxious they became. Occasionally, they could hear a soft moan from Lissie, but nothing that expressed excruciating pain.

Nicolas grew tired of waiting and silence. He turned to Abram. "I'm going in."

"Yes, you are." Lissie's mother stepped from the shadows of the cave and crossed her arms with a smile. Nicolas and Abram, in no mood for pleasantries, pressed her for answers.

"How is she?" They looked at one another when they realized they had spoken in unison and looked back to Lissie's mother, who laughed knowingly.

"She is fine. Everything went smoothly, except that the second egg she laid was dented. The healer said it wouldn't hatch, but the first egg is nestled in the nest and ready to hatch. If all goes well, you will have one child."

Nicolas felt a rush of relief that Lissie was fine, but crushed when he learned of the second child they would never know. He could only imagine how Lissie felt. "Is she….is she alright?" He asked the question quietly.

Lissie's mother nodded with sad eyes. "She was sad at first, but I think she will accept it in time. She knew it was something that could happen, and….I think you will both be grateful to have one healthy child."

Nicolas nodded because she was right. "Can I see her now?"

Lissie's mother sat on Abram's rock and embraced him, speaking to Nicolas over his shoulder. "She's been waiting for you."

Nicolas pushed aside the brush that covered the entrance of the cave and lightly stepped inside. The healer was gathering the dented egg in a leaf and picked it up to carry it from the cave. Nicolas put a hand on the old dinosaur's shoulder as he passed him on his way out. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Of course," Nicolas could see empathy in her grey eyes when he looked over his shoulder at Lissie resting near her egg. "I think this child will be a handful on its own."

Nicolas smiled even though he couldn't see how the healer would know anything of the sort and went to lay on the other side of Lissie.

"Hey," he whispered softly.

Lissie opened those beautiful eyes and spoke to him softly. "Hey."

Her smile faded as Nicolas nuzzled her. She looked down at the ground, her eyes misting over a bit. "We lost…."

Nicolas laid a hand on her shoulder. "I know."

Lissie's face crumpled as she shook her head slightly, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm sorry-"

Nicolas would never let her finish. "Lissie…!"

He caressed her face as he spoke to her in a strong tone to tell her he meant what he said. "It was just…meant to be for some reason. But right now, I still have you and one healthy child on the way. And right now, I am just grateful for that."

Lissie smiled and pressed her forehead to his. "Me too." She sniffed and turned her head to the egg nestled in its place in the nest. "Well, there it is. Isn't it beautiful?"

Nicolas examined the egg with her. It was small, cream colored, and had light blue speckles. He understood complimenting a newly hatched baby, but an egg? It looked like a normal egg to him, but he would never voice that to any mother who had just laid it, particularly Lissie.

Instead, he agreed with what he knew was the worst line ever. "Yeah. Just like you."

"Psshhh… mushy." Lizzie turned her attention back to the egg when Nicolas laughed.

After a while of looking the egg over, Nicolas felt proud. He began to wonder what their baby would be like. What it was, it's personality, who it would look like…. All of it.

"What do you think we should name it?" He didn't realize he had spoken the question out loud until Lissie answered.

Lissie spoke thoughtfully. "Well, I've been thinking about that a while and I kind of like….Hyp."

Nicolas recognized the name at once. "My father."

Lissie nodded. "He died saving my father's life. I think that's worthy of the grandson's name on its own."

Nicolas was silent because he was surprised. "Are you sure?" he managed to get out.

Lissie smiled and gave him a quick nudge with her nose. "Why not? And besides… Hyp. I think our son will be a handful, too. It fits, don't you think?"

"Yes…" Nicolas thought a moment. "What if it's a girl?"

Lissie smiled up at him knowingly. "I think we have a son."

Nicolas didn't understand it. "How would you know?"

"I…just know." Lissie looked so peaceful when she glanced back at their new egg that Nicolas decided not to press the issue.

"Hyp…." He repeated, think of a young boy who never sat still.

Lissie nodded. "Do you like it?"

Nicolas smiled and nodded. "Yeah…. Yes, I do." And he really did. It was perfect.

He nuzzled Lissie, feeling happier than he ever had. "I love you, Lissie."

Lissie smiled. "I loved you, too," she said warmly as she licked his cheek as a kiss to make him smile….

…Telling Hyp the story up to then had been painful. Almost too painful, for both of them. His face hurt from struggling to keep it from crumpling throughout the story, and Hyp's eyes were misting over. He clutched at his sides and took rapid breaths to keep from crying. Nicolas stopped because he knew that was enough for now, but Hyp wanted to know more despite his condition.

"What happened to her, Dad?" He sounded as if pushing the words out was all he could manage.

Nicolas blinked back his own tears and took in his son's condition. He needed to sleep. His face was crumpled with the pain he was feeling, and Nicolas knew that he wasn't the only one who couldn't go on much longer.

Nicolas put a hand on his shoulder gently. "I need more time, son."

Hyp's eyes grew a bit angry before he accepted it and leaned back. "Will I get to hear it before I die?"

Nicolas chuckled. "You're not going to die, son. We are going to find you some help."

Hyp looked back at his father uncertainly, but hopefully. Nicolas knew his son was strong. He would survive. Nicolas helped him get back in a position comfortable for sleeping and looked into his eyes. "Get some rest."

Surprisingly, Hyp went right back to sleep, though her flinched from time to time. Nicolas wished with all his heart for someone who could help his son with the pain. When he looked to the brightest star, it had faded away to give way to the morning.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ghost of the Twin Peaks

…**Hi everyone. Just to let you know, this chapter turned out to be longer than I expected, so I decided to wait until the next chapter to finish the full turn out of Pterano's return to the Great Valley. But we have Pterano here, so that you guys can see how he is doing. I'm sure you are worried for him and would like to see how he is doing. **

**There is a lot of important stuff in here you might find interesting/want to see for minor backstories, so if you might like to try to stick with the whole chapter. I apologize that it is so long. I actually decided to break this one up into another chapter. Hope you don't mind!**

**I won't keep you long because the chapter is long enough, but I want to thank you again for all the kind reviews, follow, and alerts and hope you enjoy engaging in the story. I hope to hear from you in regards to this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and I am so glad to see that all of you are able to sympathize with the characters. Have a great week!...**

**Chapter 6 The Ghost of the Twin Peaks **

_Pterano_

The journey to the Great Valley was long and trying. Physically. Mentally. Emotionally. Every way. There was no one to talk to, not for him. And somehow, he figured it would be the same if he did reach the Great Valley. For a moment, he wondered which was worse. Being isolated with no one to talk to, or being surrounded by happy families and still no one to talk to. _They'll never understand…._

The breeze was warm and humid, rushing about his wings as he effortlessly flapped them up and down, down and up, up and down, and down again. Usually Pterano never spared a thought toward the various patterns of flight. He knew them all on impulse. Some patterns were suited for strong winds, other for light wind…so many things a flyer could do on impulse that required a great deal of learning and experience.

_Up and down, down and up, up and down, and down again. _His thoughts unconsciously became the warm, soft spoken voice that once sent a whole group of friends tumbling at laughter of what the saying meant. Pterano closed his eyes a long moment before opening them again. The old rhyme that Tess had once used to teach her babies to fly caused him misery. His little nephews and nieces would laugh as they used to, but he couldn't. And the sky was that same perfect pink. Wonderful.

He flew on with a heavy heart. The Great Valley eventually came into view, but sights could fool a flyer. There was still a long way to go yet. Ever since he stretched his wings and started his journey that morning, he wondered if he shouldn't just land on the ground and wait for a sharptooth. If he weren't so afraid of them, he might. He knew he could never do that. But yet…he didn't know what he was anymore. If he couldn't be a husband to the one he loved, if he couldn't be a leader, if he couldn't be a being with magical power, then what was he? What was his purpose? Could there be anything left for him anymore?

_Up and down, down and up, up and down, and down again…_

…The whole class of young flyer slowly erupted into laughter at the sight of their teacher repeating the old hatchling's rhyme for stronger wings and flapping her wings as she broke it down for them. Tim, of course, had started it. Pterano just stared at the teacher, wondering what her reason was for basically insulting them. They were supposed to be taking some sort of test he had spent quite a lot of time preparing for.

Pterano could see Tim out of the corner of his eye, and narrowed them as he kept his eyes to the front because he knew his best friend well enough to know he was up to something. Tim was apparently taking it as an insult as well because it was a concept hatchlings could demonstrate. Tim waited until Britta sighed lightly and turned her head halfway to him as she tried to do a stretch the teacher wouldn't notice. Tim got her attention and made a humorous "duh" face that caught her off guard. The corners of Pterano's beak turned up slightly when Britta had to double over to muffle her chortle. Tess just managed to silence her giggle by putting a hand over her beak.

That did it, though. Pterano couldn't see Rinkus and Leah without turning his head, but Sierra and Jen were just in his field vision because they were just behind Tim and Tess. Jen had seen Tim and Britta and was trying to suppress her silent laughter by shyly burying her head in Sierra's shoulder. Hmm. Pterano might have offered Britta a shoulder, but he knew that would only make her laugh harder. Then it happened. Somebody snorted. It's all about chain reaction. Giggles began to float here and there until everyone was snickering. At some point, Sierra directed an obvious whistle at Tim, who smirked and shot him the "I know" look.

It was the kind of whistle that, in this situation, would say "that was a dumb thing to do". And it was, because their teacher noticed and stopped what she was doing.

"Tim, is there a problem?" Everyone held their breath for him. Ms. Ria, as they had always called her, liked Tim's good nature, but saw it as much her duty to correct him as he did to be a nuisance. Usually, he could reason with, or "sweet talk", her.

Tim sighed and lifted his head. "Mrs. Ria," his matter-of-fact tone set everyone back into giggles, "why are you telling us this? I got this herb test thing I prepared for when I could've been doing other stuff…."

"Like what?" Ms. Ria crossed her wings.

Tim looked toward Pterano out the corner of his eye for help, but Pterano gave a shrug. Tim just started naming things. "You know. Eating…sleeping…." More thought before catching sight of Tess. "Dating…"

Ms. Ria caught the error before everyone else and smile in amusement. "You put that in the same category?"

Tim's eyes open a little wider when he caught the damage as he turned to Tess. Now it was Pterano who chortled at the angry look his sister was shooting Tim.

Tim rushed to his love interest and tried to grab her hands as she turned away, pretending to be upset with him. All the females smirked because they apparently ran into this sort of thing with their love interests all the time, while all the males looked away awkwardly out of pity for Tim.

Pterano felt especially bad for Tim because he knew both him and Tess very well, and Tim would be devastated if he thought he hurt Tess' feelings. He looked to Britta, briefly remembering the time they got in an argument and he had made her cry. They made up right then, but he felt guilty for a week despite Britta's reassurances.

Since he didn't get her hands, he gently touched the bend in her arm. "Tess, baby, I'm sorry….you know I didn't mean it tha-"

Ms. Ria has triumphed, so she tried helping Tim out. "Is that the exact order of your list, Tim? Or did you speak falsely."

Tim got it and jumped excitedly. "Yes! I mean, no! Okay, Tess… You are the first thing on my like list. It goes Tess, food, sleep." He gestured with his hands for emphasis as he spoke, hoping to catch Tess' attention.

Jen, who was one of the few females who actually looked like she felt bad for Tim, tried to help out when she spoke to her friend in a soft tone. "See, Tess. Isn't that sweet? You're the first on his like list."

Tess turned back to Tim with a smile and grasped his hands. "I guess…."

Britta narrowed her eyes mischievously. She and Tim were apparently on bad terms over something simple like who got the last tree stare, so she felt little empathy for him as of now. "What about me? I help you study."

Pterano nudged her playfully with his beak. Tim, who had just relaxed at getting a brief hug from Tess, whirled around to snap at her. "I have a very long like list, but the point is Tess is at the top, okay?!"

When Ms. Ria finally called her class back to order and Tim finally began to sit down quietly, she asked him to remain standing.

Poor Tim was in torment. "Aw…Ms. Ria, I will be quiet during for up down, down up lesson…." A few others chuckled at his childish drawl.

Ms. Ria nodded and crossed her arms because her mind was already made up. "Yes, and you will be the example so that everyone will understand."

Pterano, feeling somewhat insulted that their teacher was reteaching them hatchling rhymes, spoke up politely. "Ms. Ria, might I ask why you felt lead to remind us of how to fly in the strong winds? I don't understand…we've known since…."

"You were hatchlings, yes. But I have seen almost all of you flying against the strong wing in the wrong pattern. You keep coming to our sessions worn out, and it bothers me that you aren't using your methods. That is why I am reminding you today."

Tim broke his promise upon feeling insulted. "Ms. Ria, the only reason we are tired is because the winds blow against us. Not because we don't know how to fly them."

Ms. Ria turned to Tim. "Yes, but the majority of you doesn't even realize that you let your technique slowly slip into a new one as you fly because you do not remember. I was just trying to remind you for your own good."

Tim crossed his wings, determined to deny this statement. "I don't come to sessions worn out because I know how to fly the winds." He wasn't being rude, just obnoxious at the most. But, as always, Pterano felt sure he would suffer for it somehow.

Ms. Ria only nodded. The kind of nod one gives just to get another to be quiet so they can get their point across. "Tim, are you familiar with the Ghost of the Twin Peaks?"

Everyone including Tim took a glance at the Twin Peaks, which were two tall peaks that stood right across from where their sessions met. The Twin Peaks were simply two tall pointed rock formations that stood right next to each other, going up and up until finally shaping into a sort of triangle. For some odd reason, however, there was an old tale that the ghost of an ancient flyer haunted the area between the peaks. If he deemed a flyer unworthy of passing through the peaks, which bore a strong wind current on breezy days, he would keep them from passing somehow. And this included a flyer who didn't know the correct flying patterns to navigate the day's winds.

It was a hatchling's tale, of course. No one would admit to believing the tale except for young hatchlings and the superstitious. It was only a tale used to encourage the young flyers to pass their first flying test, which was to sail through the pass applying the techniques they had learned to the kind of wind. It was a simple test, really. But yet, even nearly grown flyers their age avoided the pass by flying around it because it had a certain eerie feeling to it, like it belonged to someone else. And the wind currents flowing through the pass were much harder to fly than the wind outside of the pass. In a way, it was worth the extra few wing flaps to fly around.

Pterano caught a slight glint of hesitation in Tim's eyes before they melted back into determination again. He clenched his fists determinedly and stood up straight. Pterano shared a knowing look with Britta and Tess because anyone could see what Tim was getting himself into.

Tim sounded as confident and sure of his words as ever. "Psshhhttt…. Yes, I am. And if he _was _real, which he's _not_, he would be happy to let me pass because _I _know my flying patterns."

Ms. Ria gestured to the Twin Peaks. "Well, then…. Show your classmates what they are doing wrong."

Tim shrank back from the Twin Peaks at first, and then clenched his fists in determination once more. "Alright, I will."

He started to fly off the peak and then turned around with a look of uncertainty. "Aren't you going to bring everyone to watch, or…."

Ms. Ria stood up straight. "We can see just fine from here."

Tim hesitated. "Okay…." He looked over to Tess. "I'll be right back, baby!"

Tess crossed her arms and nodded to the peak. When Tim finally left to check out the pass, she turned to Ms. Ria. "The spirit of the pass is said to appear in a dark form, right?"

Pterano smirked at Britta because he knew exactly where this was going. Ms. Ria smiled knowingly. "Why…yes, Tess. I supposed it does. Why don't you fly low and keep to the shadows to make sure nothing happens to Tim. The wind should do the rest for you."

Tess looked over her shoulder. "Up down, down up for stronger winds?"

Ms. Ria looked proud. "That is correct."

Tess nodded and flew low to the ground using trees and foliage to hide herself from being spotted by Tim. Pterano, Britta, and some of the other young flyers knelt over the edge of the ledge to get a better view.

Tim had long reached the entrance to the pass and was flying back and forth, as if trying to decide whether or not it was safe to enter. Tess had reached the pass too. She had just managed to get past Tim while he was distracted and fly behind some stone within the pass. Britta, apparently having run out of patience, called out to him from over the ledge. "Are you going to go or not?"

Tim called something that sounded like "I'm practicing" over the winds, but Sierra didn't seem to fall for it, either. "Thought you didn't need practice!" he replied.

Tim shook his head and, at last, entered the pass with the strong winds. Within a few wing strokes of fighting against the winds of the pass, Tim was out of sync. He seemed to be doing taking the "down up, down up, down up" approach many of the younger flyers used which, to a near adult, would be tiring.

Just as Tim realized his error and was about to try to correct it, a dark shadow swooped beneath him. Tess used the flying technique and the wind to her advantage, and swooped under Tim in such a fast blur he would never even know what was there. Pterano dared to think that, if he were in Tim's place, she would have succeeded in scaring him too.

Tim reeled and tumbled in the wind currents, eyes widened in surprise and beak hanging open because he couldn't find his voice. Pterano put an arm around Britta, who was already starting to giggle. Tim spent some time clinging to the side of one of the peaks, frantically turning his head this way and that to look for "The Ghost of the Twin Peaks". In some ways, Pterano wanted to save him from something he would never be able to able to live down, but the outcome was looking like it would be too funny a memory to change.

After some time, the "ghost" made another swoop and just missed Tim's left side. Suddenly, he decided he had seen enough. They all erupted into snorts, snickers, and giggles when Tim leapt into action and scrambled against the side of the peak. The wing blew his wings in the opposite direction as he clawed along the side of the peak in an attempt to come out where he had entered from. Since he never got far anyway, he soon reached the entrance. Just before he could pull himself out of the entrance to take flight, a shadowed figure dove beneath him once more. And that was enough for Tim.

"OH, HECK NO!" He struggled to heave himself out of the strong winds of the pass and took flight as soon as he was free. "AAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone looked at one another in silence for a long moment because the "Great Tim" had the most surprising reaction. They were actually trying to decide on where to classify the pitch of the scream and Tim flew wildly back and forth in a panic. Pterano guessed it could be a male's scream, but it that was stretching it. Soon enough, everyone burst into laughter.

Tim didn't seem to know which way to go. He flew in a straight line from here to there. "AAAAHHHHH!"

He had flown past the entrance to the pass again, not even spotting his lover, who was now practically rolling on the ground in plain sight just outside the entrance to the pass.

Ms. Ria was the first to recover because the young hatchlings that were having class with their young teacher nearby were staring scene in bewilderment because, like they did with Pterano, they all adored Tim.

Ms. Ria decided that she had done her job for the day. "Alright class," she managed through small bursts of giggles.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tim had passed by again.

Ms. Ria had to stifle another laugh with her hand before continuing over the roaring class. "I believe we have done enough for the day. Class dismissed. Test postponed until the next session. Be mindful when you fly!" And then she flew to explain everything to the curious members of the herd who were watching nearby.

The class was still huddled on the edge of the ledge, unable to fly and still rolling over one another as they recovered from scene still taking place ahead of them. Pterano guessed he was one of the very few who had actually heard Ms. Ria because her was one of the very few who actually cared about the work of the sessions. Since the same teacher usually stayed with the same group of flyer until they had learned everything about surviving on their own, she had been with them since they were hatchlings. And, as much as they hated sessions at times, they couldn't deny that she was one of the best. Anyone, even Sierra, could see that she cared about the well-being of her students and would do anything to help them. Even humiliate a brave student to draw attention to the fact that, as bad as it sounded, they had been not been "mindful of their flying".

Pterano doubled over because his sides hurt. Just when everyone was starting to calm down, Tim flew by one more time without giving them a second glance. "AAAHHHH! AH! Ah….Aaaahhhh…"

The screams grew fainted because he had apparently decided which way to fly. Britta was the first to recover from her shock as everyone else stared.

"Really?" Pterano had to put his arms around her with a smile when she smirked. The two watched with their friends as her screaming brother flew for the horizon.

"…embarrassing! We are done. Oh, girl. It is over, we are so through!"

Everyone smirked at their partners as they all watched the stars from the favorite ledge downriver. Tess was giggling and shaking her head as Tim let her have it for scaring him. Sometime during his flight, Tim thought it might be best to go back for his family and friends, only to find the whole herd laughing jokingly when he returned. It had taken until sunset for Tim to gather that the "ghost" was the one he loved the most. So far, Pterano and Britta's special night had been spent listening to Tim's moping as they made their way to their place downriver. Almost to the point that Pterano wished he and Britta had come alone, which hardly ever crossed his mind.

Everything got much better when they reached the ledge, however. It was a ledge that was high enough above water to avoid predators and gave a perfect few of the water and the clear skies. It had been their spot since they found it as young adolescents. Pterano and Britta had come upon it when they used to go on hour long flights, attempting to get to know one another. Tim and Tess fell in love with that little ledge as well, so they all deemed it their spot. Pterano could recall so many fights, confessions, secrets, memories, laughs, cries, and make ups that had been shared in their spot.

Right now, it was looking like there would be one more "make up" tonight, but not with him and Britta. They had been so happy recently; so happy Pterano could hardly believe such happiness was real. Pterano grabbed both of Britta's hands in his to get her attention. Before either of them could say anything, Tim's angry, frantic voice interrupted their thoughts.

"…..sorry! Britta? Pterano!" Pterano cast a confused look at Britta because that was all he had heard.

When Britta just breathed laughter quietly and shook her head, Pterano hesitantly shifted his gaze to Tim. "Hmmm?"

"I said say you're sorry!"

Another confused glance at one another. Britta was the first to speak. "What for?"

Tim spread his wings in frustration. "For letting that happen at all!"

Britta kept eye contact with him. Pterano smiled at how spirited she could be when she wanted to. "We didn't do anything. You were the one talking back to Ms. Ria-"

"Oh, you didn't DO anything!" Tim paced around. "That's exactly it. Britta, how many times have I looked out for you? And Pterano…we are supposed to be buddies. You just let me lose my dignity back there!"

Pterano sighed, gave Britta a quick nuzzle, and stood to face Tim with a smile because he did have a point. Pterano could have helped him out, but he chose to let his friend learn the hard way. Now to face the consequences.

"Ah, Tim. Dignity is not lost through learning, as they say," he stated confidently with a smile.

"As Ms. Ria says! Don't give me any of that right now. I'm just looking for an apology here. I think you guys at least owe me that one. Tell me I'm wrong."

Pterano sighed. _What was the quickest way to get out of this? _He had it!

"No… You're right. I was wrong. Please forgive me." He threw his arms around his best friend in a dramatic, mocking way to make light of having to apologize.

Tim returned his hug as a gesture of forgiveness, but wasn't fooled. "Yeah, right. Okay, sure. You're forgiven."

Pterano knew very well he had been forgiven long before he apologized to Tim, so he wasn't listening. While hugging Tim, he gave his sister his best "this is how you make up with your boyfriend look" to tease her.

Tess gave him a cold stare because she knew he knew she was too stubborn for that kind of thing. "Kiss up," she stated begrudgingly as she crossed her arms so that he wings covered the majority of her tiny frame.

When Pterano left Tim to go back to Britta, Tim got on her case next. "Britta," he prompted.

Pterano gave her a look asking her to just get it over with and apologize so they could get back to their ruined date, but Britta was too stubborn for that too. She snickered and turned from dangling her feet over the edge to Tim. "You know we go you pretty good, right?"

Tess laughed and, as if on cue, the girls mimicked Tim with screams that were too high pitched to belong to them and fell into a fit of laughter. A few guffaws escaped Pterano just because it was funny.

Tim was obviously in the forgiveness stage, but was still not amused. "Yeah, you informed me already. I think an apology is in order now."

When Britta proceeded to ignore him and turn back to Pterano, Tim startled her. "Britta!"

Britta huffed dramatically and turned made eye contact with her brother once more. "Fine," she said begrudgingly, "sorry."

"You bet your wings!" As far as Tim was concerned, they were as forgiven as they could be for a flyer who had just been embarrassed in front of his herd.

Tim turned away so they could finally have some space, and shared a long hard look with Tess as he passed by.

Tess was the first to speak in her sarcastic tone. "Can we get back to our date now?"

Tim turned to her in a melodramatic fashion. "Oh, girl. We have to work this out on a whole other level. You know what? Talk to the wing." He spread a wing to keep her from approaching as he walked to the opposite corner of Pterano and Britta.

Pterano could tell his sister, like them, didn't think her lover was serious. She sighed, not moving from her perch on a small stone. "Tim."

"There's the wing!" Tim called. "Talk to it."

Tess sighed and rolled her eyes, making Pterano and Britta chuckle before leaving her perch to reason with her boyfriend of quite a while. Pterano never doubted for a moment that they could get through anything together, as they had loved each other since they were old enough to.

Pterano and Britta exchanged to knowing smile before he grabbed her hands once more. "Where were we?" he asked.

Britta didn't bother to try to recall. "Just start from the beginning."

Pterano thought a moment because he couldn't remember what he was going to say. "I don't remember if I _had _a beginning to be honest, dear."

Britta giggled warmly and nuzzled him before laying her head on his shoulder. Pterano wrapped one wing around her for warmth as they gazed across the horizon.

Behind them, Tess had gotten Tim to finally drop his act and laugh. He spun her around in a circle until the two became dizzy and tumbled to the ground in laughter. Pterano shook his head with a smile and spotted something familiar sailing through the skies.

"Britta! Britta. Look, dear." The pointed to the star falling from the sky.

Britta gasped in astonishment as she watched it fall from sight. After a few moments passed she bumped Pterano playfully under the beak with the top of hers. "Oh…" Pterano cooed, pretending to rub under his beak as if it hurt.

"Oh, pssshhhttt…." Britta rubbed under it roughly and Pterano turned his beak up to the sky to let her, like a hatchling that enjoyed the attention.

A slight poke to his side made him jump. Britta had poked his ticklish spot in the left side. Pterano retaliated by poking her in the ribs, which made her scrunch into a ball as a reflex. The two laughed aloud and embrace again. Britta abruptly shook his shoulder. "Pterano! Look. There goes another one."

They watched as the second star fell from sight. After a moment of silence, they looked into each other's eyes. Pterano was certain he could melt into those dark, midnight blue eyes. He caressed her cheek just as he found his words. "Do you remember…."

"When you first said you loved me?" Britta had guessed it. "How could I forget? We hadn't been seeing each other long…."

"And we decided to come here to watch the falling stars, and while you were watching them I…"

"St-" Britta broke into a fit of giggles and Pterano smiled because the memory was embarrassing, but couldn't be let go. Britta recovered and finished for him. "Started shaking like crazy and when I asked if you what was wrong, you just spat out that you loved me!"

Pterano crossed his arms when she didn't admit to her part in the story. "And if I recall correctly, my dear, you still asked if I was having some sort of fright attack or something."

"Well, I said I love you too when I made sure you were okay."

Pterano started to say something against her defense, but stopped when he realized she had a point. "True."

When Britta smiled and dropped her gaze to the ground shyly, Pterano lifted her face to look into his eyes. "I love you, Britta the Flyer."

Britta smiled and embraced him. "I love you too, mushball."

As the two of them nuzzled one another, a faint voice sounded from behind them. Tim and Tess had sprawled out in their corner to watch the stars and were eavesdropping.

"At least he remembers." Tess rolled onto her side to face Tim. "Hey Tim, do you remember when you told me you loved me."

Tim shot Pterano a quick look that told him he didn't remember and then turned his head to Tess before she could notice

"Yeah, I do…" Then his head popped up as if he had a bright idea. "You know, I think it was the first time we all saw each other after we'd just hatched….."

Tess swatted him as everyone laughed. Tim had gotten away with lack of knowledge again. Suddenly a greeting screech from another flyer startled them.

"Who do you think it is?" Britta held tight to Pterano because sometimes other flyers meant bad news.

"Sounds like Sierra." Tim left Tess' side and went to the end of the ledge to scan the horizon.

For a while, all was silent. Then Rinkus flew parallel to Tim. "BOO!"

That scared all of them. Pterano just managed to keep Britta from jumping over the ledge by accident while flinching himself. Tim threw himself backward and fell over the rock that Tess had been perched on earlier. Pterano realized that Tess had jumped and was clinging to his arm as well.

Pterano felt enraged. "Rinkus! You nearly made us fall."

Leah, Rinkus'….girlfriend by now, Pterano thought…..answered in his defense. "It was our idea… We didn't mean to startle you guys so badly." She giggled. "Are you okay?"

Sierra swooped down and hovered in the air above Tim. "Still on edge?"

Sierra and Tim were…somewhat friends…..because Tim and Britta lived near him and knew what he had to go through each day with his family. They were both usually somewhat courteous with Sierra. Though they never told Pterano or Tess much, they said enough. Pterano lacked the connection with Sierra that Tim had because, as different in nature as the two were, they were carefree and didn't really care about what other people thought.

But Sierra was apparently still not allowed to tease Tim in regards to the earlier. Tim sat bolt upright and scrambled to hands and knees. "Hey, shut up! You made me trip now. That hurt like a-"

Britta clamped her brother's beak shut with a hand and looked up at Sierra and Rinkus. "What brings you guys out here?"

Sierra landed and rubbed his shoulder, almost shyly. "Well, I was finally allowed to bring Jen on a date again, and….we decided to head a little further downriver. But she…."

"She got a little tired along the way." Leah gestured to what was an unseen Jen, perching on a tree branch just across the river. "Do you mind if she rests here a while?"

"Of course we don't mind!" Tess' response was heard over the immediate agreements of their group. Pterano gave her a cautious stare. She had very little patience for Rinkus and Sierra. When they just looked at her, she waved her hands toward the tree where Jen was perched. "Don't just leave her there. Go!"

When the three went to get Jen, Tess shook her head. "Idiots."

Now it was Pterano's turn to scold his sibling. He made eye contact with her. "Tess."

"What?" His sister's tone warned him not to press the issue.

Tim laid a hand on her shoulder. "Now, baby, they were just asking first. What's the harm in that?"

"She could have fallen!" Britta's gasping tone made everyone glance at her in surprise. "She gets so tired sometimes," she explained.

Tim and Pterano glanced across the river, where Sierra was gently helping Jen from the branch and encouraging her to fly just across the river. Tim glanced back at the two anxious females. "Well, she didn't. Sierra wouldn't leave her somewhere he thought she would fall, so let's drop it."

When Sierra, Rinkus, and Leah managed to Jen to the side of the ledge Pterano extended a hand and pulled her in. Jen was very frail and looked, right now, in bad shape. Britta and her mother had to help her at times. She stumbled and was forced to learn on Pterano and he helped her to where Britta was spreading out some leaves. "Bring her here," Britta gestured to the stone where they could lean Jen.

Jen tried to explain herself. "Sorry, I…I just had to…rest…."

"Of course, Jen. It's no inconvenience. We are glad to have you." Pterano smiled at Britta, who helped him lean an exhausted Jen against the stone. It wasn't an inconvenience, not for Jen. She was the possibly the sweetest flyer of their age. Everyone found it a shock when she and Sierra fell for one another. But she was one of Sierra's few, if not only, spot spots. He took care to watch over her and treated her as good as anyone would. So everyone eventually understood and admired their relationship because it was "such a sweet relationship every flyer wishes they had it", or so Pterano overhead Britta and Tess label it as they talked one day.

Sierra was now kneeling in front of Jen and grasped both her hands in his. "I…sure am sorry, Jen. I guess we should'a stayed a little closer to home, huh?"

Jen squeezed his hands as best as she could. "I felt fine earlier, Sierra. I thought I could….handle it."

Sierra smiled. "You n' handle anything."

While they were talking Pterano, Tess, and Tim all shared a glance with Britta. "What's wrong?" Tim mouthed the question because they were beginning to see something wasn't right. Jen was going out of consciousness too fast to just be tired.

Britta and Tess were good friends with Jen, and they began to worry right away. Pterano gently touched the tips of his talons on Britta's back because he was concerned himself. Something indeed wasn't right.

Britta seemed somewhat alarmed for someone who regularly helped her mother with Jen sometimes. It wasn't usual for Jen to be a little sick, but Britta usually handled it with care in calm way. Such as massaging the pain away from her joints while talking with her about casual things, or gathering a special kind of plant for her. Nothing that anyone made a big deal of for Jen's sake. The cause of her condition was, for the most part, unknown. All they knew was that she had gotten very sick as a hatchling, and had never quite recovered.

"Jen?" Britta shook the purple flyer's shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. When Jen didn't answer, she pushed Sierra aside in a panic and patted her face. "Jen? Jen! No no no…answer me. Stay awake. Jen!"

Sierra was taken aback by the dramatic turn of events and, for the first time, acted out of something other than mischievous teasing or hot tempered anger.

"Jen?" His voice sounded shaky and his yellow eyes grew wide. Tim held him back when he started to take a step forward.

Pterano found himself looking from one chaotic scene to another. Britta ignored Sierra and turned to him. "Pterano…"

Britta seldom sounded anxious, but he could hear that she needed some help. He wasn't a healer, but he knew the basic information they learned in their sessions.

Sierra was panicked now, and turned to Britta. "You're supposed to be a healer. Now you give her some medicine so she can wake up!"

Britta cringed when he managed to take another step forward even in Tim's grasp, but didn't leave Jen. Pterano held out a wing to block him from coming any closer in a threatening glare over his shoulder. "Step back, Sierra."

As he spoke, he realized that his threat had mingled with many others.

Tim pulled him back as many steps as he had come forward. "Get back, man. She's trying."

Tess' tone was more aggressive than bother Pterano and Tim's tones put together. "You better back up off her!"

Rinkus and Leah were more soft hearted, but helped Tim restrain Sierra all the same. Sierra seemed to realize both the error of his way and Jen's condition at the same time, and put a hand over his eyes for composure. Pterano would have guessed that he was trying to keep from crying, but had no time before Britta spoke up, ignoring the entire situation.

"Pterano," her low monotone voice told him she had been affected by Sierra's outburst, "Hold her up and keep her awake, please. She still opens her eyes when you pat her face."

Pterano might have let Sierra step in for that, but Jen's lover was in no condition to do so. He stepped behind her and supported her shoulder with one arms while patting her face with the other from time to time.

"Jen." He kept his voice gentle and clear as possible. When he patted her face, her brown eyes would flutter open and moment. Whenever they started to droop, Pterano would repeat the process. Meanwhile, Britta worked quickly. She checked for fever, signs of life, and signs of illness.

"Tess?" When Tess stepped forward, Britta gently passed Jen's hands into hers. "Rub her hands. Mother says it's important. As Tess did as she was told, Britta gave more orders over her shoulder.

"Someone go get my mom. Wake her and tell her what's happened. No time for Jen's parents. Go, _now_."

Tim turned to Rinkus and Leah. "You two go. You're both fast. Let me stay with Sierra."

Leah and Rinkus took off, leaving everyone struggling to keep Jen responsive. Pterano grew frantic when Jen's eyes opened less and less with each pat. "She's not responding, Britta."

Britta kept working frantically, but addressed Sierra as she worked. "Sierra, I know this is a shock, but I think you can help Jen because she is more likely to respond to your voice. You have to stay calm, though."

Sierra reluctantly nodded and knelt in front of his only love in Pterano's place. Pterano positioned himself her so he could support her while Sierra tried to keep her awake. When Tim was sure Sierra was calm enough to be left alone, he left to gather water in big leaves to bring to the ledge for their mother to use.

Pterano made sure to keep an eye on Sierra, and was surprised at how much calmer he was. But anyone could see how scared he was as he spoke to Jen. At some point, he managed to get her to make a noise. When she started to go out again, he gently patted and stroked her face. "What's that, Jen?"

Jen mumbled, almost inaudibly, but it was something. Pterano smiled when a ray of hope shone in Britta's eyes. But she kept doing all she knew to do.

Sometime later, Britta's mother sounded a screech in the sky and landed immediately. Tim followed close behind with his father and a second leaf filled with water, and Rinkus followed behind them with Leah. Britta's mother, an older reflective image of Britta herself, immediately gave Jen a kind of herb ground into powder. Jen startled at the bitterness and winced.

"Have her drink this." She filled a smaller leaf with water and passed it to Sierra, who held it to Jen's beak and tried to get her to drink.

Britta's mother turned to her daughter. "What is wrong with her?"

Britta's eyes suddenly welled with tears. "I don't know," she sobbed as she burst into tears.

Her mother's eyes softened because she understood. She laid a hand on Britta's cheek. "There there, dear. You've done the right thing. Go with Pterano a few moments and come back in a few minutes. Let Sierra take your place now, Pterano."

Pterano stood and led Britta to the further corner of the ledge and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He had a loss of words from the past events, and just held her as she cried.

After a few moments, Tim deemed himself useless for the moment and walked over to them. When Pterano pleaded for help with his eyes, Tim leaned close to his sister and spoke in low, comforting tones. "Jen's responding a little, Brit….. Mother says you did everything right. You could have saved her life, you know?"

"I didn't do anything to save her life." Britta leaned her cheek of Pterano's shoulder to face her brother.

Tim looked to Pterano now because he had little knowledge of healing and didn't care to. Pterano smiled and pulled back from Britta to look into her eyes. "You kept her responsive."

When Britta grabbed his hand, he continues. "You made sure to keep her blood flowing. As far as we are concerned you saved her life, dear."

"But what's wrong with her?" Britta's voice was shaking again.

Pterano looked to Tim, who hesitantly shrugged. "We don't know yet. Mother and father are going to try to wake her up so we can get her home. She says all we can do is keep a close watch over her for the next few days."

When Britta sniffed, Pterano nuzzled her and took her by the hands. "Come, dear."

Jen somehow managed to stay awake long enough to support herself as Sierra flew her on his back to the home of Britta's family. Soon after they settled her in, Jen's family received the news of their daughter and came right away.

By now, everyone was too exhausted to keep track of her family's reaction to everything. Britta had helped all she could, and had been guided back to Pterano by her mother. As soon as Pterano put a wing around her and pulled her to rest her head on his chest, she dozed off. Tess had fallen asleep in Tim's lap as well, leaving him and Pterano the only ones awake.

Tim cast a sad, knowing look at Pterano when he was sure the two were asleep. "Maybe you can ask her next time, man."

Pterano looked down at his sleeping love and grasped one of her hands with his free one. Britta was shaken, and would never do anything to make it worse. Pterano responded in a soft tone as he watched her draw a shaky breath in her sleep. "We shall see. Perhaps another time." …

… Pterano shook his head to clear the memory and winced against the setting Bright Circle that had suddenly turned the sky orange without him noticing. When he realized where he was, he used the next breeze to glide low over the Great Valley. He soared about, managing to stay unseen as he examined the land he had not seen in many cold times. The land where the only thing he had left for now awaited him; his family. He sped up when he spotted old Threehorn watching over a pink baby threehorn. _Don't tell me he had more children….? _

Pterano shuddered and was careful to remain unseen as he passed the empty nest where his sister raised her children. He wasn't ready to face them just yet. He wanted Petrie to see the strong, confident uncle he had known before and….Pterano just didn't feel capable of that right now. Perhaps a little rest might help.

He nearly lost his nerve when he spotted Mr. Longneck grazing in the waters with his wife. Pterano never wanted to disturb their peace because, unlike Threehorn, the longnecks were kind. But he wouldn't be allowed to land in the valley until he announced his return. _Better sooner than later. _Pterano sighed, drew a deep breath, and landed on a nearby branch still searching for words.

They spotted him at the same time, and he felt his heart drop at the look in their eyes. He couldn't even read their expressions. Was it dread, surprise, realization that a predication had come to pass? He didn't know, but it was his place to say something.

"Mr. and Mrs. Longneck, good day to you."

When they nodded without saying anything, he decided to go ahead and take care of business. "I was only wondering if I should come before to council to announce my return?"

The elder couple tilted their heads at something with confused expression. Pterano was fairly certain it was his voice. He must at least sound more timid and quieter than they remembered. The truth was that Pterano would have to regain his voice because it was never used much. He had spoken with other dinosaurs, that much was sure, but not every day. How had he not gone crazy? Or had he? Was it that obvious?

The longnecks didn't seem threatened, only cautious, which for some strange reason brought him relief. Mr. Longneck was the first to speak. "Yes..." he stated cautiously before turning away, "I will…ahem….gather the others and come get you when they are ready."

When Pterano watched him go with a hesitant expression, his Mrs. Longneck answered the question her husband forgot. "It would be better to remain nearby and close to the trees.

Pterano thanked her and turned to take a few of the greenest tree stars he had ever seen. He had only eaten a few when his sister landed in front of Mrs. Longneck unexpectedly.

"Grandma Longneck, I was only wondering if Petrie was still staying with Little-" she trailed off with her beak slightly open because she had seen him. Pterano stared back a moment before gliding down and landing in front of her, almost involuntarily.

When she said nothing, he tried to gather his words in a soft, timid voice to show her he meant no harm. "Tess, I…"

He stiffened when gently wrapped her wings around him in a hug. It was as if she thought he were frail, or something. He gradually returned her hug, still surprised that she would even look at him after parting with him on such bad terms.

He noticed a slight smile on Mrs. Longneck's face before pulling back and making eye contact with his little sister for the first time. "Pterano," she spoke softly, "It's good to see you."

Pterano was taken aback because he was sure her voice would at least have an edge to it, as it had to last time he visited the Great Valley. He wondered if something had happened. "It's good to see you, Tess. Thank you."

Tess rubbed her shoulder, searching for words. "You, ah, look terrible."

Pterano flinched and took a glance at his reflection in the water. He really did. He had lost much of the weight that kept him strong, and he looked pale. Pterano sighed, and startled when Tess splashed water into his tired looking eyes. He sputtered as he wiped the droplet from his face, feeling insulted. "Well, I managed to at least keep clean, Tess!"

He thought he saw her smile a little. "Petrie…will be thrilled to see you."

Pterano spread his hands in confusion. "You would let me see him?"

"I think he would find you sooner or later, so there's no use in trying to keep him away. He's missed you. All the children have."

Pterano was touched…and confused. "But why would they?"

Tess didn't seem to have an answer herself, but gave her guess. "Because you are all the family we have. And they love you."

Pterano sighed and glared at the reflection in the river once more. "I was hoping they wouldn't see me like this."

Tess thought a moment. "I don't think….that will matter to them."

_It matters to me. _Before they could say anything else, a dark brown blur tackled him.

He just managed to catch his nephew as he stumbled back a few steps and fell into the water. _Water!_

Lucky for him, they were close enough to the shore for the water to be shallow. He thrashed around until he found his footing and leapt from the cool water, drawing deep breaths on his hands and knees. Tess and Mrs. Longneck were laughing, and Petrie was still clinging to his arm as if nothing had happened. Could they not see they almost drowned? _Yes, I have a lot of strength to regain. _

"Uncle Pterano!" Petrie was blubbering with joy. "Me knew you come back!"

Pterano sighed and cupped both hands under his nephew and nuzzled him with his beak. "Petrie…"

Petrie finally pulled back and looked him from head to toe a few times before turning to him with an indifferent expression before looking him in the eyes again. "You lose weight," he proclaimed.

Pterano directed an exasperated sighed at his sister before smiling at Petrie. "Still easily distracted, are we?"

Petrie didn't listening because he was watching his mother. Pterano caught her signaling to Petrie out the corner of his eye, but couldn't tell what she meant because she moved too fast. Had she told his to be quiet? Why?

Suddenly, Petrie turned to him with a blank look. "What?"

Pterano pretended to go along with it and chuckled before being caught by the surprise of Mr. Longneck's voice. "Pterano, we are ready for you."

…**..Gosh! Sorry for the long chapter. I decided this was a good place to stop and pick up next time because this chapter already has a lot. Enjoy and hope to hear from you. Oh, and sorry for any mechanical errors. I hope to fix them sometime. Until next time!...**


	7. Chapter 7: Pterano Has Returned

…**. Hi again, everyone. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you to all who are offering feedback, follows, ect. I think the story is turning out well. We've got the first chapter from Britta's point of view here, with what will probably be the final chapter with Nicolas coming up next. **

**For those of you who were curious about Jen, she got very sick when she was a hatchling and barely survived. She is very "sickly" (Kind of like Linton from Wuthering Heights or Beth from Little Women), and often has something similar to mini strokes that are relapses from her illness. I thought I would specify for you since the characters most likely can't due to lack of knowledge. Thank you, Unknown, for asking. I am always glad to answer questions. **

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy reading about Pterano's return.**

**-Angelwriter84…**

**Chapter 7: "Pterano Has Returned" **

_Britta_

Britta stretched out in the grass near where the children were playing, and watched the Bright Circle turn the sky orange. She knew that when the valley began to change in color, the Bright Circle had set over the valley. She knew because she had spent every afternoon since her arrival watching it. It was perhaps one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. And she had seen a lot. She hadn't thought much on it when Grandpa Longneck and the Council decided they had confidence in her abilities as a healer and asked her to stay. Could this beautiful valley she used to think only existed in her dreams really be her home?

She hoped so. She set aside the stem of her favorite plant she had been chewing on and prepared herself because the children were nowhere in sight, but she could hear them whispering behind her. Before she could decide how to be surprised Topsy's mate, Britta thought she remembered her introducing herself as Tria, walked up to her good naturedly. "Hi, Britta. You wouldn't happen to know where Tricia is, by any chance, would you?"

Britta thought a moment because she wasn't sure which one Tricia was yet. "She's the youngest of your daughters, right?"

"That's her. The pink one."

Britta made sure Tria saw her glance at the rattling bushes behind them. "No idea."

Tria got the message and smiled. "Oh… Well, maybe we should look."

"Good idea." Britta circle around the now giggling bush several times while Tria pretended to search the nearby shrubs. The bush stopped shaking when she got behind it.

"Hey, Tria. Where do you think the other children could have gone?" She crept a little closer to the bush.

"Anywhere." Tria rushed forward and pushed aside some brush. Tricia let out a yell and leapt from the brush in an attempt to get away, laughing all the while. Britta pounced on the bush and shook it. "Ra!"

Two high pitched yells arose from the bush. Britta snickered when Petrie and Ducky were frightened out of the bush.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Britta laughed, disentangling herself from the branches of the bush.

"Oh, Britta! Hi!" Petrie laughed shyly as if he were actually surprised to see her. As Tess had warned her, he reminded Britta of his father in every way. He even had Tim's good nature and spirit. Tim had even had the same speech patterns he had for a while. He even walked like her brother to a certain point, but the way he carried himself at times reminded her of….well….Pterano.

He only knew her as an old friend of Tess for the time being because Tess wasn't ready for him to know yet. And neither was she. Britta found herself quickly bonding with Petrie and his siblings nonetheless.

"We were teaching Tricia how to scare. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky's wide blue eyes shone cheerfully as she explained their actions.

"You were teaching her to scare already?" Tria glanced at her baby, who looked confused a moment before proudly lifting her chin.

"Uh-huh. She say 'roar'. Watch." Petrie lifted his hands in a scaring motion.

As if on cue, Tricia lifted herself on her hind legs and paddled her forepaws in the air. "Aaahhhh!" she cried to Tria.

Tria and Britta burst into laughter because it was so cute. Tria looked around. "Where are the other kids?"

"They are hiding. We were going to find them, but found Britta instead. But she is not easy to scare. Nope, nope, nope." Ducky put her hands on her hips with an innocent expression.

"Yeah," Petrie agreed, "Britta always scare us instead."

As Britta and Tria giggled, the others came running across the open grounds. "Where were you guys? We've been waiting all day!" Cera came to a halt in front of Ducky and Petrie.

Littlefoot and Spike followed close behind her, along with Ruby and Chomper. At the sight of the little sharptooth, Britta involuntarily took a step back. She felt ashamed of herself when he noticed and cast his eyes downward with a saddened expression. She knew the adults in the valley knew what they were doing when they set the conditions for his stay, but she was still getting used to it. She had seen baby sharpteeth smaller than him sink their teeth into grown prey.

Britta shook her head to clear the gruesome memories. Petrie and Cera had hashed it out over what took so long, and now Littlefoot and Petrie were discussing their sleepover.

"…..think it's okay with my grandparents as long as it's okay with your mom." Littlefoot was reasoning through what sounded like a "my grandparents said maybe too".

"Mom say that it okay if it okay with your grandparents."

Littlefoot stood on his hind legs to make a shrugging motion with his forepaws and fell back onto all fours with a confused expression.

Petrie sighed. "Me go check. Time for dinner, anyway."

When he flew off, Cera looked to Tria. "Can we play a little longer?"

Tria nodded, and then looked down to see that Tricia had curled at her feet and fallen asleep. "Go ahead. Tricia can stay with me for a while."

Cera didn't appear to have any objections. After a moment's hesitation, she jabbed Littlefoot with her horn. "Tag, you're it!"

When all the children screamed and ran in opposite directions, Tria looked to Britta apologetically. "I'm sorry about Topsy the other day. He's really not so bad once you get to know him. He's just….not very fond of strangers."

_Obviously. _Britta tried not to shudder at the mention of his name. Presenting herself as the new healer before the Council had gone very well, as many were kind and welcoming. When Grandpa Longneck told them about how she'd been helping Hyp, they had all been impressed. Except Mr. Threehorn, who reasoned that that was what healers are supposed to do. And Britta would be the first to say that this was true.

The worst came when the issue of Pterano's return had been addressed. Mr. Threehorn was the first to state his hopes that it would not even come to pass. Mr. Longneck managed to calm him down long enough that Britta could present her idea. She had been straight to the point because that was just how she was. She had been anxious, but managed to keep her tone steady and reasonable as she explained. When she was finished, everyone sat in thoughtful silence as they considered it. As she had been warned by both Tess and Grandpa Longneck, Threehorn was the first to approach.

"What's the connection?" Britta could still remember cringing at the condemnation and suspicion in his tone. Threehorn might be rash, but that didn't mean he was stupid; he obviously had a few years of experience behind him. The threehorn, which was so many times her own size, stomped over and was staring her right in the face. Several others whispered objections to his manner, but no one interjected yet. It was then that Britta realized that they wanted to know themselves. She wanted to badly to prove that it wasn't what it seemed like, but she had nothing. Just days ago, she had finished her practice and was looking for a place to settle.

Threehorn had thrown more questions than she remembered in her face.

"Who are you, anyway? Doesn't sound like you're off to a very good start to me. Taking interest in 'counseling' criminals is a pretty big leap, don't you think? Aren't you supposed to be the new healer for the valley, or something? You are here to help the sick. I don't think any criminal deserve 'help', myself. Mighty suspicious you're a flyer from nowhere? Where are you from? Where did you practice? Better yet, how do you know Pterano?"

It went on and on and on and on. Britta had started to answer the first few questions, but soon resigned and kept her feet in place until Grandpa Longneck interjected. Britta wasn't afraid of the threehorn, nor did she believe him to be a bad person. But he was hard to deal with, that was sure.

When Grandpa Longneck leaned down and kindly expressed his own reservations by asking her to explain her connection to the matter, she did. They had been lovers, assumed each other dead and missing when an accident separated her herd, Britta resumed her practice and returned to start a new life, and Pterano….that's what they were standing there for.

When asked by the Council, Tess confirmed her statements true as far as she knew. There was still a blank area no one could prove true, but everyone eventually accepted. What did they have that might stop Pterano from reverting to his old plots? What if he was up to something? What if he wasn't, but found adjusting to life in the valley too much to handle? What then?

The problem was that they didn't know, and lived in fear of someone who had been a threat before being allowed to return for the valley. Threehorn was the only one left standing who didn't care. "I don't trust it one bit. What makes you think you can help him?"

Britta remembered hesitating because she didn't know herself. All she knew was she had to try, so she came up with the best response she could. "Because I knew him before. I know he is capable of living a good life."

"And I suppose you would do this without some connection happening, then?" The threehorn looked vicious as he hit the spot.

Grandpa Longneck interceded here. "Now, Threehorn. I don't think that's being fair…."

"Right." Tess flew low and landed between Britta and Threehorn to make eye contact with him. "And even if they did, I don't think it's any of your concern. As long as she does her part."

They ended up agreeing to let her try in the end, but with reservations from Mr. Threehorn. He wouldn't let her leave until she repeated her role in the matter. She could try to help Pterano in any way she thought beneficial if he needed it. If she thought he was up to something, she had to tell them. If he wasn't well, she had to tell them. Other than that, he was free to start a new life in the valley if he chose.

Britta reluctantly agreed to the terms that seemed so like a betrayal, but only after asking the others for something in return. Their patience and acceptance. As Britta had learned many times during her practice, nothing was worse than feeling unwelcome in your new home. If Pterano was to reside in the valley alongside them, they would have to at least try to accept him. Everyone else found it rational enough. Threehorn was the only one who had stomped off without agreeing.

Britta shook her head to clear the terrible memory of their first encounter, and somehow managed an answer for Tria. "It's okay. He's not a bad guy. Just precautious."

Tria laughed because it was a true understatement, then scuffed her foot in the dirt. "That's quite a story. Being separated from one another like that. Think you still might love him?"

Britta hesitated before answering. "I don't know."

And the fact that she didn't scared her. It had been many cold times, and so much had come to pass for both of them. She thought of him every day, but what if he really wasn't the flyer she used to know? How would all this affect him? She knew the "we were lovers and got separated" explanation wouldn't cut it for him. He would want answers she wasn't sure he could handle. And she was scared. Tess was the only one she had somewhat talked to about all this, but Tess had children old enough to understand. It made it hard to talk when the children liked to hover.

Tria nuzzled a sleeping Tricia. "So how did you two get separated, anyway?"

_Funny, Pterano will be yelling that one at me too. _She had absolutely no idea how to answer. "We were…"

"Britta? Tria?" The two turned to see Grandpa Longneck lean down over the bushes with a serious expression.

"Grandpa Longneck. What's happened?"

"Pterano has returned to the valley. He will be announcing his return as soon as the Council gathers. Britta, you may want to go there now and stay out of sight until you can reveal yourself."

Britta's heart skipped several beats as she and Tria slowly turned their head to glance at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Britta?"

She nodded as the words swirled around her. "Yeah."

They were standing in the place where the Council usually gathered. It seemed the landscape had arranged itself perfectly in that it was perfect for this kind of thing. They were standing with the longnecks, Threehorn, and several others in the middle because Pterano was to stand in the center of the circle they had made. Several other dinosaurs had wondered onto the other layers of ground that also formed a kind of circle around the center. Even when Britta had met with the Council last week, she had chosen to remain by Tess instead of standing in the center. It seemed like it would make someone a nervous. _Poor Pterano._

"Okay." Tess crossed her wings and drew in a breath. "Well, I'm going to take my place before he gets here. Better stay hidden until he announces and everyone clears out."

She left Britta partially hidden behind one of Grandma Longneck's back legs. The older longneck leaned down so that she could speak to Britta. "Are you ready?"

Britta's thudding heart warmed at the sound of her voice. She often enjoyed conversations with the older dinosaur. Grandma Longneck and her husband were so kind. "Yeah. Can I hide behind you?"

"Good luck." Grandma Longneck lifted her head again and acted natural.

"Thanks." Britta whispered before moving a step over and watching the middle of the circle, where Pterano would stand to announce his return.

Since she was hiding, Pterano seemed to swoop down from nowhere. Britta brought a hand to her beak and drew in a shaky breath for many reasons. The fact that it was him and he was in front of her….his condition….the vacant look in his eyes. So many memories, words, and thoughts jumped inside her mind like hoppers in frenzy.

It wasn't that Pterano necessarily looked bad; he was still quite handsome after all this time. But to anyone who had known him before, he looked a mess. He was much thinner, the pupils of his eyes looked smaller than they had ever been, and he was pale. He managed to swoop down as gracefully as he ever did, yet his steps reflected the strength he had lost during his sentence.

Britta wondered again if she was in one big sleep story as she watched her former lover in amazement. But she couldn't be crazy. He was shrinking back from Threehorn like any other dinosaur.

"…. I only wish to announce my return so that I may live in the valley in peace." His pleasant voice sounded thick, as if he had not spoken in some time. Britta understood how that was. No one in the Mysterious Beyond spoke much unless it was to someone they knew. It was just how things were. Herds with good territory competed with the others to maintain their hold on it, and so much more.

"…. don' t think you should be allowed back at all." Pterano looked defensive against Threehorn's attacks at first, but was now cringing away from the harsh tones. "I mean, how do we know you really changed?" Threehorn stared Pterano in the face, looking for an answer.

Pterano spread his hands, trying his best to reason. "I-I tried."

_Poor Pterano. _Britta was angry with his previous decisions when she heard of them, too. But he did serve his sentence. How was anyone to know what to say to those harsh questions?

Grandpa Longneck must have seen this, and spoke to smooth the situation. "Now, Mr. Threehorn… You're being unreasonable. He served his sentence and announced his return…"

"Bah!" Mr. Threehorn stomped his foot and turned back to Pterano. Britta held tight to Grandma Longneck's back leg.

Mr. Threehorn glared at her former lover. "What are your intentions?"

"To live." Pterano sounded desperate to just get away.

"Well, you can venture wherever there's no claimed territory." If Britta had been standing where she could be seen, she might have shared a questioning look with Grandma Longneck. _Territory? _ She wasn't aware the Great Valley residents had claimed territory. She had just nested in a vacant hole she had discovered in the cliff somewhere between when Tess lived and where Hyp and his father was.

"He can rest wherever he finds a home." Britta was surprised at how harsh Tess' voice sounded when she spoke to Mr. Threehorn. Of course, she had never really been afraid of anyone.

"She's right, Mr. Threehorn." Grandpa Longneck leaned down to look his harsh friend in the eyes. "Perhaps you forget that the agreement is, while some kinds prefer certain areas more than others, they cannot keep anyone from nesting in any area. Only if their personal nesting ground is invaded is there ever an issue. "

"Humph!" Threehorn was finally quiet, but still didn't look happy about it.

Mr. Longneck continued with the gathering. "Pterano has served his sentence and announced his return. I feel it is only fair that he is allowed to reside in the valley. Is there anyone who does not agree?"

There were whispers, but no one objected. Most of them knew their role from the earlier meeting in which Britta had asked them to help by giving him a chance. So far, they were keeping their word. She hoped that one day, they would respect him enough to do this on their own. And as long as he respected them in return, her part of the deal would be carried out with as little pain as possible.

One dinosaur, a clubtail, broke the silence. "What about Nicolas? Doesn't he need to give consent?"

More whispers Grandpa Longneck spoke up. "I spoke with him earlier. Due to his son's condition, he is unable to be here. But he agreed that Pterano had served his sentence and has the right to reside in the valley."

"How do we know?" Threehorn looked at the longnecks suspiciously.

"He said you could see him if you wanted evidence." Several others murmured in agreement as Mr. Longneck's statement.

"Sound like him." The clubtail stepped back. "Everyone is in agreement."

"Meeting adjourned, then. Thank you for coming, everyone." Many of the dinosaurs began to disperse in a rush to get home to their families.

"May I?" Pterano looked tired, and he still probably needed to find a place to stay. Britta almost wished she had waited.

"There is… one more thing before you go, Pterano." Poor Grandpa Longneck. He must have no idea how to approach this.

Pterano waited for the old longneck to finish with a curious expression, never expecting what was to come next. Britta thought her heart would jump from her chest.

"We feel that you are in need of some…help…and if you choose to pursue it, we have someone. She is the new healer for the valley…and….well, we think it will at least ease the minds of those who reside in the valley. If you really have changed, maybe this could be the first step to proving yourself."

Pterano looked about as thrilled as anyone who was just told that they needed some "help", but he was patient enough to nod his head in agreement and wait. Grandma Longneck must have felt her still gripping her back leg and bent her head. "Britta?"

Pterano's hand flew to his chest at the mention of her name. He had one leg back while the other stayed put, and his beak was agape. It was as if he had seen a sharptooth, or better yet, a ghost.

Britta slowly stepped away from her hiding place and looked into the face of the one love she thought she would never see again. "Pterano. Hi."

Thank goodness there was no one remaining except for them, Tess, and the longnecks. Pterano gasped and fell back with wild eyes. He frantically scrambled back until he was up against one of the boulders in the gathering place. Britta could have never even guessed she would see Pterano, who used to be so calm and charismatic, in this kind of a wild fright. Finally, he whimpered and covered his eyes with his hands.

Tess looked fairly frightened herself as she knelt before him and grabbed his wrists so reveal his frightened eyes. Pterano grabbed her small hands in his. "Oh, Tess. I've lost my mind." His voice was shaking as he proceeded to tell her what he was seeing. "I'm seeing….Britta….."

"Pterano… You aren't seeing things. We see her, too." Tess gestured over to Britta. "She's standing right there. I couldn't believe it at first when she came to me, either. But... It's her. It really is her."

She helped a stunned Pterano to his feet and held his arm as they came forward a few steps. Pterano was staring at her like a new nestling trying to decide what is safe, and what is dangerous. Trying to figure out if something really was real.

He took a few small steps forward, but didn't seem sure he could make the rest of the journey. Britta helped by taking a few cautious steps forward, but knew when to stop and let him decide what to do. "Pterano…"

He stopped a moment at the sound of her voice, then took a few steps so that he was standing directly in front of her, looking her in the eyes. "Britta?" His voice revealed his astonishment.

He slowly cautiously reached out a hand and gently touched her shoulder. All the doubt in his eyes turned to frightened realization. Britta's heart melted for him as she held the wrist of the hand he held on her shoulder. It was a moment before he drew back. "You're real!"

"Yes." Britta never lost eye contact with him, so she watched as a million emotions went through his head at once.

"Tha- That means you….." His eyes welled with tears at the assumption she knew he had just made. He thought she left. Staged her death and left. _Oh, no. _She knew this would happen. Pterano covered his eyes with his hand and sniffed.

Britta stepped forward. "No Pterano, I…"

Pterano regained his composure and then unveiled his eye to reveal at determined look, refusing to accept what he believed to be true. "No," he said determinedly, "You can't be… You can't be her. She would never have done left…not like that."

_Tell me about it. _Britta started to go to him, but was held back by Tess. Pterano looked angry and hurt. "Who are you?"

When she didn't answer, he raised his voice. "Who put you put to this?"

The longnecks had lingered for the very reason, in case anything got out of control. Pterano was speaking to her like some young adolescent he caught destroying a nest.

Grandpa Longneck interjected. They were such lifesavers. "Alright, Pterano. Be reasonable. Perhaps we should part for the night and talk about this tomorrow…"

Pterano clenched fists were shaking with anger. "Meet for what? I've done my part."

Tess stepped in. "Pterano! That's enough. I know you've been through a lot and this is a painful shock to you, but Britta will explain everything over the course of your sessions, and…"

"Sessions? Ha! I don't want _her _help, Tess. I've managed on my own for the last few cold times, and more before that." He turned back to the longnecks and Britta. "How _could _you? All of you! Making a fool of me when I come with no intention of harm after all this time? Using the memory of the ones I love against me? _Despicable._"

Grandma Longneck leaned so that her head was only slightly above Pterano's. Britta wondered how she kept so calm. "We have done you no harm, Pterano. I would advise you to consider that this is Britta, and that she has risked a lot to help you. The residents of the valley are not very happy with you, so I suggest you start proving yourself by complying with the terms."

If Pterano was still gentlemanly at all, he proved it by not arguing with the elder longneck. Instead, he just guffawed in a begrudging what and took off flying for a place that would satisfy his desperate need for rest.

Everyone stood in silence for a moment, watching him go. Grandpa Longneck turned to a saddened Britta. "Oh, I'm sorry Britta. But that reaction is to be…expected. Maybe he will come around. At least enough so the two of you can start out on good terms."

Something in his voice told her that he had lost someone he thought would never come back as well. Britta was too shocked to think much on it right now, though. Grandma Longneck smiled and turned to her husband, who was already starting to leave. "We wish you the best of luck. Stop by anytime for a visit, dear."

"He doesn't….believe me?" Britta was stunned. She at least thought Pterano would know it _was _her.

"He's had a lot to deal with, Britta. He just needs to clear his mind. Let him sleep on it." Tess approached and lay on hand on her shoulder.

"What must it be like for him? To feel that?"

"It would be like…if Tim suddenly showed up after all these years."

Britta herself felt a stab of pain at the mention of her brother's name. _If only. _Britta and Pterano had been living with no trace of what had become of one another. Tess knew as well as they did what happened to Tim. He wasn't coming back. Britta wondered which was worse, or if there was a worse.

She nodded her head and held the hand Tess had on her shoulder. "He thinks I left. Tess, I know it looks like I left…but you have to believe that I didn't. I really didn't."

Tess managed a sad smile. "You can tell us about it when you are ready."

When Britta smiled back, she turned her around and the two started walking like old friends. "Why don't you come to visit with the children for a while?"

Sometime later that night after she returned from her visit and tidied her home before laying down, she was awakened by a familiar voice.

"Britta…." The voice was high and funny. Much like….

"Britta…" A gentle poke from a small finger startled her awake.

"Petrie? What are you doing up so late?" She rolled onto her stomach as her vision cleared to see a nervous Petrie standing nearby. "Is something wrong? I thought you were with Littlefoot."

Petrie shrugged his shoulders. "Me was, but me go back to get snuggling stick and see mama with Uncle Pterano. She to tell me to get you. Say you can help?"

Britta sat up, rubbing the rest of the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?"

At this, Petrie broke down into tears. Britta pulled herself onto her knee and gently scooped her tiny nephew up with her hands. She had to stroke his back with one of her fingers to comfort him, he was so small. Worry flooded her heart, but she kept calm for Petrie's sake. "Ssshhhh…. Petrie. It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong with him so I will know what to bring. Can you do that for me?"

Petrie sniffed and wiped her nose. "He have fever, shivers, and not wake up."

Britta let out a deep breath as she thought. She was almost certain it was shock, but Pterano hadn't look very well earlier either. It might take a long time for him to recover if he did not regain his strength.

"I'll be right back, Petrie." She handed him a little tree star for him to wipe his nose with and walked to the back of the cavern within the mountain wall where she kept her storage. Her stores of herbs and medical plants were already growing more rapidly than they had in any other place she had lived.

She quickly chose a few herbal leaves that helped with nerves and shock, and occasionally acted as a fever reducer. She figured if Pterano was ill with something else, she would come back for the appropriate medicine. She wrapped the tiny brown-green leaves in a large, soft leaf and gathered it at the ends so she could carry it. As soon as she and Petrie had gathered some water to mix with the herbal leaves and gathered the mixture in a larger leaf, they were off.

When they got there, Tess was dabbing at Pterano's face with wet moss. One of the best things to do. Pterano was lying in his stomach, shivering with unopened eyes and a coat of sweat on his forehead. Britta checked his forehead for fever and listened to his breathing. Within seconds, she was fairly certain she had been right. He was in shock, on top of being undernourished and isolated for a long period of time. It was a wonder he wasn't unbearably ill now.

When she stood back, Tess revealed her predictions. "I think it's shock."

Britta nodded. "I think it is, too."

Tess turned to Petrie, who had climbed on top of his uncle's beak and was watching over him with worry written all over his little back. "Petrie," Tess prompted gently, "why don't you go watch over your brothers and sisters?"

Petrie looked a little offended by this task. "They fine, mom. Sleeping just over there." He pointed to their nest, which was just across from where Pterano was sleeping.

Britta snickered under her breath with a knowing look at Tess and scooped him up. Tess sighed. "Get back over to Littlefoot's before they find you gone and start worrying."

Petrie thought a moment, then proceeded to object. "Moooommm…. Uncle Pterano may need Petrie to help Britta."

Britta stepped in to help. "You can help him by letting him get some rest, Petrie. I think he'll do a lot better knowing your happy playing with your friends."

Petrie glanced at the ground. "Me guess."

He opened his wings to go, then had a second thought and turned to them. "Call me if Uncle Pterano need anything."

Tess was smiling now, and Britta felt sure it was because he reminded her so much of Tim as a young flyer just then. Britta looked over to her, then nodded to Petrie. "You got it."

When Petrie had flown from earshot, Britta handed to mixture still tied up in the large leaf to Tess. "Have him drink as much as you can. I would, but I think we would both end up wearing it if I did."

Tess did as she said. Pterano drank, but didn't quite open his eyes. Britta stepped on the other side of him so he wouldn't see her and knelt beside him, rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him. Pterano stiffened a moment, then relaxed, then drifted into a peaceful slumber thanks to the brown-greens.

They sat there watching over him for a while, Tess dabbing at his face with the wet moss every once in a while and Britta rubbing his back on the rare occasion he would stiffen again.

Finally, Tess looked up at her. "Do you think he will get better soon?"

Britta thought a moment. While she still had her doubts, she spoke for the physical side of his condition with certainty. "I think…he will."

After all, what better place to regained your strength than the Great Valley?"

… **Intensity, huh? Sorry about that. Now that we've got Pterano in the valley and….somewhat….aware that Britta is alive, we will have to see how they handle it. Hope you enjoyed it!...**


	8. Chapter 8: Life and Death

…**Hey guys. I was actually writing for Britta and Nicolas at the same time, so I found the time to finish up the next chapter today. I really hope you guys have been able to connect to the story. Just to warn you, this chapter is **_**insanely sad**_**. But it's crucial in revealing what became of Hyp and Nicolas' loved ones. I had to break it again because it was getting long and there is still a lot to tell for Nicolas. Next week is my spring break and I will be traveling around, so I may or may not get a chapter in. I hope you enjoy the two chapters I just posted, and am eager to hear what you think so far. Thanks and have a good week!...**

**Chapter 8: Life and Death**

_Hyp's Father_

"Son, if you don't quit trying to stand up…" Nicolas turned to see his son, once again attempting to stand using the rocky wall outside their home for support. His voice startled Hyp enough so that he lost what little balance he had and slid down.

"Aaahh!" Hyp clutched at his ribs when he hit the ground, then tried to prop himself upright again without success. Nicolas shook his head, walked over, and pulled his son into an upright position.

When Hyp was propped against the outside wall again, his father crossed his arms and gave him a look to show how tired he was of having to do the same thing over and over again. Hyp's got it, and wasn't happy. He huffed and settled back against the rocks with his arms crossed.

Nicolas was annoyed, but glad to be. Hyp had done so much better since the healer, Britta if he remembered the name right, had helped them a few days before. Nicolas and Hyp hadn't talked much since that night because Hyp stayed knocked out from the Stiff Leaves, but Britta soon returned with something that would allow him to stay awake with less pain than before. She was quite a help, and somehow managed to check up on Hyp from time to time without hovering. Today was Hyp's first day outside again. Nicolas couldn't understand why he wasn't grateful just to be outside. Within five minutes after Nicolas sat him outside, he was trying to stand.

Nicolas sighed, suddenly exhausted. "What do you want now, Hyp? I thought you'd be glad you could sit outside."

Hyp spread his hands as much as he could without hurting himself. "That's just it. I can't do anything. This is pathetic. What will Mutt and Nod think when they see…."

He trailed off because Nicolas had spotted something in the distance and pointed behind him. It was Mutt and Nod, coming to visit again. They came every day since Hyp's injury, but Nicolas always turned them away before long because Hyp had been in no shape to see them. Today would be the first day he could actually interact with them. Nicolas watched as they approached him cautiously. When Hyp turned his head, they smiled in relief that he was somewhat back to his old self.

Nod was the first to speak. "Hyp! Ya look so much better."

A smirk slowly turned the corners of Hyp's mouth. He and Nod looked to Mutt. After a hesitation, Mutt managed an answer. "Yeah, you're okay."

"'Course I'm okay." Nicolas could see that he was glad to have his friends back. Everyone was silent a while. Nicolas knew they would never have much discussion with him present because he wouldn't approve. Neither did he feel like hearing whatever they would manage, so he decided to go out for some air himself.

"I'll be back later. I'm going to get water." He cast a stern glance at his son. "No standing. If I catch you, Mutt and Nod are not to visit anymore."

"Okay." For some reason, Nicolas believed his son enough to leave.

He couldn't deny that it felt good to be out again without having to rush back home. He took his time finding his favorite green food and ate his fill for the first time in days. Shortly after, he went to the watering hole for water and barely got water splashed in his face before everyone started asking about Hyp.

"He's getting better. Thanks." Nicolas was sure he repeated this as well as responses to additional questions at least fifty times before Mr. Longneck approached. Nicolas felt relief at seeing a familiar face and stepped aside to talk with him.

Mr. Longneck leaned down to his level. "Nicolas, I take it Hyp is doing much better. Glad to see you are out and about."

Nicolas nodded. "Thank you for finding a healer. I don't know what we would have done if…."

"I know," Mr. Longneck smiled, "we feel that Britta will do just fine in the valley."

"Well, she's a good healer. Hyp's sitting outside today."

Mr. Longneck nodded, then suddenly looked very grave. Nicolas waited for him, wondering what had happened. Mr. Longneck sighed. "Nicolas, I came by to tell you that…ohh….Pterano has returned to the valley."

Nicolas turned on his heel to face the longneck, and sighed himself when he realized he was serious. "Is he to go before the Council? I can't leave Hyp…"

Mr. Longneck nodded. "I came by to tell you since you can't go far from your boy. As much as I hate to say, Pterano _has _carried out his sentence without further offense. So…it is only fairly we allow him to back into the valley. Do we have your acknowledgement to it?"

As far as Nicolas could see, he didn't have much of a choice. He counted back because he could remember agreeing with Threehorn that the sentence should be longer than three cold times. When Threehorn suggested infinity, he disagreed and agreed with the settlement of five cold times on condition of saving the children. Nicolas had never spoken with the flyer, but kidnapping a child from the valley was beyond his comprehension. He had hoped five cold times would be enough to keep him away from the valley for any reason, but he had returned on fair ground. So there was nothing more even Threehorn could say.

"You don't think he is a threat to the valley?" Nicolas didn't bother to sugarcoat the question. He and Hyp had traveled to the valley a while before the longnecks and their group arrived, so as far as he was concerned, the flyer misleading the group was just a terrible event that was none of his concern. But taking a child from the valley and attempting to rule of the valley was something else.

Mr. Longneck thought a moment. "Hmm…. It's hard to say. I'm sure you are aware he is a tricky one. But he seems more physically altered than anything."

Nicolas thought a moment. "Is Britta going to try to help him?"

Mr. Longneck looked doubtful. "If she can. I think someone has to. Their situation, from what I heard, seems to be quite complicated."

Nicolas continued to search the horizon. "You trust her?"

"Don't you? You've seen her at work more than anyone else thus far." Mr. Longneck had no more faith than he did right now.

Nicolas sighed because he didn't know. He trusted her as a healer, sure. But he didn't know anything else about her enough to trust her with the task they had reasoned was best. Nicolas turned to Mr. Longneck to let him know he was being sincere. "I hope."

Mr. Longneck nodded and raised his head. He squinted at something in the distance, then startled at the sight in from of him. "Is that your son trying to stand?"

Nicolas took off running because he was right.

Sometime later after kicking Mutt and Nod out and yelling at Hyp as he was screaming in pain from his fall, Nicolas tossed aside the Stiff Leaves Hyp kept refusing. He walked over and slid down next to his sulking son to watch the sunset turn to night.

When Hyp didn't even look at him, he snapped at him as lightheartedly as possible. "You're just like your mother."

When Hyp just looked at him with an expression that was still angry, Nicolas explained with one word. "Stubborn!"

He managed a hint of a smile when Hyp chortled uncertainly, which made his son chuckle. "I guess," he agreed. After a moment of silence, Hyp's expression turned sad and cautious.

"Dad," he started quietly, "I know you said you needed more time and all, but it's been days and….you've already had all this time."

Nicolas nodded sadly. He had seen this coming before he sat down. "I know."

Hyp shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanna know more about her….what happened to her….and everyone else."

Nicolas lean forward and folder his hand. "Hyp, you could ask all the questions you want and I still don't think I would be able to tell you everything about her. She was…the most amazing creature. You remind me of her at times."

Hyp hesitated a moment. "What happened to her, dad?"

Nicolas gave his son a long, hard look as he tried to gather the words he had been holding back for years. _I don't think either of us will ever be ready. _He drew in a breath to keep his voice steady. "While we…waited for you to hatch, everything just…started happening at once"…..

…. "Nicolas! You almost stepped on the egg. Move back!"

Nicolas tossed down the mass of straw and grass they used to cover the egg and craned his neck to look behind him. That egg had to be three big steps away. _I couldn't do anything to that egg if I fell over._

Nicolas clenched his fists in a defensive way and did just as Lissie said. Moved back. Three small steps. Probably leaving two big steps between him and the egg.

"Nicolas! Stop!" A light grey blur tackled him, sending them both barreling into the new straw.

Nicolas laughed as he wrestled with Lissie, who was just a little over half his size and still managing to put up quite a fight. He managed to pin her on her back, half burying her under the pile of straw that could have covered fifty eggs. Lissie's anger dissolved into pure laughter she struggled to free herself, only to get herself into a mess. Nicolas smiled as she giggled because they had not laughed so much in a long time. Sharpteeth and changing lands kept them on edge the majority of the time while trying to care for their egg.

Nicolas clutched his side when Lissie poked him. He caught her when she nearly got away and held her wrists as she laughed. "You let _go_, Nicolas. I mean it, I mean it!" She playfully used her free foot to kick at his tail, so he counteracted by gently pushing her a little deeper into the bed of grass.

"Not until you say I'm doing fine caring for that egg." Nicolas burst into laughter when Lissie chortled.

"No! You're terrible. You could have smashed it. Nicolas…let GO!" She tried to toss him off, and fell into another fit of giggles when she couldn't.

Nicolas smiled and looked into her beautiful golden eyes as he kept her pinned throughout her struggles. "I was a mile away from that egg. And you said move back."

Lissie sprawled out to catch her breath a moment before attempting to push him off again. "You know what I meant, you Yellow Belly!"

Nicolas thought a moment. _Yellow Bellies… _They were the dumb ones with big tushes.

"What do they say when they come through here? Down with your tush? Wonder if it works…."

When Nicolas pulled away to sit on her, Lissie interjected. "No! No! No, Nicolas! It's up with your tush! Fine. You're doing fine. I'm just paranoid. Happy?"

"Yep." Nicolas released his hold on her and gave her a quick kiss. "Now can a guy bring straw to keep his kid warm without being tackled?"

Lissie lay sprawled out, catching her breath. "Sure. As long as you aren't too close to the egg, Nicolas. Try to be a little more careful next time."

She craned her neck to look at the scatter pile of grass behind her and sighed. "Look what you did to the new grass," she stated with an accusing glance.

_That I spent hours gathering. _She burst into laughter when Nicolas grabbed her wrists and pinned her again. "Say you're sorry." He guffawed when she tried to hit him in the stomach with her knee.

"No!"

"Say it!"

When there was no hope left for her, Lissie begrudgingly surrendered. "Sorry."

"Knew you would be." They exchanged another kiss before Nicolas stood so she could get up. She brushed herself off as he gathered the straw back into a pile.

When they were done, she touched his cheek. "Nicolas, I just wanted to let you know how wonderful you have been. You're going to be a good father, and I appreciate everything you do."

Nicolas smiled and drew her into an embrace. "I love you, Lissie."

"I love you, too."

She squeaked when Nicolas spun her around and set her back on the ground. After a quick nuzzle, Lissie decided it was time to get back to business. "Come on. Help me cover him up."

She swatted his shoulder when he groaned in protest. Lissie, like most mothers, was very protective of her egg. So far protecting it meant that at least one parent had to be with it at all times, _covering_ it up fifty times a day, uncovering it fifty more times because Lissie decided it was "too warm", _and _"bonding" with it. As Lissie had informed him more than once, it meant talking to it _and _nuzzling it. No, he didn't understand what good it was but it always made Lissie feel better. How could it even hear if it wasn't fully developed, anyway? Nicolas usually got away with saying something snarky to get over his embarrassment.

When Lissie grabbed a fistful of soft grass and began to neatly tuck each clump around the egg, Nicolas grabbed an armful and threw it on top of the egg to save time. He knew what was coming before the grass even landed on the egg.

"_Nicolas!_" Lissie tossed aside the mound of grass in a panic as if he had thrown the Circle of Life on it, or something. She sighed in relief when she found the same egg that had been there three seconds ago.

Nicolas just stared back at her when she shot him an icy glare. "I don't believe you! Tell him you're sorry."

_Great. _Couldn't he just do the bonding thing when it hatched? No. Of course not. He sighed in protest, then lay down on his stomach with his face only inches away so he could have a conversation with the egg.

"I'm sorry, son. Your mother is so paranoid." He was pretty sure this would get a snicker from his son _if he were hatched_.

He glanced up at Lissie to see if that passed. It didn't. She crossed her arms. "Do it right."

Nicolas huffed, then turned to the egg and nuzzled it, speaking in a tone that conveyed false sincerity. "Sorry, son."

The egg tilted over when he nuzzled it and rolled over onto its side. Lissie's eyes widened in fear as she lunged for it. When she had it, she slowly sat it right side up and sighed in relief.

Nicolas was still crouched in front of the egg as if nothing had happened, probably looking up at her like she had lost her senses. A few moments passed before Lissie pointed to the exit of the little cave. "Get out."

When Nicolas just guffawed, she crossed her arms. "I meant it, Nicolas. Get out! You keep throwing things and tilting things over, so apparently you need a run."

Nicolas looked up at her, still trying to decide if she was really serious. "What? I'm getting kicked out of my own home now because our egg tipped over?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other a moment before Nicolas voiced his own opinion. "I think you're the one that needs the run."

"Me? Oh, no. You are the one that keeps-"

"Calm. Exactly. Now go run! Go see Heather." When she didn't move, he pointed to the mouth of the cave. "Out."

"No."

Nicolas let a moment of silence pass before he lunged at her. She squealed and barely dodged his grasp. They scrambled around the cave, careful to avoid the egg, which seemed to be perfectly happy observing the scene. They laughed more than they had in a while. He finally caught her when she scrambled just outside the exit to the cave. Nicolas smiled at the lovely sound of her giggles. He held her, feeling her small frame shaking with laughter. He waited until she drew in a breath and gently touched his cheek.

Nicolas smiled, feeling as if he could melt in those warm golden eyes. "You've got to relax a little, Liss. You're going to be a great mother. Our egg is safe as long as we are here. You know that, right?"

Lissie smiled and embraced him. "I know… I just worry sometimes, that's all. All parents do, right?"

Nicolas chuckled. "Right."

They shared a kiss, then he pulled back to look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Lissie scoffed and cast her gaze downward. "For now."

"You always will be."

Lissie was just about to say something else when they heard a rustling in the bushes. Nicolas immediately pushed her behind him as a reflex. "Back inside the cave, Liss. Go."

Lissie backed away and silently ducked into the safety of the cave. Nicolas clenched his fists, ready for anything. He startled when Aaron leapt from the bushes.

"She's here! Our egg just hatched! Lissie, Nicolas! Look at my baby!" He was practically squealing her was so excited. Nicolas smiled, but Lissie was yelling.

"You scared us, you idiot!"

Aaron didn't notice. "Lissie! Your new niece is here!"

Lissie gasped and smiled. "Where is she? I want to see her!"

"Heather's bring her with mom and dad. They're right behind me. Go inside. We'll bring her in."

Nicolas and Lissie ducked back inside the cave to wait for Heather to bring them their new niece. Lissie and Nicolas had just smiled at one another before Aaron came barreling in with a newborn hatchling supped in his big hands. Apparently, he had wrestled her away from Heather, who came in just behind him with Lissie's parents.

"Look at her… Nic, Liss! Our new daughter!"

"Oh, Aaron!" Nicolas rubbed Lissie's shoulder as she reached out to gently stroke the baby hatchling, which was curled in the palms of her father's hands. The newborn looked scared, as if she were still trying to get used to the idea of the outside world. She shuddered at Lissie's touched and first, then slowly lifted her head to look around when she found that the touch was gentle.

She turned her head to reveal beautiful bright green eyes. Anyone could say that she was a perfect mix of Aaron and Heather. She had the combined color of their eyes, a small frame like her mother, and the darker color of her father. As most hatchlings do, she immediately formed a bond at the feel of Lissie touch and cautiously licked her finger. The little hatchling smiled and made a little squeaking noise to say hello.

Heather giggled and picked her up under the arms with both hands and lovingly nuzzled her new baby as everyone chuckled. Lissie and Heather had small enough hands that they could do this, but Nicolas and Aaron would have to use one hand to carry their children. "Are you saying hello?"

When the hatchling made a tiny giggling noise, Lissie looked up at her best friend. "She's _so _beautiful, Heather. What's her name?"

"Ella." Heather handed her new baby to Lissie. Little Ella already felt safe enough that she was giggling all the time.

Lissie looked back to her baby niece. "Hello, Ella. I'm so glad to meet you. Yes, I am."

Baby Ella giggled as she nuzzled her playfully. Nicolas watched as Abram and her mother watched their granddaughter with pride. While Nicolas was watching, Lissie and Aaron seemed to read each other's mind and turned to him at the same time. "Here, Nicolas. Cup your hands."

Nicolas felt his heart stop. She was too little. He couldn't. "I…I really don't want to-"

"You need to bond with her somehow, Nicolas. Here. Cup your hands."

Aaron took his daughter back and knelt in front of Nicolas. "Come on, Nic. You won't hurt her."

Nicolas hesitantly cupped his hands and let Aaron place the tiny hatchling in his hands. He was scared as he watched her panic at the realization that she was being held by someone she didn't know yet. She padded around a bit, then found her mother and began to whimper.

Nicolas frantically looked for someone to give her to, and then held her out to Lissie. "Here."

"It's only because she sense you are afraid, Nicolas. Just nuzzle her so that she can bond with you. Then she will settle down." Lissie's mother sounded so sure, Nicolas decided he would try.

He gently touched the tip of his nose to her, then drew back. Little Ella relaxed a bit, and then licked the tip of his nose cautiously, like a test. After a moment's contemplation, she smiled and made the same little squeaking noise.

Nicolas felt his heart melt for the tiny hatchling. "Hello to you too, Ella."

Apparently Ella decided she like him enough, because she insisted on him holding her until she fell asleep. Lissie smiled at him knowingly. "How about that?"

"Yeah, who would've thought?"

While everyone visited, Aaron wondered over to the egg. "Hey…nephew, right?"

He proceeded to give the egg a pat, but Lissie got there just in time. "I will break your arm!"

Heather scolded him at the same time. "Aaron, you know not to pat the egg. Stop."

Aaron huffed and exchanged a knowing look with Nicolas. "Does it ever stop?"

Abram answered for both of them. "No." They all chuckled when a small yawn escaped from little Ella.

After a while of visiting, they took Ella from Nicolas and prepared to say their goodbyes. Lissie and Nicolas both hugged and congratulated the new parents. "I'm so proud for you both. Congratulations!" Lissie pulled back with a sincere expression after embracing her brother.

"So are we." He gently scooped his new daughter from Heather's grasp and held on to her as he turned away. "Now you just need to get my nephew to hatch so she can have someone to play with."

"Whenever he's ready," Lissie giggled.

Heather chased after Aaron as they started for home. "Let me have her!"

"I want her!" Aaron was speed walking to keep ahead of Heather.

After promising her parents that they would let them know when the egg showed signs of hatching, they went inside for the evening, both feeling anxious to meet their son.

In deep thought, Nicolas blurted out a question he never meant to say aloud. "Do you think the one we lost was a daughter?"

He felt so guilty when Lissie answered his question with saddened eyes. Somehow he knew she had been thinking the same thing. She touched his cheek gently to see if he was alright. He nodded and apologized for the outburst with a loving kiss. As she nuzzled him, he smiled.

"I've never been happier, Lissie. I can't wait to meet him, and start a life together raising our family."

"Oh, Nicolas." They touched noses and looked into one another's eyes before finally tucking their egg in and falling asleep.

A few happy days passed. Then one early morning brought terrible news.

"Nicolas!" Ace. Nicolas rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The Bright Circle hadn't even risen in the sky yet.

"Nicolas!" Nicolas sat bolt upright because he knew from his younger brother's frantic tone that something was wrong. He felt Lissie stir as he got up and stepped outside the cave.

"What's the matter, Ace? Is everyone alright?"

"No." Ace had to hold on to him so he could talk as he caught his breath. "Max and…C-Callie…they….some sharpteeth got past us and…they…they attacked them, Nicolas! You have to come. We…we sent for Aaron and the healer, but…they won't…won't make it in time."

Behind him, Lissie gasped in horror and began to cry. Callie had been one of her best friends. She and Max had been together for a very long time, and finally settled into a cave of their own. He and Callie had also been trying to hatch an egg that was supposed to hatch any day now. Nicolas winced before regaining his composure and questioning Ace for Lissie's sake.

"Are-Are they still alive?"

Ace shrugged, panicked. "I…I don't know. Max was still alive when I left, but…he's hurt real bad. And Callie…she….she's gone. I don't know about the egg, Nicolas. You have to hurry. You're the only one close by, and Max doesn't have anyone with him because everyone on watch ran to distract the sharptooth… We're so sorry, Nicolas. We couldn't stop it. It wasn't a Fast Biter… It was one of the bigger ones."

Ace's voice cracked from trauma. Nicolas guided him over to Lissie. "Stay with her, Ace. Don't let her out of your sight until I get back, do you hear me?"

When Ace nodded, he turned to Lissie. "I'll be back later."

"Go," she whispered, holding on to Ace.

Nicolas ran at full speed the whole way, listening for any sounds besides his own rustling through the low brush. Grey light spilled over the landscape as he neared the home of Max and Callie. The sight that lay before him sucked the air from his chest. _Please don't let it be true._

Max was sprawled out just outside the cave in a way that looked broken. His chest still rose and fell, but with effort. The fatal injury was at his throat, which had basically been ripped open. It seemed the red pool around him grew in diameter with every horrible breath. By the way he was laying, Nicolas knew that they had been caught by surprise. The sharptooth had mortally wounded him when he tried to protect his family, and whisked him against the outside wall with one whip of its tail. He didn't even need to enter the cave to tell what had become of Callie. She was gone.

He rushed over to the horrific scene before him and gradually plugged two fingers into the part of Max's throat that was flowing most freely. Max cringed, then opened frightened eyes to stare into his face. Nicolas felt crushed as he looked into those wild eyes struggling to hold on to life. He and Max had not been the best of friends, but had come to terms when they both started families. They barely even knew anything about each other at all. Nicolas thought he saw a flash of realization in Max's eyes before something else crossed his mind.

Nicolas tried to listen with all his being when Max started trying to speak. "Ca- Callie…." Only a grimy version of his voice lingered as he choked out the words in desperate need for answers.

_Gone. _Nicolas shook his head with a heavy heart and watched as every emotion crossed his face at once. He winced when Max started to cry. The more he cried, the more blood he lost. Just then, Aaron came up behind Nicolas and knelt by Max, staring at the scene with horrified eyes.

Max regained his composure, just in time to ask one more question. "Th-The egg…it was….h-hatching…"

Nicolas and Aaron exchanged a hopeful look just before Aaron dashed into the bloody cave. Nicolas held his fingers steady and looked into Max's eyes, trying to make sure he stayed awake. Within moments, Aaron came running from the cave with something curled in his hands. An egg shelled dropped to the ground as he closed the distance between them.

He positioned himself and held it out so that Max could see it. "Here she is, Max. Just in time."

He held out his hands to reveal a tiny baby, just now trying to open her eyes. She was small, had her father's light color, and revealed her mother's sea blue eyes. Max stroked her back to comfort her. "Just in time huh, Max? She's beautiful."

Max appeared to melt at the sight of his daughter, then he began to cry with the realization that he and Callie would never get to raise her. They had no one left. Max and Callie….their families were gone. They were all that baby would have had. Max gripped Nicolas' forearm in desperation. "R-Raise her…one of you…please….raise….her."

Nicolas and Aaron exchanged glances and made a decision in a matter of seconds. Since they were still hatching an egg, Nicolas and Lissie would not be able to give the new baby all the attention she would need right away. Plus, Nicolas wasn't sure Lissie could bear the thought of the child they had lost. Aaron and Heather, on the other hand, could form a bond with her right away and give her everything she needed. Even a sister.

Aaron nodded and looked Max in the eyes. "Heather and I will take care of her, Max. What's her name?"

Max was going fast now that he was at peace, knowing that his daughter would be alright. Nicolas could feel his grasp on his forearm loosening. Max just managed to whisper her name before giving in to the darkness. "Lexie."

When he went still, Nicolas drew back the fingers he was using to plug the gaping wound and bent his head in respect. Aaron stood still with his new adopted daughter nestled in his hand, gently stroking her back as he processed the sudden loss.

Within moments everyone arrived, only to stop and mourn at the scene before them. The two respected dinosaurs that had one been Max's lackeys began to cry for their friend, the healer sadly shook his head when he saw Max lying still but confirmed that the baby was healthy….everyone that wasn't hatching an egg eventually came. Abram and Lissie's mother came and bowed their heads with saddened eyes, Heather eventually arrived with fear filled eyes….only to have Aaron walk over and bear the news of her friend's death. Nicolas watched from his place as Aaron held out their new daughter. Heather, already holding a sleeping Ella, nuzzled her new daughter to form a bond as soon as she got over the shock. It was then that Nicolas thought of Lissie, and how devastated she would be by the news. In a way, Nicolas was glad she couldn't be here to see the horror of the deaths of Max and Callie.

When it seemed there was nothing more he could do, he stood up and made his way to the river to bathe. When he could see his grey color again, he stepped away from the water and went to stand by Lissie's parents and his aunt as the healer and several others worked to clean the place. He grabbed his aunt by the hands, then looked to Lissie's parents. "I have to go to Lissie."

Lissie's mother nodded with tear filled eyes, knowing how hard this would be for Lissie and Heather alike. "Yes, go."

Nicolas turned back to his aunt. "Ace is with her. I will send him back soon."

His aunt touched his cheek to make him pay attention. "Are you alright?"

Nicolas couldn't answer because he was still trembling inside. It didn't seem right that both Max and Callie had lost their lives in a matter of seconds. He nuzzled his aunt to thank her and rushed for their home.

He didn't really remember the rest of the day. It was like being in a bad sleep story. Ace went home with saddened eyes. He held onto Lissie, feeling numb as she mourned for her friend.

The only thing he really could remember was covering the egg for the night and lying next to Lissie, who was still struggling to hold back tears as she watched him cover the egg. He lay next to her and licked nuzzled her for what could have been the millionth time that day. "Lissie, are you alright?"

She looked at him with fresh tears springing from her eyes. "Callie and Max, they are gone because a sharptooth found our territory again?"

Nicolas had been trying to avoid this connection all day, but…that was why Max and Callie were gone. The sharpteeth were beginning to find ways into their territory. Soon, many more members of the herd might be in grave danger. When he didn't respond, Lissie urged him to. "Nicolas?"

When he nodded, she covered her eyes with her hands a few moments before regaining her composure and lifting her head again. "What are we going to do?"

Nicolas shook his head and answered quietly. "I don't think they have gotten that far yet, Lissie."

She looked over at what would be their future child with a worried expression and began to cry again. "Oh, Nicolas. I was so excited to raise a family at first, but now…now I wish we…."

Nicolas pulled her into an embrace when she broke into sobs and comforted her. "Ssshh… It's going to be okay." As Lissie held onto him, he watched the egg with hidden worry in his own eyes.

A few weeks had passed since Max and Callie had passed, and Nicolas was on his last watch with Aaron and a few others that used to be Max's old buddies. It was to be his last watch before their son was expected to hatch. Things were still tense within the herd, but were fairly low key. Everyone was in the midst of a heated discussion about what to do.

Leaving in search of new territory seemed the most practical thing to do. But the herd was divided on the issue. Some could not forget the roots that their place in the swamp lands held to their heritage and wished to stay. This was one of the very few places that offered enough food, it gave shelter….there were plenty of places to make a home, and it had taken the ancestors of their herd a long time to establish territory in the region.

Others were convinced the time to leave was drawing near, which created even more of a division. Where to go? Some wanted to move to another location within the territory and tighten up on watches, some wanted to go far…it seemed they would never reach a solution and stay together. Once out in the open, their kind was basically defenseless. Nicolas and Aaron were discussing it to pass the silent night hours.

"You're to be leader when Abram resigns. What do you think?" Nicolas asked casually because Aaron was his best friend, and…he didn't know what the best choice was. He was thinking they would leave, but what good would simply hopping into a nearby territory do?

Aaron tossed aside a piece of grass he had been tearing at and turned to Nicolas. "Remember those herds that passed through the other day? Said they were headed for the Great Valley?"

Nicolas gave Aaron a questioning stare to decipher whether or not he was being serious. "Why? Do you think it exists?"

The Great Valley had been a myth passed down from generation to generation, dismissed as a legend that gave hopeless dinosaurs a reason to believe that paradise was out there somewhere. Those without a home tended to wander of their way in search of it. Some are said to have found it, while others gave up hope and settled for a home along the way.

Aaron shrugged. "I think if we're going to leave, we should leave for good. Might as well start out with something to work toward. I mean, who knows? If we never find it, we might find somewhere better to settle like the others herds."

Nicolas nodded because that was the most rational explanation he had heard thus far. After a moment of silence, Aaron questioned him. "Do you think it exists?"

Nicolas shook his head. "I don't know."

Aaron nodded in acknowledgement. "I would like to think that there is a place out there where our families could grow up in safety. I mean, I would miss this place, but…." He looked back at the undergrowth where most of the herd was sleeping in the concealment of their homes. "I would rather be in a place where I know Heather and the girls are safe. Don't you want the same for Lissie and your soon to be son?"

"Yes," said Nicolas quietly, "more than anything."

They stopped talking a while, and suddenly realized that everything had gotten quiet. Deathly quiet. Nicolas had never heard such silence. It was the kind of dead silence that was heavy, lingering….dangerous. It was frightening. When Nicolas glanced at Aaron, he knew the other dinosaur was feeling it, too. And that meant something was out there.

They searched their surroundings for any movement or noise, and found nothing.

Suddenly the voice of one of the other dinosaurs on watch, who were at another spot in the territory, called from a distance. "Nicolas….Aaron! Look out! It's coming your way!"

They were probably coming, but they were far away. Before either dinosaur could react, a large blur swept by and pinned Aaron to the ground. A Fast-Biter! One that was so large none of them stood a ghost of a chance alone. Aaron's scream followed a tearing sound, and then he tried to fight it, keeping it's jaws pried open with his hands. Nicolas leapt into action without thinking and pounced on the Fast-Biter. When it shook him off dismissively, he grabbed a sharp rock and leapt on it again, stabbing at it over and over. The Fast-Biter screeched and whipped him its tail. Nicolas was thrown back and hit something. Hard.

His vision blurred and darkness threatened to close in around him again and again. He tried to get up, and couldn't. It was like his muscle had turned to mush. The Fast-Biter growled, but who was it coming for? Him? Aaron? One or both of them might never see their families again.

"Hey!" A voice from somewhere nearby called from far away. Nicolas knew the voice as the one that had called out earlier, but couldn't see.

He must have blacked out a while, because two voices were talking in strained whispers back and forth. "It went after Sam. I don't think he's coming back."

Another voice. "Can't believe he ran alone."

"We have to get them back."

"Who will run for the healer?"

"You go. I will try to get them back to Nicolas and Lissie's. It's the closest from here. Couldn't hurt to wake her on the way. Tell her what happened. Then go for the healer." A pause. "Might want to tell Heather and Abram's family to come quickly. I don't think he has much time." Nicolas struggled for consciousness. _No._

"Who will help you move Aaron? Nicolas doesn't look good."

"He will have to. He's trying to wake up now. Go." Rustling.

"…Nicolas. Nicolas! Can you hear me?" Nicolas decided the worst thing you could do to an unconscious creature is to pat their face. Every pat brought a stab of pain to the head.

Nicolas winced and pried open his eyes, determined to get up. Everything was blurry, and everything hurt. "A-Aaron…."

"Still alive, but barely. We have to get him back. Come on, Nicolas. You can do it, buddy."

Nicolas felt himself being pulled to his feet. He was standing before his vision was clear. He spotted what must have been Aaron lying in the same red pool Max had been in just weeks ago. He fell to his knees within a few steps, and crawled the rest of the way, willing his vision to clear. "Aaron?"

Everything sounded far away. His cleared vision revealed the same horrible sight he had seen too many times before. Aaron had a mortal opening in his stomach where the Fast-Biter had punctured his flesh with its deadly foot claw. Plugging it wouldn't help, and Aaron wouldn't live through the night. _No! No no no! _Aaron had a young family he had only begun to raise. This couldn't happen.

But it did. Aaron coughed and turned his head to make eye contact with Nicolas. "N-Nicolas….."

Nicolas didn't cry, but he felt his breathing grow rapid. Aaron reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder. "Promise me you will leave. You, Lissie, and your son. Tell Heather because sh-she won't…understand if I did make it back a few minutes. Mom, Dad, the girls… Please take them a-away from…here…Nicolas."

"I will, but you have to hang on. You still have some time. We have to get you back-"

"Promise me!" Another cough, worse than the last one.

"I promise."

Nicolas had no idea how they got through the journey to his home with Aaron still alive. He slung one of Aaron's arms over his shoulder and lifted one leg, and Cal, the one still with them, did the same with the other side. Cal most likely carried the majority of the weight, because Nicolas' vision started to blur around him. Cal shouted which way to go at him several times, he lost his footing and had to struggle to his feet once, and agony got the better of Aaron when he started to cry out in pain.

"Nicolas!" Lissie's frightened voice sounded from somewhere far away. Their home! He had to get there…

"Aaron! NO!" Heather. Nicolas stumbled and collapsed.

"… Come on, Nicolas. Just a few steps. You can do it, buddy."

Nicolas felt himself being heaved to his feet again, and tried to clear his blurred vision. He couldn't. When he felt Lissie's gentle touch in place of whoever brought him the rest of the way, he knew he was in his own home. Someone laid him on a bed of straw, and Nicolas could only hear. Every crushing sound.

"Son…" Abram was devastated. Lissie and her mother were sobbing.

"Aaron…" Nicolas tried to get up when sobbed for her brother, but couldn't move anymore.

Perhaps the worst he had heard yet was Aaron and Heather's last few moments together.

"Aaron. Aaron? No! You-You have to stay with me, Aaron. You can't… Th-The girls need you."

Aaron summoned the last of his strength to whisper his last words to her. "T-t-take…care… of them, Heather. Ni-Nicolas…can…tell you…m-my request."

Heather sobbed as a response. Nicolas guessed she nodded.

"I love you, H-Heather."

"I love you too, Aaron. I always will."

A moment of silence followed, but Nicolas could feel Aaron had gone. Heather was the first to react. "Aaron, no!" Heart wrenching sobs followed her cries. Aaron was gone.

The next thing he remembered was Lissie talking to someone. "Will he be alright?"

He felt her hand on his back and knew she was holding his head in her lap.

"He took quite a hit. I don't know how he managed to walk so far. Much less carry Aaron. He is a strong creature." The healer.

Lissie rubbed his back, and turned her attention to the healer. "Have him drink this. It's all I have. He will wake up in his own time."

"Nicolas." He did his best to lift his head and drank whatever he could of what Lissie offered him. When he had drank all he could, he shivered at the bitter taste and lay still.

"Thank you." Lissie sounded worried, and so sad. Nicolas wanted to get up.

"You're welcome….." The darkness closed in again before Nicolas could hear any more of the conversation.

He woke up at some point the next day and raised his head, with vision clear and a sharp pain in his head. The egg was in the same place, Lissie was still sleeping…Aaron and the others were gone.

_Aaron. _Nicolas recalled the living nightmare of last night, and a sob escaped him before he could even think. Lissie startled at the noise and sat upright. "Oh, Nicolas."

She held him for a moment, trying to comfort him while crying herself. "H-He's gone, Nicolas." she wailed.

Nicolas pulled back. "His last wish was for us to leave, Lissie. With our son, Heather and the girls…your parents. I promised…"

Lissie held him tight. "And you'll keep it. We are leaving. As soon as our son is able to make the journey. Father decided it last night."

They didn't discuss it anymore that day. They just held one another, one crying while the other held them tight.

"Heather?" he asked at some point. Time was his last concern.

Lissie hesitated. "She's still in shock. Her mother is staying with her while my parents take care of the Ella and Lexie."

The next few days were better, but heavy. No amount of "it's not your fault" speeches to one another could fill the void Aaron's death had left behind. Nicolas went to Heather and told her everything. She cried a while, but after one look at the baby girls sleeping in the corner she agreed. He also told Abram of Aaron's wish to set out in the hope of finding the Great Valley. If Aaron were still alive, Abram may have dismissed it as nonsense and endangerment to the herd. But he agreed in honor of his son's memory. Somehow Nicolas could feel he was broken, and might never be the same again. Nicolas was glad he still had his wife and Lissie's sisters. If it weren't for them, he might have been close behind his son. While Lissie spent time with her mother, Nicolas left them with the egg to visit Ace and his aunt. He hugged them when they agreed to make the journey.

"Nicolas!" One of the young dinosaurs that lived near him and Lissie ran inside his aunt's home. "Lissie wants you to come quickly! The egg is about to hatch!"

Nicolas felt his heart skip a few beats before a smile gradually turned the corners of his mouth. Their son!

He turned to his aunt and Ace, already backing out of the little cave. "You're coming?"

"Right behind you. Go!" His aunt pushed him outside.

When Nicolas got there, Lissie pulled him down just in time. A small foot kicked its way out of the top part of the rattling egg. He heard Abram and Lissie's mother chuckle behind them. The tiny foot went back inside a moment before the rest of the shell cracked open. A baby boy, their son, tumbled out and lifted his head curiously.

Nicolas couldn't move, he was so astounded by the sight of their newborn son staring up at them. Lissie sobbed with joy and gently scooped him up in her hands. He looked around with a confused expression for a moment, then spotted Lissie and made tiny squeaking noises with a smile, like he was asking her a question.

Tears streamed down her face as she chuckled and nuzzled her son. "Hyp…"

Nicolas swelled with pride and joy as baby Hyp immediately nuzzled his mother lovingly, forming a bond that could never be broken. After a few moments, Lissie held their newborn son out to him. Nicolas gently stroked his little cheek with one finger to make sure he didn't break, then cupped his hands under his son and nuzzled him. Hyp immediately responded by nuzzling him back. He had no fear in his eyes at all, which brought sent a flood of relief through Nicolas. And by this, he knew he and his son had formed a bond.

A few moments later, Nicolas and Lissie shared a kiss. He would never forget the joy in her eyes as stroked her son's head while Nicolas held him in his hands. They both nuzzled him, and he couldn't seem to decide who to respond to, so little Hyp occupied himself with assuring them of his own love by nuzzling them both. He shyly licked Lissie's nose as a kiss, then pressed his little forehead to Nicolas' nose, then went back to Lissie. Everyone chuckled at the spirited little noises he made.

Nicolas pressed his nose to Lissie cheek. "Oh, Lissie. He's so beautiful. Just like you."

And he was. He looked so much like his mother. He had her eyes, her lovely light color, and for now her smaller frame. Nicolas felt relief once more when he found those beautiful golden eyes in his son's stare. Both parents watched Hyp lifted his chin to reveal his father's jaw, then decided to lift his tail in an attempt to stand. He stood in Nicolas' hands a moment with a victorious look on his face. Nicolas barely managed to keep him in his grasp when he fell back. Lissie smiled and caressed Nicolas' cheek. "And you."…..

….. Nicolas stopped for a moment to take a glance at his son. Hyp looked shaken by the turn of the story. Nicolas took in a deep breath and exhaled. The night sky was over the valley now, and most of the families had long gone to bed. It was a bright night, so a select few dinosaurs had chosen to sit outside a little longer near the river. The bright stars provided enough light to cover the whole valley. For a while, both father and son watched the peaceful before Nicolas finally broke the silence.

"It's a lot to take in, son. Do you need to rest for the night?"

"No, Dad." Hyp winced and clutched his ribs with one arm while using the other to sit up. "I'm fine. Tell me the rest…I think I can take it."

Nicolas sighed, then looked over at his son and nodded. "Alright, son."

…**. I know. Saddest chapter ever on top of and a cliffhanger as if that wasn't enough. I decided to break it though because Nicolas still has a lot to tell. I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you…**


	9. Chapter 9: Lissie's Wish

…**.I did have time to finish part 2 today, after all. I had been working on this a while, and decided to post. This is a sad chapter, but it works out well for Nicolas later and explains a lot. I hope you guys can have the heart to read it, and I promise there are some fun chapters to follow up these tragedies. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.**

**PS- Sorry for all the mechanical errors. I was disappointed in myself when I was doing a read through. It goes to show spell check isn't perfect. I hope to go back and do some editing because I noticed some points where they are a bit distracting. Thanks for being patient. **

**-Angelwriter84….**

**Chapter 9 Lissie's Wish**

_Hyp's Father_

"After you were born, we had to wait until you were just old enough to make the journey. Meanwhile, your mother and I were occupied trying to keep you occupied."

Nicolas looked into his son's eager eyes as he finished what would be the current end of his story….

…. For the next few weeks, Lissie and Nicolas spent the majority of their time on their son. Teaching him right from wrong, showing him what things were, feeding him, keeping him clean, disciplining him after a misadventure that usually happened more than once a day, and worst of all trying to get him to sleep.

Despite the energy and time this took, Nicolas and Lissie enjoyed every moment because they knew that nothing could be taken for granted. When he _finally _did doze, Lissie would just smile whenever Nicolas would ask her what she wanted to do then. If they weren't asleep within seconds of that question, Hyp had been a well behaved son that day in that he actually sat still.

Nicolas loved watching Lissie play with Hyp. He treasured the moments when she would toss him in the air, and catch him. She would always pressed her forehead to his and giggle as he cackled. She would guide Hyp to Nicolas whenever he would chase their little hatchling around their home. "Got ya!" he would always yell. Hyp would always startle and laugh as Nicolas gathered him up and tickled him.

Soon, Nicolas and Lissie knew that their son was only a few days away from being able to at least start traveling. There had been no more deaths since Adam and the other who had died protecting him that night, but the herd stayed concealed under brush and in their homes most of the time. And there were twice as many dinosaurs assigned to keep watch at all times.

One night, Nicolas awoke to the sound of Lissie's voice as she shook him. "Nicolas! Nicolas! Wake up. I can't find Hyp!"

Nicolas groaned and rolled over. "He was just sleeping right here…"

Lissie turned to him with an impatient expression. "He _got up and walked out_, Nicolas! Get up and help me look."

Nicolas bolted upright when he saw that his son really was missed and dashed from the cave. Lissie dashed in a separate direction. "Hyp!" he called as he tossed aside foliage and scanned the ground.

"Hyp!" Lissie wasn't having any luck, either.

Nicolas turned at the familiar sound of their hatchling's laugh and the sound of a hiss. _No. A land slider!_ He went barreling toward the noise. "Hyp!"

During his midnight adventure, their young son had seen his first land glider. Nicolas spotted him unknowingly heading straight for a land glider, who was hissing and coiling around a tree to warn him off.

Lissie saw too, because she screamed for her son to stop. "HYP, NO!"

Nicolas ran a faster speed than he thought he was capable of. Land gliders were bad news for dinosaurs and common to the swamp lands. They were strange looking creatures that could sometimes stretch to no end. They dragged themselves along on their bellies and made themselves known by their hissing noise. Nicolas hated them. Some poisoned dinosaurs with one bite, killing them in a matter of seconds. Some coiled around smaller dinosaurs and squeezed the life out of them. And, sometimes, preyed upon the young.

If this one had been interested in Hyp at all, Nicolas and Lissie would have never known what become of their newborn son. But the closer Hyp got, the more aggressive the land glider warned. Nicolas got there just as Hyp was about to reach out to it. "Hyp! Come here."

He snatched his son away from the land glider and passed him to his crying mother to show her he was safe. Nicolas backed away from the land glider slowly and urged Lissie and Hyp back into their cave.

When Hyp was fast asleep once more, Lissie held one hand over his back to keep him still until she was sure he was asleep. She sighed and looked to Nicolas. "I think it's best if we prepare to set out soon. It's not safe here anymore, Nicolas."

"I know." Nicolas took her in his arms and nuzzled her. "Do you think he is ready?"

She smiled at the sight of their son curled innocently in his sleep. "Apparently."

Nicolas and Abram agreed to prepare the herd to move out within the next couple of days. Everyone seemed ready because the land was changing, and sharpteeth seemed to be everywhere. Even Abram and Lissie's mother didn't seem to mourn the loss of their old home anymore. The only issue was how to get there, but they at least knew enough from the legends about where to start. Then they would have to find their way by traveling with other herds or asking others who did know.

They morning before they were supposed to leave, Hyp was playing around their home and jumped in the middle of Nicolas and Lissie's grass bed while they were distracted, tearing it to pieces.

"Hyp!" Lissie scolded him. Just as she was about to scoop him up, he back away in fear and jumped to the side. During his flight, he ran across Nicolas' lap, coughing him to break the rock he had been sharpening in two.

"HYP!" Nicolas tossed aside the project he had spent most of the morning working on. "Really, son?!"

Hyp looked up at him with tear filled eyes and made a series of tiny squeaks and croaking noises, trying to explain what had happened.

"Nicolas." Lissie scolded him now as she gently lifted her son. "It was an accident."

Nicolas huffed and brought a hand across his tired eyes. "I know."

"Looks like someone is feeling a little restless." Nicolas and Lissie glanced over jump in time to see her mother stepping into the cave.

"Yes! Yes, he is. Here. Take him." Hyp cringed when Nicolas took him from his mother's grasp and handed him to Lissie, who swatted at him.

"Nicolas!"

Hyp's grandmother tiled her head and nuzzled her grandson. "Sound like somebody needs a nap. What do you think, Hyp?"

Nicolas crossed his arms when Hyp croaked in agreement. Lissie shook her head and nuzzled her mother. "We're having father-son issues today. What brings you here, mom? I thought we were getting ready to leave tomorrow."

"Well, we are. But I have been watching the girls while Heather eats her feel, and they have been playing all morning. I was wondering if Hyp might want to come, too. You and Nicolas still haven't prepared to leave yet, so I thought this would give you a chance. Plus Abram and I have missed our grandson."

Nicolas and Lissie smiled at one another because Abram and her mother had stopped by every day to see their new grandson. But with Hyp getting into trouble constantly, they weren't ready to go. Nicolas had planned on keeping a sharpened rock on him as defense, but it was broken now. It would take too much of the day to start on another one. He and Lissie still had to drink, eat, rest, and bathe as much as they could because they didn't know when they were going to get to do it again. Whatever food they found along the way might need to go to the little ones within the herd.

Lissie smiled down at her son. "What do you think, Hyp? Do you want to see Lexie and Ella?"

Hyp made joyful squeaking noises and nuzzled his mother's nose as a yes. Lissie held out her hands. "Well, come tell me bye."

Hyp laughed and reached out to her. She nuzzled him playfully a moment, then called Nicolas over. "Now you two apologize to each other, then you can go."

Nicolas huffed. "Lissie, we have to-"

He didn't finish due to the icy glare. He sighed in surrender, then rubbed his son roughly on the head. "Bye, son. Sorry I yelled."

Hyp was at least intuitive enough to sense a false apology when he heard one, either that or didn't quite forgive his father yet. He made a low, growing noise and curled into a ball in Lissie's hands to hide his face.

Nicolas jerked a pointed finger in his direction as a gesture to Lissie, who only glared at him in return. "Do it right." she instructed sternly, "Who is the adult here, Nicolas? Come on."

"Alright!" Nicolas threw up his hands in surrender and gently scooped his son into his hands. "Sorry, Hyp. Have fun playing today, son."

Hyp stared at him with fiery golden eyes for a moment before deciding Nicolas really did mean it. He nuzzled his father with apologetic baby squeaks, just to say everything was fine again.

"There we go. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Hyp and Nicolas exchanged uncertain glances as she kissed them both, causing Lissie's mother to laugh.

Lissie nuzzled her son one last time before handing him to his grandmother and waving. "See you soon, Hyp. I love you."

Hyp made two squeaks with a shy, loving smile before Lissie's mother smiled at them and started for Heather's home, cooing to her excited grandson all the while.

The young parents smiled as they watched them go. Nicolas held onto Lissie for the longest time before kissing her cheek. She smiled up at him rubbed noses with him. "Told you he would be a handful, didn't I?"

Nicolas remembered what she meant, but pretended to shrug it off like he wasn't surprised. "Well, he's your son, isn't he?"

When Lissie swatted his shoulder, he laughed and lifted her off the ground with a tight hug. For the first time since her brother's death and outside of playing with Hyp, her lovely laugh melted his heart. "I love you so much. You know that? Troublemaker?"

Nicolas smiled at the nickname. "I love you too, Lissie. And our troublemaking son."

When Lissie giggled, he pulled back and touched her cheek. "Ready to eat? We need to get started. We are going to have to eat our fill."

Lissie smirked. "What if we get fat?"

Nicolas chortled because that was at the bottom of his worry list and she looked fairly concerned. "Then we'll lose the weight together."

Nicolas treasured the moment when the giggles he loved most filled the air.

"Nicolas?" He turned to see Ace standing a few feet away. Lissie smiled and waved at her brother-in-law, then went about gathering leaves as Nicolas approached to talk with his younger brother.

"Ace. Is everyone almost ready to go?" Nicolas approached his younger brother, realizing that with everything that had been happening, they almost never had time to talk much anymore. All the same, he was so proud of his younger brother. Ace was shaping up to be a strong young boy.

"Yeah." After he and Nicolas embraced, he pulled back with a serious look in his dark eyes. "Look I, ah, brought you something." He held out something wrapped tightly in a leaf. "I started making them when...all this started happening. I didn't know if you had time to start one or not, but with you making this journey with a newborn son…I thought you and Lissie might need one the most. For defense. You were always so good at using them, anyway. You taught me."

Nicolas unwrapped the leaf, and found a steadily sharpened rock inside. The same kind he had been working on before Hyp had caused him to break it with a missed hit. It was small, light, effective, and perfect for journeying. Nicolas smiled down at his brother. "You made this?"

Ace rubbed his shoulder with a humble grin. "Yeah, that and a few others."

Nicolas wrapped the leaf back around the point. "Well, thank you. That's just what we needed. I was working on one, but a certain nephew of yours broke it."

Ace laughed, most likely trying to figure out how a baby had managed that. He tiled his head to look behind Nicolas. "Hey, where is that nephew or mine any-" His casual smile suddenly melted into a look of horror and realization. Before Nicolas could even react with confusion, Ace cried out a warning.

"LISSIE! LOOK OUT!"

_Lissie! _Nicolas spun around just in time to witness the worst memory he would never forget. The worst kind of memory anyone could ever be forced to carry. "LISSIE!"

The land glider, possibly the same one Hyp had encountered, was hidden under a pile of leaves in a way no one could possibly see if they weren't looking for it. Lissie was gathering leaves, oblivious to that the land glider was only one fatal step away. The land glider had just lifted his head from the pile of leaves concealing it to give off its warning hiss when Lissie took that one step back to retrieve a branch of tree stars a little higher in the tree.

She looked confused when Nicolas and Ace cried out. Nicolas knew the shock in her eyes when that land glider sank its fangs into her ankle would haunt him forever.

For Nicolas, the world lost all sound for a while. He made a dash when Lissie stumbled back in surprise and fell to the ground. Nicolas was on the land glider before it could make its escape into the brush. The land glider twitched and squirmed as he hacked at its head with Ace's gift, over and over and over. Its stick thin body squirmed and contacted in sickening ways, even when its severed head was still. A lethal red head with a jagged structure meant fast acting poison. _NO! Please not Lissie. Please don't take her from me…_

"Lissie?" It came out as a hoarse whimper. When his sight and hearing focused, Ace was kneeling beside her, watching as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

Nicolas scrambled over to her and examined her ankle, which had two small, dripping holes where the land glider had left its mark of finality. Nicolas started shaking as he let out a gasp of realization. It was like the life was being sucked out of him.

Lissie's voice trembled from the shock when she put the past few seconds together. "It's…got…a jagged head….Nicolas?"

Nicolas felt his face twitching the realization was made real by the frightened looked in her eyes. His tried to answer, but couldn't because the rapid breaths were all he could manage to hold himself together. When Lissie found the answer in his eyes, her eyes welled with tears. She brought a hand to her mouth to quiet the sob as her face crumpled with mourning for what she had just lost. Suddenly, Nicolas snapped into action. He couldn't accept it. It couldn't be true. Not Lissie. Not the one who brightened everyone's day with a smile. Not the young wife who had just barely gotten to know their son. Not now. Not like this.

Nicolas gathered her in his arms and rocked her as she regained her composure. Ace winced as she pulled back and looked Nicolas in the eyes. "Nicolas…"

No. He wouldn't hear it. He couldn't. "Ace, please… Go get the healer!"

Lissie stopped Ace when he stood up to go. "No, wait. Nicolas, there's nothing the healer can do."

She looked up and begged Ace for help. "Bring Hyp here, Ace. Please go get my son."

Ace looked torn for a moment, so Nicolas shouted at him. "Go!"

Ace took off without indicating which decision he had made, or what he was going to do. Nicolas hoped to the Circle of Life that he would bring both, and that Lissie would hold out long enough. He gathered her in his arms and carried her back inside their home, feeling heavy and weak as he sat her on their broken bed of grass.

Nicolas supported her back as she startled and grabbed her ankle. When Nicolas gently ran his fingers over it, it was dead to the touch. Lissie would die within the hour.

"Oh, Lissie…oh, no….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Nicolas," she lifted his face so she could meet his gaze with determination in her eyes, "listen to me."

He grabbed her hands and heaved for breath as dry sobs racked his body. Lissie held a tight grasp on his hands as she spoke. "You have to believe that it's not your fault, Nicolas. You can't shut down. Hyp needs you…he needs you to take care of him…"

_No. _Nicolas shook his head, willing his face to keep from crumpling into tears. "No! No, Lissie. It…it's not time for your goodbyes yet. We're going to get through this until the healer gets here, and…he…"

Lissie twitched against the poison coursing through her body and touched his cheek. "You and Hyp are going to have to go on without me, Nicolas. You both have to take care of each other for me. Please promise me you will. Nicolas?"

Nicolas sobbed again, feeling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. Then he went numb when the realization became real. The last thing he could ever do for Lissie was grant her dying wish. He couldn't save her this time, and she would have to leave them. She couldn't come back. Hyp would never know his mother…would be lucky if he held a second of the memory of her laugh, her voice, as she caught him in a game of chase and tossed him into the air to be caught in a loving hug.

Nicolas shook his head, unable to produce any tears. "Lissie, please don't leave me. You're the only one I've ever loved…you and Hyp are all I have left to live for…"

He grabbed Lissie's tiny hand for support when she caressed his cheek. "I know…but it's part of the Circle of Life, Nicolas. You will have Hyp…and he will have his father. Promise me you will find somewhere safe. Find the Great Valley, and raise him there for me. Even if Father won't go all the way, keep going. Please, Nicolas."

Nicolas shook his head in despair. "I don't know if it exists, Lissie."

"It does." Her eyes were so full of certainty he believed her. "Why would so many dinosaurs risk everything in hope of finding it if it didn't exist? Please take Hyp there and raise him, so he can grow up in peace."

"I will, Lissie." He broke down into dry sobs again. The poison was beginning to take its toll, because he could see it took more effort than she would show to reach up and lick his cheek as a kiss.

He slowly raised his eyes to meet her again, and took both her hands in his. He leapt to his feet when she cringed, but she gave his hand a feeble tug to pull him back down. "I'll be fine, Nicolas. I'm….okay with it. Please show me you will be." Her voice was growing weaker.

Nicolas couldn't say anything. _Okay. Okay? _ How was he supposed to even pretend he was "okay" with this. But Lissie needed him to answer, so he forced himself to nod his head, then he shook it again. "Oh, Lissie. It should have been you raising our son."

Just as Lissie was about to say something else her family, Ace, the healer, and Heather burst into their home. Nicolas held onto Lissie, but stood to question the healer with a desperate plea in his eyes. The old healer indicated that he had seen the land glider, and gave the saddest shake of his head to say there was nothing he could do. Abram let out a heartbroken gasp and fell to his knees. Nicolas spotted Hyp nestled in his grandmother's hands with an excited expression at having spotted his father.

Lissie's mother broke down into sobs when Nicolas lifted an oblivious, cackling Hyp from her hands and gave him to his weakening mother.

"Hi, Hyp." The love a mother could only share with her child immediately shone in her eyes as she took her son for the last time. She stroked his little head with a smile as he squeaked at her in his own language, telling her all about his day. As she laughed and nuzzled him, Nicolas knelt down beside them and helped her support Hyp in her hands because they were starting to shake.

If Nicolas had ever doubted the theory that babies could sense when something was wrong, he believed it then. Hyp felt her hands shaking too, and must have sensed the sadness in his father's touched, because his smile faded into a frown, and his cheerful squeaks turned into tiny whimpers as he tried to tell his mother she would be alright.

Lissie pressed her forehead to his and nuzzled him as tears spilled down her cheeks. The numbness Nicolas thought had washed over him turned to shooting pain as he watched. He thought he felt tears spill from his own eyes at some point, but he wasn't sure. Lissie spoke in a soft comforting tone as Hyp licked her face as small kisses. "Oh, my sweet baby boy. You're going to grow up beautifully because you have your father to raise you now."

Hyp made soft, cooing noises as he looked into her face with desperate eyes, like he was pleading her to stay. Lissie understood, as she often did, and nuzzled his cheek. "I'll always be with you as long as you want me to be, Hyp."

She gasped as a sign that the venom was beginning to get the better of her body, caused Nicolas to cringe a little. She looked to Nicolas, telling him to take their son with her eyes. As Nicolas stood, she looked her son over one last time and licked his forehead as a kiss. "I love you so much, Hyp. Please remember."

Hyp resisted and began to cry out when Nicolas took him from her hands and turned away. As any baby would in his situation, he tried struggling to get back to his mother. When he couldn't he tried calling out. Nicolas turned to Ace because Lissie was beginning to cry. "Please, take him."

Ace lifted his struggling nephew and carried him out, trying his best to soothe his cries along the way. Nicolas grimaced at the desperation in his son's cries, then turned his back and went back in. Abram and Lissie's mother were whispering their goodbyes to their daughter. Her mother sadly stroked her face to comfort her, and Abram silently grasped her tiny hand. Her sisters were all standing nearby, and Heather gave her one final hug. Nicolas stood back with the healer respectfully and let them have their time with her. Soon enough, too soon, she made a terrible gasping sound and clutched at her chest. Everyone cringed and reached out for her, but the healer urged Nicolas to her by gently pushing in forward. It was then that Nicolas knew time was running out.

Everyone made way for him as he went through, and he took Lissie in his arms when she reached out for him. He sat down on their broken bed of grass and leaned against the cave wall for support as he held her in his lap. She had no more strength to lift her head or support herself anymore, so she leaned on his shoulder as she managed to whisper her last wish.

"Nicolas…"

Nicolas took one of her hands and looked into the eyes he had melted into so many times, feeling as if his world was slipping out from under him. When he met her eyes, she spoke softly and sincerely. "You and Hyp have….filled my life….with so much joy. Thank you for…saving me, Nicolas."

He drew in a deep breath when he recognized the familiar words, then managed a smile and nodded and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you so much, Lissie."

She managed a weak smile in return. "I love you, too."

She was cut off by a series of racking gasps as she fought to keep her heart beating, When she got her breath back, she cringed and lay still for a moment before opening her eyes to look into his again. Her last wish was spoken so softly, only he heard it. "Take care of him. Make sure he knows….that I love him….."

Nicolas nodded with promising sincerity in his eyes, then licked her cheek as a kiss when her eyes closed for the last time. A few more raged breaths, and then she went still in his arms. He felt the life go from her before she went limp. Everyone sat in silence for a while. Whatever had been dormant in Nicolas before slowly made itself known by building in his chest until it exploded because he couldn't hold it anymore. One deep sob racked his body once, then he held a hand over his eyes as a series of uncontrollable cries followed. After the unbearable grief has swept over and the slightest bit of numbness washed over him, he sniffed and regained his composure.

He used the numbness as the strength to stand and carefully laid her body down on the broken bed of grass that they had shared since they made this cave their home, the very one Hyp had broken only this morning as they chased each other around the cave. He lay her down so that she looked peaceful…peaceful and perfect. He might have said she looked like she could be sleeping, but Lissie always ended up sleeping curled into a ball.

Everyone stood in stunned numbness for a while, then Nicolas heard Abram breathing grow rapid. His breaths were something between gasps and sobs. Within seconds, Nicolas was slammed against the wall of him own home. He didn't feel the pain when he hit the wall, but a few rocks fell.

"What are you doing?!" Heather's eyes were widened in shock.

Abram's angry eyes bore straight into his as he raged about the death of his children. Lissie and Aaron had meant the world to Abram, and now they were both gone within a matter of weeks, and both deaths heavily connected to Nicolas.

Nicolas just stood silent as he said his piece. "You! My son and daughter are both dead now, and you are left alive after witnessing both. I never should have…"

Lissie's mother took a frantic step forward and cried out in disbelief. "Abram! What are you saying?"

Abram ignored her and said more, but Nicolas didn't hear in because something else replaced the sorrow and the numbness. Anger. Anger at everything. Anger that Aaron would never fight with Heather over who held the girls again. Anger that Lissie had died only a day away from escaping this death sentence of a place. Anger that she would never raise their son. Anger at himself for not doing something different that could have saved them. Anger that he didn't know where the Great Valley was or how to comfort his crying son. All of it.

His face must have shown it, because Abram just started to soften when he realized what he was doing. He began to back away with regret in his eyes, but it was too late. The blow Nicolas landed on the side of his face sent him stumbling backward and into the opposite wall. Abram could probably have fought back and won, but he was a broken father. They both were. Nicolas felt a hint of regret from his actions when he slid down the wall and began to cry, but he didn't have the energy to second guess himself. His decision was final.

He used the wall of the cave to support his body as he spoke to everyone in the cave in a shaking voice. "You…have these next few moments….to say your goodbyes to Hyp. I am taking him….to look for the Great Valley….. For Lissie…..We can't journey with you anymore."

Nicolas used whatever hardness had consumed his heart to force the words before it vanished. They hurt. Badly. Even though Abram regretted his words, he had meant them. And nothing would change them, not for a long time. Not until he was able to accept the deaths of his children. Which might be never. Nicolas knew he couldn't travel with them anymore because every time he looked into their eyes, he would see a trace of that thought. And he couldn't bear it. Not now, not ever. He also knew Abram couldn't risk the lives of his herd to push through the journey it would take to get to the Great Valley, which he believed was nonexistent.

Abram didn't look at him when he voiced his decision because he was buried in his grief, Lissie's mother seemed to understand before breaking down into sobs. Heather was the only one to make eye contact with him as she kept a hand on her mother-in-law's back, pleading with him to reconsider. Nicolas remembered his promise to Aaron, but Heather couldn't search for the Great Valley right now outside of the herd. Not with two little girls. She stilled needed them. And Aaron only wanted them to leave in search of a safe place, and they would soon carry out his wishes on their own.

"Remember Aaron's wish," he mouthed the words to her. She nodded to say she got it, and he left what had been his home since before Lissie even noticed him without looking back because he couldn't.

He shoved some green food down his throat without tasting it and drank a few sips of water for his own sake and stood by with guarded numbness as Hyp's grandparents whispered their goodbyes to their distraught grandson. The healer eventually approached and touched his shoulder. "The boy will cry out for his mother for quite some time, especially at night. I know this will be hard for you, but you must comfort him. You must show him you both still hold a bond, so he will accept that you will take care of him."

Nicolas nodded, and patted the healer's hand as he thanked him one last time. When he returned to retrieve his son, Abram passed Hyp into his hands with quite tenderness without a word. Lissie's mother licked his cheek as a kiss and nuzzled Hyp one last time. "Goodbye, Nicolas."

Everything that Nicolas had needed to hear from her was in that soft tone when she said goodbye, and he nodded to show her he knew they understood…and were at peace with his decision. "Goodbye," he whispered before gathering a miserable Hyp in one hand and turning to Ace and Heather.

Heather approached first and gently stroked Hyp's back. He didn't respond, he just lay so still as his sad eyes stared at her. "He'll be okay eventually, Nicolas. I wish you luck."

"You too, Heather," Nicolas whispered quietly, "thank you."

He wished he could say more, but between the numbness and not being one for goodbyes anyway, he could only find words for what needed to be said. The only comfort he could find what that everyone seemed to understand.

One of the hardest was when he turned to his brother. Neither of them spoke for a moment because they didn't know what to say. Finally, Nicolas looked into his kind eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

Ace smiled. "And I'm proud of you." He rubbed Hyp's little head sadly before meeting his eyes again. "Take care of him."

Nicolas nodded, and then Ace smiled when he read the question Nicolas couldn't put into words at the moment. "I'll tell her, and I'll keep them safe."

They embraced one last time, then started their journey with a heavy heart. At first, he struggled with every ounce of his being to keep going. He didn't think Hyp would survive the first few days because he cried out for his mother throughout the night, and sometimes during the day. Nicolas had to force him to eat on the rare occasion that they did find food, and couldn't keep track of what he ate and how often.

They ran into a herd of many kinds heading for the Great Valley soon enough, and found themselves traveling alongside one another. Some of the female dinosaurs of the group took pity and helped him form a stronger bond with Hyp. No one talked much at first, especially Nicolas. But soon enough, everyone knew someone who had lost something dear. Then they debated on which routes to take. They started to become friends. The journey was long and tiring, but they held on.

Hyp never wandered far from Nicolas on instinct, but he soon met two other baby boys about his age that were traveling along with their solemn families. Mutt and Nod. Nicolas found himself bonding with their families because they spent the majority of the time catching each other's kids. At long last, they were able to sit their exhausted children down on the lush grasses of the valley they feared only existed in their fantasies.

Nicolas felt the first of the weight lift as he watched his son run free in the safe haven of the Great Valley. The rest of the pain faded away over time, but what didn't go away he was forced to push to the back of his mind as he realized he would never fully forget. He vowed that somehow, when Hyp was old enough to understand, he would honor Lissie's last wish….

….. "That's it, son. Now you know."

They sat in silence for a few moments staring at the faded stars, then Hyp leaned over and clutched his ribs as a sob racked his body.

"Oh, son." Nicolas held onto him as he mourned for what he didn't even know he had lost until now. Nicolas just sat and let him cry because there was nothing he could say to make it better. Hyp hadn't cried in front of him like this since he was a young boy, but somehow the sobs were more heart wrenching than the cries of a young boy after punishment for a misadventure.

Hyp looked embarrassed when he finally pulled back, but Nicolas indicated he understood by laying his hand on his shoulder with a solemn look.

Hyp quickly brushed away a stray tear, then turned to him with the most sincere look in those familiar golden eyes that Nicolas had seen since he became a rebellious adolescent. "Thanks, Dad."

Nicolas nodded, then leaned forward once more and looked for the brightest star. "I wish I had been able to tell you sooner, son. She really loved you. So much… the last thing she asked was for me to tell you that."

Hyp sniffed. "I still feel like I don't know anything about her, Dad."

Nicolas met his son's eyes. "Well, you can ask anytime and I will try to answer as best as I can."

"Okay." Another pause. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

Nicolas leaned against the outside wall of the cave. "Yes, more than I could ever say."

He pointed when he found the brightest star in the sky. "Your mother used to say that one was her favorite because it was a showoff."

Hyp sputtered because he was expecting something more sentimental. Both father and son broke into laughter before quieting again.

"Dad, did you ever see…any of the herd again?"

Nicolas felt a stab of pain as he shook his head. If there was anything he could have done over, he would have tried to reconsider at least offering for the herd to go with him. "No."

"You miss them?" When Nicolas nodded, Hyp scanned the valley as grey light started to spread over it. "Are you glad you and I found the valley."

Nicolas turned to make eye contact with his son so that he could see how sure his answer was. "Yes. I am glad I am yelling at you for misadventures rather than training you to run for your life day after day. That was your mother's wish."

When Hyp offered a small smile, Nicolas felt a portion of the long forgotten weight set him free.

Hyp continued to get better each day with Britta's help and, soon enough, was able to walk on his own again. Nicolas and Britta found themselves at war with him to keep the brace on for a while longer, but he eventually complied with their terms and moved on. He asked little things about his mother from time to time, and Nicolas was surprised at how easy it was to answer. Sometimes pain overruled his heart, but most of the time he found that he himself felt better too.

One day while Hyp was out walking with Mutt and Nod with Britta's consent, he went to the watering hole for a drink. Just as he was about to splash his face with the cool water, a familiar voice sounded from behind. "Nicolas? Is that you?"

He spun around and froze in place when he realized who it was. When he spoke, he sounded as stunned as he felt. It couldn't be…

"_Heather?!" _

…**Sorry, guys! I know. I had grown very attached to Lissie, myself. And I am sorry for the lingering death scene! I just couldn't make her death sudden because I found that it fit better to give her time with Nicolas and Hyp. I hope you were surprised by the cliffhanger in a good way. Coincidence, right? **

**Anyway, in case you are wondering, Nicolas is done for now. I may or may not do his point of view again, but I think we are switching to Hyp, and we will see plenty of Nicolas from an external point of view. He will also share some stories of Lissie whenever Hyp asks, so you will see more of the fun moments with her that I didn't get to discuss in Nicolas' story.**

**If you were hoping for details on his journey to the valley, feel free to voice that to me. I did it in summary because of his state of mind at the time and taking away from his story with Lissie, but I may put in a few outstanding incidents that took place during the journey if you happen to be curious.**

**Thanks so much for reading and patience, and I hope you have a great week!...**


	10. Chapter 10: Long Lost

**Hey everyone, hope you are having a good week. Here is the next chapter. It was going to be with Pterano again, but I am still writing it because it is more complicated. So right now, we have Hyp for the first time. I sorry for the repetitive points of view, but we need some comic relief anyway. I hope to have the next chapter ready soon. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10: Long Lost **

_Hyp_

"Just come on and let's get this over with, you dopes." Hyp pulled Mutt by the skin of his throat with Nod trailing behind because he had to use the other arm to keep those stupid ribs from shooting pains through him.

"But Hyp. This isn't normal. You sure you're feeling okay? You're talkin' about…saying 'sorry'." Nod stopped in his tracks and looked up at him, but Hyp kept going.

"Uh, yeah." Mutt kept walking because he had to.

"Just shut up and follow me." _Before I change my mind._

As far as he knew, his father was still sleeping in the cave. He had been sleeping a lot lately. Probably all tired out from having to take care of him, but Hyp could also see…sadness…in his face as he slept. Mutt and Nod had come over early that morning, and Hyp had managed to pull himself to his feet to leave the cave. And yes, he felt pathetic because he couldn't even stand without having to depend on something. His father had shifted at the noise, and then went still again when Hyp froze in place.

_Aw, Dad. _Hyp remembered checking to make sure Mutt and Nod weren't looking, and then quickly shifted a few scattered leaves from his father's bed back in place with his feet before quietly sneaking out of the cave.

"There she is. Over there." Hyp released Mutt and pointed over to the baby clubtail he and his father had fought about before that stupid tree fell on him.

Mutt and Nod glanced over at the little clubtail, happily running around in circles as her mother grazed. Mutt put a finger to his mouth in thought, but Nod looked uncomfortable. "But, Hyp. Her mother's over there too…."

Hyp spread his free hand. "So?"

Mutt spoke up in his usual slurred speech. "If your dad hadn't stopped her, we would be…."

Of course, he couldn't think of the right word. Hyp sighed. "I know, but it would mean a lot to my dad if I…" He stopped and glared at his friends when he realized what he had blurted out loud.

_Great. Now they really think I'm sick. _"UGH! Fine. I'll do it myself. And you babies can stay here!"

Mutt and Nod gave him blank stares. "Okay," they said in unison.

"Oh," Hyp was pretty sure he eyes had widened in surprise because that usually worked, "well…fine. Stay here and act like scaredy eggs for all I care."

He turned and started a few steps forward, but then a green blur tackled him in the stomach and knocked him to the ground. Hyp couldn't even react because he was trying to get the wind back in him. It had taken _weeks_ or arguing, convincing, sucking up, and persuasion to get Britta to agree to let him go without that dumb brace for a few days as a test. And in return he had gotten lectures, instructions, and conditions from both her and his father. Hyp was pretty sure he cried out, but he couldn't hear it because the world went black around him as he tried to deal with the stabbing pains. A few more blackouts, and his vision cleared to see one of Nod's kind….a girl….glaring at him.

Mutt was helping him up, but Nod was frozen in place as he stared at the girl with eyes as round as the Bright Circle. Hyp tried to sit up, and had to clutch at his ribs to keep from falling apart. He was pretty sure Britta would stick him back in that brace as soon as she caught sight of him. He sucked in a few more gulps of air and yelled the first words he could find. "Are you _crazy_?"

"You ain't hurt that bad," the girl retorted. She kept her brown eyes fixed on him to show that she wasn't afraid one bit.

Hyp shivered as a series of shooting pains shot through his middle. "Aw, man…. Britta's gonna shove me back in that rib brace for sure…."

The girl's eyes widened in realization. Hyp felt his temper start boiling. Of course she knew who he was. "Oh, you're the one who got his ribs broke by some tree?"

Hyp sat up because Mutt kept shoving him absentmindedly. "Yeah, what about it?"

Her eyes hardened again as she sassed back at him. "Well, you deserved it! And you stay away from my little sister or I'll really make sure you go back in that brace."

"What!" Hyp scrambled to his feet, but still had to bend over. "I was only gonna say sorry!"

The girl was so taken aback that she couldn't say anything for a minute, so Mutt took the opportunity to side with him. "Yeah!" Really, Hyp wished he could teach him to say something else sometimes. Maybe Britta could work on that like she had jumped in to help that crazy Pterano guy.

Hyp and Mutt looked to Nod, who hadn't moved since that girl of his kind ran up and screwed up his chance to be free of that brace. They waited on him to retort something too, but Hyp wanted to slap him when something finally did come out.

"Hi." Nod's mouth was the only part of him that moved. Another awkward hesitation. "What's your name?"

Mutt immediately started snickering, but Hyp was so taken aback he couldn't believe it. "Nod!"

The girl just stared at him for a moment, then got back to her point. "Amy. And you better not forget it because if you even touch my little sister again, you're dead. Can't believe you guys pick on babies, anyway. Can't find anybody your own size that you could actually win against, or something?"

Hyp wanted to fight back, but his dad would wake up soon. And he needed the time to find somewhere to hide until he could figure out how to act like he wasn't hurting again. If Britta didn't stick him back in the brace, his dad would if he knew about this.

"Look, I just wanna apologize to her. I know that was wrong, okay?!"

The girl….Amy….didn't buy it. "You just wanna 'apologize'?"

"Yes! Now can I go and just get this thing over with before anybody else sees me?"

Amy thought a minute, then looked pleased at the idea of his humiliation and stepped aside. Hyp wished he'd never said that last part. "Alright," she said, "go say sorry. If you so much as make her jump, I'll knock you flat."

Hyp glared at her. If his ribs weren't such a problem, he would've showed her who was boss. But he decided he would settle for smarting off now and get back at her later. _Nobody knocks me down. _

"Yeah, yeah." He managed to stand straight enough and started walking like he owned the valley. Mutt stayed behind, and Nod couldn't take his eyes off that Amy girl. "I didn't know that was your sister. Geez, where'd ya come from?" he heard him ask the girl. Sounded like Amy just ignored him. _Really, Nod?_

As Hyp took cautious steps forward, he noticed that the baby and her mother really were the same kind as Nod. Even though their kind looked similar to clubtails, they considered themselves a separate herd entirely. Nod would always get so mad when Hyp and Mutt would tease him about it and call him a clubtail, anyway. _"I'm not a clubtail!" _Nothing more hilarious on a boring day.

The mother saw and was about to do the same thing as her older daughter, when Hyp spread both hands. "Wait, wait, wait! I just wanna apologize." _How does that word always make me feel smaller than a buzzer?_

The mother looked stunned. "Apologize?" she huffed grouchily. At least she didn't tackle him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for what I did the other day… It was wrong." _Pathetic. _

She considered a moment, then warmed up to the idea. Apparently more easy to deal with than her daughter. "Fine. There she is. Be quick."

She stepped aside so that he could approach the baby, which seemed happy enough trying to eat a leaf she couldn't quiet reach. When she saw his shadow, she jumped and turned around. He really felt bad when she began to whimper and cringe away from him. She seemed so defenseless. _What was I thinking before? _She was too little.

All the bones in his stomach crunched when he even thought about kneeling down on one knee, so he had to settle with leaning over as much as he could.

Now he didn't know where to start. "Hey…"

She just shivered at the sound of his voice. Probably associated it with being hit by a rock. That's what they had done. He had called out to her and threw a stone at her, all just to prove something to Mutt and Nod.

He cleared his throat and eyed the mother, who was watching every move. Every single move. And he could feel Amy's eyes boring through him from behind. _I really don't think I'm gonna like that girl._

He cleared his throat one more time and tried to soften his voice. He really didn't know how. But his father had been trying since the fight with the Fast Biters, and when he did he wasn't as scary. He tried the best he could. "Hey, listen. Sorry for what I did the other day. It was wrong and, well…. I'm sorry, okay?"

His voice sounded awful to him, but apparently it worked. The baby stopped shivering and opened her big brown eyes to stare at him as he spoke. She hesitated a moment, then got up and slowly approached him, sticking out her nose to his fingertips.

He looked to the mother, feeling completely confused. _What more does this hatchling want? _

"She doesn't understand your words, just what she thinks you feel. Reach down and touch her nose. Then she will know what you are trying to say."

_Could've told me sooner. Really, I just want this over with. _He reached down slowly so he wouldn't scare her, but she stood on her tiptoes and touched her nose to his hand when he reached down. She drew back with a thoughtful expression, then jumped back with a smile and wiggled her tail before turning her attention back to the leaf she couldn't reach.

It hurt to reach above his head, but he pulled down the branch for her. She reared on her hind legs and started eating the leaves one by one. Slowly. Hyp sighed and ran his hand along the width of the branch so the leaves would fall to the ground. "I can't hold it that long, hatchling."

She looked thrilled, regardless. She stood on her hind legs and placed her forepaws on his knee. The mother looked surprised. "Well," she said slowly, "I suppose she has formed a bond with you, Hyp."

_Bond?! _"Whoa, whoa, whoa…I…."

"Ip?"

"What?" Hyp spun in surprise when the baby spoke.

The mother smiled down at her baby. "Hyp," she repeated.

The baby tried to sound out his whole name, then decided it was too much effort. "Ip!" she repeated.

Her mother looked to a stunned Hyp. "There. She knows your name."

_Well, isn't that just a little miracle? But… _"Well…I guess I should know her name, then."

"Mae." Baby Mae turned her attention to her mother a moment. It reminded Hyp of his expression when his dad called his name. _"What?"_

"Yeah, well… It's nice to meet you, Mae." He had never ever said anything like that before.

He stood up as straight as possible, and cringed at the shooting pains. He needed to go home. Now. He looked back at the mother because it was awkward to just leave. "Thanks," he said.

"Thank you," she said. Huh. Not much of a talker, and not a "rub it in your face" kind of dinosaur. Her daughter obviously got her personality somewhere else. As he walked away, he could hear little Mae making use of the new word she had learned as she told her mom all about it.

"Ip! Ipipip… Ip." _Aw, man… Please don't…_

Anyway, it actually hadn't been that bad apologizing. That baby wasn't so bad. She was actually kind of funny to watch. But that didn't mean he was soft. Mutt and Nod must never have any reason to think so.

When he finally got back over to the group, his ribs were killing him. It was like he was being split in half. He hated to think how dumb he looked walking, so he gasped and straightened his back as much as possible, keeping one arm tight around his middle.

Amy was the first on his case, though she seemed like she had calmed the heck down. "Great. Now she likes you."

_You're welcome. _"Yeah, well…don't get used to it. Ahh…" Ribs.

Amy softened, but noticed. "Mess with her again, and you'll be used to that."

When she started to walk away, Nod made a last minute attempt to embarrass himself further. "Wait! You didn't say where you were from!"

That did it. Amy spun around as fast as she started walking away. "Why do you care and why would I want to talk to you? You picked on my _baby _sister too, you jerk!"

She kicked a pile of leaves into Mutt and Nod's faces and stomped off. Hyp just laughed under his breath as he enjoyed the show. Mutt dusted the leaves off, but Nod stayed frozen in place as they fell off themselves. After a few minutes of awkward silence and not blinking, Nod spoke in a shaky voice.

"Marry me."

Oh, that did it. Hyp and Mutt broke into guffaws and began pushing Nod around as he kept his eyes fixed on his cruuusshhh. "Really, Nod?" Hyp punched his friend's shoulder to get his attention.

"Yeah," Mutt had at least noticed.

Nod shook his head. "Huh?"

Hyp and Mutt pushed Nod onto his back so that he would have to flail his legs in an attempt to get up. And they were justified enough. He deserved it. After the effort, though, Hyp shuddered once again as a piercing pain in his middle reminded him to stop.

Now he had to use both arms to hold himself together. "Ugh, guys, I have to go home now. See ya later."

Nod had finally gotten over onto his side. "Do ya need some help, Hyp?"

"I don't need anybody's help!" Hyp snapped, already feeling edgy.

"Okay." Maybe Britta might give Mutt some word therapy or something. Mr. Thicknose had tried working with different age groups at first, including theirs. But Hyp and his friends found it unbearably boring and decided to cause so much trouble, he limited the age groups, leaving the hatchlings stuck with him. Hyp remembered his father being angry when he learned of this. Hyp had been homebound for as long as he could stand. But it was worth it. No more boring lessons.

He felt pretty sure he was stumbling by the time he drew near to his home. He had to stare at the ground to watch his steps because he was hurting so bad. Suddenly, he felt someone sling his arm over their shoulder to help him, immediately taking the weight off of him.

"I'm proud of you, son."

"Dad!" How much did he see? Did he wake up when Hyp snuck out earlier? That had been forever ago.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" He managed the question when his father didn't say anything else, but realized it sounded dumb as soon as he asked.

His father looked at him like he was dumb too, but answered anyway. "It's my home. I woke up and went to look for you. You weren't that far, so it's fine. I'm…proud of you for apologizing to that baby just now. I know that took a lot." Another pause. "Seems like she likes you."

When they reached his bed of grass, his father helped him sit and laid a hand on his shoulder. _Great, he actually looks worried. _

"Thanks, Dad…. How much did you see?"

His Dad was silent a moment. As if in answer, he handed him the brace. "Enough" was the answer.

"Aw, man…."

"You didn't listen to me, did you?!"

_Aw, man! _Hyp snickered though. Making Britta mad was the best. She wasn't the easiest person to pick on, but she was getting there.

Not long after his dad had tightened the brace around him, Britta had pranced in like she owned the place and exchanged greetings with his dad. She had taken one look at him, and shook her head. He was now sitting propped against the wall of the cave while trying to hold his middle together as Britta examined him.

"Aw, come on Britta. I listened to ya." _Sadly._

Britta just frowned and held out her hand as an answer. Dread crept up on him when he realized what she wanted. But he had to look as strong as he had been the other day if he wanted any chance of keeping that brace off. Lifting his right leg shot all levels of pain through his middle.

"Ahh!" He winced and clutched his stomach.

Britta sighed and gradually lifted his leg so that she could hold his right foot in her hands. "You could do this just fine the other day."

"Yeah, well…I forgot to do the exercises, okay? Happy?"

Britta didn't buy it. "So what else is new?" How was he kidding? He always forgot.

When Hyp just sighed, she used both of her tiny hands to press against his foot as she had done so many times before. He put up as much resistance as he could, then jumped when the pain overwhelmed his body and dropped his leg.

Britta shook her head with flashing eyes and began grinding stiff leaves with a stone. "What happened? I said 'walking only'."

At least she wasn't yelling.

"Nothing," he said dismissively.

"He was tackled in the stomach and got knocked to the ground."

"Dad!" His father just _had _to crack. And what's more, he made him sound like a total loser.

Britta looked Hyp in the eyes, and this was what he hated most. Her eyes were no longer angry, they were just concerned. He didn't really like making Britta worry any more than he liked making his dad worry. "Hyp," she started warmly, "you have to be more careful or I'm afraid you might not fully recover. You're lucky they hit you in the very middle and nothing seems to be rebroken."

_Thanks a lot, Amy. _"Alright! I'll try to be more careful, okay? Can I stay out of the brace when I have to go out? I'll keep it on in here, but… please, Britta. It's so embarrassing…." There, he broke down. Again.

Britta crossed her arms and managed a nervous sigh. She considered a moment, looking Hyp over again before finally making her decision. "Fine!" She threw up her hands in surrender, then basically pleaded with him. "But please, _please _try to be careful."

Hyp sighed in relief and leaned against the cave wall. "Yes!" he whispered aloud.

Britta interjected. "But wear in at all times here. Please. And watch it. Your father worked hard to make that for you."

Hyp took one look at his father making up his bed of grass and instantly felt a little guilty. "I know…" he started irritably. "But he would be embarrassed to wear it out, too!"

Britta sighed and turned to his father. "Would you be embarrassed?"

She was hoping for a "no", of course, but Nicolas turned to look at his son as he thought about his answer. Hyp found the answer in his eyes when he didn't say anything and pointed at Britta to claim his victory. "Ha! Told ya!"

Britta looked frustrated at first, then cracked a smile. "You're not helping," she told his father.

"Nope," his father stated. His dad's honesty was the best when it worked for him.

Britta shook her head and turned her attention back to him, her patient or whatever. "Well, you need to get over what damage was done today by next week because I would like for you to do a therapy session with several others within the next few days. I need you to be able to do some exercises for what we are going to do."

_Aw, man. _Group therapy session? "With who?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business." Britta picked up the mixture of stiff leaves she actually thought she was going to get him to take.

Hyp crossed his arms, feeling even more irritated by this answer. "Well, I think I should know who I'm going to be embarrassed in front of…"

Britta didn't look as insulted as he had hoped. "You will fit right in because everyone will be doing the same thing you will have to do. If anybody should be embarrassed, it's me. So stop complaining and take this since you want to get knocked over."

Hyp caught that and eyed the bitterest leaves in the valley. He didn't want to go to sleep. "Yeah right, like you're going to get me to take th-"

Britta quickly jabbed him in the ribs where it hurt and dumped the mixture in his mouth when he opened to cry out. As Hyp did his best to swallow the mixture whole, he thought about how much he really hated this healer sometimes.

"I'll be back in a few days…" The last thing he could remember was hearing Britta say a few instructions for his father before he fell asleep.

A few days later, everything was back to normal. He went out for a walk with Mutt and Nod while his father was out. Nothing exciting happened since he could really do _anything_. So the day mostly consisted of him and Mutt slapping Nod around about his "crush". Nod outright denied it, but was completely worked up when Hyp mentioned getting back at her.

His ribs felt so much better, so he decided to stay out until dusk. And he actually got away with it because his father didn't come after him. He went home on his own, and came to a halt when he spotted his father talking with strangers, which didn't happen often because it wasn't his father's nature. And what's more, it was a _female _stranger! With two girls about his age standing behind her looking about as surprised as he was. Now those were rare in the valley. And he should know. He looked. His father, on the other hand, never gave other females of their kind a second thought unless he had to speak with them for council stuff or knew them.

Hyp approached self-cautiously, keeping one arms across his middle to keep his ribs from making themselves known. His dad saw him first. For a moment, his expression was grave, then his eyes turned uncertain when he decided something. He gently urged Hyp forward and kept a hand on his shoulder. Hyp barely noticed. When he saw his dad's expression, he immediately began staring at the girls to figure try to figure out who they were.

He spoke to the mother and her girls, sounding uncertain and…sad. "This is my son, Hyp."

The mother, possibly the age of his father, gasped and knelt down with a bright smile as if she had found some long lost treasure. "Hi, Hyp." She sounded breath taken as she spoke, but Hyp didn't mind. He liked her warm, sincere voice. She sounded like a mother. Her dark blue eyes shone with joy as she looked him over.

"Well, look at you!" she said. "You look so like your mother."

Hyp was shocked. Who would say something like that? _Unless…_

When he looked to his father for answers, his father answered by finishing the introduction with a knowing look. "Hyp, son…. This is Heather. She was your mother's friend…and your aunt."

_His aunt! _For probably the first time in his life that he knew of, Hyp couldn't speak. As he stared at all he had ever seen of his long lost family, Heather reached out and squeezed his hand with a smile. "Hyp I know this is very sudden. Your father and I are just as surprised. But… I would like you to meet my daughters if it's alright."

Her gaze shifted from him to his father on the last part. When his father nodded, she stood and urged one of the girls forward. The girl still looked surprised, but immediately made eye contact with him and stepped forward on her own. Hyp wondered which one was his real cousin at first, but this one was probably her because he recognized that wild, eager look in her eyes. He had it, too.

She very good looking for a girl of his kind. Unlike him, her mother, and the girl behind them that hadn't been introduced yet. She had the darker color, a little darker than his own father. She had wild, light green eyes that were a wonder. Hyp guessed Aaron had similar eyes to his mother when he was alive. Like him, she was slight with strong muscles that said she had been a handful of a child.

"Hyp, this is Ella. She is my daughter. Ella, this is your cousin Hyp." Heather stepped aside so they could meet.

Ella spoke hesitantly, like playing at shyness. "Hi." She threw up a hand as she spoke.

"Hey." Hyp didn't throw up a hand dismissively like he normally would because, well, he was meeting his cousin for the first time while trying to keep his ribs from cracking beneath the weight of standing.

Ella noticed and looked down. She gestured to his injury pleasantly. "That…looks painful."

Now he really felt self-conscious, but he just chuckled. "Nah," he caught himself waving his free hand dismissively.

Ella stepped to the side to talk to his father, her uncle, as Heather walked forward with the other girl. "And this is Lexie. I raise her as my own."

_Wow! _Hyp blinked to keep his eyes from widening. He was afraid he might look all freaky like Nod. Ella was good looking for sure, but Lexie was beautiful. Her sea blue eyes were innocent, and she was a lighter color than him. She stepped forward delicately, revealing a small and slender frame. Even smaller than he and Ella were. Hyp couldn't help but notice that Heather's touch on her shoulder was different. Gentle…very gentle. Like his father's touch when he had first been injured. He wondered why.

The way Lexie's big blue eyes drifted to the ground a moment revealed that she might be somewhat shy. She didn't bother with another greeting all the same. "It's nice to meet you. And I hope everything gets…better."

_Say something. _All he did was shrug. "Yeah, me too."

Lexie giggled a sweet laugh just as his father laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's almost time to go in." Heather looked to the sky, which only had a stream of light left in it. "We still have to fix our beds."

Hyp felt his dad straighten. "Do you need help finding your place? It's getting dark. Hyp and I might be able to help."

Heather shook her head and gestured to the little cave that was basically right across from them. "No, we are just over there so I think we will be seeing each other. An old longneck pointed out this cave for us. He was very kind."

"He is." He apparently wasn't moving any, so his dad ushered him toward their cave. "Okay, it's good to see you. Maybe Hyp can show the girls around the valley. How about it, son?"

Hyp startled. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure…" _Dad!_ How would he explain that to Mutt and Nod?

Both girls giggled for some reason. Ella waved at him as Heather ushered them both home. "Nice to meet you."

Lexie just waved over her shoulder in the most graceful way. _Yes! _Hyp threw up a hand. "Yeah, see ya."

His father kept a hand on his shoulder as they walked into their own home. "Are you okay, son?"

Hyp really didn't know. His heart still missed a thud from the story of his mother and their lost family. He hadn't even been able to tell Mutt and Nod about it yet, even though they both had missing parents as well. But now her best friend and his aunt had returned, after all these years, to live in the valley. And there was a strong possibility that more of his family might be alive. Yet…he would never know his mother. It didn't seem fair. Really, he was worried for his father, but he couldn't read anything in his face. The only thing he got was concern, and it was for him. He gave a simple answer for now to keep his father from worrying.

"I guess…"

His father just sighed and began tightening that _stupid _brace around him so he could sleep. Britta said that if he tossed the wrong way, he could redamage everything. So paranoid. He wanted just once to breathe when he slept again.

Hyp silently gasped when his father gathered it too tight from the back.

"Sorry, son." His father loosened it. He was distracted.

Hyp tried to distract him again. "Dad? Why did Heather come here? After all this time?"

His father kept working with the brace. "I don't know, son."

A hesitation before he voiced what was really on his mind. "Do you think anyone else is alive? You know, like Ace, or…maybe my grandparents?"

His father decided it was too loose after all and retightened it again. "Most likely. I never doubted they were alive. I just didn't know where they were."

Hyp tightened his grip on the cave wall to steady himself. "What makes you so sure?"

His father made sure the brace held up and sighed. "Ace and Abram were always strong. They would make sure everyone that could managed to survive."

Another pause. "Dad?"

"What, son?"

Hyp didn't know how to ask, so he decided to be blunt as usual. "Do you want to see them again?"

His dad just looked at him. "Yes. Yes, our course I would."

"Then why didn't you try to find them before? I mean, why didn't we go with them to begin with?"

His dad's voice grew softer for some reason. "I told you. I was angry."

Another pause. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Do you think Heather knows where they are?"

"_I don't know, son!"_

"_Well okay, then!"_

They glared at each other for a moment, and then broke into chuckles because now it was just funny. There were just too many questions and not enough answers right now. It wasn't often his dad really smiled much, but he was as he patted Hyp's shoulder before settling down on his own bed.

Hyp was about to settle down himself when he noticed the gaps in the streams of long grass that hung down at the front of their cave. They were nothing new, just enough to offer shelter. But Hyp suddenly didn't want anybody seeing him in this brace. Even in their home.

"Aw, man!" He walked over and began tugging at them so that they would cover the whole mouth of the cave.

His father noticed. "They're not going to close, Hyp."

Hyp gave up and flung the piece he was fidgeting with aside. "Hey, Dad. Are Lexie and Ella both my cousins?"

His dad was already lying on his stomach, but lifted his head to search his face. "Ella is the daughter of Aaron and Heather. Lexie was the daughter of Max and Callie. Heather raises her. Why?"

Hyp didn't answer because he didn't really know why he wanted to know. "Was Max and Callie related to us?"

Now his father just sounded exasperated because he apparently caught the reason. "No, son. Lexie is not really your cousin."

"Well, I was just asking," Hyp said with an edge.

His father gave him the "yeah, sure" look.

"Well, I was."

Another look. It was no use. "Time for bed, Hyp."

Hyp sighed and shuffled around. As soon as he got comfortable, he drifted into sleep.

As soon as they saw Ella and Lexie the next morning and learned that they would be showing them around the valley, Mutt and Nod immediately inquired about who they were.

Since it was complicated, Hyp put it into the simplest terms with an edgy tone so he wouldn't have to explain. "They're my cousins."

"Whoa. I didn't know you had any of those, Hyp." Nod looked confused.

"Well, I do. So let's go, you creeps."

It was then that he noticed Mutt staring at his cousin as if she were the most wondrous creature in the valley. "Wow…" he whispered.

Uh-uh. Hyp grabbed Mutt by the skin of his throat and pulled so he had no choice but to look at him instead. "You got a staring problem, dope? Now, come on!"

Ella and Lexie waved cheerfully as they approached.

Hyp waved back. "Hey, guys. These are my friends, Mutt and Nod. They wanted to tag along today. Hope you don't mind."

He turned to Mutt and Nod with a reinforcing look because they had already been instructed on what to do. By him _and_ his father, who didn't seem too thrilled about them going at all. "Act right," he'd said.

"Guys, this is Ella and Lexie."

Lexie just smiled, but Ella just threw up a hand. "Hi!"

"Hey," Nod answered as friendly as he probably knew how. Mutt just stared.

"Ella? Lexie!" A familiar voice called from the bushes to the side.

Ella and Lexie both spun on their heels and ran when they saw who it was.

"Amy!" Lexie cried. _No! No no no. _

Amy stepped from the bushes and walked into Ella's hug. Really, why did girls squeal so much?

"Amy, it's been forever!" Ella squeezed her head.

"I know. What are you guys doing here?" Amy actually sounded friendly.

"We just got here yesterday. We're going to see the valley today."

"Well, it's amazing." Amy stooped to allow Lexie to climb onto her back like Hyp sometimes did with Nod. Ella startled and helped her up with that same gentle touch Heather had used last night. Hyp watched Lexie as she climbed and she seemed to manage perfectly well. What was wrong? She seemed fine.

Hyp and Amy caught a glance at each other, then turned to the Ella and Lexie and asked the same question in unison. "How do you know them?"

Ella caught a rivalry and tilted her head. "Well, Amy is an old friend we haven't seen in forever…and Hyp is my cousin we just met. These are his friends."

Amy narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Lexie was hoping to smooth things over, and explained further in a gentle tone. "We met Amy a long time ago as we traveled. And Amy, Hyp is Ella's lost cousin that we just met last night. He is going to show us around the valley."

After an awkward silence, she changed the subject. "You should come with us!"

_No! _But it was too late. Ella jumped in. "Yeah, Amy!" She looked to the group, and Hyp figured he was the only one who caught that familiar mischief in her eyes. "We could all catch up."

_Yeah, right._ Hyp gave Amy a desperate plea with his eyes, but she wasn't paying attention. "I'm not goin' nowhere!" she protested.

Ella crossed her arms. A few minutes and words later, they were on their way. With Amy. _Great._

As soon as they got to the main river, they all stopped to get a drink so Hyp could point out everything that could be seen around it. The hatchlings were splashing around in the water playing some game.

"Aw!" Lexie turned to watch them.

"They are so cute!" Ella stepped forward to the water and took a drink.

"Whatever," Hyp muttered. Amy heard and shot him a look to tell him not to blow it. So far, she hadn't said anything. And for some reason, he didn't want her to.

Lexie spotted someone else she already knew. "Hey, Britta!"

Britta rose from her afternoon in the sun and started walking over. "Hey!"

Well, wasn't that a miracle? You usually couldn't get Britta away from her sun spot for anything when the sun began to set. She hadn't even been in the valley that long, and Hyp had already figured that out. Whenever he would tease her about it, she would just confirm it and drop what she was doing so she could catch the sunset. And now, Lexie had gotten her to come over with no effort at all.

Hyp gave her a teasing look. "Gee, do you know the whole Great Valley?"

Lexie shook her head. "No, we just met Britta last night on our way to our new home."

Hyp smiled at her. "Do you need a tour of the valley, or did Gramps take care of that already?"

Lexie gave the sweetest giggle before Britta approached. Britta folded both arms on Amy's back like she owned the valley and smiled at the girls. "How is everyone doing?"

Amy was just fine with it, even smiled at Britta. What? Did girls just bond by looking at each other, or something? How did they know each other?

Ella answered first. "We're good. Hyp and his friends are showing us around."

Britta took one look at Hyp and his friend and let out a mocking breath. "You're letting Hyp and his friends show you around the valley? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked flatly.

"'Course they're okay!" Hyp cast a teasing glare at Britta, who retorted with a sly smile.

"Do you know where you're going?" Oh, she just sounded so harmless and curious.

Hyp snorted. "Better than you."

"Well, start the tour." Britta smarted off.

Hyp sighed. "So the Smoking Mountains are to the left…."

"You mean to the right?" Britta caught him already.

Hyp sighed and crossed his arms as everyone laughed.

Lexie giggled when she saw Britta was right.

Amy chortled. "Can you not tell directions?!"

"Shut up," Hyp said, not even having the energy to sound edgy.

Ella laughed. "I think Britta needs to check your vision, Hyp!" she teased.

Mutt and Nod both burst into guffaws despite his piercing glares. Britta remained silent and just smiled because her damage was done. Hyp guessed their unspoken score was tied now. He would get her back later.

Hyp yelled at everyone. "Are we going to do this thing or not?"

Ella was the first to recover. "Yeah, yeah. Want to come, Britta?"

Hyp interjected before she could answer. "No, she doesn't. She would miss her sunset."

"How do you know?" Lexie asked curiously.

"Ask Amy."

When everyone looked at her, Amy rolled her eyes. "Umm hmm… she don't miss those."

"That's right." Britta straightened and smiled at him as she walked off.

"Be good," she said meaningfully. Health and social wise.

"Sure," he answered begrudgingly.

"Well, are we going or not?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait!" said Ella. "I want to meet those kids over there."

They ended up with the little longneck and his gang whether Hyp and his friends liked it or not. Yep, Ella was his cousin alright.

The hatchlings were friendly enough. Everyone introduced themselves except for the threehorn, who was always introduced indirectly anyway. As they talked, Hyp stole a glance back at Britta and startled when he saw her talking with that Pterano guy. They were both practically crying. Why? That flyer would be moved to the top of his list if he made Britta cry.

"Hyp, everyone's ready to go now. Are we going?" Nod's voice snapped him back to his task.

"Ugh, yeah sure." Hyp cast one most quick glance Britta's way before treading from the water with a whole trail or adolescents _and _hatchling trailing behind him.


	11. Chapter 11: Old Wounds

**Hey guys, here is another bit of Pterano's story. Sorry it took so long. I will say that I meant to put more in here, but divided it up again because there is already a lot to take in in this chapter. I will tell you guys that I had to put a lot in summary that I wanted to write out, and I felt that it was somewhat sloppy. I needed to tell this to bring together some upcoming events, though. I do intend to write some of these things out over the course of the story. I didn't want to do too much at one time. Anyway, here we go and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 11: Old Wounds**

_Pterano_

_It can't be. It can't be. _Another crashing sound as the new supply of sticks and grass he was using to build a nest was thrown to the ground. Now usually he could put together a suitable nest and have it roughly finished before the Bright Circle turned orange. Then after a few touches and tweaking here and there, it would be a masterpiece of a nest.

But today, it just wasn't meant to pass. Instead of the usual rhythm of gently maneuvering the dirt and sticks into shape and easily weaving them together with steady hands, every scrap of earth he managed to get his hands on were tossed to the ground and broken in two in a matter of seconds. He huffed in frustration and did it over, then tossed aside the last clump of dirt that had dispersed in his tight grasp and pushed every broken thing he had gathered over the edge. Now there was a mess of scattered leaves, dirt, limbs, and such beneath his nest. _Grand. _

He leaned with his forehead and forearm pressed against the wall to think. Apparently, he had lost the last couple of days due to some fever. The last thing he remembered for certain was leaving the gathering place and just managing to land of this ledge within the cliff across from Tess and her family. He woke up one morning feeling strangely calm and well rested, until Petrie let it slip he had been out for a few days and Tess was forced to explain that he had suffered a fever. They were distracted from conversation most of the day when his nieces and nephews found him awake, but they got to talk enough for Tess to confirm once more that the events of the meeting had been real.

He remembered seeing flashes of someone speaking to him in low gentle tones and stroking his back, as well. When he asked if that was real or hallucinations brought on by fever, Tess had confirmed that Britta had helped care for him. Or whoever it was that was claiming to be Britta.

_But then again…._

The touch he remembered had been hers. No other had beautiful, kind eyes like that. And he would recognize that charming, calm voice anywhere.

But it couldn't be her. She had been chased from sight. Tim's last words in reference to her had been "gone"…. If it really was Britta, it would mean she had left. And there was no way he could have missed her because he searched everywhere. There was no way she didn't hear him calling her name.

It couldn't be. Britta was always honest and straightforward. If she had been unhappy, she would have said something. _Wouldn't she? _He would have seen it. _Right? _The flyer who stood before him the other day couldn't be her. But the one who had cared for him….

"Oh, how _could _it _be_?" He flung the one stick that he hadn't been able to break out of his new home and left it bare once more as he leaned against the wall to push back the memories. Of biting, of tearing….fresh ones of his passed loved ones…. He didn't know when, but a tiny familiar voice brought him back to his senses within seconds.

"Uncle Pterano?"

The older flyer startled and inhaled a sharp breath through his nose. He whipped his wing aside to see his young nephew standing in the entrance of his home. The way that little Petrie looked at him with uncertainty reminded him of a little Tim.

"Petrie, how is my dear nephew?" It was amazing how quickly one could recover for the sake of someone else.

"Fine…" Petrie hesitated a moment, then pointed to the outside. "There a mess under your…"

"Home?" Pterano sighed. "I know."

Another hesitation. "Uncle Pterano, you see me snuggling stick? Me leave it here last. No can sleep."

Pterano stiffened when realization struck him. _"I broke it." No…that wouldn't work._

He played dumb for a moment to buy some time. "Snuggling stick?"

Petrie looked confused that he didn't remember. "Yeah, stick I use for sleep?"

Somehow he didn't think the "it's not here" statement would work. "…. Right. What does it look like?"

Petrie stared at him a moment. "A stick."

If the circumstances were different, that would have been funny. Pterano worked his mind desperately. "Right. Your mother still encourages this?"

Now Petrie really looked confused. "Well, no. Me just keep it. You tell me about it as nestling. Say it help me sleep."

Pterano wanted to slap himself. That "snuggling stick" was just a midnight effort to try to get some sleep on his part. He and Tess had been traveling with her newborn hatchlings, and stopped for the night. Petrie had been convinced he couldn't sleep, and was determined that Pterano wouldn't either. He tried handing him to Tess, but he would lie still until she went back to sleep and then climb back onto his uncle's beak.

Pterano grew desperate for sleep as the night wore on and handed the little hatchling a "snuggling stick", saying it would help him sleep as long as he had it with him. It had worked like a charm because both Pterano and Petrie were sleeping within minutes, but Tess had been furious with him when Petrie cried for his snuggling stick the next night and Pterano had to go out and find one that looked similar.

Oh, how he still suffered for those four hours of sleep. If there was one story he could take back, that would probably be it.

Pterano tried to last thing he knew might cover for him. "Oh, surely you don't need it anymore. After all, you are growing up to be a strong flyer. Surely you could go without it now?"

Petrie tilted his head and considered this a moment. Pterano knew what was coming when he shook his little head with a blank stare. "No."

"Right." _I can't tell him. I can't tell him… _"Um… This way."

He and Petrie glided down to that dreadful pile of mess below his home and stared down at it. Pterano thought it looked hopeless, but Petrie scanned the mess before shaking his head. "Not here."

_I wish it weren't. _"How do you know?"

"Every stick in this pile broke."

"Petrie, I…."

"Snuggling stick not break."

A light went off in Pterano's head. _Not break… Not break! That's it! _"Oh I just remembered Petrie! Come. I left it over this way…"

It didn't take long to locate the last stick he had hurled from the cliff. The one he couldn't manage to break. He snatched it off the ground when he spotted it and handed it to his nephew. "Here we are."

"Me snuggling stick!" Petrie gathered that dreadful thing in his arms before drawing back with a confused expression and looking up at Pterano. "Why it over here?"

Pterano let his eye wander a moment as he tried to think of an excuse. Suddenly, Tess called from her nest. "Petrie! Time to eat!"

_Thank you, Tess. _Pterano clapped his hands together and hustled his laughing nephew into the air. "Time for lunch! Let's hurry now. I'm hungry. Let's go! Get a move on. Come on now…"

The Bright Circle was turning the valley a beautiful orange by the time Pterano had managed to dispose of that awful mess and gather new supplies to make another attempt to build again.

The arranged the supplies so that they were ready to be used in the morning and set out to find the one he knew he must confront sooner or later. If it really was her, she wouldn't be hard to find because he had an idea where to look. Sure enough, as he had thought, she was lying on her stomach close to the river as she watched the sunset. How in the Circle of Life did all the pieces fit together to form Britta?

Usually this was the one time Britta preferred not to be disturbed, but he had to know now. He landed on the ground a few feet from her and slowly took the cautious steps needed to be close enough so he could speak to her. When no words came, he poked her lightly on the shoulder.

She startled at his touch, and sat up when she saw who it was. The hesitation in those blue eyes were as apparent as the orange sun as she found her voice. "Pterion, you look so much better."

He was in no mood for chit chat, so he got straight to the point. "Who are you?"

Her eyes grew sad as she sighed, then she looked up at him with those honest eyes. "I think you already know."

_Already know. Ha. _"How can I believe it is really you?"

Britta hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her wings around them in the way he used to love. "Ask me anything," she said.

Pterano thought a while. It had to be something only Britta would know, not Tim or Tess or anyone who could have overheard. He had it. It was painful, but it was all he could think of.

"What did I ask you? The last night we were in our favorite spot alone, without Tim or Tess."

She sat there for a moment, and then her blue eyes welled with tears at the memory. Pterano knew it was her before she stood and answered.

"You brought me there one night, after the celebration everyone gave us when we were released. We went as a celebration, just you and me. And…you asked me to marry you, in the most loving way I could ever imagine anyone could. Pterano, I could never forget that."

Pterano nodded. "And what did you say?"

Britta lowered her eyes. "I…I was afraid. Afraid that our families wouldn't approve because they thought we were a distraction from each other. But…you spoke so lovingly, and I loved you so much. I would never have said no. I wanted that more than my healing career, Pterano. You have to know that. But… if it helps, we made a plan."

Pterano knew it was her, but decided to test her further to make sure. _How can it be?_

"And what was that?"

Britta drew a ragged sigh, and then finished their secret story. "We made our vows right then, and formed our union. We vowed we would keep it secret until you finished training under your father…and until I finished my healing practice. Then we would form our bond in an official ceremony before the herd. Everything was so…. perfect."

No one would have known that except the real Britta. Not even Tess. It was her and she was standing right here in front of him. He slowly reached out a hand, because he couldn't believe it. Maybe he was sitting here talking to no one. But when he reached out, she caught his hand in hers and pressed it against her cheek. Once she did this, she rubbed the palm of his hands with one of her fingers to massage out the tenseness.

_It was her!_ No other would do that. Flyers bent and flexed their hands a lot, including in flight. Britta used to do that for him all the time when the tense feeling made his hands feel stiff. He flinched a little, but couldn't pull away. It was her! His only love. The only one he had ever wanted the power to bring back. And she had come to him on her own in some way.

Slowly and gently, he caressed her face in both of his hands so he could look into the eyes he spent so many nights trying to remember. "I-It is you. Britta!" he whispered in shock.

She grabbed both of his wrists and held onto them as she drew in a deep breath and sniffed. "Yeah," she whispered.

_Then…that means…_ Pterano felt tears welling in his eyes as realization welled inside him like a pool. "Then…how could you leave?" He was fairly certain that came out as a wail.

"Oh, Pterano. I didn't…" Britta looked around to consider their location, and then rubbed his wrists. "My home is right up there. Why don't you come inside? I could….explain, as long as you are ready."

_As long as I'm ready! Ha!_ How could any flyer ever be ready to be told the logical side of why the only one he ever loved left him? Still, he nodded and they were off. In what little time it took them to fly up, sorrow turned to hurt and anger. A few moments later, they were on each other's case for the lost years.

"How could you leave without even telling me why? I loved you, Britta! Do you have any idea how many times I screamed your name? I cried every night for as long as one could and you didn't even know!"

Britta had tried saying his name to stop him at first, then resigned and listened as long as she could. Finally, she snapped because she had sat in silence as long as she could.

"I couldn't hear you because I was hurt, Pterano, okay?!"

Pterano stopped a moment to consider this, but was still steaming. Britta noticed the error of her anger and pulled his hands so that he would sit on the flat stone she had found inside the small cavern within the cliff. The home looked like her. Neat and homey, with stores upon stores of the rich herbs she had found in the Great Valley. The valley must be haven for a practiced healer.

He finally decided to cooperate and slowly sat down because of the grave look in her eyes. When he did, she held onto his hands and knelt down so that she could look up and into his eyes. She was still so beautiful. Except for years of wisdom in her eyes, she still looked the same.

As Pterano waited those few seconds for her to say something, one question overrode the many others in his mind. _What happened to you?_

Britta took a shaky breath. "Pterano, I know I have a lot to tell you. But I don't know if you're ready…"

The dangerous look he felt must have shown in his eyes, because she stopped to reconsider her words. "…. I don't know if you could bear it."

Pterano felt his eyes soften as his heart melted. She really did care, so much that she tears began to spill down her cheeks. But they both knew that one couldn't go without knowing the other's story, no matter how painful it was. He gently cupped her cheeks in his hands and lifted her face so that her tear-filled eyes met his vacant ones. "Tell me everything."

Britta sniffed and held onto his wrists for support as she began. And he sat silent as she shared that unbearable story

The weeks following Jen's recovery were the best of their lives. Jen's recovery had taken a very long time, with therapy and medical attention from many healers. For a while, they thought poor Jen had run out of time, but she pulled through once again and was flying like never before. Her parents had been furious with Sierra, blaming him for the cause of her spell in the first place. But Tim and the others had stood up for him because, quite honestly, if it hadn't been for him Jen might not be alive. They soon realized the error of their ways and at long last gave Sierra permission to officially see and be trusted with Jen, which he deserved. He might have a dangerous temper, but he would never hurt Jen. Sierra's father, more severe than his son and typically harsh in raising him, had caused a fight with Sierra for even seeing Jen. Sierra's mother got Pterano's father and several others to stop the fight, where a brutally injured Sierra screamed that he wanted to live independently from now on.

Young adults were usually not released until their teachers announced that they were prepared and ready to mate. But Pterano, with urging from Tim and some others, worked with his father so that an exception could be made. Soon, his father thought it better for the safety of the herd that Sierra live independently from his father especially, and got his parents to release him from their care under the condition that Sierra attend Mrs. Ria's sessions until she released them.

He and Jen recovered together under Britta and her mother's care, and soon got permission to live with one another under a union from her parents, who quickly grew fond of him once they got to know him. The only condition set by Britta's mother was that Jen couldn't risk bearing eggs. Jen had recovered beautifully, but would never be well unless a healer discovered a cure for her. As far as anyone knew, Sierra made sure to comply even when Jen mourned it. After all this, Pterano finally understood why Sierra was the way he was.

Britta, only the other hand, was guilt ridden at not having been able to find a cure for Jen and was ready to step down as an upcoming healer. Pterano, Tim, Tess, her family, Jen, her classmates, and even Sierra tried talking her out of it because she was a great healer. But she remained unsure.

At long last, Mrs. Ria announced a celebration to release their class.

She looked around at the stunned faces, then smiled at their uncertainty. "You are the best group of flyer I have ever taught, and I am proud to teach you. You are ready. Special assignments of positions will be announced at the celebration." And then she flew away.

The celebration was wonderful, all they had dreamed of since they were young hatchlings. Pterano had the best standing as a student and gave the speech to release the class, which went beautifully. The class had put together a surprise speech for Mrs. Ria, and he was also supposed to give that one for her as well. But after some more thought, he and Tim gave quite a humorous speech together with Pterano telling of all the hard work they had been through and Tim telling of "the good times". Everyone was still laughing as Tess, Jen, Britta, and Leah placed a lovely band of flowers made by the class over a tearful Mrs. Ria's head.

"And therefore, we thank Mrs. Ria, and release her as our teacher…to choose her future path." Pterano concluded the lovely speech and waited for Mrs. Ria to respond. With little hesitation, Mrs. Ria hugged all the girls who had brought the ring of flowers and walked into her mate's open wings. Everyone cheered for her decision to spend the rest of her days with her family. Mrs. Ria had taught many a class, and fully earned her choice.

Every member of their class was called up for Pterano's father to witness them being released by their families and into their positions if they chose to have one. If not, they had the right to mate under the herd's law.

When his time came, Pterano rose and accepted the role of leader in training upon being released. Everyone around him cheered wildly. But for a split second, he cast a sad look in the direction of a smiling Britta because he knew what that meant. He would have to reside under the rules of his father for another period of time until his father was sure he was ready. He would never be able to form his union with Britta until he was released from his duty and until his father was ready to resign. And his father would never give permission until he was ready to release him because he already viewed his relationship with Britta as a distraction. Pterano feared all he ever wanted would never come to pass. He snapped out of his thoughts enough to accept his position and smile at his future herd.

Pterano burned with jealousy when his parents released Tess to become an instructor for a future group of hatchlings and mate. As she smiled and hugged their parents tight, Pterano stole another glance at Britta, who was now elbowing Tim as a tease. He smiled at his now grown sister, who had been his dearest friend since birth aside from Tim. They made a vow with their eyes that it would stay that way, and gave each other a quick hug before walking away with their family to make way for the next one.

Friend after friend went, and were all hugged by teary eyed families. Finally, Britta and Tim stepped up to join their parents, who lovingly held out their wings for them to run into. Britta hugged her aging mother gently, and startled when Tim tackled their father to the ground. Everyone laughed as Pterano's father reclaimed his place to witness their release.

Tim, being the male and the eldest, went first. Tim was released to mate, and everyone looked around in confusion when Pterano's father called Tess back up. Tim knelt on one knee before his only love, and asked her to be his mate before the herd. As she cried her acceptance and he spun her in a circle of happiness, Pterano and Britta shared a sad smile before congratulating their siblings before the cheering herd. Their families looked proud enough, and for a while both Pterano and Britta were puzzled because they had not taken positions. Soon enough, Pterano's father offered Tess and Tim positions as guards of the herd, with Tess having the opportunity to turn it down to be an instructor.

"Yes!" Tim and Tess cried together as they embraced. It was quite an accomplishment to be deemed worthy for the position of guard, especially Tess. But once accomplished, this rank was an honor. Pterano and Britta burst with pride for their dearest friends as they embraced once more.

"And lastly, for Britta…" Pterano's father hardly encouraged their relationship by not paying attention to her, but now his eyes shone with pride. Britta looked confused, as right now she was only expecting to be released by her family to mate since she did not plan to pursue healing.

Pterano's father continued. "We have a special announcement on her behalf, as she has brought great pride to our herd. The healers of the neighboring territories have decided that they would like to come forward and offer her the opportunity to practice under the stewardship of the healer's council to practice in any region she chooses."

Everyone, including Britta, gasped because hardly anyone was given this opportunity. Hardly anyone at all was trusted to be a healer, and not even her mother had attained the right to practice in any region of her choice. Britta's family beamed as the healers of the neighboring territories stepped forward to offer her a ring of flowers as a welcoming gift.

Britta's heart stopped as they revealed themselves and stepped forward. She cried tears of joy and nodded as a confirmation that she would take the opportunity. This had been her lifelong dream. Ever since she was old enough to know what healing was.

Later on, Britta held tight to Pterano as everyone celebrated together. Many were singing while others were dancing. Tim and Tess had quite a crowd around them as Tim flipped his new mate. Their parents smiled as they watched the two twirl around happily. Jen was still stiff and unable to dance, so Sierra balanced her on his feet and shuffled their weight from one foot to the other so she could. Rinkus and Leah sang and urged Pterano and Britta into the center to lead the next dance, which was a beautiful love hymn sang to wish the new adults luck in their mating.

Britta's wings swirled around her as Pterano twirled and lifted her into the air before gracefully setting her on her feet again and taking her in his arms. The others took their cue and joined in when the dance started over. Pterano and Britta just shifted their weight from one foot to the other after a while and smiled at one another with sad eyes. They had just gotten the two highest honors a flyer could wish for, a future leader and a healer to be, but they had paid dearly by giving up what they wanted most. Time. Possibly a few years lost before they could unite as one.

Pterano watched his father out of the corner of his eye. His cold eyes bore straight into his with a piercing, restraining stare. Thankfully, their mother saw him and lay a hand on his shoulder to tell him that this was their night, and he turned away.

Pterano lifted Britta's face under the beak so he could meet her eyes and took her hands in his. "Why don't we fly to our spot tonight, just you and me?"

Britta glanced at her family, who were happily occupied with Tim and Tess, and squeezed Pterano's hand gently. "Okay," she whispered.

Later when everyone was talking and getting ready to head home, Pterano and Britta quietly spoke with Tim and Tess and were able to sneak away. The night air was calm and peaceful, so they flew in silence for most of the way as the stars brightened the night sky.

When they landed on their ledge, Pterano picked one of the white flowers blooming nearby and handed it to Britta, who had settled down with her feet dangling over the edge.

"I'm so proud of you." Tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke because he really was. Britta had wanted this since she was only a hatchling.

"Oh, Pterano!" Britta gently fingered one of the delicate white petals and took it from him. She cradled the sides of his face in both of her hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "I'm proud of you, too."

Pterano couldn't hold back what he had been thinking all night anymore. He took her hands in his. "Britta, I wanted to ask you something. I was going to ask the last time we were here, but… with all that happened with Jen… well, I thought it would be best to wait. And now it's too late, I fear."

Britta searched his eyes. "What is it?" she asked timidly.

Pterano nearly burst with emotion. "I was going to ask you to marry me regardless of our families before our release. We would have been able to stay together then, but now I fear it shall never come to pass!"

He heard Britta's sharp intake of breath when he covered both eyes with his hands. She took his hands so she could look into his face. "Oh, Pterano. Really, dear?" she asked breathlessly. Pterano realized she looked as if she didn't believe it.

Pterano spread his hands. "Of course I was. I love you, Britta. But now I fear all is ruined!"

Britta spoke in that calm, charming voice as he felt his world falling apart. "I would have accepted, Pterano. And all is not ruined. If we can…earn our families approval when we have finished our training, we could raise a family with a good life."

Pterano searched his love's face out the corner of his eyes sadly. "If they approve."

Britta lowered her eyes because she knew what that meant. If Pterano's father had the say, which he now did, Pterano and Britta would never unite or marry at all. Lately, his father hardly allowed them to see one another. When Pterano would try to reason with him, all he would say was that unions were a distraction for a young leader and that he would never reach his full potential.

When inquired about if anything was wrong on Britta's behalf, he would answer that she was perfect in every way except that her path was that of an accomplished healer, and that she would travel for practice, while Pterano was required to stay with his herd. The two had been shaken a bit when Pterano told Britta, so they asked her mother about it one day. Her mother had doubt in her eyes even though she tried to give an optimistic response.

Britta set the white flower aside and looked him in the eyes. "If we don't follow the terms for our positions, Pterano, we could lose our standing with the herd."

"I know," he whimpered. That was just it.

Britta sighed because the two were at a standstill. "For all it's worth, I would marry you under any conditions Pterano, because I love you too."

Pterano startled. He hadn't expected that. Britta was always so careful. Still, he heart leapt with joy all the same. "Oh, Britta, dear! Truly you would?"

Her eyes were sincere. "Of course I would, but…I don't want to lose our families. Our herd, Pterano. All we worked for. It isn't fair…"

"I don't care as long as I have you." Pterano knelt on one knee and took one of her tiny hands in both of his. "Britta the Flyer, will you marry me?"

Britta gasped with an astounded smile. Usually, if two individuals wanted to mate in a herd, they formed a simple union. Only when they knew they wanted to stay with one another unconditionally did they ever marry. Most couples did not marry after their union for a very long time. For a young flyer to ask another meant exactly what marriage was, unconditional love.

Britta brought a hand to her beak and sobbed, her blue eyes shone with happiness as she answered. "Of course I'll marry you, Pterano."

Pterano pulled her into a strong embrace for quite some time before she pulled back with a doubtful expression. "What about…our work? Our positions….our families? We shouldn't have to lose all we have just to be together, Pterion. It's not fair."

"No," he said thoughtfully, "it isn't."

When Britta lowered her eyes in lost hope, Pterano took her hands in both of his and made eye contact with her so she would know he meant what he said. "Maybe we could have both."

Now Britta looked baffled and confused. "You mean… Form a secret union now and marry after we are released from practice? But Pterano! How could…?"

"We could!" Pterano felt his heart rise with his new plan. "We wouldn't be disobeying our laws. Couples do not have to call a witness for a union if they chose. Only a marriage, Britta, don't you see!"

Britta was unconvinced. "We need approval."

"We've been released, dearest."

Britta blinked in thought. Pterano lifted her off the ground and pulled her into his lap. "We could form a union here, dear. And then once we finish our practices, we could have everything we ever dreamed of with our family's perfect approval. And…we won't lose one another. Britta, we could have the same right as Tim, Tess, and the others. We would only have to keep it to ourselves and live apart for some time."

Britta looked doubtful. "Pterano…"

Pterano nuzzled her under the jaw then. She hesitated a moment to think, and gave her answer with a hug.

They said the simple words of their union there, under the stars, and spent what could be their last night alone for a while together. Everything seemed so perfect. Pterano was finally able to devote himself to a new level of training under his father, thinking of a life to make for Britta all the while. Britta quickly finished what remained of the practice she had to complete under her mother, and began studying under the Fast Runner healer in one of the neighboring territories. It was close enough so she could fly back and forth every day. Sometimes he, Tim, and Tess would fly with her and he would sneak away with her for just a while before returning for his training.

Days went by. His father was pleased, and Britta had regained her confidence again. Tess and Tim had settled in one of the caverns within the mountain where their herd lived. Everyone was happy, and so were Pterano and Britta for now. He felt like the luckiest flyer in the world.

One morning, they were all out shaking tree stars from a nearby tree as they waited on an assignment from his father. Everyone laughed when Sierra and Tim grappled for the last one. It felt like they were young flyers again. Jen was finally well and Sierra's cold nature had partially disappeared once he was out from under his father. Leah snapped a branch from above and accidentally hit Rinkus on the head, while Tess swatted Tim's shoulder for something he said. Pterano came up behind Britta and scared her. She startled and nearly curled into a ball. When Pterano guffawed, she threw a pile of leaves in his face.

He drew her into an embrace and pulled back to search her face. "You've been very quiet this morning, dear. Are you alright?"

"Oh…yes. Yeah, I'm fine." She was lying.

They didn't have time for further discussion because Pterano's father landed on one of the branches and announced that some debris from the last sky storm needed to be cleared on two ends of their water sources. Some of the older adults and little ones had already taken their turn, so now they needed to finish it up.

Little did he know that by the end of that dreadful day half of the ones he loved would be gone, Britta would have vanished, and the herd would be divided forever.

He, Tess, and Sierra had stayed behind with his father to clear away the rubble because there was only a small amount left at their end. While, everyone else had gone to help with the bigger mess at the other end after Britta and Tim assured Sierra they would make sure Jen took it easy.

They made good progress, and were just discussing joining the others when a distraught Rinkus landed on his stomach before them, looking beaten and tattered.

He looked like he had given up, by began babbling when he saw Pterano's father approach first. One glance at Sierra and Tess and he could tell that, like himself, their hearts had missed a beat. _Britta!_

"S-s-s-sir….there's been an accident….a terrible, terrible accident! The sharptooth flyers…the others!"

Nothing more needed to be said. Every one of them scuffled to get into the air. Pterano flapped his wings at maximum speed and used the wind. _No!_

The majority of the flyers were distinguished lead eaters, but there were a fair few that were wild flyers with sharpteeth that everyone struggled to avoid. Like the sharpteeth, they spoke their own language, and were in some ways worse than the typical sharpteeth. They tore at their prey in flocks until they were unable to defend themselves. Sometimes the flyers would eat what they killed, but since they often targeted large groups and killed more than their fill, they left some stiff in the grass. And, worst of all, they made no exception for others of their kind. Many of the young members of the group were already gone.

They arrived to a dusty, rocky, silent, despicable, terrifying bloodbath. The sharpteeth flyer had already gone, and had taken all they wanted because half of the group was gone. The rest lay still in the dust. Most of what had been his classmates….gone. He scanned the landscape with wild eyes, looking and looking.

Tess was the first to scream. "TIIIIIM!"

If there hadn't been that disturbing silence, they would never have heard that terrible rasp. "Tess…."

"Tim?!" They all pounced for the pile of rocks the voice had come from, and found Tim sprawled within the pile. Jen lay in a corner near him, gasping with the pain of the deep gash that ran from her left shoulder and across her chest.

"JEN!" Sierra bolted for her and pulled her into his wings. He rocked her back and forth, refusing to accept the inevitable. "You're okay….you're okay….."

Pterano was distracted from the scene by a moan from Tim as Tess grabbed his hand, and gasped when he took in his best friend's condition. Part of Tim's left arm above his wing was hopelessly chewed until it was nearly severed, a gaping wound left his right leg limp beneath the hip, and he had multiple cuts all over him. But worst of all, one of those terrible flyers had skewered him through the chest. Tim may have survived if he hadn't fought, but he was dying fast, and both he and his mate knew it.

"Tim…." Tess wailed as tears began welling in her eyes.

Pterano and his father pulled him up so that he was propped against one of the stones.

Tim squeezed Tess' hand. "T-Tess…is….is it true….." He was breathless.

Tess nodded with a small smile. "Yes."

When Tim managed a smile, Pterano wondered what they could possibly smile about. Tim pressed Tess' hand to his cheek. "Ta….take care of them. Name the oldest….boy….Petrie….as we discussed."

Hatchlings! They had been expecting to make a nest for hatchlings. Pterano clung to Tim, desperately wanting him to cling to life, but he could feel the life slipping out of him.

Tess nodded through her tears. "I promise, Tim."

Pterano felt tears from the loss of Tim already welling in his eyes, but he had to ask. "Tim. Wh-where is Britta?"

A distant look of awareness came across the dying flyer's face. "G-gone. They…they chased her away…"

Pterano went numb to the world as Tim and Tess exchanged their final words of love for one another. Reality and sound set back in when the life slipped out of Tim. Tess sat stunned for a moment, then burst into tears, begging Tim not to leave her. As their father tried to pull her away, Pterano burst into tears and leapt into the air.

"BRITTA! Answer me, my love!"

He circled around the terrible scene when there was no answer. "Britta!"

His father called out to him from somewhere far away. "Come back here, Pterano!"

Pterano didn't listen. He left the scene and flew around the land like mad, screaming for his mate. He looked in the surrounding areas, the places where they used to hide from danger, their favorite spots. Nothing. He didn't know how long it was until he landed on the ground and burst into tears. He didn't know how he got back to his home, either.

All he knew was that he woke up next a sleeping Tess in their parents' home. One look at the strain In her face as she slept reminded him, and he leapt from his spots and started to fly from his home to search again. She couldn't be gone. He had to be missing something. This had to be a dream. Something. Just before he could leap from the ledge and into the air, someone tackled him to the ground. Pterion struggled, but his wings were pinned.

"Pterano, stop. She's dead!"

Pterano froze at the sound of his father's voice uttering the words he never wanted to hear. Pterano turned to meet his father's cold eyes with tears welling in his own. His father got off of him and repeated the sentence to drill it in his mind. "They're dead."

Pterano stared at his father, still not able to react because the truth was too much to bear. His mother, so like Tess, hurried forward and cupped the side of his face with her hands. "You flew the entire area, Pterion. And so did everyone else as they looked for their missing loved ones. We found no trace. She and Tim are gone, dear."

Pterano felt as if his insides would erupt and covered his eyes when he burst into a fit of tears. His mother was so much smaller than he was, but she wrapped her arms around him as best as she could. Later, their father heard Tess cry and left them alone to go to her. After that dreadful day, everything just went downhill from there for the herd. That was only the beginning of a trying story.

Pterano remembered the story like it was yesterday as Britta summarized the entire story over again in a matter of moments. When it came time to give him the answer to his question, she drew a deep breath. He waited for her to gather her words, struggling for patience.

Britta looked him in the eyes. " When you asked what was bothering me that morning, I didn't answer because I was afraid…of your father."

Pterano spoke for the first time since she began because he wasn't quite making sense of this. "My father?"

Britta nodded. "Pterano….he…..figured it out."

Pterano blinked. "Britta, he…he couldn't have known. We were alone."

Britta shook her head. "I don't know if he knew that much, but he sensed a strengthening in our relationship, and…he pulled me aside."

Pterano buried his face in his hands as she finished. "He threatened me. He said that if I didn't end things with you, he would banish us."

Pterano let his hands drop. "Why didn't you tell me, Britta?"

Britta's eyes dropped. "I was going to. I begged him to reconsider, but he wouldn't. I agreed to his terms at first, but I couldn't go through with it. He gave me many days, but…we had a union. I was going to tell you after the clearing, but…I was too late, Pterano. Do you understand?"

He was stunned. "You think he _arranged _that attack, Britta? How could you say that? He would never have hurt anyone like…."

Britta put up a hand to calm him down. "I'm not saying he meant to kill everyone, Pterano. But he wanted me gone one way or the other because I didn't do what he said. And it just…got out of control when they attacked."

Pterano searched her face, then drew in a sharp breath and ran a hand over his face. Britta went to him. "I'm so sorry, Pterano. I should have told you…"

"You had the chance even after the attack, Britta! I roamed the landscape screaming for you. There was no way they could have chased you so far. How in the Circle of Life could you not have heard?!"

Britta grabbed his hands. "I was writhing in pain for days trying to pass the eggs that the attack forced from me, Pterano."

Pterano froze with his beak agape, so Britta squeezed his hands and told him of what had become of her after the attack as he regained his hearing.

Like Tim said, Britta had been chased away. Most of the sharptooth flyers gave up the chase and went back to their feast, but one or two persisted. Britta made it all the way to the river until one of them flew under her and tackled her hard in the stomach. The pain barely stabbed her body before another hit was made on her back, which caused her to fall in the river. The pursuers gave up the chase. Flyers were not very good swimmers, after all. But Britta somehow managed to make it to the surface of the rushing waves use her arms to scoot along until she reached a shore. Even though a swimming predator had not gotten her, she thought she would die of the wound in her stomach.

She crawled along, quickly losing consciousness and crying from the pain. But she knew she had to find some kind of shelter to have any hope of surviving. Luckily, a lone family of flyers had stopped to take a drink, and gasped at the sight of Britta. The grandmother stooped to help her, but her son was in a hurry to get back into the air with his family.

They at least helped Britta to the hidden vacant cave they had rested in the night before. Britta tried to tell them anything, but couldn't do anything but gasp for breath. The grandmother stayed with her as long as she could before her son gave a final warning, and only told Britta that they should pass before she had to fly with her family. Britta lost consciousness trying to figure out what she meant.

In the middle of the night, she said she thought she heard someone calling, but she wasn't for sure and couldn't fully wake up to answer. The next day, she had to hold a hand over her beak to keep from screaming from the pain. She eventually passed an underdeveloped egg that would never hatch, and cried because she finally knew what the older flyer had meant. The next few days were spent in the same kind of agony. Britta tried to do everything she knew to do, but couldn't do anything but try to speed up the process. She still didn't know how long it was until the pain finally subsided.

Even though the eggs had been passed, she still had the pain of the hits she had taken to overcome. She was in no condition to gather supplies or travel, and there were sharpteeth at every corner. Flyers were considered done for if they revealed themselves while grounded. Britta could do nothing but rest beside the children she would never know.

Pterano had no idea how much time Britta had spent in this kind of state, but she didn't know. If only he had found her… If only she had been able to call out…

The great flyer felt his voice quivering with his beak when he saw the truth of the story in her eyes. "We were….to have children?"

Britta stifled a sob, and then made eye contact with him. "Yeah." She choked out the word. "I didn't know, Pterion."

Pterano sniffed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers, aching for what would have been his children. "I don't understand. What kept you away so long? Did you not pursue the Great Valley?"

"Pterano!" It wasn't until she said his name that he realized how unreasonable that had come out to sound. "There was never any mention of the valley before. When I was finally well enough to fly, I expected to find you and my family. When I got there, I found nothing. No one was there, Pterano. No one came back. I was so scared, and alone, and in need of someone to talk to. I had no idea where any of you had gone, or…what happened…."

Pterano stood and held her in his wings for some time because he didn't know what to say. If there was anything left to comfort the pain she had been through that he never even imagined. Britta wiped away a stray tear from her face and looked up at him. "I stayed there until one of the neighboring healers made the journey to see what was keeping me away. So I decided to go with him to practice as I searched for you, Tess, and my family?"

He squeezed her hands. "Did you find your family?"

Britta's eyes welled with tears again. "I gave up for a while, then I found father just in time. I was too late for our mother."

Pterano stifled a sob that erupted from the back of his throat and pulled her into his wings. Britta gradually returned his embrace. "Oh, Britta. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her back as she dried her tears and pulled back from her so he could see her face. "I can't believe I have finally found you, after years of hoping…"

Britta cupped his face in her hands a moment, then let go. "Well, now you know."

They sat together a while, watching the stars as they recovered from the reopening of the oldest of wounds. Soon, Britta asked him the inevitable. "Pterano, I want you to be able to make a home here and live in peace. The closest thing I could get for you to achieve that right now is to see if you let me help you."

Pterano sighed, still feeling a little humiliated at getting "help". From Britta. "Right. Well, maybe I need it anyway. But how do you intend to achieve this. I am a "mess," you know."

Britta shook her head. "No, you're not. And I think I can help a lot just by listening. I still don't know the story of how you and Tess came to venture to the valley," she prompted.

Dread crawled up his spine. The events that led up to that and that whole journey was a tragedy in itself, and….he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life on that road. "You will never forgive me," he whispered.

Britta hesitated. "You don't know that."

Pterano must have looked desperate for time, because she touched his face as a comfort. "You can tell me when you are ready, okay?"

When Pterano nodded, he caught her hand and held it as the two exchanged sad, but hopeful glances of the life they had dreamt of, after all.


	12. Chapter 12: The Warm Up Session

**Chapter 12 The Warm Up Session**

_Britta_

"_I'm not doing any therapy sessions with that psycho!_"

"You'll do whatever I say. I need to do a session with you and Pterano first before the group session at the river." Britta pushed on Hyp's foot so that his leg bent at the knee, then applied pressure when Hyp pushed back. He wasn't wincing as much, meaning he was gradually getting better.

"Is that what I'm up so early for?" Hyp asked grouchily.

"Yeah, full day ahead. I don't have time to work with you both separately."

"No, you just want to be done before sunset."

Hyp put his hands behind his head like he had nailed it, which he kind of did. Britta dropped his foot. "You're not helping."

"I am, too!"

She glared at him and held out her hand for the other foot, which he jammed into her hands. Hyp was _not _happy with the group session or having to get up early. On top of that, all fire broke out when she broke the news that Pterano would be joining them this morning. Britta kept cool with him because, deep down anyway, Hyp wasn't such a bad egg. In their many therapy sessions, he sometimes proved to be quite the thinker. Maybe he would get over his judgmental view on Pterano. She was fairly sure the two had never even met, and had endless reservations about doing a joint therapy session at all. But all of the ones she was currently working with needed the same thing. So why not? She hoped it wouldn't turn out to go too badly… If they could get past this morning, then the rest of the day _should _be fine. But Pterano and Hyp both needed a warm-up, so she had little choice. The other would be joining them at the river with the next two hours.

"Britta, who else is supposed to be in session besides him?" Hyp asked curiously.

"None of your business. You'll find out later today."

She laughed when those gold eyes narrowed at her. Hyp might not be the most pleasant one to be around, but they at least understood one another. He was actually quite funny when one overlooked the edginess. Hyp smiled and leaned his head back on his hands like he had actually accomplished a goal. Britta smacked the bottom of his foot.

"Sit up. You can't do this leaned back. You should know this by now."

"Ugghhh! Here." Hyp wrestled himself upright and straightened his knee as she applied pressure to his foot. After a few minutes of Hyp miraculously cooperating, she heard Pterano land softly.

"Morning greetings," he said, sounding pretty cheerful for someone who had gotten up before the Bright Circle rose fully into the sky.

Britta clutched Hyp's foot when he narrowed his eyes at what he viewed as a criminal. When Hyp gave her the "what?" look, she whispered so only he could hear. "Be nice."

Hyp's expression had "yeah right" written all over it. Figuring she got as close as she would get for now, she stood and turned to Pterano. "Good morning. Thanks for coming so early."

"My pleasure." His voice rang with both sincerity and sarcasm.

Britta shook her head with a smile and gestured to Hyp. "Pterano, I would like you to meet Hyp. Hyp, this is Pterano."

Pterano turned his attention to Hyp with a timid curious expression, while Hyp narrowed his eyes in a death glare and shrunk against his rock. Pterano sensed the aggression from the body language and bit down hard on his lower teeth before turning back to her and ignoring the adolescent all together. "Umm…my pleasure. Ahem…Britta? Why am I here, dear?"

Hyp pushed on the rock to stand as straight as his ribs would allow at such a fast speed. "Dear?"

Britta wanted to slap herself already for even thinking this would start off the day well. She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, Hyp. Sit down. He says that to everybody."

Pterano tilted his head because that was somewhat of a lie. While he was ridiculously polite and occasionally said the word, he rarely addressed anyone in such a way but her. But she needed to calm the situation and didn't have time for this.

Hyp wasn't convinced, and continued to glower at the great flyer. "Oh, right. Did he call the little swimmer girl he kidnapped that, too?" His voice stung with venomous sarcasm.

Pterano's eyes widened in shock when he felt the sting of the memories he had suppressed, then his eyes turned cold in a way that reminded Britta of his father when he look back to Hyp.

Pterano hurled his wings aside to face Hyp. "I say, how dare you-"

Britta interjected because she saw where this was headed. "_It's _none of your business, Hyp! Now Pterano, go sit over there and talk to me. Hyp sit down. It's time for a new exercise."

Pterano and Hyp exchanged piercing looks before begrudgingly plopping down in their places and crossing their arms. It was times like this Britta wondered if she would have been better off to limit her practice to children instead. She sat in front of Hyp and held her hands up, facing Hyp. "Okay, you know what to do. Push against my hands _gently_ until you feel pain in your ribs. Then release the pressure and start again. Go."

They had done this before, and Hyp had never been able to stand a great amount of pressure. But now she was practically wrestling with him to keep from falling over.

"I said 'gently,' Hyp! Don't hurt yourself. Now Pterano, talk."

Pterano's voice was pleasant as he spread his hands innocently. "Right. About what?"

Britta shrugged indifferently. "Anything. Like…how are you feeling this morning?"

Pterano stared at her with uncertainty. "Grand…just a bit tired."

Britta relaxed when Hyp took a short break. "Me too. Did the two of you eat? You'll need it today."

Britta really didn't know what she wanted Pterano to say, either. He just needed as much social interaction as possible. And being around others was the first place to start.

Both male dinosaurs chortled because no male dinosaur went _anywhere _without eating _something_. Hyp had practically left a trail, and Pterano had probably taken a mouthful before flying off.

Hyp didn't feel compelled to answer anymore, but Pterano said something. "Not as much as I would like, but yes."

Britta shook her head. "I should have known."

Hyp caught on. "Why would you ask that? Did you eat?"

Britta smiled because he got her. "Nope. I don't like getting up any more than you do."

Hyp gestured to the half shell full of the mixture she had spent quite some time of last night. "What's that, then?"

"It's a mixture I made for the girl that will be joining us at the river today. She will need it."

Pterano walked over and took a look inside. "Isn't that used to relax muscles and to help one sleep?"

He did remember. Hyp reached for it when Britta nodded. She slapped his hand away so he wouldn't get it. "Don't you even. It took me hours to mix those herbs last night."

Pterano spread his hands, ignoring Hyp altogether. "I suppose you want something to eat, then?"

Britta gave him an obvious smile of false sweetness. "It would be nice. Just a few berries. Specifically the ones over there." She gestured to the red berries blooming in the bushes just yards away.

Pterano nodded and spread his wings, but a sarcastic suggestion from Hyp stopped him.

"How about getting some berries from the Mysterious Beyond?" he muttered, fidgeting with his fingers like he was counting.

"Hyp!" Before Britta could do anything, Pterano clenched his teeth and spun around. His wings whipped behind him as he turned.

"How about you lose your voice?" His voice rose as he spoke, indicating he was quickly losing his temper.

"Oh, is that all you got?" Hyp stood, but Britta held him back in mid-step.

"Hyp! Pterano! Stop it."

She turned her back on Pterano and shoved Hyp the other way. "Go stretch and wait for me. If you can't behave, I'm going to get your father."

Hyp glared at her a moment, then stomped away. As he began to stretch, she and Pterano got on each other's case when she turned back to him.

He spoke so only she could hear, but she was certain his urgent gestures made it perfectly clear to anyone watching where he stood.

"Britta, I have had enough to hear with him. I told you I didn't want to do a session with anyone to begin with. If you think I am going to talk about my private life in front of him, you are sadly mistaken-"

Britta interjected, speaking in a strained whisper herself because her temper was also going quickly. And the Bright Circle had only just risen. "You need social interaction, good or bad, Pterano. And I need to get this done. So suck it up. He's just a kid."

Pterano was basically whisper-shouting, and jerked a finger in Hyp's direction. "He knows exactly what he's saying. I may have the status of a criminal, but I served my sentence and I don't have to put up with…"

"You're going to have to put up with a lot, Pterano. He's not a bad kid, so you might do well to start with him. You don't have to stand by and let him speak to you that way, but handle it like an adult. Really, Pterano, come on."

This stopped Pterano in his tracks, he froze a moment before crossing his arms and lowering his head because he knew she was right. Britta felt guilty now.

She sighed and placed a hand on his forearm. "Pterano, I'm sorry. Just try to the group session today. If you don't like it, we don't have to do it again. But I was up with Mr. Threehorn's baby daughter all night because she was sick. It took forever to find the right medicine to get her comfortable enough to sleep, and I still have so much to do today. I'm so tired and need a little time to rest, Pterano. Please."

Pterano's eyes softened. He sighed and squeezed her hand with a hint of a smile before flying off to get her berries. "Thank you," she whispered.

She hurried back to she could have a little word with Hyp. "What's wrong with you?"

Hyp spun around, happy to say just what was wrong with him. "I don't want to do a therapy session with that guy, or with anybody. I don't think what I have to do to get over these stupid ribs if anybody's "business," especially his!" Hyp shouted as he pointed in the direction Pterano had gone.

Britta sighed and grabbed his hand in both of hers, earning a "what are you doing?!" look from Hyp.

She continued because he gave her this look so often she was used to it. "Hyp, I'm going to tell you just like I told him a minute ago. I've been up all night with a sick baby and just might be up again tonight. I need at least a little time to rest today, and really need to fit in all of your sessions. Please. Just try the session today and if you don't like it, we won't do it again. Hyp, I'm so tired. Please. I thought you would have fun having people to talk to besides me for a change."

Hyp's eyes softened just a little, but he wasn't as compassionate as Pterano. "I didn't want him. Britta, he's a _criminal._"

Now Britta was whisper-shouting. "Hyp, he served his sentence and is trying to make up for his mistakes. Regardless of his past, he hasn't done anything to you. So, as with any other patient of mine, please respect him during my sessions. Understand?"

Hyp crossed his arms and begrudgingly stared at the ground. "Why did you ever think I would want to talk to him?"

"I didn't," Britta admitted, "but there will be others at the river, Hyp. And he has to start interacting with others. Please just do this for me today."

When Hyp gave an angry huff, she clenched her fists. "Okay?!"

"_Okay!_" he yelled back. Britta smiled because the angry agreements were an inside joke of theirs.

Hyp smiled, but still had to make one of his threatening comments to make himself feel better. "But if he makes you cry again, I'll make him sorry."

Britta tilted her head, clueless and confused. "Cry? When did he…"

Hyp gave a sarcastic shrug as he answered. "At the river. I saw that creep fly down and…."

A light went off in Britta's mind. "Oh, after you left with the kids? Oh, Hyp, he didn't…."

Hyp interrupted because he didn't care. "And I also saw him hold your hand a minute ago. Britta, tell me you two aren't…you know…."

Britta crossed her wings and drew in a jagged breath. Why did Hyp remind her of Tim at times in that, if his mind was set on something, she couldn't lie to him.

Before she could say anything else, Hyp read into her expression. For the first time since she had known him, those golden eyes actually popped open in concern. "Oh, Britta. No." he said.

Britta shook her head and knelt before him. "He is from my past, Hyp. We've known each other since we were hatchlings. I'm helping him. That's all you need to know. We've been separated for a long time, and…neither of us could afford to have anything more right now. Please don't say anything, Hyp. Threehorn would skin me. There's nothing more going on."

Hyp crossed his arms. "Promise?

"Yes!" Britta turned when she heard the flapping of wings as Pterano landed with a leaf full of berries in his beak. Now she was truly exasperated.

"Tell me you don't actually _love _this guy."

All words were knocked out of Britta then, resulting in a small choking sound coming from the back of her throat as she search for the right way to tell him she could never say that. She still did love Pterano, but the problem was that she didn't know if she could forgive what time had brought. He still loved her, she knew it, but would that be enough for him to forgive her? There was mistrust in his eyes ever since he learned of the children he never knew. And she could also see the sorrow when he saw the same mistrust in hers. She could never answer Hyp's question.

Pterano was approaching fast. She turned back to Hyp. "Just be respectful."

Hyp crossed his arms in disbelief as Pterano approached and set the leaf before her. "There we are," he said pleasantly, "now are we going to start the session or did I just get up early to get your breakfast?"

Britta cracked a smile. "Thank you for getting my breakfast, Pterano. Good job. You may go."

Hyp snickered as Pterano's beak hung agape in shock. Pterano got the joke and marched over to a patch of grass and lay down on his stomach. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, pretending to sleep. Hyp pointed at him, looking at Britta all the while.

"Hey, no fair!" He popped one of the berries from Britta's breakfast into his mouth and reclined against a rock.

Britta stamped her foot. "Alright, you two. Get up. If I can't sleep, you can't sleep either!"

She popped some berries into her mouth as Hyp started his next exercise. Now those golden eyes bore a trace of mistrust on the occasion that he would steal at glance at her. _Great, now Hyp doesn't trust me right now. _

They only got a few moments with Hyp doing his warm ups and Britta prompting Pterano to carry on small talk before they had to go to the river.

"Okay, you two. Come on. We are late." Britta scooped up the last of the berries and popped them in her mouth, waiting for Hyp and Pterano to stand. Hyp stood first, and hit Pterano in the face with his tail on purpose.

"Sorry," he said with a smile as Pterano rubbed his cheek.

Pterano stood and whipped his wing to the side, "accidentally" backhanding Hyp in the face.

"Oh, excuse me…" His tone was distinguished, but a hint of a smile played at the corners of his beak.

Hyp's eyes flashed as he rubbed his cheek. "Why, I outta…"

Britta stepped between them then. "You two can't be polite to one another for two minutes? Really, guys?!"

Hyp and Pterano both cringed at her dangerous tone, shielding their faces for whatever reason. When they didn't answer, Britta flung them both ahead of her. "Get to the river. Don't touch each other, don't look at each, don't talk to each other. Just walk."

They each took two or so steps, then glanced back to see if she was coming. Britta scooped up the mixture of medicine and jerked her finger in the river's direction. "Go!"

She didn't move until they did as she said, then sighed as she followed, hoping that the group session would somehow make this day worthwhile.

_Chomper's Mother_

"_Mommy! I can't do it right!" _

_She turned to see that her son was trying to stomp small trees aside, as his father did with the bigger trees. Frustrated, he move to yet another twig and looked excited when he succeeded in bending it. _

"_Look, Mommy! I did it!" _

"_Chomper, don't…" _

_But he had already released his foothold on the tree, resulting in it knocking him into the air when it snapped back into place. The tiny sharptooth was tossed so violently, he somersaulted on the ground several times before being stopped by a boulder. He lay upside down for a moment with his lower body leaning against the boulder while his head and shoulders were on the ground. When he opened his eyes, they were flooding with tears. _

"_Oh, son…" She leaned down and nuzzled him as he started to sniffle. He wasn't only hurt by the fall, he was almost embarrassed. Perhaps more embarrassed than he was hurt. And Chomper was so kind-hearted and sensitive that this was enough. _

_She knelt and held on her tiny arms, which he jumped the rest of the way into. She cradled him in her hands and licked his face before resting the tip of her nose against his little cheek. _

"_Stomping tress aside will be easy for you before you know it." _

_A tiny smile spread across her son's face. "When I'm older?" he asked._

"_Yes."_

"_I can't wait!" He seemed so excited to think about growing up, but he had no idea how hard it was. _

"_Well, I can." Both mother and son laughed as she carried him back to his father._

She felt her eyes moisten as she thought about her son, who had ventured to the Great Valley to learn how dinosaurs lived in harmony. Of course their son would be the one to want to learn, and they were proud of him. But he had been gone so long.

As if he felt her thoughts, her mate stirred beside her and watched the Bright Circle rise into the sky a moment before poking her in the cheek with his nose.

When she didn't respond, he lay his head on top of hers. "You miss him, don't you?" he asked in their language.

She pulled her head out from under his so she could look at him. "Yes. I do."

He sighed with stinky morning breath and nuzzled her. "Me too. It's almost time to visit him, is it not?"

She nodded. "Just a few more days."

He rolled over and stood up to start the morning hunt. He was always hungry for food when he first woke up. "I think we should start the journey soon."

She looked up at him, then nodded and stood to hunt alongside him, all the while thinking about their son.

…**. Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. But here is the next chapter. I hope you are enjoying it so far and would love to hear from you. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. There is a part 2 to this chapter coming up because I didn't want any comedy/important things missed due to a long length. So next, we have the group session with Britta, which should be very amusing. So keep checking in. In the meantime, thanks and have a wonderful week!**

**PS- When Chomper's family speaks, they are talking in their own language. Just to let you know :D ...**


	13. Chapter 13: Group Therapy

**Hey everyone, here is part 2 of the therapy session. I will admit it is long, but it is all comedy and almost everyone is in this chapter. And…we actually get Pterano in the water! Hope you guys enjoy and would love to hear from you.**

**Oh! And thank you Unknown and VONDON for all of your encouragement. ChuckyDoll, that is a very good question, glad to hear from you. But yes! Dinosaurs are cold blooded and adjust to the temperatures around them, so they have no need for sweat glands. I just went with it to convey sickness or getting tired because I wanted everyone to know a character was physically alter. Fever is in this, and come to think of it, I am unsure if fever is possible. But I do not know the symptoms of a reptile being sick. Great question. If you have suggestions, let me know because I'd be interested. **

**Thanks, guys!…**

**Chapter 13: Group Therapy **

_Britta_

Lexie and Ella were waiting for them when they got to the river; well, sort of. Ella was sleeping on a flat rock near the edge of the water while Lexie sat on the edge of the shallower end, swooshing her feet around in the deeper water. Lexie did not see them right away. She was talking to Ducky as Littlefoot and the other children played nearby. Britta smiled as Lexie splashed back and forth with the children. Of course they wanted to play in the river on such a beautiful morning.

Hyp halted to a stop with wide eyes when he spotted Ella and Lexie. "Lexie?!" he exclaimed, looking surprised at the sight of her.

Lexie heard and waved at them. "Hi, Hyp." she said softly.

Pterano turned to her when Hyp ventured over to greet Lexie. "The river, Britta? What are we doing here?"

Britta sighed and smiled at him as she sat the mixture of herbs down. _Here comes the fun part. _It was very true that flyers were not good swimmers. Whatsoever. But shortly after she was attacked by the sharptooth flyers and during her practice, Britta had learned to navigate in waters as best as a flyer could. She had learned from an old swimmer that water could do wonders: wash away clots from wounds, relax the body, and so on. Water exercises were particularly effective. She had astounded many when she learned not to be intimidated by the water, and she was sure the residents of the Great Valley would be no different. Pterano, on the other hand, was a typical flyer. The closest they ever got to water was to drink and take baths, which could be done in the shallower ends. Most started panicking when their wings were submerged, and she was sure Pterano wouldn't like what she had in mind. But, first off, he needed to relax.

Pterano's eyes widened before she could find words. "Britta, dear… Please. Tell me you're-"

"Uncle Pterano!" A dark brown blur of their nephew sailed in and latched himself to Pterano's beak. Pterano hesitantly returned the hug by cupping his hands, still pleading Britta to say she was joking with his eyes. Wait. _Petrie! Perfect. _

"Hi, Britta." Petrie sat perched in his uncle's hands, looking up at them innocently. "Why you at river?"

"Hi, Petrie." Britta knelt in admiration of her sweet nephew a moment before deciding cruelty might be the quickest way to get Pterano in the water. "Your uncle was just going to learn how to swim during our session today."

Petrie tiled his head, then burst into laughter. "Britta, flyers no swim!"

Pterano took every opportunity. "That's absolutely right, you clever boy." He patted Petrie on the head, then turned a burning gaze on her. "He knows nonsense when he hears it."

Britta crossed her arms, pretending to ignore Pterano. "Well, it just so happens that _I _swim."

Petrie looked amazed, but a familiar voice from behind her said something for him. "No, you don't."

Britta turned to see that Hyp and Lexie were both looking in her direction curiously. Hyp had spoken with a mocking look in his eyes, while Lexie just looked amazed. Britta smiled at the skeptical teen with confidence. "Yes, I can. I had to learn."

Hyp pointed to the deeper end of the water. "Prove it."

Without any further coaxing, Britta walked over to the deeper end and jumped into the cool water. She stayed submerged under a moment to take in the silence, to arrange her soaking wings so that they wouldn't wrap around her, and then pushed at the bottom with her feet to come up. When she shook the water from her face and opened her eyes, Pterano was kneeling on the water's edge as if she were in danger. Petrie was sitting on his shoulder, mirroring his uncle's image in that both their beaks were slightly agape.

Britta smiled and rested her arms on the bank while letting the rest of her body float. "Did I prove myself?"

"Wow." Lexie was the first to somewhat speak. Hyp looked flustered at being proven wrong a moment before his eyes drifted to the side.

"Hey, Ella missed it." He pointed to his cousin, still sleeping peacefully on the rock.

"Well, leave her alone." Britta's gaze drifted back to Pterano, who was attempting sneak away with Petrie. "We're going to be here a while."

Pterano flinched when she called at to them, then turned around with a casual smile. "Petrie and I are going to lunch."

Petrie put his hands on his little hips. "Uncle Pterano, it not lunch time yet. Me just eat breakfast."

Britta pulled herself from the water, which was not an easy task with soaking wings. Pterano gave a silent sigh when she stopped in front of him with her arms crossed. He started resisting when she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the water.

"No..no…n-no no no no no. Britta, dear. I…"

Petrie was circling around them. "Uncle Pterano so brave to learn to swim!"

Pterano's eyes darted to Petrie because there was no going back now; he was too proud. He glared at a triumphant Britta a moment before stepping into the shallow end to get used to the water. Britta noticed that they had attracted quite the crowd. Petrie landed on Littlefoot, who was staring at them in amazement along with everyone who had been playing in the river before.

Britta smiled at them. "Do you guys mind if we borrow this end for a little while?" It was the perfect spot for this kind of thing, with the ankle deep water dropping off into the waist deep water. Just what they needed.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He and the others just stood there after he answered. Maybe they were curious.

"Thank you." Britta splashed Pterano, who shuddered. She sighed and sat down on the other side of Lexie.

Hyp leaned so that he could talk to her. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"_You _are going to get used to the deeper water and see if you can get Ella to let you borrow that rock. You will be needing it."

Hyp didn't need any coaxing to plop into the water. He winced at the pain that the effort of wading brought to his ribs. Britta smiled knowingly. "Different, isn't it?"

"You're telling me." When Hyp could move, he ventured over to a still sleeping Ella.

At last, Britta got the chance to talk with Lexie. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She offered a soft smile that told Britta she _was _better, but not well.

Before she could say anything else, they were interrupted by a splash and Ella's voice. "Hyp? Hyp, don't- Hyp. Hyp! HYP!"

Both Lexie and Britta winced when a large splash followed her cries. Everyone watched as Ella popped up from underwater and dove for Hyp, who was rolling with laugher on his newly claimed rock.

"Ooohhh!" Ella grabbed Hyp's feet and flipped him over the rock and back into the water with a splash. With his condition, Britta might have objected to this if he didn't deserve it. Ella waded to the bank and pulled herself ashore, shaking the water droplets from her skin. Lexie giggled sweetly as everyone watched Hyp try to pull himself back onto the rock.

Britta shook her head and turned back to Lexie. "Do you think you could do a few exercises with me today? I brought those herbs for you."

Lexie's sea blue eyes turned sad. "That's nice of you. But I'm not sure if it will help. Nothing has before."

Britta patted her knee. "Well, we are going to try."

Lexie managed a small smile as a small, sweet voice sounded form behind them, where Pterano was staring at the deeper end like it was a lava pit. The little sharptooth, Chomper, had ventured over beside Pterano without him noticing. When he saw the fear in the older flyer's eyes, he spoke up to offer sincere comfort.

"Don't worry, swimming's easy. My kind doesn't swim, either. But I learned how-"

He never got to finish his sentence. Pterano looked down to see who was addressing him, and thrust himself back when he saw what it was, causing him to scramble back into the deeper water. And like anyone who wasn't prepared to fall into deeper water, he began thrashing around, trying to get his head above water. Everyone gasped as Britta rushed to the spot nearest him and managed to grab his arms so that she could pull him back onto the shallower end. Even though this got his head above water, he still continued to thrash, making it difficult for Britta to keep her hold on him.

"Oh, Pterano. Just stand up! It's only waist deep on you."

Pterano found the edge before he found his footing and quickly hoisted himself back onto the ledge where the water was only ankle deep.

Once he could stand, he began trying to lift his soaking wings, which were probably heavier than hers were. His voice shook like he was crying when he spoke.

"Oh, stand my wings. This is almost more than I can bear! I thought I saw a talking sharptooth and…oh, look at my wings…" he wailed when he noticed them drooping hopelessly at his sides.

Britta sighed and straightened one of his arms before clasping his wing between her palms. She ran her hands down the length of his wing to show him the best way to get his wings to dry.

"This is Chomper," she stated in a matter-of-fact tone as she worked. When she finished one wing, he handed her the other with a curious expression as she continued. "He has arranged to stay in the valley so that he can learn."

"Learn?" Pterano sounded baffled, but curious all the same.

Britta looked at Chomper because she still didn't have a deep understanding of the matter herself. Chomper spoke up, friendly as ever. "I'm learning how dinosaurs can live together and get along."

"Haha, yep! He has only been eating bugs since he's been here." The cheerful little fast-runner, Ruby, Britta thought, spoke up for him.

"Well..." Pterano was still too astonished to give one of his usual sophisticated responses. "That's…uhrm….."

Ducky, the little blue eyed swimmer, swam up beside Pterano and stood up with her hands on her hips. "Petrie's Uncle, you're not supposed to fall in water before you learn to swim. Nope, nope, nope! Haha!"

Pterano smiled as she laughed cheerfully. "I'll say… It's good to see you, Ducky."

Spike, the spiketail Britta had heard Ducky call her "little" brother, came up beside his sister and nodded at Pterano before grabbing Ducky and throwing her on his back. Britta noticed that Littlefoot stayed back, looking a little uneasy, while Cera just glared at the flyer from where she was. Britta hated to see that, but who could blame them? All they knew was the flyer that Littlefoot's grandfather and Tess had just introduced her to. Pterano had a lot of proving to do even with the children. But Britta guessed the best place to start was here.

She lay a hand on Lexie's shoulder apologetically. "I'll be right back. Let me get them settled, then we'll start."

She turned back to a trembling Pterano. "Okay, Pterano. Watch me."

She sat down on the edge and slowly lowered herself down in the waist deep water (probably middle stomach deep for her) and waited for her wings to sink with the weight of the water so that they would be out of the way.

She turned to face them again, holding onto the ledge. "Okay, Pterano. Your turn."

Pterano brought one foot back behind him. "N-no."

Britta leaned on the ledge, exasperated. "Why?"

"It's…it's just not natural."

Lexie gave Pterano a warning look as Hyp snorted at the comment. Britta crossed her wings and glared up at the great flyer. "Oh, so what? Are you saying I'm not natural because I had to learn to swim?"

"N-No…" Pterano cooed softly as he turned his face away apologetically in an attempt to smooth things over.

Britta, in no mood to negotiate, gestured for him to sit down on the edge. When he finally did, she grabbed both of his hands and pushed on the bottom of the ledge, providing just enough pull to get Pterano into the deeper water, luckily on his feet this time. Pterano looked as if he were about to cry when his wings began sinking.

Britta let go of his hands so he could hold onto the ledge's edge. Pterano looked around like a timid little hatchling exploring their new world, then lifted the end of one of his wings.

Britta giggled because it was funny. "You're okay. Just get used to the water for now."

She turned to Hyp, who was watching Pterano's every move, waiting for him to slip. "Okay, Hyp…"

Just as she was about to show Hyp his exercise, Tess flew in and landed in the shallower end of the water. "Petrie, I just wanted to-"

She stopped midsentence with her beak agape when she spotted Pterano and Britta in the water. "_What _are you _doing_?"

"An attempt at group therapy," Britta answered with a knowing smile.

Petrie circled around his mother and landed in her arms excitedly. "Mom! Uncle Pterano second flyer to learn how to swim."

He stole a glance of admiration at his uncle before pointing and speaking to anyone who could hear. "That my uncle."

Tess just held onto her son and stared for a moment before she could manage a confused smile. Petrie got an idea and tugged at her wing. "Mom, you learn to swim. Then you be the third!"

"No." Tess gave the classic head shake of a mother and released her son back into the air.

Pterano offered his sister a taunting smile as soon as he stopped shaking. Britta shook her head, sharing a knowing look with Lexie. "Oh come now, Tess. Why can't you take a little swim?"

Tess put her hands on her hips and glared at her brother. "Because I said so," she said with a tone of finality.

Britta giggled and smiled at her friend. "Do you want to stay and watch?"

Tess smiled in amusement when Pterano nearly slipped. "I might do that," she said. She flew off into a nearby tree and began snacking on the tree stars.

Britta smiled and positioned Hyp so that he was kicking his feet in the water as he held on to the rock. He grunted at the pain in his ribs, but kept his feet going all the same.

"Well, how's this?" he asked grouchily, still cringing.

"You're doing great, Hyp. If you keep this up, you'll be better in no time and won't need me anymore," she said with a smile.

She stood back and watched as Hyp kept going. "Good." She pushed down on his back. "Just keep your back straight. You should feel a little pain in your ribs. Try to keep going until you have to rest, then wait for me to find something different for you to do."

"Okay," Hyp huffed, still paddling.

Britta scoffed. "Are you tired already?"

"No!" Hyp said defensively, pausing to glare at her.

Britta smiled and moved on to Lexie, who was still waiting patiently. "I'm sorry, Lexie. Now, your mother told me you have been having pain in your legs?"

The light grey dinosaur rubbed the side on her thigh tentatively. "Yeah, ever since the other night."

Britta held her ankle as she straightened her leg, then let it back down when Lexie flinched. "Does this happen often?"

"Yeah, almost every time I…get sick."

Britta rested her beak on her hands, thinking. "Hmm….and it's always in the legs?"

The teenage girl shook her head. "Um um…for the first few days after I get better, it's pretty much all over my body. But after that, it kind of stays in the legs. Then it goes away."

Britta thought hard on what to do. _That's just what Jen used to say. _

She stopped when the water suddenly sounded very quiet. All of the children had lost interest for now and were talking amongst themselves nearby with Ella. Tess was still in the trees. When Britta turned around, both Hyp and Pterano were standing in place, staring. When she threw up her hands, Hyp began paddling again while Pterano resumed swirling his hands around in the water, trying to explore the feeling.

Britta shook her head and turned back to Lexie. "Okay, I think I know what we are going to do…"

"Do you have a cure?" Lexie asked hopefully.

Britta wanted so badly to tell her that she did, but she couldn't. From what little bit Lexie's mother had said, an illness that Lexie had as a young hatchling left her body frail long after she had recovered. Britta was surprised that Heather had even managed to save the young girl's life; she, like Jen, was very lucky. But whenever she had a relapse, like she had the other night when Britta met her for the second time, it left her body weak for a while. Britta had searched for a cure, or even a cause, in her years of practice. But ultimately came up with nothing. She wasn't even sure if this type of treatment would work. But trying to bring strength back to the body seemed to be a good place to start.

Britta crossed her wings and made honest eye contact with Lexie. "I don't."

Poor Lexie's eyes dropped to the ground sadly. Britta grabbed her hand to get her attention and squeezed. "But we are going to try to find one. Just don't give up on me, okay?"

Lexie managed a small smile, but those sea blue eyes were dull with doubt. "Okay."

"Okay." Britta grasped the bottom of Lexie's left foot with her hands, just as she did with Hyp. This was a great exercise for the legs, and also put a little pressure on the ribs. "Now, just try to straighten your leg while I push on the bottom of your foot. It's an easy exercise. Let me know when it's too much."

Lexie did as she said. Britta applied less than half the pressure she currently did with Hyp because she needed to see how much the girl could do. After a few times, Lexie sounded tired, so Britta let her left foot go and held out her hand for the other foot.

Ruby walked over and stood next to Lexie, curiously watching as Britta worked. "Britta, you seem pretty strong for a flyer. That, you do."

Britta chuckled humbly. "Years of flying and practice doing this kind of thing."

"It's amazing what you do." Ruby lay down in the shallow water, making herself comfortable.

"Hey, this has herbs in it, right?" Ella walked over and stood behind her sister, tilting the shell of herbs from side to side as she examined the contents.

Oops. She had almost forgotten about that. The pink flyer nodded. "Yeah, they are for Lexie. Only for when she needs to sleep. Can you hold on to them for me, Ella? That isn't the kind of mixture just anybody should get a hold of."

"Oh." Ella's green eyes darted to the younger children. "Go it."

"Ip! Ip Ip Ip!"

Hyp let half his body sink. "Aw, man…"

Amy's voice called out to her sister as Britta and the others stared at Hyp in confusion. "Hey! Mae! Come back here!"

Before anyone could react, Baby Mae leapt right into the deeper end of the water in an attempt to get to Hyp. Almost everyone in the water jumped to rescue her, but Hyp gasped and got to her first. Baby Mae spat out some water, then looked up and realized who had her.

"Aaahhh…" Hyp sighed in relief, then glared at the baby he held in his arms with a stern look.

Pterano had actually strayed further from the ledge, looking for a moment as if he were about to have a heart attack. Britta giggled at the silent sigh of relief he blew when Hyp caught the hatchling. He looked back at her a moment in confusion, then smiled back.

Baby Mae was apparently an expert at jumping into deep water, because she just resumed whatever it was she was saying. "Ip, Ip Ip Ip!"

"What?" Hyp waded over to Amy, who was waiting on the bank for him to bring her sister back. He turned Mae around and held her out with a begrudging stare. "Take your dumb sister."

Amy looked as if she were actually about to take Mae, then drew back and gave Hyp a stern stare when she heard this last remark. Then she simply walked away, leaving Hyp with a baby in his arms and a blank stare.

"Amy!" When Amy didn't answer, he called out again.

"Amy! Ugh!" Hyp growled in frustration, then turned Mae around to face him again. Poor Mae just looked up at him with a confused expression.

Ella took the opportunity to get back at Hyp again. "Aww…" she cooed innocently, tucking her hands behind her back.

"Shut. Up." Hyp waded over to the ledge, then placed Mae back down on the shallow ledge where she could touch. Mae looked around a moment, then turned back around and tried to walk back into the deeper end. Hyp caught her and turned her back around, looking impatient. Mae did the same again, and Hyp put her back again, making everyone laugh. At last, Baby Mae decided to move on to something else.

Britta cooed to Hyp. "Aww…she actually looks up to you."

Britta gave Pterano the "be quiet" look when he cut those black eyes to say that this wasn't a good idea.

Petrie flew around an annoyed Hyp's head. "Yeah, me no know you be so nice."

Hyp swatted his hand in an attempt to shoo Petrie away. "I'm not nice!"

Lexie smiled at him. "I thought it was sweet."

Hyp growled and stomp-waded back to his rock to resume his exercise. Britta shook her head with a giggle and began working with Lexie again. _Aw… Looks like someone has a crush. _Hyp would never hear the end of this.

They actually got some work done for a few seconds, with Hyp and Lexie doing their workouts while Pterano seemed to relax to the first time today. Then, out of nowhere, another tiny voice sounded behind them, followed by Mr. Threehorn's harsh call.

"Tricia, don't go in-"

Too late, Britta quickly dropped Lexie's foot when she heard the splashing of tiny feet and caught the little pink threehorn just before she got submerged in the cool water. She sighed and supported Tricia's hind end with one arm while supporting her back with another so she could talk to her.

Tricia didn't catch the stern look on her face, because she opened her eyes excitedly and wagged her tail.

Britta sighed. "Tricia, you don't need to be in the water."

Tricia just dipped her head to get Britta to check her forehead for fever, a behavior she had learned last night when Britta had to frequently check to make sure the fever was going down. Tria said she thought Tricia liked the cool touch, which Britta was sure of since her fever was dangerously high by the time she someone got her.

Britta complied anyway, and was somewhat concerned that some fever was still lingering. Tricia smiled and wagged her tail. "Bwee."

Pterano caught the nickname and smirked. "What did she say?"

Britta lifted Tricia so that even the tip of her tail was out of the water. "She said Brea….she can't say my name." Then she rubbed Tricia's back when she rested her head on her shoulder. "And it sounds like someone is still a little hoarse."

Tria ran to the water's edge, then looked relieved that Britta had kept her daughter from the water. "Thank you for keeping her dry, Britta…we didn't think we would catch her," she sighed.

Tess flew in and perched on Tria with a smile of relief, as if she had been trying to catch the little one as well.

Mr. Threehorn came in behind Tria and stepped closer to Britta. "What are you doing? Hand her over."

Tria was flustered by her mate's rude manner. "She kept your daughter from getting wet, Topsy. Britta can hand her over when she pleases."

Britta just barely kept from chortling at Tria calling Mr. Threehorn Topsy. She could tell Pterano had suppressed a snort by the way he ducked his head inconspicuously, which was probably a smart move on his part.

Topsy saw her, though, and grumbled back at Tria. "Well, Britta is in the water."

Britta waited for that one to set in. Sure enough, "Topsy's" mouth fell open with a startled grunting noise when he realized what he had just said. Britta smirked back when Topps started back at her with an angry, shocked stare. His eyes darted suspiciously to Pterano, who shrunk away uneasily. "What are you two doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Swimming," Britta said casually, going out of her way to hand Tricia back to Tria rather than Topps. "We are in the middle of a therapy session."

"Flyers swimming? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Cera!" Britta felt sorry for the poor little threehorn when her father demanded an explanation.

Cera stuttered. "Well, uh, Britta said she had to learn…"

Britta interjected on her behalf. "I thought it best to learn under the practice off an old swimmer. It is possible for flyers to swim, so what's the problem?"

Threehorn turned back to her and was more the happy to state… _his _problem.

"The problem is that I don't see how this has anything to do with your…" He cast a glare at Pterano, "'Patients.'"

Britta thrust herself out of the water so she could make direct eye contact with the threehorn, hardly thinking about the fact that he was probably ten times her size. "It has _everything_ in the world to do with _my _patients. I've been a practiced healer for a long time, _Topsy_. And last time I checked, you asked me to come here. If you question my methods and feel you can take over, be my guest!"

All at once, a series of various protests erupted from everyone out of concern for their own health. Britta ignored them and crossed her wings, still focused on a cringing Threehorn. "One the other hand, if you would like to see the session at work, then you are welcome to observe and ask _me _questions, but not my patients."

Threehorn's eyes softened as he stammered out a shaky response that was still too stubborn to give up. "Well, uuuhhrrrmmm…. Alright, I will!" he retorted.

"Wonderful." Without any further adue, Britta plopped back into the water. Pterano pleaded her with his eyes to reconsider letting Threehorn stay because his entire presence made him feel uneasy, but Britta just ignored him and helped Lissie into the deeper end of the water. But when her eyes cut to the side a little, she noticed….everyone….staring with open mouths. Nicolas and Heather had frozen with an armful of leaves (their children's forgotten lunches, probably). Grandpa and Grandma Longeck had lowered their heads to stare at her and Pterano in amazement, while Ducky's mother stopped speechless with Ducky's siblings, who all searched their mother for an answer at the scene before them. Mr. Thicknose, "the oldest and wisest in the valley" is how Britta had been introduced to him, looked baffled. And…well, she wasn't sure who the few others were.

Nicolas was the first to speak for all of them. He looked up to Grandpa Longneck for confirmation, then back to Heather, who shook her head. "Okay, I think I've seen everything," he commented.

"I think I have too," Tess crossed her wings decisively, staring at her older brother.

Grandpa Longneck tore his eyes away from the two flyers long enough to speak to his wife. "In all my years, I've never seen…" He didn't finish.

Mr. Thicknose took one step closer, addressing Britta. "How is such a thing accomplished?"

Britta shrugged indifferently. "I studied under an old swimmer once and found it beneficial to learn as much as a flyer can. Water works wonders."

Ducky's mother put her hands on her hips, satisfies enough. "That it does!"

Threehorn muttered under his breath. "Nonsense, if you ask me."

Ella muttered as well, but whether she meant for others to hear or not, they did. "Well, no one did."

Heather scolded her daughter. "Ella!"

Everyone chortled at the remark, especially Hyp, who looked proud of his cousin. Britta could say it was official that she liked Ella now, though she seemed a little mischevous.

Pterano smiled at Ella. "Well said."

Ella, probably having little knowledge of Pterano's past, did a good natured fist pump to smooth things over jokingly, and then smiled at Threehorn before reporting to her mother.

Grandpa Longneck chuckled, then lay down on the ground to relax. "I think I'll stay along with Threehorn to observe the session. It's not every day you see a flyer swim, after all."

Everyone else whispers in agreement and remained nearby, thought they tried to spread out to be a little less obvious.

Britta pulled Pterano from his ledge and turned her attention back to her patients. "Okay, everyone. We are going to do something…new. Sort of like a game."

Hyp threw his arms in the air, making Lexie giggle sweetly. Britta smirked at Pterano. "Finally!" the teen boy commented, "Something fun for a change. What are we doing?"

"This." Britta waded as fast as she could to the bank, then waded back. She knew laughter was coming before it even erupted because it honestly did look funny.

Even the kids laughed. Hyp was the first to get words. "Water running, Britta?"

"Really?" Lexie pitched in with an "I really don't want to do this" tone.

Threehorn snorted. "And what does that do?"

Britta was actually glad he asked. "It is wonderful exercise. It gives strength to the middle for Hyp, helps Lexie strengthen her leg, and helps Pterano get back his own strength. It's very worthwhile." She turned back to her patients. "You could just wade back and forth, or turn it into a water race. It doesn't matter to me as long as it's done."

Threehorn growled. "That's ridiculous."

Ducky spoke up. "It is not ridiculous. My mama used to do that for us all the time. She did. She did."

She looked to her mother for confirmation, to which Mrs. Swimmer kindly nodded.

Littlefoot looked at Ruby. "It makes sense!" he said excitedly.

"That it does," Ruby agreed.

Pterano jumped when he saw that this actually might turn into a race. "What?!" He turned to Britta. "Woman, I'm old."

Despite the fact that the vast majority did not care for him, this got a quite a few chuckles.

Petrie landed on his uncle's beak and laughed. "Uncle Pterano, you not _that _old."

Grandpa Longneck confirmed this. "On the contrary, you are still a good age for this kind of thing. Me, on the other hand…"

Britta crossed her arms. "Yeah, Pterano. Uncle up. When you are the same age as Mr. Longneck, we can talk." She pointed to the boulder, where the unofficial "start" was.

Pterano moved on to something else. "I thought we were supposed to be talking!"

Britta spread her hands. "You haven't talked all day!"

Pterano spread his hands as well, slightly raising his own voice. "_About _what?"

"Whatever you want!"

Pterano sighed and growled a sarcastic answer. "The water feels nice and the ripples as lovely, can I go?"

Threehorn muttered to Tria. "Sounds like a couple to me."

Britta was just fed up now. "You know what, Pterano? Congratulations. You're dismissed if you please!"

Pterano looked sensitive to her anger, but she didn't care. The world seemed to spin with chaos.

Hyp swam up to Pterano, taunting him. "You're just afraid me or Britta will beat you out."

"I am not!" Pterano exclaimed.

"Are too."

The two argued back and forth; meanwhile, Threehorn was on a rant. "I still don't see how this is helping anyone at all! I've been at this watering hole for some time now and not a thing has been done. You're supposed to be a healer, not spend your time playing water games…."

On the other hand, Tricia and Mae, who were now on their sister backs, had sighed each other and were having a conversation with wagging tails.

Mae stood on her hind legs. "Ah! Da da da da da da da da da?"

Tricia giggled. "Bwha! Da da da da da da da da da."

It was like they were imitating what was going on around them. Their conversation continued as Grandpa Longneck and Nicolas approached Threehorn. Grandpa Longneck spoke up. "How, Threhorn, you're being unreasonable!"

Mr. Threenhorn huffed. "HUMPH!" He looked to Nicolas. "What? You think I'm being 'unreasonable," too?"

Nicolas threw down his pile of leaves. "I don't see how she _can _get anything done."

Littlefoot and the gang were talking amongst themselves excitedly. Littlefoot spoke up. "Hey Britta, the race sounds fun! Can we do it, too?"

Chomper hopped on his best friend's back. "I've never tried 'water racing' before."

All at once, all of the children starting pleading at once. Britta was fairly sure she was covering her eyes by now because she couldn't see.

Mutt and Nod had approached the edge, immediately distracting Hyp. Pterano, now free of Hyp, noticed her condition and spoke so only she could hear. "Dear?"

Tess saw the danger and spoke primarily to the children, shooing them. "Guys, you're crowding her. Let her alone."

Heather's voice came from somewhere far away, probably talking to Grandma Longneck. "Poor thing."

Just when Britta felt as if she were about to explode, a small innocent voice came from nearby. "Britta?"

"WHAT?!" she hesitated, breathing hard. It took a few seconds to realized she had snapped at Petrie.

Pterano scolded her gently. "Britta!"

Lexie, witnessing the entire ridiculous scenario, finally let out a small, sweet giggle toward Britta. Another guffaw from Hyp. Finally, Britta caved in and leaned her head against Tess' shoulder to recover from a giggling spell along with everyone else.

Britta reached for a frozen Petrie and cupped him in her hands. "I'm sorry, Petrie. What is it?"

Petrie's eyes stayed wide open and indifferent as he held out a Stiff Leaf in his tiny hand. "Stiff Leaf?"

Pterano's guffaw set off another round of laughter. Britta shook her head. Yes, this was the son of Tim.

Britta went along with the joke. "Yes! Put it in some water, please. To calm my nerves."

Petrie soon returned with a leaf of water with the single Stiff Leaf floating in it. Britta shook a sip and took a deep breath before setting it back on the bank. "Okay," she said, feeling a lot calmer. "Let's have the water race."

All of the children cheered, and the race began. Britta helped her patients while the children raced in the shallow end. The parents watched in amusement as their kids raced, and some even joined in themselves. Hyp and Lexie had to rest when the muscles they were targeting began to hurt, but Britta could see that they were beginning to get at least a little stronger. She and Pterano, with coaxing from the kids, raced as well and tied. Britta dunked him under the water when he claimed that he won, and had to pull him up again when he started to panic. He looked angry at first, then smiled back at her with the shining eyes that she missed as everyone laughed.

Pterano noticed Tess scolding Petrie for splashing her, and decided to hit her with bigger splashed. Tess screamed at him as a result. "PTERANO, STOP!"

Sometime during the races, Britta watched Hyp coax his father by claiming he could beat him any day. To their surprise, Nicolas jumped in and raced his son with skill, as if he had water ran many times before. Be actually lapped Hyp two out of three times, and tripped his son with an indifferent expression when Hyp nearly reached the bank. Britta smiled when Hyp shot up and tried to dunk his father, only to get dunked again. At last, Ella and Hyp jumped on him while Lexie and Heather dunked him with little effort.

Eventually, the therapy session turned into playtime. Grandpa Longneck smack his tail down in the water when the children tried splashing him, causing a wave that sent everyone tumbling. All of the children burst into cackles, and ran toward him again. Grandpa Longneck laughed and smacked his tail again. Britta lost her breath laughing when she discovered that Spike was the only one unphased. He was just eating underwater plants as the waves rolled over him, like nothing was happening.

At last, the day (and in Britta's case, the last two days and full night) took its toll. Grandpa Longneck came out the water and joined his wife, huffing. "Yes, well. I think it's time to head for the nest."

The younger children were too tried to protest, and said their goodbyes as everyone began to disperse. Britta smiled when she spotted Pterano, who had finally managed to sneak back on to land, talking with Mr. Thicknose and Grandpa Longneck with Tess. Britta smiled. Just what he needed to do. Socialize without fear of being judged.

Lexie and her mother approached Britta, who was cling to the bank because she didn't feel like getting out yet. Britta smiled at them. "How do you feel?" she asked Lexie.

The sweet girl giggled and lifted her foot. "My legs feel numb, but they feel stronger."

Britta smiled at her. "That's a good sign. I'll see you in a few days." She turned to Heather. "The herbs will help her sleep."

Heather put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Thank you."

Nicolas and Hyp didn't approach, but Hyp called out as Nicolas waved. "Hey, Britta! Can we do this again? Like, every session. We got a lot done…"

Britta's heart stopped. _Every session. _No. But Hyp did have a point. They did get a lot done, and they did have fun, though it was chaotic. For a while, she feared the whole day would be in vain. All of the children cheered for her to say yes as the adults chuckled.

Britta grasped the bank, breathing hard as she tried to climb out. "I'll think about it."

Everyone took it and moved along. Britta lay halfway out of the water, feeling as if she would never be able to get out. She looked up when someone offered her a hand. Pterano smiled at her confidently with an extended hand, and she felt so out of strength. And the way the sun was shining behind him made him as handsome as ever. She took his hand and let him help her out.

Tess and the children were waiting. Tess had her hands clasped together with teary eyes. Britta smiled and held on to Pterano to steady herself as the water dripped from her heavy wings. As Pterano nuzzled her lightly, she noticed the sun was setting and turned to Pterano.

"I miss half the sunset!" she wailed.

Pterano guffawed. "Well, it looks like we will be watching the rest because I can't fly!"

Pterano and Britta said goodbye to the children, with Pterano assuring them they would see them for dinner. Britta stretched out where she was, not even bothering to get the water off her wings. Pterano sat silently beside her, letting her rest.

Britta was nearly dozing off, but felt compelled to thank him.

"Pterano?"

Pterano drew in a breath through his nose, like he was in deep thought. "Hmm?"

"Thank you…for today."

Pterano turned to make eye contact with her, then grasped on of her hands. "You're welcome."

Britta squeezed his hand back with a smile, then let the darkness swallow her.

She didn't know when it was that she felt someone trying to shake her, but she knew it was definitely past dinner time.

"Britta?" It was Tess. "Can you wake up?"

Britta mumbled something like "I want to sleep here," but was sure it would never come out that way. She was too tired to open her eyes without even thinking about moving.

"Oh, Tess. She's worn out. We have to get her home." Pterano. She felt arms strong than hers trying to lift her. She was sure he was carrying her when the world seem to rock back and forth, back and forth. Sad. Even with his strength weakened, Pterano was still stronger.

She had absolutely no idea how, but she awoke the next…sunset…in her home, lying of her bed of grass and feeling so well rested she might even try another therapy session. But the first she had to watch yet another beautiful sunset.

**Aw! :D Sorry it was long, but it was a fun chapter for me. Hope you guys enjoyed reading!**


	14. Chapter 14: Oh, My Child

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Here is something short and fun from Heather I just wrote before we get more into Chomper's parents and some of the villains. We've got a fun memory with Lissie and a few of the other characters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 14 Oh, My Child **

_Heather_

It was nearly nightfall, and Heather had just returned from gathering tree stars and sat them down in front of the kids; Lexie, Ella, and her long lost nephew, Hyp. _He looks so like Lissie. _It was so strange how much she still missed her best friend. She could also see Nicolas still missed her as much as she did Aaron.

She pushed the pile of leaves toward the adolescents, who turned dangerous as they claimed their portions. Heather held up her hands, palms up, and backed away. "Okay, okay. There's plenty to go around, kids!"

Lexie giggled. "Sorry, mom." She was the only one who apologized.

Heather crossed her arms and grinned. "Well, I guess you guys would be hungry after today."

Ella swallowed her first bite, and looked at Hyp. "Yeah, it was fun getting dunked in the water." Hyp cocked his head innocently before taking another bite without a response. Ella looked at her mother. "Britta's amazing! I don't know how she does that. So much patience."

Heather smiled, remembering the old healer of her herd long ago. "Yes, she is. Healing is a gift."

Ella turned to Hyp again with curiosity. If anyone was going to be the first to speak, she had no problem taking on the role. Just like her father. "Do you think they are together? Pterano and Britta, I mean?"

Heather was appalled by her young daughter's abruptness. "Ella," she warned.

Ella shrugged defensively. "I don't know. I just think it would be kind of sweet. They look good together."

"Ha!" Hyp seemed to think otherwise.

"He seems nice to me…" Lexie said. Lexie was probably the most thoughtful.

"Well, he's done some things that didn't seem too nice to me," Hyp stated, sounding a little agitated. Heather wondered what the flyer could have done to deserve such treatment from the others.

Ella didn't know either. "Well, didn't he serve some kind of sentence for it?"

Hyp shrugged. "Yeah, but-"

"Well, it shouldn't matter now, then. Anyway…" Ella offered her opinion as she did with everything else. "He might have learned something from it. It doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be happy. AND…" She looked to Lexie. "I like his accent."

Lexie giggled as Heather cracked a smile. Lexie and Ella were always looking for the occasional dinosaur with an accent. They had been playing the game since they were little ones traveling with the herd.

Hyp sighed. "Whatever," he grumbled.

Heather decided to change the subject. "Hyp, is your father coming to dinner? I brought plenty."

Hyp shrugged. "I came here because I thought he was."

"Hmm." Heather decided to let it go. "Well, maybe he will make it in a little while."

Ella tiled her head at the mention of her uncle. "He still misses…" She cut off at the death glare Heather shot her, but Hyp picked up on it anyway. Heather shook her head. _Oh, my child._

"My mom," he finished before ducking his head to stare at the ground. "Yeah."

There was a silence before he spoke again in a quiet, serious tone. "Sometimes when he doesn't think I'm looking he just…looks so sad. I just don't know what to say."

He looked to Lexie, who offered a small, sad smile. Heather lifted her nephew's chin. "Oh, Hyp. There is really nothing anyone can say. Those are just the moments he has to get through."

Hyp seemed to want to speak, but took a moment before he came up with the best way to ask. "Do you still miss…"

"Aaron?" Heather asked after the hesitation, then answered. "All the time."

Ella smiled at Hyp and Lexie. Heather hated that this was the thing these children had in common. Loss.

Ella, as she and Lexie often did, turned to her. "Mom, can you tell us a story about them?"

Heather sighed, then looked at Hyp uncertainly. She wasn't sure how much Nicolas had shared with him yet, and didn't want to upset him right off. "Like what, Ella?" I don't-"

Her daughter interjected. "I don't know. Something funny, maybe? Do you have any stories about playing in the river? Like what we did today."

Heather thought a moment, and pulled up a memory, but wasn't sure if she should tell. "We couldn't play in the river as freely as we did today. In the swamplands, the water was almost as dangerous as the land. But on some days, the herd would gather together and go on a hot day. Underwater predators do not attack large groups often."

Hyp leaned forward as much as his aching ribs would allow (Heather could tell that he was still sore in the way he had to move). Interested, he asked the same as Ella. "Can you tell us?"

Heather took a tree star. "I'm not sure if-"

"It's okay," Hyp answered, "I would like to know more about 'em."

Heather smiled at the group of eager adolescents. "Okay."

Heather rested her head on Aaron's shoulder as the couple watched their best friends play in the river. She smiled at Aaron as Lissie shyly licked Nicolas' cheek as a kiss, who blushed and nuzzled her in return before saying something that made her laugh. Nicolas had saved Lissie's life twice now and helped her through her recent recovery. It was her first time back in the river since she had recovered, and she seemed to be enjoying it.

Heather crossed her arms with a victorious grin at Aaron. "Told you."

"You told me," Aaron admitted. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. Occasionally when he laughed, wrinkles would show at the corners of his eyes, which Heather loved because that meant he was truly happy. She touched his face with her hand and rested her head on his chest.

"No, Max. Honey, don't! No." Heather and Aaron turned their attention back to Max, who was trying to help Callie swing from the top of the waterfall and into the river below, where their other friends were waiting. Callie clutched at the vine with both hands, shaking violently. Heather would be one of the first to say that Max was a jerkoff, but he would never hurt Callie.

"Callie! Baby, calm down. It's fine. Look." He gestured to the open water below, where everyone else was coaxing Callie or dunking each other. "See? Everyone else made it okay. They are waiting for you. Come on, sweetheart. You can do it."

Heather snorted at Max's pet names. Max cast a quick "shh" glance at her before turning back to Callie, who looked like she might actually go through with it. She started to swing, then stopped and shook her head. "No, I can't do it. I don't even want to jump."

Max threw down his hands in exasperation, then tried to persuade her again. "Callie, it'll be fun. Would you do it if I went first, then came back up and got you?"

"You've already done that." Callie kept her voice timid.

"Hey, guys." Lissie and Nicolas walked approached them, hand in hand.

"Nicolas, what's going on, man?" Aaron stood up and shook Nicolas' hand. Lissie came and lay down in the water beside Heather as the two talked. Heather smiled at her best friend, thankful to have her there with them.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better." Lissie adjusted her foot, which still had a leaf wrapped around it.

"You're walking so much better." Heather shook her head at Aaron and Nicolas, who had ventured over to Max and Callie. Nicolas looked reserved as ever, but Aaron was teaming up with Max against Callie.

"Aaron! Don't put any more pressure on Callie. If she doesn't want to jump, she doesn't want to jump!" Heather yelled at her soon-to-be-mate, who shrugged at her dismissively and kept talking to Max, who had stormed off briefly in frustration.

Heather sighed and caught Lissie smiling as she watched Nicolas try to explain things to Callie to make her feel better, tugging at the vine to show her how sturdy it was. Heather smiled knowingly and rested her chin on her hands. "So…you and Nicolas…."

Lissie smiled excitedly and glanced back to make sure no one else was listening before explaining with bright eyes. "He's so sweet, Heather. He helped me all the way through my recovery. I never thought about it before, but…."

"You like him, don't you?" Heather felt so happy for her friend as she watched a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Very much, I think. I'm…just not sure how he feels."

Heather splashed her friend when she realized her doubts. Lissie sputtered and turned to her. "What-"

"Lissie, he always has liked you. Even before he _did _save your life. He just never said anything because he thought…" She quoted Nicolas in a conversation where she and Aaron had come the closest to getting him to admit his feelings for Lissie. "'You deserved better.'"

Lissie looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! Didn't you feel anything when he carried you back, or brought the medicine for you when you got sick?"

Lissie hesitated a moment, then giggled and splashed Heather back. "Yeah…"

Heather laughed and laid a hand on Lissie's shoulder. "I am _so _happy for you and Nicolas, Lissie. And so is Aaron…" She cut her eyes over to Aaron, practically wrestling Max and Callie back to good terms. "And let's just say that I wish Aaron would be a little more like Nicolas in this situation."

Lissie giggled as Nicolas approached and sat down next to her. "Hey," he said quietly, plopping down in the cool water.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Is Aaron playing matchmaker?" Heather asked Nicolas teasingly.

Nicolas glanced over at the scene and tried to be nice. "Just being a leader."

Lissie scoffed. "Or nosy."

Nicolas shrugged. "Maybe that, too."

Max and Callie were now embracing, and Max held onto Callie as he tried to encourage her gently. Heather and Lissie kept a close watch on them, but turned away when Callie seemed more confident. Aaron jogged over, looking as handsome as ever and scooped Heather into an embrace with a lick on the cheek. Heather pretended to be upset about being ignored earlier; Aaron got it and drew back. "Aw, do we have to make up, too?"

Heather crossed her arms. "That would be nice," she teased.

Lissie narrowed her eyes at her older brother, while Nicolas ducked his head. Aaron nuzzled her. "I'm sorry, baby," he said in a false, playful tone.

"I'm sure," Heather nuzzled her cheek and stood up. "Well, isn't our turn after theirs?"

"If she ever jumps-" Aaron startled and turned around when he heard the cries.

"Max! Max… MAX!" Callie screamed when Max unknowingly pushed her off the cliff, swinging down at an alarming speed. Lissie stood up to attack him, but Max stood frozen with his hands in front of him as if it had been an accident.

"Cal-" he stated worriedly, but had no time to finish. Callie still hadn't let go of the vine (in fact, she was clinging with all her being), and swung back up, still panicking. When she was level with Max, she grabbed his arm. Max looked at them in terror for a split second before being dragged over the edge with Callie.

"Ca-a-a-a-lliiieeee!" Max's legs flailed helplessly in midair. Luckily, Callie was forced to let go just when she and Max was above the safe, open water. Max hit the water first, and she came just after. Heather, Nicolas, Aaron, and Lissie were searching frantically over the edge of the waterfall while everyone below waiting for them to come up.

After a few more seconds, Max came up laughing with a gasping Callie.

A breathless Callie looked up at Max. "I'm sorry," she said timidly.

Max laughed and drew her into an embrace. "Are you kidding? That was a blast! Callie, you are a genius."

He called up the four of them of the ledge. "You've got to try two at a time!"

Everyone laughed; partially in relief and partially at how scared Max had been when Callie accidentally pulled him down with her.

Aaron burst into laughter and caught the vine. He passed it to Nicolas. "Do you two want to try?"

Nicolas took it, then looked at Lissie. "Do you think it's a good idea? With your leg just getting better and all…"

"I'll be fine," Lissie interjected confidently. "I have missed doing this."

Heather smiled at the memory of Lissie being a vine hog, always doing tumbles and flips in the air.

Nicolas searched her a moment, then proceeded to hand her the rope. "Do you want to go first?"

Lissie started to answer, but Aaron rolled his eyes and did it for her, also telling Nicolas what he meant earlier. "Together….?"

Heather elbowed him in the ribs. Nicolas realized the meaning, then asked Lissie with his eyes. Lissie smiled and crossed her arms thoughtfully. "That _did _look like fun."

Nicolas, still uncertain, looked at Aaron. "Do you think it's safe?"

Aaron put an arm around Heather shoulders with a short snicker. "If Callie can make it with Max dangling around, I'm pretty sure you and Lissie could make it."

"Okay," Nicolas said quietly as he shifted his weight and tightened his grip on the vine. Lissie got behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a tighter grip. Nicolas started to swing off the edge, then stopped and looked back at Lissie. Heather and Aaron smirked. They were so cute.

"Make sure you hold on tight, Lissie. I don't want you to-" Nicolas never got to finish before Lissie interjected.

"Got it." She used her good foot to push them off the ledge and squealed when Nicolas released his hold and sent them tumbling into the open water amongst their herd. Lissie giggled when the two popped up out of the water, sharing a grin with Nicolas, who was just now overcoming his anxiety at being pushed over before he was ready.

Aaron caught the vine again when Nicolas swung it back. Heather rested a hand on his shoulder. "Aren't they sweet? She seems so happy, Aaron."

Aaron gave the vine a tug to be sure it was still steady. "As long as she's happy. Nicolas is a good guy."

Lissie taunted her brother from below, tying up the score from whatever he taunted her about this morning. "Beat that, Aaron!"

Aaron smirked and muttered under his breath. "Ooohhh, girl, you have no idea. It's on."

Heather smiled when he licked her cheek as a kiss. "Ready to go, baby?"

Heather crossed her arms. "No tricks?"

"No tricks," Aaron promised.

The look in his eyes said it all. "Yeah, right."

Aaron offered her the rope irritably. "You want to swing us, woman?"

Heather sputtered and turned Aaron back around so she could hold on to his waist. He knew fully well that he was twice her size and that would never happen without a fatal end by the rocks below.

She laughed when Aaron pushed off the ledge and felt the rush of the hot wind blowing with them. Aaron picked just the right moment to let go of the old vine. Heather flailed when he used his strength to turn them in a somersault before they submerged into the air. Before Heather could do anything, strong arms wrapped around her, and then Aaron pushed them both back up to the surface, where the herd was cheering for them.

Heather choked on the mouthful of water and pressed a hand to her soon-to-be-mate's cheek when he pressed his nose to her temple. "I thought you said no tricks," she hissed.

Aaron laughed and nuzzled her with a smile. "Sorry, baby. I love you-" he just managed this before Lissie and Nicolas dunked them again.

All three adolescents smiled at the story. Hyp looked interested and thought. Lexie watched him while Ella spoke up.

"Aw," she said.

Heather smiled and pushed more tree stars over to them. "Yes. We were kids, too."

They all looked to the mouth of the cave when they heard cautious footsteps crunching outside. Nicolas stood respectfully outside while craning his neck to see if anyone was home. "Heather?"

Heather smiled and ventured outside to meet him. "Hello, Nicolas."

Nicolas appeared to be searching the area while speaking politely to her. "I'm sorry to bother you and the girls. Have you seen my son?"

As if on cue, Hyp emerged from the cave and stood beside his aunt. Heather shook her head with a smile and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Why, he came over for dinner."

Nicolas cast a confused glance at his son, indicating he probably wasn't planning on coming to dinner. "Why didn't you let me know, Hyp?"

Hyp shrugged. "I came because I thought you were," he stated simply. Heather caught that he came because he didn't think his father would otherwise.

Nicolas looked flustered, so Heather lightly pushed her nephew forward with a soft laugh to smooth things over. Just as Nicolas laid a hand on Hyp's shoulder, Mutt and Nod found them.

"Hey, Hyp!" Nod (Or so Heather thought she remembered Lexie and Ella calling him) called to his friend. "My mom found some sweet berries for desert. Do you want any?"

Hyp took the cue and circle around his dad. "Can I go, Dad?"

When Nicolas didn't respond, he circled again. Nicolas swatted the air to kid back with his son, confirming he could go. Hyp looked back. "Thanks for dinner, Aunt Heather."

"Anytime, Hyp. Glad you could come."

Nicolas called back to his son in a stern tone as he trotted off. "Be back before it gets dark."

When Hyp didn't respond, he warned him. "Hyp!"

"Got it," Hyp called from the distance.

Heather chuckled and folded her arms against the chilly night air. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. You couldn't have known. It's probably good for him, anyway." Heather searched Nicolas' face for a moment.

"He seemed to be waiting on you, too. We had plenty. I think Ella and Lexie would like to get to know you a little better."

"Oh," Nicolas looked briefly surprised a moment before nodding. "Maybe some other time."

"Anytime you're ready." After another hesitation, she asked the question she was afraid to ask. "How much did you hear?"

Nicolas made eye contact with her. "Not much. Just some. I was looking for Hyp."

"Oh," Heather drew in a ragged breath. "I'm sorry. They wanted to know and…"

"It's alright. You…did the right thing."

There was a long pause after that as the two searched the night sky. Heather waited to Nicolas to ask the question he seemed to be contemplating on.

Finally, he asked as bluntly as ever. "Heather, what brought you and the girls here? After all this time? Did you leave the herd?"

Heather drew in a breath. "Yes, we did. We learned when the valley was, then the girls and I decided to make the journey here. Together. It was harder on Ella, but I had to, Nicolas. Lexie was getting so ill…and the healer is gone….her only chance was the valley."

Nicolas kicked aside a small, sharp rock Heather had failed to notice, probably sparing whoever hurried outside the cave the next morning. "I see," he said sadly, thinking.

Heather nodded to him because Nicolas was never one to need a full explanation, then started to walk away before he voiced another quiet question.

"How are they, Heather?"

When she turned around and tiled her head in confusion, he stepped forward as he explained his question. "Abram and Lissie's mother…the herd…are they still alive?"

Heather could tell he had been haunted with lack of knowledge for a long time, and immediately answered gently. "Yes. Yes, they are alive. Some would never be able to make the journey here, but they are alive."

Nicolas sighed and looked up with dark, saddened eyes. "And Ace?"

Heather smiled. "He's alive-"

"Mom?" The sound of Lexie's voice told her she really needed her. Heather wanted to tell Nicolas more about his brother, but looked back to check on the girls.

"Thank you, Heather. I'm…glad to hear that." Nicolas started walking away to leave them alone, but Heather called after him.

"I can tell you more, Nicolas. If we could meet for dinner or lunch, I could-"

Nicolas hesitated a moment, then nodded his consent before the two turned away. Heather noticed his stance and called out again. "Nicolas!"

He stopped and turned his head to the side again. Heather drew in a breath. "They never blamed you."

Nicolas' eyes lit up in surprise for a moment, then he nodded. "Thank you." His voice sounded sincere, meaning he had probably been wondering for a long time.

They jumped when something snapped from the direction Hyp and his friends had gone, accompanied by guffaws and cackles. Nicolas turned to the noise. "Hyp?!"

Hyp managed to call out to him around his cackles. "Dad! Mutt's stuck in a tree!"

Heather and Nicolas shared a confused look. _How did that happen?_

Ella called out for her now. "Mom! Lexie needs the herbs, but I don't know how much to give her. If you don't come in here soon, I'm going to assume it's the whole shell!"

Both Nicolas and Heather startled at her coaxing. Heather nearly tripped trying to spin on her heel to get to them. "No, Ella!"

She snatched the bowl from her daughter and sighed at their teasing cackles.


	15. Chapter 15: Journeys and Splinters

**Hey everybody. Thanks for being so patient. Here is the next chapter. We have one of the many upcoming villains and (finally) one of the gang's point of view. Chomper! I hope you enjoy. I wrote a bit quickly because this week will be busy, but there is a lot here. Have a good week and I hope to hear from you. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 15 Journeys and Splinters**

_Sierra. _

"J-Jen…" The lean flyer ran a hand along the wall of what used to be their home. Well, for the short time they actually got to live together. Three weeks, maybe. Only three weeks with the flyer he had loved for years. He vowed he would never come back here, yet here he was. Rinkus was right. He ought not have come by. The pink flyer didn't even come with him; he had chosen to stay about elsewhere. Said the place reminded him too much of Leah. Probably smart.

He peered over the edge of their home with yellow eyes long adjusted to the black of the night. All of their homes had practically been across from one another; Rinkus used stand on the entrance to his home and mouth messages, and Tim occasionally came out of his home just to make a silly gesture that made him snort with laughter….he used to draw air hearts for Jen when she was unable to leave her own home.

He counted the familiar locations. _That' where we met, that's where we formed our union… _The tan flyer cringed when a memory flooded through his head.

_Young Sierra clenched his fists, still fuming from the slap Tess had landed on his cheek when he stepped on her feet during the dance. _

"_I told you, I don't wanna dance!" _

"_Calm down, Sierra!" Mrs. Ria scolded him with a gentle hand on his shoulder, which Sierra jerked away from. Mrs. Ria sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened, Sierra. But is that any reason not to have fun?"_

"_Have fun, my tailbone! That girl just tanned my face!" He jerked a finger toward Tess, not caring if she noticed or not. She didn't. She was happily twirling with Tim, showing off along with Pterano, who gracefully lifted Britta into the air. _

_Mrs. Ria cracked a smile at the memory. "Well, don't you want to go back out and dance?"_

"_I ain't dancin' with her again! I don't care if you tell my parents I 'failed' or not. I don't dance no way." Sierra crossed her wings triumphantly. _

_Mrs. Ria's tone went from patient to annoyed. "I meant with someone else?"_

_Sierra managed a sarcastic grin. "Humph. Well in case you forgot, you assigned partners. So there's nobody left."_

_Mrs. Ria smiled. Sierra narrowed his eyes. Oh, boy._

"_In fact, there is someone left…"_

_Sierra slumped. "I was afraid a' that."_

_Mrs. Ria ignored him and continued to explain as if he actually cared. "Tim was dancing with Jen, but I made poor judgment in that Tim is not the gentlest dancer."_

_Both teacher and student stole a glance at Tim, who was twirling Tess in mighty, quick turns. Fun for a healthy one, but not so much for someone like that Jen girl. Sierra snorted. Tim wasn't gentle because he was a show-off. _

_Mrs. Ria continued. "Since Jen had to sit down, and Tim had to drag the two of you apart to stop a fight… I was wondering if you might dance with her?"_

_Sierra burst with a guffaw. "You gotta be kiddin'."_

_Mrs. Ria drew back and crossed her wings. "Actually, I'm not. If you don't dance, you don't get a complete status from me. I would hate to see your father when he learns you've flunked out of class material. Again." _

_Sierra vented at the very thought of that man he was forced to call father. The one who beat him and his younger siblings around like nothing, killed his older brother with his stunts…and that sorry woman of a mother who stood by and hardly did anything about it. They made him sick. _

_Sierra cracked an evil grin with indifferent, lazy eyes. "I don't care."_

_Mrs. Ria sighed, then softened her tone. "Then do it for Jen, Sierra. She's been sick and is now having to sit out. She loves to dance, and I think she feels…left out." _

_Sierra followed her gaze over to the magenta purple flyer sitting with her knees drawn to her chest. Occasionally, she smiled happily at her friends, then lowered her eyes again when they were turned away. _

_Sierra sighed. He hated dancing. "I'll break her feet." Actually, he was surprised Tess was getting around so well. _

_Mrs. Ria giggled. "Oh, you can't be that bad… How many times did you step on Tess' feet, anyway?"_

_Sierra counted a minute. "'Bout eight," he stated matter-of-factly._

_Mrs. Ria sighed. "Then… just shift your weight. Around in a circle, like what Britta and Pterano are doing now. Do that and I will give you a complete status for the night." _

_Sierra huffed and jerked around, mumbling as he stomped through the crowd of dancing classmates until he reach Jen, who was staring at him from her place on the rock. _

_He stopped abruptly when he reached her. "Would ya like to dance?" he asked lazily._

_Jen seemed taken aback and stared at him with suspicion in those blue eyes. Sierra got lost in them for a moment as he stood there, trying to look benign in manner. Just one dance. _

_At last, she answered. "S-Sure." _

_Sierra matched to the flat surface. "Great. Come on." _

_When they got there, he took a moment to let her rest a gentle hand on his shoulder as he took her waist, and then her free hand in his. Why in the world did he feel shaky?_

_He tried to break the silence. "Uh, I'll go ahead and tell ya I ain't a good dancer."_

_They started shuffling in a slow circle. Jen looked up at him, speaking in a gentle tone. "If it wasn't for Mrs. Ria, you wouldn't be here, would you?"_

_Sierra cracked a grin. "Nope."_

_Jen giggled. "Well, thank for dancing with me, even though Mrs. Ria made you."_

_Sierra startled a moment, then resumed their dance with a smile. "Well, you're an observant one, aren't ya?"_

_Jen smiled good-naturedly. "It wasn't hard to miss. How's your face?"_

_Sierra smiled when he realized she meant well. "Numb," he answered._

_Jen smirked. "I bet."_

"_Humph." She was opinionated for someone so small and frail. Sierra actually thought the rest of the dance might not be so bad. And it wasn't. Jen talked the whole time, with Sierra listening in amusement because she was cute. Before he knew it, Mrs. Ria announced the end of the dance so they could move on to the next one while nodding at him to tell him he could have a complete. Big whoop. _

_Jen slowly stepped back. "Well, I won't keep you. Thanks for the dance, Sierra. You know, you're not so bad. You know…for a slow dancer."_

_When she turned to walk away, he called out her name, hardly realizing what he was doing. "Jen?"_

_The purple flyer turned with a confused expression, and he just barely got the words out. _

"_Would you…care for another dance?" _

Sierra caught a glimpse of where that no good "healer" used to live. _That's where she died._

He punched the rocky wall so hard small stones fell. Then again. And again. And again. In quick, rapid hits until his hand swelled. He choked out what would be sobbing noises if he allowed tears to fall.

"Jen…" his managed the name he had suppressed for so long in a shaking tone. It wasn't fair. Because of that old blowhard's excuse for a father, Jen was gone. Suddenly, Sierra felt that familiar, raging anger shaking his body.

Pterano. The blowhard who lead them astray. The one whose crazy father sent Jen, Tim, and Leah straight into the reaches of the rabid flyers. He actually believed that old hunk of stone had the power to give them all they could wish for. And deep down, the power to bring Jen back. Turns out, it was just a fools' errand that ended with deep emotional wounds and bad burns. Pterano pulled a baby face, saved that brat of a swimmer, and got a shortened sentence. He and Rinkus were bound to be dead as soon as they set foot in the valley. Pterano was _so _gracious to remind them.

After he got his sentence, they tried attacking him on their way back for leading them astray. Pterano, still angered from his embarrassment and their betrayal, didn't need much to fight back. Due to their injuries and his superior size, he grounded them both and stood panting and trembling before them, suffering from only a few minor scrapes.

"Don't _ever _come near me again! I want nothing more to do with the likes of you. And don't even consider going back for my family. When I was given a sentence, they informed me the two of you were not to set foot in the valley. If I return in five cold times and see any harm done, I'll come for the both of you," he'd said. And then he flew away, blowing a cloud of dust in their faces.

Sierra stood to his full height when he recalled the words, trembling all over. He still couldn't believe that flyer lead them astray and had the stomach to defend those meddling brats? Well, no one made a fool of him. And Pterano's sentence was up by now. He knew exactly where that crazy flyer would take his sorry self.

Sierra pushed away from the remains of what was no longer their home and flew back to Rinkus with as much speed as he could manage. Rinkus was there when he landed.

"Sierra, I got tree stars…"

"Forget tree stars! I'm goin' back to the Great Valley. That blowhard Pterano and those rotten little brats will pay!" Sierra clenched both fists determinedly.

Rinkus startled and slowly put a tree star back in the pile. "Sierra, we don't even know if he's still alive, or where he's gone…And little ones' parents will never allow us one step in the valley."

"I don't care. That crazy Pterano is alive and I know where he is. I'm gonna find him and those little brats, and when I do…"

Sierra didn't finish. He stalked off the edge and prepared to fly. Rinkus ducked his head and sighed. "Knew you shouldn't have gone out there."

Sierra smirked. "Do what you want, then." Rinkus would follow.

Rinkus ran to catch him. "B-Bu-Bu-But… Jen isn't coming back no matter what you do to them, Sierra."

Sierra swung around and gave him a long death glare that he shriveled away from. "I noticed."

And then he spread his wings and flew into the night, with Rinkus close behind him.

_Chomper_

Chomper poked his head through the bushes and snickered at the sight before him. He had heard some commotion while he and Ruby were on their way home and decided to check it out, only to see Hyp and his father trying to coax Mutt out of a tree.

Chomper pushed the bushed further aside and pointed. "Hey, Ruby. Mutt's stuck in a tree. Check it out."

Ruby glanced in the direction of their home, then stuck her head in the bushes and laughed. "That he is. Wonder how he got up there."

"Haha! Look, Ruby. That Hyp kid and Nod are laughing at them." He pointed to the two adolescents on the ground, shaking violently and practically rolling on the ground. Even though they were the biggest troublemakers in the valley, it was pretty funny.

Ruby pointed at something else. "Hyp's father doesn't look too happy, that he isn't."

Chomper turned his attention and listened in as Hyp's dad tried to get Mutt to come down.

"Aw, Mutt. Just come down the way you did before! It's not that far. I've seen you three jump further than that before."

"Uh, n-no." Mutt wrapped his arms and legs even tighter around the branch.

Hyp's father looked angry. "How did he get up there, anyway?"

Hyp explained around cackles. "I wanted the red fruit in the tree. The dope got stuck trying to get it for me."

Hyp's father shook his head and then glanced at his son. "What do you want those for? You don't even like them."

Hyp lowered his eyes. "They're not for me."

Chomper looked at Ruby. "Since when does Hyp get anything for anybody but himself?"

Ruby didn't say anything, but she seemed to be thinking. Chomper wondered if she knew, because he sure didn't.

Hyp's father sighed, but didn't ask for any further explanation.

"Alright, Mutt. I'm coming up." He took one of the spikes along Nod's side and guided him to the base of the tree, then took a step back.

"Okay, Nod. Just hold still so this doesn't hurt your back."

Nod gulped and started shaking. "Uh, Mr. Hyp's Dad? What're you gonna do?"

Hyp's dad didn't answer, so Nod asked again. "Mr. Hyp's Dad?"

Chomper turned to Ruby. "What's he doing?"

"Shh." Ruby turned her blue eyes back to the scene, fascinated. "I think he is going to use Nod's back to jump up the tree instead of climbing."

Chomper was amazed. "Wow! Can he do that?!"

Ruby nodded. "His kind can usually jump very high."

Meanwhile, Hyp grabbed Nod's trembling head. "Hold still, you baby."

When Nod stopped shaking, Hyp's Dad ran a step forward and used one foot to push off of Nod's back so he could get enough air. Chomper watched in astonishment as he sailed through the air and landed on the branch just above Mutt.

"Wow," Chomper whispered.

Ruby was equally amazed. "He must've lived in the Mysterious Beyond before."

Chomper watched as Hyp's Father finally got Mutt to let go of the branch. Just as he almost talked Mutt into swinging down, Hyp called up to them. "Can you throw down some red fruit?"

Chomper and Ruby had to cover their snouts when Hyp's father pulled some of them from the tree and threw that at Hyp irritably, causing his son and Nod to cackle as they caught it.

Chomper whispered to Ruby. "His Dad can actually be kind of funny sometimes."

They turned their attention back to the scene when Hyp's father lowered Mutt enough so that he was only dangling Hyp's height short of the ground.

"Jump, Mutt." Hyp's father sounded like he couldn't hold him much longer. When Mutt hesitated, Hyp jumped and pulled him down with him.

When Mutt was back on the ground, Hyp clutched his ribs from the effort and looked up while leaning against the tree. "You coming, Dad?"

Hyp's father moved to jump down, but what happened next was the strangest thing Chomper had ever seen. He didn't lose his balance or slip. He just….fell. He winced and slowly turned when he hit the ground with a soft thud.

Hyp and his friend gasped and rushed to his side.

"Dad!" Chomper had never seen Hyp look so terrified. Well, except for when the Mama Fast-Biter got after him when they took her eggs to the Mysterious Beyond. He knelt down and helped his father turn over.

Hyp's father opened his eyes, looking tired. "I'm alright son," he got out, trying to get up.

Nod looked as baffled as Chomper felt. "You just…fell."

Mutt scratched his head, still looking scared. "Yeah."

Hyp was trying to help his dad, but he was shaking just as badly. "Dad?"

Hyp's father managed to stand, but was leaning heavily on the tree, gasping. "I just slipped."

Hyp hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "No, you didn't."

Hyp's father seemed to consider this for a moment, then shook his head. "Come on, kids. Let's go home. It's already dark."

Chomper cringed when the old dinosaur took a step forward, then another with a very heavy limp. Hyp saw this and slung his father's arm of his shoulders, looking frightened for his father as they went.

Chomper turned to Ruby. "What happened? He just fell!"

"That he did," she said. "I don't what happened, Chomper."

Chomper looked back in the direction where Hyp and the others had gone. "I've never seen Hyp look so worried. Do you think he'll be okay?"

Ruby smiled, the way she usually did when she was about to explain something. "He might be mean, but he still loves his dad, Chomper. I think he will take care of him."

There was a moment's hesitation, then Ruby stood. "I think we should be getting home. We have a trip ahead of us tomorrow, remember?"

All the worry drained from Chomper's system as he bounced excitedly. "Yeah! I can't wait to see our families again! I've missed them so much! I can't wait to visit them."

Ruby started walking. "Well, come on! Let's get some rest."

Chomper ate his favorite bugs while Ruby ate a small meal. They went to bed on time, but got off to a very late start regardless. Chomper had a terrible pain in the bottom of his foot. Something like a bruise with an swollen area around it. Ruby and Littlefoot looked at it, but couldn't see anything. By the time Chomper got it wrapped and said goodbye to their friends, it was nearly sundown.

Chomper hurried across the valley as best as he could. "C'mon, Ruby! We are supposed to be close to the Great Wall by now!"

Ruby strode to catch up with him. "Hold on, Chomper. We have to go see Britta first. She needs to look at your foot."

Chomper hobbled ahead, panicking. "What? Ruby, we are so late. We were supposed to be at the Great Wall by now!"

Ruby blocked his path and steered him in the direction of Petrie's family's home as they passed by, where Pterano was playing with Petrie's siblings while Britta was crushed some leaves nearby.

"You're not going to get very far on that foot, Chomper. Britta might can fix it. That she can."

"Ooohhh…" Chomper complied and listened to Ruby. Britta startled and stood as he got closer, making Chomper cringe.

"She's still scared of me," he commented to Ruby. He didn't know why she was so scared; he really liked Britta.

Ruby waved to Britta, who waved back and started to approach slowly. "She's just not used to sharpteeth, Chomper. She is getting better. Trying, she is."

Pterano appeared not to notice them at all due to being swarmed by Petrie's younger brothers and sisters, who were pretty much tackling him from all angles. Petrie's mother just continued picking berries. Chomper wondered if she even knew what was going on.

Pterano was laughing. "Get away. Get away! Someone get…them…off…"

Petrie's siblings looked like they were having just as much fun.

"You can't escape, Uncle Pterano!"

"We'll show you not to take the last berry!"

"Gotcha!"

Pterano, looking tired out, retreated and used his wings to blow a wind that sent them all tumbling back in the air. They laughed when they landed, and went for him again, only to be blown back to where they were before.

Chomper smiled as he watched them play. He didn't notice that Britta had approached until she spoke.

"Is there anything I can help you with, Chomper? Ruby says you've been hobbling around on your foot?"

Chomper shook his head. "Wha? Oh, yeah."

Britta knelt down. "Can I see?"

Chomper sat down and held out the foot that was bothering him. Britta gently lifted it so she could examine the bottom. Her cool, gentle touch brought relief to the hot place in the middle of his foot. Chomper cringed when she prodded the spot that hurt the most. Britta noticed and lowered his foot.

"Hmm… It looks like you have a splinter, Chomper. Did you get into any thorns while you were playing?"

Chomper nodded, but Ruby explained. "He got one stuck in his foot while we were playing a few days ago."

Chomper tiled his head. "But we pulled it out!"

Ruby was trying to figure it out. "Yeah, so how can it be a thorn when it is not there?"

Britta lifted Chomper's foot so she could see. Chomper wished he could reach far enough to see too, because he had no idea what they were doing. He couldn't see the bottom of his foot.

Britta explained it better than most healers did. Suddenly, Chomper didn't feel as nervous. "Occasionally when a thorn gets stuck deep in your skin and you pull it out, small pieces you can barely see remain stuck in your skin. You might have pulled the big thorn out, but there is still a piece in Chomper's skin. That is what is causing this." She lightly pressed the sorest area of Chomper's foot.

When he cringed, she continued. "It looks like that piece has made its way under the skin and is causing irritation."

Ruby brightened. "So that is why I didn't see it!"

"Exactly." Britta let go of Chomper's foot.

Chomper tried to use his hands to bend his foot so that he could see, and fell over in the process. He got up and looked at Britta. "So what are we going to do?"

Britta stood. "We have to get it out."

That sounded awful. Chomper tried to stretch so he could see the bottom of his foot again. "Will it hurt?"

Britta shrugged indifferently. "It'll just feel like a little scrap."

Chomper trembled. "Uh… Can't we just wait until later? Ruby and I are late to meet our parents."

Britta's eyes widened. She looked up from her supplies when he mentioned them. "Your parents?"

Chomper nodded timidly. "I was going to see them for the first time since we've been here. They are probably waiting for me outside the Great Wall _now_."

"Oh," Britta sounded a little shaky. "Well, I need to get that splinter out of your foot now, Chomper."

Chomper prodded his foot. "What happens if we wait?"

Britta stood again, as if she were going to let him make the call. "Your foot will soon get to where you won't be able to stand because of the pain. But it's up to you. If I were your parent and saw you like that, though, I would be upset."

Chomper thought a moment, then turned to Britta. "My mommy would be worried. Will it make it better?"

Britta smiled confidently. "Absolutely. The swelling should leave your foot almost immediately. All that will be left is just a little cut."

Chomper nodded his consent, and Britta took his foot and propped it on her knee. "Will it take long? Ruby and I are so late!"

Ruby thought a moment. "Our families might be late too, Chomper. They had a long way to travel."

At this point, Petrie's Uncle Pterano had escaped his nieces and nephews and was listening in while picking his teeth with a stem from a flower. He tossed it aside and spoke to them.

"You say they are to meet you outside the Great Wall?"

Chomper and Ruby both nodded, so he smiled. "I can see it above from here if I fly. I can check, if you like. To see if they have made it there."

Chomper and Ruby shared a glance, then looked back to the older flyer.

"That would be wonderful," Ruby answered.

Pterano launched into the air and flew so far overhead it hurt your neck to try to keep track of him. In Chomper's case, he was more worried about his foot because Britta was starting to scrap at it with her claw.

"Ouch!" Chomper jumped, so Britta let go before taking his foot again.

"I'm sorry, Chomper. Using a small twig seemed to defeat the purpose. And a sharp rock would feel worse or the same."

Chomper settled himself down. "Sharp stone?! No!" He gave his foot back.

Britta giggled and continued working. Eventually, he felt something sticking him and making a clicking noise every time Britta ran the tip of her claw over the sore area.

Ruby peeped over Britta's shoulder curiously. "What is that clicking noise?"

"It's the splinter." Britta lifted Chomper's foot so Ruby could look. "See?"

Ruby squinted. "I see it! But just barely. Wow, they are small."

Pterano landed and walked back over to report his findings. "They aren't there yet. I think you still have some time."

Ruby smiled. "That's wonderful! That it is… Do you feel better, Chomper."

Chomper sighed in relief. His parents could get a bit restless sometimes.

Britta looked up at him. "Pterano, do you think you could go to my place and get the herbs to draw out infection?"

Pterano sighed and spread his wings. "I supposed I could…."

Britta interjected. "And a wraparound leaf?"

Pterano let his wings drop in exasperation. "I say. Anything else?"

Britta smiled sweetly and tilted her head at him. "Water?"

Pterano jerked his wings open. "Oh, grand. Two trips."

Ruby stood. "I could bring back the water."

Pterano smiled at her. "Don't be silly, my dear girl. I was only teasing Britta."

He launched into the air again, and Chomper smiled when Britta shook her head. He jumped at a sharp pain in the bottom of his foot. "Ow!"

"There we go, Chomper. I think we got it! You were so brave," Britta dropped something on the leaf she kept by her feet.

Chomper craned his neck. "Can I see?"

Britta took the leaf and held it out for him to see. In the center was a tiny, bloody speck. Chomper tiled his head. "That's it?! That's all that was causing my foot to be sore?"

Britta chuckled and slid the leaf near her feet again before taking his foot back in her hands. "Yeah, the body acts up when there is something there that's not supposed to be."

Ruby thought about it. "Well, that does seem to make sense."

Suddenly, Hyp and Ella came running toward them with frantic expressions on their faces. Usually, Hyp at least hesitated to give them a glare, but this time he ignored them altogether and ran straight to Britta.

"Britta! We need your help," he heaved the sentence in between gulps of air.

Britta turned to him, then went back to working on Chomper's foot, each scrape of her claw sending shooting pains through his foot. Chomper still cringed, but watched Hyp.

"I'm with Chomper right now, Hyp. It will have to wait until we are finished… Unless you want to tell me while I work to save time," the pink flyer said coolly. _How does she stay so calm?_

If he could give any colder glare, Hyp gave it to them now. Then he knelt beside Britta, frantic again. "Britta, we don't have much time. It's important… Can we talk to you for just a sec?"

Britta cut her eyes to him for a split second, like she was confused. "Yes, but it will have to be right here."

Ella seemed frustrated with the whole ordeal. "Oh, just tell her Hyp!"

Hyp sort of made a fist, which was somewhat of a habit when he was thinking something through. Just then, Ruby spoke up in the softest of tones. "Is it your dad, Hyp? Chomper and I already know about it. That, we do."

Britta startled, then turned her immediate attention back to Hyp. "Know about what?"

But Hyp was already on Ruby's case, already edgy and defensive. "Hey, how do you know?!"

Chomper jumped to her defense. "We were on our way home last night and saw your dad fall out of the tree, that's how!"

"He fell out of a tree?" Britta sounded concerned.

Hyp softened at Chomper's explanation for a split second, then took steps that grew more threatening as he got closer. "Well, you hatchlings better now tell anybody or I'll…"

Ella grabbed his arm. "Hyp! Stop it! What's wrong with you?! They can't help what they saw."

Britta set Chomper's foot aside for a moment and stood to face a distraught Hyp. "That's right. And besides, it might help that someone else _did _see it. And _I _will make the decision on who says what." She gently took Chomper's foot back into her hands. "Now, tell me what happened."

Hyp told her everything. Now Chomper knew that he and Ruby were not the only ones who had been worried. Eventually, Pterano returned with all of Britta's supplies. Despite her obvious concern as she listened, Britta sprinkled something tan and ground onto the spot where the splinted had been. Chomper yelped at the stringing this caused, but Britta held tight to his foot and drew out some green stuff, which made everyone including Chomper scrunch their nose.

Suddenly, besides the stinging from the cut Britta had made, his foot felt normal. The puffy place that had been there before was gone, and he knew he could walk without a problem now. Britta cleaned the cut and wrapped a new leaf around his foot before washing her own hands. Chomper took a few steps, then pounced.

"Thanks, Britta! I feel so much better now!"

Britta returned the smile. "You were brave, Chomper. Just keep a leaf around it for a few days so it stays clean."

Hyp, who had finished his story already, ran out of patience. "So what're you gonna do?"

Britta thought for a moment, then turned to Ruby. "Did you see him fall?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, and it was…strange. He just…" She shrugged. "Fell."

Britta lowered her eyes. "He didn't slip?"

This made Hyp angry. "No! You think I wouldn't know if my dad slipped?!"

Petrie's mom, who had been doing chores around her home throughout the day, had wandered over and broke her silence to scold the rash adolescent. Chomper had heard her use the same tone on the rare occasion she was angry with them, Petrie, or his siblings.

"Hyp," she said, "this isn't going to help your father. Britta is only trying to ask questions so she can help him. Anyway, we don't use that tone around my nest."

Hyp looked sullen for a moment, then covered his face with his hands. Petrie's mom softened and rubbed his nose. Pterano had his wrapped a wing arm around Britta to comfort her. Britta took a step forward and took Hyp in an embrace. Surprisingly, he hugged back. Chomper had never seen him so scared before. And for whatever reason, he didn't like it.

Britta pulled back to make eye contact with him. "Hyp, I know you're afraid for your father, but I need you to stay with me."

When Hyp nodded, she stood and crossed her wings. "Does he have any injuries from the fall?"

Hyp thought a minute. "His right leg, I think. He has a limp…"

"Where is he now?"

Hyp lowered his eyes, so Ella answered for him. "He's…still sleeping. That's why Hyp came to get me."

Britta really looked concerned now. "Well, I need to get over there… Are you going to be in trouble for coming to get me?"

Hyp got the joke and cracked a smile that revealed his father had indeed instructed him not to come to Britta. "Yeah, so what else is new?"

Britta followed Hyp and Ella into the distance. Chomper and Ruby glanced at one another, unsure of which way to go. Pterano blocked their path and knelt down so that he was at their level. "I think you children ought to head for the Great Wall. I believe I saw your families on my way back."

Despite his worry for Hyp's father, Chomper felt his heart leap in excitement. "They're here?!"

Pterano nodded, and Ruby interjected as he started to turn away. "Do you think Hyp's dad will be alright?"

Pterano seemed to think a moment, then managed a small smile. "I believe so."

Petrie flew in, embraced his uncle, and then hopped into his mother's arms. When he noticed them, he looked confused. "Ruby? Chomper? Why you still here? Me think you at Great Wall already?"

Pterano smiled at his nephew. "They are heading that way."

Chomper and Ruby took their cue, but then Chomper turned back to face Pterano. "How did my family look?"

Pterano's eyes widened in surprise. It was a moment before he could manage an answer. "Uhrm… Quite… well. I find it…odd….that they don't attack the fast-runners nearby."

Petrie's mother swatted his shoulder, causing him to shoot her a glare as he rubbed it.

Chomper didn't know what to think, but Ruby just smiled. "Chomper's parents would never do that."

Chomper smiled as well. "Yeah. My parents are different."

Pterano's eyes darted to his sister uncertainly before he recovered. "Well… I… wish you a safe journey."

Chomper skipped after Ruby. "Thanks!"

A while later, he and Ruby scrambled around the Great Wall until they found their secret opening. As soon as they got through to the Mysterious Beyond, he froze at the sight of his parents. Ruby's father was already embracing her. His mother smiled and stretched out her hands.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chomper ran into her hands and nuzzled his long lost parents.


	16. Chapter 16: Sneaking Around

**Hey, everyone. Here is the next chapter. Sorry it is short, but I wanted it to be shorter so all the things covered in this chapter are not missed. Though it is short, there are a lot of things here that you will need to know to make the previous and next few chapters make sense. Also, I give you… VILLAINS and a minor character we haven't heard from yet. **

**I hope everything comes together and starts to make sense for you, and that you enjoy it. Thank you so much for telling me all about how you're relating to/enjoying the story, what throws you, ect. I am always happy to hear feedback and am looking forward to hearing about this next chapter. Enjoy and have a great read!**

**Chapter 16 Sneaking Around**

_Red Claw_

"What do you _mean _their parents got around me?!" Red Claw snarled.

He had Screech and Thud cowering in the corner within moments. Eventually Thud, one of his Fast-Biters, answered.

"Great One…we…we didn't know."

Screech interjected. "We wouldn't have known if we hadn't spotted them outside the Great Wall with their parents."

Red Claw huffed irritably. _Those idiots. _"How did this happen?"

"We…don't…know…" Thud cringed at his roar.

Red Claw advanced on them. "Why didn't you attack?!"

Screech answered when Thud couldn't. "We couldn't, Red Claw. Both of Little Biter's parents were there, along with the family of fast-runners. We didn't stand a chance."

Red Claw snorted, and then turned away. "I should have eaten both children when I had the chance. But thanks to you two, they escaped and their parents sent them away. Still, they just wander right into these parts, and what happens? Every child slips away. All seven. Again and again."

Thud stepped forward. "Master, we…don't understand why we have to focus on these children. We know of what happened before, but doesn't everyone fall into the jaws of sharpteeth eventu-"

He cut off when Red Claw whipped his tail, instantly throwing him again a boulder. Screech backed away, indicating he did not wish to speak.

"Because those children _killed _my _son_! And now those families allow their children to be friends with them? I think our actions speak for themselves, Thud. Now, I ask again. How did those families reach those children without our knowledge?"

Thud was still working to pick himself up off the rock, so Screech was forced to speak up. "We don't know. Lots of sneaking around, we think."

Red Claw hesitated, and then forced an amused snort. _Of course. _"Well," he laughed, "we will just have to keep a closer watch on them, won't we?"

_Dil_

The Great Belly Dragger skimmed through the murky water of the swamp lands, listening for prey. She might have poor eyesight, but she could hear. It was just enough to catch enough to survive on, but not quite enough to satisfy. Right now, she was only looking to satisfy. She and Ichy thought the kill those sharpteeth left for them for their fulfillment on their part of the deal would last them forever. But it only lasted a day until lust for meat set in again. They were still quite full, but not for long. So they scavenged to satisfy. It was a shame the remains of their payment fell into the clutches of Red Eye's henchmen.

Suddenly, something small landed right on the tip on her big nose. _Aha!_

She tossed it into the air and took a vicious snap, only to find it had been Ichy all along. The feathered thing was pounding around in her mouth.

"Let me go! It's me, Dil!"

The belly dragger reluctantly opened her mouth so her comrade could fly out. She rolled her eyes when Ichy coughed dramatically.

"You idiot!" he shouted.

"You know not to land on my nose without calling out first, Ichy. What'd ya find?"

Ichy sighed. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Hmm." Ichy climbed onto her head as she started moseying downriver.

"Well, I'm glad those sharpteeth brought that big kill we asked for. You didn't even have to go that far to deliver the message."

Ichy scoffed. "Yeah, but the risk of being caught by Red Claw cost extra."

Everything was silent for a while before Dil thought of something. "What was the message again?"

"It was…" Ichy cleared his throat. "Tell the family of fast-runners we will meet up with them by sunrise, and that we should make it to the Great Wall by midday. I think."

Dil stopped and rolled her eyes to glance at Ichy even though she couldn't really see him. Old habits die hard. "Well, I hope you understood 'em all the way because I don't want 'em coming back here. Those two sharpteeth scared the daylights out of me."

Ichy kicked her in the head. "You're telling me. You're not the one they caught in their mouths."

Dil stifled a chortle, remembering the moment. "Well, you flew. You know not to do that when they are so close. Besides, they didn't hurt ya none."

"HMM!" Ichy disagreed. Dil kept swimming and changed the subject. "What were they doing at the Great Wall?"

"They had some kid in the Great Valley (don't ask me how) along with the oldest daughter of those fast-runners. Wanted to go see them without Red Claw noticing, or something."

Dil snorted. "Simple enough for such a big payment. How will their kids know? Last time I checked, the Valley was blocked."

Ichy settled back on her head. "Said they had some other messenger for that. Some funny lookin' blue-green guy was with the fast-runners when I found them."

"Hmm…" Dill dragged herself through the murky water and left it at that.

_Guido _

The Little Green Messenger, as everyone now nicknamed him, left Ruby's family to catch the wind back to the Great Valley while the current was blowing that way. Since Petrie and his friends had pointed out that he could "fly" using the hover method, he had learned to use the wind to his advantage. He considered his primary home to be in the Great Valley near Petrie's family, though he was only there half the time. The rest of his time was spent as a messenger.

Littlefoot's grandfather found him to be quite useful and quickly made him known as the Great Valley messenger. "Thanks to you," he said, "the residents of the Great Valley can communicate with those beyond the Great Wall."

Guido was hesitant to venture back into the Mysterious Beyond so much, but he soon found himself enjoying new responsibility. He needed something to do, anyway. And the whole thing at least made him feel useful. And since he tended to sleep-hover anyway, procrastination was hardly an issue. He could actually remember the things he was awake for. Even Mr. Threehorn got over the fact that Guido had mistaken him for a lady once and made use of his messages from time to time.

Little Ruby had recently started asking him to send messages back and forth to her family as he had the chance. He found himself quickly becoming friends with the family, and eventually learned they had been trying to reach their daughter for quite some time, but never risked the wrath of Red Claw. Guido felt bad about not seeking out Chomper's family, but he was sure the little sharptooth got his "no sharpteeth" policy.

It was just a matter of luck that he happened to be with Ruby's family when that rude feathered flyer dropped by and for whatever reason, delivered a brief message from Chomper's family saying when to meet them at the Great Wall. The strange bird gave him a hateful look, and Guido was relieved when he flew back to the swamp lands.

At his questioning look, Ruby's father only offered a quiet, brief explanation. "We've been doing some underground work for quite some time, Guido, and have decided to try to get around Red Claw so we can see our children. We don't want to get you involved, but could you please tell our children to meet us at the Great Wall in two days?"

Guido nodded, but was concerned all the same. "Won't that be dangerous?"

Ruby's mother nodded, but held fast to her mate's forearm. "Yes, but we miss our children more than we fear Red Claw. And we'd like to know what Ruby and Chomper found."

Guido nodded, then turned when he felt the perfect direction of the wind. "Well, I've got to catch the wind. They will be excited."

He started to lift off, then turned his head back to them. "You know you could…stay…in the Great Valley?"

When Ruby's father nodded that he was aware of the option, Guido waved and took off.

Finally, he landed in the Great Valley, reported all messages (including that of Ruby's parents) to Mr. Longneck, and set out to find the children. He also got wind that Petrie's uncle had recently returned to the Valley, and wanted to meet him since Petrie seemed to think so highly of him. Then again, the guy had been banished. Also, he had been the one to carry the message seeking out a new healer when that bully kid got hurt. He was curious to see how Britta liked her new position in the valley.

It took a while for him to locate a healer. Lots of asking around. But he finally found a humorous old swimmer who recommended Britta.

"I told her to quit practicing already and start he own healing practice. She's looking for a place to start."

When he finally did meet Britta, he was shocked to find that she was the most beautiful flyer he had even seen. She stumbled back at the sight of him at first, then seemed embarrassed by her reaction when the old swimmer introduced them. He felt foolish trying to stammer out an explanation of the situation, and was surprised when Britta agreed to come as soon as she could. He thought she would make a wonderful healer for the valley.

He decided to see whoever he found first, and found everyone at once. All of the children seemed to be at Petrie's place waiting on him to come play, and Britta was talking with Mrs. Flyer and a huge flyer he assumed to be Petrie's uncle. He landed right in the middle.

The children spotted him first. "GUIDO!"

He waved timidly. "Hey, everybody."

This got the adult's attention. Britta was the first to recognize him; her clear blue eyes shone as she approached him.

"Guido! Thank you so much for recommending the Great Valley for me. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Guido blushed and scuffed one of his heels on the ground. "Yeah, glad you're enjoying it."

He turned his attention to Petrie's uncle, who didn't react quite as swiftly as Britta had at first. He just put a hand over his heart and took a step back in shock, blinking at the sight of him. Probably trying to figure out what he was.

Petrie's mother noticed and swatted him for it. "Pterano, don't be rude. This is Guido."

Petrie landed on Pterano's shoulder. "Oh yes, Uncle! He newest member of our family."

Pterano's beak went completely agape at that statement. He looked back and forth from his sister to Guido a few times. Petrie's mother looked insulted. "Not that way, Pterano!"

Guido sputtered when he caught on and starting to babble nervously. "Nonono….It's just that…I was…h-helping Petrie here…uhm…get ready for the Great Day of the Flyers. Not that he's a bad flyer, he's great. It's just that I didn't know how I got here and I needed a place to stay and I-"

He paused when he realized his error. Pterano just looked dumbfounded, while everyone else started trying to stifle giggles. Finally, he held offered his hand to Pterano. "It's a please to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Petrie."

Pterano glanced at Britta for a split second, then hesitantly took his hand and gave it a shake. "Pleasure's all mine, uhrm…"

"Guido."

"Guido." Pterano repeated the name, then made a further effort to break the silence. "It's my understanding that you were ever a friend to my nephew and the one who sought out Britta?"

_How did he get all that from my babbling? Maybe he is smart. _"Yeah…that was me," he managed with a sheepish smile.

Pterano's black eyes softened when he offered a small smile. "Well then, it seems we all owe you our gratitude."

"Aw, it was nothing."

Mrs. Flyer smiled and changed the subject. "So how was your flight, Guido?"

Ducky ran up to him excitedly. "Oh, yes yes yes! We went to hear about it! We do, we do."

Littlefoot walked over. "Did you carry all the messages for me and my grandpa?"

Ruby and Chomper wandered over excitedly. "Did you get to talk to my parents?" Ruby asked.

Guido decided to stop his head from spinning right there. "Actually Ruby, Chomper, they left a distinct message and I'm going to need you to listen."

Everyone grew silent at the serious tone of his voice. Tria walked up and whispered in Britta's ear. Before he could continue, Tricia bounced in his path, wagging her tail. "Gweedo!"

"Hey, Trish!" Guido patted her head to say hello. Britta wandered over and picked her up. He sniffed and wagged her tails.

"Bwee!"

Britta chuckled. "Yeah, I think somebody needs a little more medicine."

Tria smiled. "Mind if I borrow Britta for a few minutes, everyone?"

When no one answered, Pterano took the initiative. "Please."

Britta shot him a look. "Who are you talking to?"

Everyone laughed for a few moments as Britta walked off with Tria and Trisha. It took a few moments before everyone turned their attention back to Guido.

Guido resumed his previous message. "Your parents think they have found a way to come visit…"

His heart felt for the children at the sound of Ruby and Chomper's gasps of excitement. Finally, he decided to resume the whole message.


	17. Chapter 17: Happily Ever After?

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long. I realized that Pterano and Britta needed another chapter before things would fall into place with any of the other characters. This chapter covers a lot of information done in summary, but it is really worth a read. I hope you enjoy the chapter; I will say it has a tragic beginning and a very happy end I think you guys will like. **

**So we see how Pterano and Britta are doing, then next we will continue with Chomper's family and their journey to the valley (or Hyp, whoever seems to fit). I would really appreciate feedback on this chapter and would love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy and have a great week!**

**Chapter 17 Happily Ever After? **

_Britta_

Britta flew in, exhausted as anything and worried for Hyp and his father. She had never seen Hyp in such a vulnerable state; his father was all he had. Britta felt helpless in that there was almost nothing she could do for Nicolas. There was nothing to control strokes. And most of the time, if a creature has one stroke; it is likely that they will occur again. The best advice she could give was to rest, and avoid strenuous activities. It also sounded like Nicolas could be overly tired, so she made sure to let Hyp know there was hope if his father got the rest he needed. And if it was a stroke, they were lucky it was minor and Nicolas was strong enough to recover almost immediately.

She feared Hyp would come apart for a while, and was relieved that Hyp had his aunt, his cousin, and (he would never admit this) his crush. She also found that Lexie was not in very good shape, and decided to treat her as good as she could for now. By the time she got back to where Tess and Pterano lived, the sun was already beginning to set. But neither Pterano nor Tess was out. Only Petrie. _How odd. _

"Petrie? Hey."

Her little nephew startled before he realized who she was. "Oh, hi Britta."

He sounded down, so Britta approached. "Mind if I sit?"

"Sure!" said Petrie sweetly.

Britta stretched out on the grass beside him. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"Did Chomper and Ruby leave?"

"Yeah, right after you leave with Hyp and his friends."

"I see…" There was a hesitation. "Is something wrong, Petrie? You seem down."

"Hmm? Oh, me just thinking about Uncle Pterano… me no understand why other grown-ups so mean to him. Everything fine just the other day."

Britta rubbed her nephew's back with her finger. "Did something happen? Where is he now?"

Petrie pointed up to the home Pterano had made for himself. "He get real sad when Mr. Threehorn say he still a… criminal. And he fly into his home."

Now Britta understood exactly what happened with no further need for explanation. "Where was your mom?"

"She tell Mr. Threehorn to leave, but Uncle Pterano not come down."

"Hmm… Well, I will go talk to him."

Petrie perked up in hope. "Make him come down?"

"I'll try." She returned the hug Petrie gave her with a smile and sent him back up to Tess. She sighed and flew up the quiet cave that was now Pterano's nest. Everything was absolutely still for a living creature to be there. She found Pterano leaning heavily on his hands, which where both pressed against the rock wall. It was like he needed to hold onto something to cope with whatever he was feeling, but the sight was unbearable. Pterano should live his life as an intelligent, cheerful flyer. Not like this.

Britta approached quietly and gently touched his upper arm. "Pterano?"

Pterano did not startle, he simply turned his head to reveal sad eyes, then turned away again.

After a moment's hesitation, Britta wrapped her wings around him from behind. "Do you want to talk about it? Petrie is worried about you."

Pterano's voice came out quietly, thick, like someone who was holding back tears. "Old Threehorn is right. They are always going to think of me as a criminal. And now I fear you shall, too."

"I don't think you're a criminal," Britta answered quietly.

Pterano turned slowly to look her in the face. "You don't know what I've done, Britta."

"I know what you did… at least from Tess and Mr. Longneck's point of view," she admitted.

Pterano's eyes widened in surprise. "They've told you, then."

"A little. They told me the basic story when I first came here and met Tess. The two of them told me you were still alive, and what had become of you."

Pterano jerked his wing away as he turned his back, so she held onto him so she could explain. "I believed you all to be dead before, Pterano. I was overjoyed you and Tess were still alive, and wanted you to have the chance for a good life when you returned."

Pterano scoffed. "Good life… Good life! Well, that's turning out well. Isn't it, Britta?"

He slid down to the ground with his back against the rock wall. "No matter what I do, I'm deemed a criminal. Right in front of my family. How could you ever love me again?"

"I do," Britta slid down next to him and grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. Pterano focused benign, moist eyes on hers and waited.

Britta sighed. "But I need you to tell me what really happened. Why did you lead them away, Pterano? Why did you want more power than what you already had?"

Pterano let out a shaky sigh. "It's…complex."

Britta jerked her hands away because he knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear. He restrained her from leaving by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"When you… "died," per say… one thing just lead to another. We were left broken-hearted, Britta. All who were left alive."

Britta let him pull her back down so he could tell her the long-withheld story.

He was later told that the events of the herd's downfall took place within a matter of days, but it felt so much longer. Pterano flew in circles for what could have been hours or months for all he knew. Searching for his lost love, for any remaining sharptooth flyers, for anything. He wasn't quite sure when he dropped, and how he got home. He woke up sometime after in the middle of the day, thought of seeing Britta, and then slowly remembered the horrific events of the attack. He felt pain everywhere when he scrambled to his feet and tried to spread his wings to leap back into the air.

"Britta!" Before he could leap off the edge, something tackled him to the ground of their home. His father. For the first time in his life, Pterano struggled to get free of him, but to no avail. He coldly pinned Pterano to the floor by holding his wing-arms and keeping one knee on his stomach so that every move hurt.

"Stop it, Pterano! They're dead!"

Young Pterano stopped all at once, stricken by the cold content of the harsh words. What they meant. His father's cold, black eyes were nothing but intense dots as they stared into his. After a few moments, he got up and said the words once more. "They're dead."

Those words felt like a blow the heart. Pterano felt his heart swell until he had to turn over and sob to release the pressure. His mother pushed past his father and pulled his head into her lap, scolding him for the harsh words. Pterano wasn't sure when he stopped sobbing, all he remembered was that, at some point in the night, his father left them to tend to Tess, who apparently woke and let out a cry when she remembered the events that ended so many lives including Tim's.

Pterano wasn't sure exactly what day he started _talking _again. In fact, silence nearly killed them all for a while. All he remembered were motions. Staring at the sunset. Leaning against a wall as he watched his sister lie in her nest and stare out at the horizon. Going out and bringing anything she could use to build a sustainable nest for the eggs she was going to lay. Eating. Sleeping. Nodding. Motions.

At some other point in those days, he did a lot of listening. Mostly to the other surviving herd members who were still sane. His father. His mother. Rinkus. Mrs. Ria and her mate. Survivors of the attack who could confirm the events because they were there. He only needed to say one-worded questions, mostly a name.

"Leah?"

"Jen?"

"Britta and Tim's parents?"

"Sierra?"

"Rinkus?"

Any name. He usually got answers.

It was a miracle Jen survived the deep cut that ran from one of her shoulders to the bottom of the opposite hip. She eventually admitted that one of the sharptooth flyers ascended and nearly wounded her to the bone with his claw. He would have killed her, but Tim fought the flyer to the death. When a group of them got past him, they moved on to chase Britta away, leaving Jen wounded in the corner.

A frantic Sierra brought her home and tried to nurse her back to health with the little help Britta's mother tried so hard to offer. But there were too many wounded, and both her children were dead. Jen began to burn with fever from infection along with many others. The healers from the neighboring territories couldn't save much more than Britta's mother. The poor healer tried, but grief eventually got the better of her.

Pterano eventually started a new motion; helping them. He felt so heavy when he had to face Britta and Tim's parents. He barely got Tess to go. But when they did face them, they was nothing to say. Tim's father, so like him, held Tess as she cried while Pterano did the same for Britta's mother. Eventually, he and Tess helped care for a dying Jen.

While Tess and Sierra stayed with Jen every moment, Pterano was the most distant from the matter. He couldn't bear the sight of Jen shivering and struggling against infection. It wasn't fair; Jen was the most innocent creature with wings. He helped with others. Sat with Rinkus as he silently coped with the loss of Leah, helped Mrs. Ria find homes for the babies who had lost their young parents, but most of all helped his father manage a herd slowly turning against him.

Almost every family had lost someone, and Pterano could see the tension building up within the herd, the cold looks cast toward his father, accusing him of sending their loves ones to their deaths. Accusing him for something he could never have foretold (or so Pterano thought at the time). Several left the herd without a word instantly, but no one challenged his father at first. There was a reason he was the leader, after all.

The inciting incident happened when his father snapped at Britta's mother for not being able to save her patients.

"I can't! I just can't right now…" Britta's mother abandoned her young patient under his father's watchful eye, hiding her face in her hands as she sobbed. Pterano held Tess tight to restrain her as she gasped, sensing the danger in their father's eyes.

His father, half crazed at the number of dying herd members, nearly struck her. "You have no choice! You're a healer, aren't you? That is your purpose in this herd."

His voice rose with every note, causing her to cower. Tim's father stepped forward and wrapped his wings around her, pulling her away from their father. Tim took after his father; therefore, his father spoke in a good-natured, but grave defense of his mate.

"She won't be treating anymore for now, sir. It's too much for her."

Pterano met his father's cold eyes, pleading him to understand. His father calmed down, but stood his ground, stunning everyone with his next few words.

"Then you are dismissed from the herd if you can't fulfill your duties."

Everyone around gasped, or simply stood by stunned. Britta's mother took a shaky breath, but Tim's father stood strong with acceptance, probably knowing they couldn't bear to remain with the herd anyway. Mrs. Ria, Tess, their mother, and a few others started to step forward, but were restrained by others. Sierra's response was the most heart-wrenching of all; those terrible yellow eyes filled with fear when he realized what that meant. Jen was limp in his lap at the time, drawing horrible sounding breaths. Britta's mother clasped her hands together and just happened to look in their direction.

At last, she turned to her leader. "May I try to stabilize Jen's condition? Before we go? She was my daughter's friend..."

Their father was silent for a moment, but even he had a soft spot for Jen. He gave permission quietly. "Yes, you may try to help Jen. Come Pterano, Tess."

Tess pulled away and placed her hands on her hips, her voice icy as she addressed their father. "I'm staying with Jen."

His father didn't have much of a reaction to that, just a cold "Come, Pterano."

Pterano wanted to stay, but couldn't risk angering his father any further. He gave Britta's old "lucky pebble," a pebble Britta held on to until she learned the basics of healing and later passed to him when he began training under his father, one last squeeze. He quickly slipped the pebble into her mother's hand, mouthed "goodbye" to both of them, and then flew after his father.

The next day was miserable. Pterano's father trained him even harder; Pterano could hardly take the training along with his grief. He felt numb as he carried out the sufficient tasks and words.

Sierra stayed with Jen until he couldn't stay awake anymore. Jen seemed to be improving before; so Pterano was still unsure exactly what happened to make her weaken so, and he never asked Tess.

They managed to wake Sierra just in time to hold Jen as she said her goodbyes to him. She passed away in his arms, leaving him grief stricken. He was never the same after her death. He and Rinkus soon disappeared, but not before Sierra blamed Pterano's father for the death in front of the herd.

Pterano held Tess' tiny hand as they watched Tim and Britta's mother and father depart from the herd. Not long after, Mrs. Ria and her mate peacefully left the herd along with a few others. It was a heart-wrenching few days for them. Some even dared to challenge his father, but the older leader won every challenge; each challenger was made to leave the herd. Soon after that, Pterano was forced to help his father move the few herd members left out of the area that had been their home all of his life. Though this idea was wise due to sightings of more sharptooth flyers hovering around, Pterano hated to move. Moving was like making a final prediction that Britta would not come back.

They did relocate to a small, horrible canyon until they could figure out where to go from there. Pterano and his family just managed to build a scrap nest in time for Tess to lay her eggs, meaning they would not be able to move for some time. The only thing Pterano could find to live for was the birth of his new nieces and nephews.

Their father never made it out of that canyon. Something weakened his body until it couldn't go on anymore. Pterano never could understand the cause; his father was not physically ill, nor was he a weak flyer up until that point. But he weakened, and died shortly before his grandchildren were to hatch.

Pterano felt some sorrow for the loss of his father at the time, and kept his last words of encouragement to become a strong leader to heart. His last few days were spent leaning against a rock, training Pterano harder than ever. Teaching him to become a fighter, a fearsome flyer, intelligent. Aside from that, he was strangely quiet up until his death.

Their mother was never the same after that; she couldn't handle the grief over her mate's death. Couldn't handle not knowing why. Their only sense of joy was when Tess' children hatched. Pterano held onto his mother as he watched his sister scoop up the first hatchling in her hands and give him the name Tim requested; Petrie. His heart melted when Tess finally handed Petrie to him to bond with her other hatchlings, but deep down inside he longed for Britta.

Their mother's condition kept them from moving, so they passed the time teaching his nieces and nephews all about surviving in the world. As they tried to figure out where to go, Pterano found himself forming a strong bond with little Petrie, who seemed to want to follow him everywhere.

Their mother passed away peacefully one morning, and Pterano found himself in a challenge with the son of the last family in their herd. Pterano won with little effort, but that left him and Tess alone with her children. As they watched the last family leave, Tess sighed.

"Well, that's the last of the families. Nice work, Pterano. Guess that just leaves us," she said icily, pointing her finger to herself, then to him.

Pterano, still huffing from the fight, raised his voice. "Oh really now, Tess, how else was I supposed to handle it? He didn't come to reason. I left him alive, didn't I? And don't you mean 'us'?" He made a circling motion with his finger to include his nieces and nephews.

"Us," the hatchlings repeated in unison. Their way of learning to speak. Petrie was the only one to try to comprehend what that meant.

Tess scoffed with at least a hint of a smile, but still angry. "Yeah. Two adults and six _babies_."

Pterano smiled optimistically as he sat Petrie on his shoulder and gestured to the other hatchlings. "Well, they're alive."

Tess sighed, still unsure of the situation. Pterano sighed and solemnly sat Petrie amongst his siblings. "I know, Tess. I miss them, too. This wasn't my choice."

"I know," Tess responded gently. They sat in silence for a few moments before she asked the inevitable. "So where do we go? The babies aren't near old enough to fly, and we can't stay here. There's no food."

Pterano sighed. This was going to be a long shot. "Why not travel in the direction of the other herds?"

Tess dropped the tree star she had been tearing apart to divide among the children, resulting in a mess of hatchlings fighting for one tree star. Pterano snatched the tree star up with six hatchlings dangling from the edge. "Good lord, Tess!"

He gently shook the children from the now-hideous tree star and what was left into six pieces, quickly handing each hatchling their piece so they wouldn't fight.

When he turned around, he had to face Tess. She spoke with her wings crossed in front of her. "You want to take my newborn children across the world to find a place we aren't even sure exists?"

Knowing there was no easy way to argue, Pterano spread his arms in frustration as a gesture for her to look around. "_What _have we got to lose, woman?! Look at these hatchlings!"

Both he and Tess took a look at the children, who had long finished their portions and were begging for more. Three pulled on the end of Pterano's wing, three pulled on their mother's. Neither group got anything no matter how often they chirped.

There wasn't much Tess could say to that, so they began traveling the next day. All hatchlings rode on their uncle's back, with Tess close by in case one should fall. Those were some of the most tiresome days of their lives. They only stopped when they found a suitable place to rest, and on the rare occasion they found food.

They managed to stay together until the morning of that horrible earthshake. They had just found what looked like a reliable herd to follow and were woken up to a loud crack, followed by violent shaking. It didn't take long to realize that the earth was dividing almost right where the herds were resting. All Pterano could remember was just managing to get the last of the children on his back before the rock above them split and fell. They just barely escaped the impact.

Pterano and Tess remained airborne with the children until the shaking ceased, forced to witness the worst tragedy they had ever seen. All he could remember thinking was how most families were divided forever.

He and Tess landed amongst the others to make sure all the hatchlings were still there. Members of various kinds of herds were huddled in the same area, devastated, injured, crying for their loved ones. Pterano struggled to block it out long enough to check to be sure his nieces and nephews were safe.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked Tess, or anyone in particular since she was barreling through the children and counting.

She moved each hatchling to one side as she counted. "One, two, three, four, five…."

Pterano froze when there was no sixth and cringed when Tess screeched as a scream.

"Oh, my…" Tess was already beginning to cry. Pterano took her arm as he scanned the bunch.

"Who is missing?"

Tess couldn't answer, so all hatchlings scanned their siblings. Finally, his little niece that resembled Tess tilted her head and asked a question.

"Petrie?"

Pterano went blank because that one innocent question revealed all. "NO!"

He leapt into the air and scanned the crowd, but it was impossible to find one baby flyer among all the types of dinosaurs running about in chaos. He scanned along the deepest part of the crack the earthshake had made, along the other side that was desolate of any other living creatures as far as he could see, and even around the area where the rock had fallen on their resting place. No sign of Petrie.

His tired eyes darted to the large boulder, too big for even a threehorn to budge. Pterano covered his eyes with his hands. "Oh, Petrie…Tim…Petrie. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"

He flew back, and reported his findings (nothing) to Tess and a few mothers with lost children huddled together. Tess bowed her head; his nieces and nephews began crying when they sensed something was wrong. Before long, he was crowded with families begging him to go seek out their children. This went on for a while until an old couple of longnecks intervened, the male speaking. Pterano noticed that he seemed almost too sad to speak, while his mate stood slightly behind him with her head hanging low.

"Please, everyone…" the old longneck spoke kindly, but loud enough for all to hear. "You can't expect the poor flyer to seek out your children. I noticed he's already made a round. I think…" he drew a shaky breath, "we all have to face that our loved ones are gone."

There was a series of gasps throughout the crowd, but Pterano thanked the old longneck with his eyes. _Who did you lose? _He wondered, but never asked. Suddenly, a large threehorn stepped out of nowhere and started yelling.

"Well, my daughter's still alive. I heard her myself after the earth divided." He narrowed his eyes at Pterano and lowered his voice to a loud grumble. "How good could your skills be if you didn't see _her_?"

Pterano noticed that Tess looked up for confirmation, and spread his hands in an attempt to explain. "I…I don't know, I…"

"Humph!" The old threehorn had already drawn his conclusions, and nothing Pterano could say would change that. And quite frankly, Pterano didn't care. He only kept eye contact with Tess.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Tess didn't respond, but didn't show any signs of hostility either. Just deep sadness. And that was the worst thing Pterano could ever have imagined.

The old longneck and a few other members from broken herds all formed an agreement to travel together and make all decisions as a group. Their destination was common to all the herds: The Great Valley. Their only chance of survival was still far from their grasp. And now, their only chance of reaching it was to stay in a group.

A few of the bigger dinosaurs allowed Tess and the children to ride on their backs, allowing Pterano to fly independently for a while. Finally, he had much needed time to think. Soon it was too much time. Being in the air meant having no one to talk to since most flyers flew independently. And Tess wasn't really talking much at all. Soon, heat gave way to frustration. The group wasn't getting anywhere. Oftentimes, they found they had lost their way and were forced to backtrack.

Pterano began to feel he could get to the Great Valley faster if the herd would only listen to him. He could fly into the air and find their path, couldn't he? He was trained to be a leader; trained to speak, trained to fight. Maybe this was what he was meant for.

Finally, he gathered his words when the herd stopped for a drink and flew atop a ledge above everyone else. His speech was charismatic and so eloquent. He wasn't surprised that a large number decided to follow him.

Angered by Tess' silence and hostility from the others, he led his followers away in hopes of finding a better way to the Great Valley. Everything felt just right at first; everyone was optimistic, and he had a herd again. But he had just barely begun to know the herd members before one dreadful stop to rest put an end to it all.

Britta sat in silence with a heavy heart as she watched Pterano, so strong as he told this horrid story, break down right in front of her. She grabbed one of his fists when he slammed in against the rock wall and held it as he finished.

"And, you know what happened from there." His voice was shaky, unsteady as he continued.

"I was forced to watch my trapped herd…be torn limb from limb by those fast-biters! The people of the valley think I feel no remorse; but Britta, I see those images every day. In my dreams, in flash memories, in everything! But what they don't realize is that I loved each member of that herd, Britta! I…"

When he broke down, Britta tried to tell him he didn't need to continue. "Pterano-"

He interrupted as if he never heard her, speaking through racking sobs. "I still see that duckbill staring at me as he fell from the cliff, I…"

He couldn't keep doing this, so Britta wrapped her wings around him. "Pterano! It's alright, it's okay…"

She sat in silence as Pterano calmed down, then asked a question to get his mind off that horrible memory. "It was an accident, dear. But what happened after that? When you went back to the herd? With the Stone of Cold Fire? With everything? That doesn't sound like an accident, Pterano."

Pterano ran a hand over his beak and sighed. "Well, the rest is practically legend. I was banished from the herd, but found Rinkus and Sierra, and a new herd to migrate with. I…found myself back here. I only meant to see Tess, you see. But I heard of the Stone and…"

Britta finished for him. "You wanted to set everything right again. Under your rule."

Pterano hesitantly nodded. When Britta sighed, he took her hand. "I never meant for the whole thing to spiral out of control, Britta. Please don't think that. Why, Sierra practically left me no choice but _to _take Ducky. I never wanted to hurt that poor little thing. She is Petrie's dearest friend."

"I know," Britta interjected. When Pterano just waited, she asked her next question.

"What did you want from the Stone, Pterano? Whatever could have made you so…"

Now Pterano took one of her hands in both of his. "I wanted things, in a way, back to the way they were."

Britta froze, not fully sure what that meant, and listened as he continued. "I wanted acceptance, I wanted my herd back…but above all, I had hoped to bring you back, Britta. I _did _want to rule, but I thought it was…."

"For the best." Britta finished when he couldn't. She placed both hands on both sides of his face and wiped away a stray tear. Pterano wasn't a good liar, and she could tell he was completely honest with her. No amount of therapy could undo what he went through. He might be able to suppress it, but in the end he and he alone would have to deal with the memories that emerge. That meant that…this was all she could do for him right now, sadly. _But still…._

"Pterano, you were completely honest and took full responsibility for…everything. Thank you." She folded her wings in front of her as she knelt. "I can…release you before the Council as soon as you are ready. You're improving as you socialize and…are just as fit to live here as anyone. But I must ask, Pterano. No more tricks?"

She nearly slapped him when his eyes darted to the side for a moment, as if he were considering this. She sighed and prepared to fly from the cave, but he pulled her back down by the hand with a gentle smile.

"Are there any tricks to win you back, dear?"

Britta's heart seemed to burst as she giggled; mostly because she couldn't deny it anymore. She still loved him. She knew it now that he was honest with her. And she was sure nothing could stop it after all this time.

She caressed his face in her hands when he ducked his head with a smile, preparing to surrender. "No need for tricks, Pterano."

Pterano's eyes widened in surprise for a long moment before he slowly reached up and rested his hands on hers.

"Britta…" he whispered wondrously, like he was asking for a confirmation.

Britta sobbed with a smile and breathed "yes" just in time for him to stand and scoop her into a strong embrace that swept her off her feet.

Britta nuzzled his shoulder and pulled back. "Promise me, Pterano. No more tricks."

Pterano touched her cheek with one hand.

"None to offer," he said with a kind, sincere whisper.

Britta sobbed and nuzzled him before pulling him back into a hug.

After a few more seconds, they both startled at the sound of a tiny, gleeful giggle coming from the entrance of the cave. Britta slipped from Pterano's arms as they both turned to the entrance with beaks agape, horrified.

There stood little Petrie, unable to suppress his giggles anymore and looking embarrassed because of it. Tess stood beside him with a quiet smile on her face and an armful of leaves (probably meant to cheer Pterano up).

Pterano's eyes darted to Britta before he managed to clear his throat and speak.

"How..much…did you hear…?"

Tess smiled and showered them with leaves in a way that said everything was okay, and that everything had turned out the way she'd hoped. She finally believed her brother.

"Enough," she stated before backing away.

Pterano and Britta laughed as they brushed the tree stars away. Petrie, nearly in tears of joy, latched onto his uncle's beak.

"Uncle Pterano! You sorry! You really, really sorry! Me and Ducky _knew _you still good inside!"

Pterano laughed, but Petrie surprised Britta by doing the same to her. She returned the hug and listened.

"And Britta! Me _knew _you be me new Aunt!"

Everyone froze, shocked that Petrie had made that assumption on his own and knowing Britta was his aunt whether she chose to be Pterano's mate or not. But there was no way Petrie could know that yet.

Young Petrie looked around the silent cave a moment with a big smile, then flew into action.

"I tell brothers and sisters!" He proceeded to exit the cave.

"Hey! We have new-" Pterano was able to snatch him back inside before he could finish. They all huddled around with smiles, in agreement that he should be the one to explain that this should be kept quiet. At least for a few days…

Britta sighed. Even though they still had a way to go, they might finally get their long lost happily ever after.


	18. Chapter 18: Arguing

**Hi, everyone. Sorry it's been so long. Here is the next chapter with Chomper's mother, and a small part with Littlefoot's grandfather. It is short, and I can say the characters were fun to write for. Here you go and I hope you enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 18 Arguing **

_Chomper's Mother_

"Yes, we are."

"No, we are _not_."

Chomper's mother was on the verge on biting her mate's nose again as they waited for their children outside of the Great Valley. On top of Papa Sharptooth not being very cooperative, she and Ruby's parents were beginning to worry that their children had not received their message. In such a risky circumstance, anything could have happened. Red Claw might see them before they can see their children, Guido might not have made it, or those two low lifes they were forced to ask to deliver their message to Ruby's parents may have turned on them and revealed their plans to Red's Claws lackeys.

She barely noticed that one of Ruby's siblings had gathered up enough courage to inch over to her.

"If it helps anything," the tiny fast-runner said, "Guido's a good messenger. Ruby and Chomper just might be a little late."

She smiled at the tiny girl, careful to conceal her teeth. Since the little one wouldn't understand even if she did say something, their only way of communication was through expressions and motions. Ruby's father timidly stepped forward and pulled her back apologetically, then moved his family away from them to give them space.

That was just the chance Papa Sharptooth needed. "There. See how they respond to us? And they _know _us. Now how exactly do you think the herds in that valley will react if we just walk in and say, 'hey. We're the sharpteeth that attacked a few years' back and we would like to live here with you'?"

Mama Sharptooth shook her head. "It's not because we're sharpteeth. All of your arguing is just making them nervous."

Papa Sharptooth, usually optimistic and good-natured for a sharptooth, snarled his protests. "My arguing? _My _arguing! We started out just visiting out son, maybe trying to convince him to come back with us, and you turn it into a move-in with a bunch of leaf eaters…"

"Shh!" Mama Sharptooth hissed, darting her eyes over to Ruby's poor family, who were cowering against the Great Wall, watching them closely. They were scaring them for sure.

She turned back to her mate. "We have to stop fighting!"

Papa Sharptooth sighed in exasperation. "Well, I can't. You are being so _difficult_."

"I just asked! It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?! I just miss my son, and I'm tired of missing time with him because we are afraid Red Claw will…"

"I know, baby." She leaned into his cheek when he nuzzled her. After a while, he sighed.

"We can have him come back with us. Go somewhere far away like we did before."

Chomper's mother shuddered at the memory of that cursed Mysterious Island. "Yeah, you mean like we did with that island we almost never got off of?"

Papa Sharptooth sighed. "Well, I got us on it and I got us off, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah. You sure did." She scrunched her face to imitate him when he noticed that the water lowered enough to reveal the remnants of the land bridge. "'GO! GO!'"

Her mate chortled and narrowed his eyes. "It worked."

"Uh-huh."

"We can try the cold lands."

Mama Sharptooth turned her head slowly to tell him what she thought about that. "_You _can try the cold lands."

Her mate chuckled and nuzzled her once more. "Oh, Risa. We stay together." He pulled back. "Right?"

"Right. I love you, Saban."

"I love you." His eyes moved to something behind her. "Look."

They were interrupted by the sound of a familiar, long-lost voice. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Saban turned and, for the first time since he left with Ruby, saw her son standing before them. "Oh, Chomper!"

She leaned down as far as she could and held her hands out to him. It was times like this that she wished their kinds' arms were longer. He ran right into the cup of her hands. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she nuzzled her son. Saban gradually leaned down and lovingly nuzzled his son. Risa watched as Chomper jumped and clung to the end of his father's nose. She could see that Saban's red eyes had softened as he greeted their son.

It took a moment for her to notice the leaf wrapped around his foot. She leaned down and touched the end of her nose to it, immediately smelling some blood.

"What happened to your foot?" she purred curiously.

Chomper drew it away so she wouldn't worry. "Oh, just a splinter, Mommy. The valley healer got it out and made it better. I barely even feel it now."

Saban glanced at her, then sniffed at the bottom of Chomper's foot. "The healer got all of it?"

Chomper nodded. "Yeah… I missed you both. I'm so glad you were able to get here."

Risa nuzzled her son. "I told you we would."

Ruby's father gradually stepped forward and addressed them. "I am sorry to cut things short, but it isn't safe out here in the open. My family has decided to cross the boundaries into the Great Valley. Have you…made your decision on where you go from here? There is a way, but… I will warn you that the residents will not respond well uninformed."

Ruby bounced up to get Chomper's attention. "Chomper! Isn't it wonderful? My family is moving to the Great Valley, and moving they are."

Chomper looked somewhat saddened by this news, but Risa could tell he was trying to act happy for Ruby. "Oh, that's great…Ruby…."

When Risa leaned down and nuzzled him, he quietly squeaked to her in sadness. "I wish you could, too."

Saban's eyes hardened again in answer to his son's comment, but only Risa could see that it was a lot of effort for him.

"Well, we can't…"

"_Actually _Chomper, we wanted to talk with you about that." Risa interjected before her mate could crush the ray of hope forming in Chomper's eyes.

Chomper watched her curiously as she took him from his father and sat him on the ground. "I need you to tell Ruby's father that we want to come to the Great Valley. What does he advise?"

Chomper made her heart melt when he brightened. "Honest?! Okay, let me ask him!" Without a moment's hesitation, he took off running to Ruby's father and began speaking in plant eater language for them. It was a relief to be able to communicate.

Saban growled furiously, then began calling after his son. "No, Chomper. Wait! We don't- OW!"

He didn't get any further because Risa smacked him on the back on his leg with her tail. He turned to check for damages, then used his own to rub away the sting.

"Why did you do that?!" he hissed furiously.

"Because if we want to be with our son, we have no choice," she snapped.

He wasn't pleased. "We have more choices than this, Risa! We're Sharpteeth for-"

Again, he didn't get to finish. Thank goodness. Chomper ran up to them excitedly. "He says that there is a pass that can still be used, Mommy! He said he would lead you, but that he advised we ask permission to enter the valley first…"

"And how does he think we are going to do that?" Saban snapped.

"Uhh…" Chomper placed a hand on his face thoughtfully, probably trying to remember what Ruby's father said. He started to walk back over to ask again.

Risa pleaded with her mate. "Saban, please…"

Saban softened a bit, then growled. "Chomper!"

When Chomper turned around, he tilted his head to the right. "Tell him to come here."

He didn't sound happy about it, but he was complying for now. Risa decided not to say anything else for now.

Ruby's father came with Chomper, but with fear in every step. When he got just close enough, he cleared his throat and resumed the conversation.

"I was just telling Chomper that I am sending my family back the way Chomper and Ruby came, while you and I travel to Two Boulder Pass. You might be able to get through there. I would advise sending Chomper with them to ask permission, then having a messenger from the valley come back with him to give you their answer. I imagine they will have someone ready to greet you at the pass."

Saban and Risa shared a glance, then Saban surrendered and sighed his answer. "Fine, but-"

"Thank you," Risa finished.

Chomper's little cheeks beamed as he translated for her. They could somewhat understand when plant eaters spoke, but they couldn't say anything back, and it was easier to understand their son when he as he translated. Risa even beamed at what a wonder he was.

She wished she could say the same for Saban, he was bent over with sadness. Risa's heart went out to him.

"Saban…" she started.

"Don't," he grumbled.

"Saban."

"What?!"

"Thank you."

Saban lifted his eyes a little, then sighed. "I don't think it's going to work, Risa. We are sharpteeth. We'll starve under their rules. Even if we _can _live there. I want to hunt, I don't want to be fed. And I _don't _want a bunch of weed chewers telling me what I can and can't do-"

His growls were rising with every note, so she pressed her nose to his cheek to keep Chomper from hearing. "Alright, okay. Saban. Shh… Calm down. We can talk later."

Saban was coming as close as he ever did to panicking. "We'll _starve _if they had their way, Risa. They'll run us off, I'm telling you."

"It's worth a try, Saban. You don't know that. We'll talk to them when we get there, okay?"

They were interrupted by their little son, who seemed to have been watching them along with Ruby's father for the last few minutes.

"Mommy, Daddy? He said we had better go ahead."

Risa nodded to Ruby's father, then scooped Chomper up one more time to (as much as she hated it) to say goodbye for now.

When he was close enough to her face, he looked into her eyes hopefully. "Are you really coming to live in the Great Valley?"

Before she could speak, Saban interjected with a stern growl. "We're not sure yet."

Risa shot him a look before nuzzling her son once more. "We hope so."

Chomper perked up and nuzzled her back. "I'll come back as soon as they say something. I hope they say yes."

"I don-"

Risa smacked him in the back of the legs once more, causing him to growl a low screech. She smiled at Chomper's puzzled expression and nuzzled him once more. "Please be careful, my son."

"I will, Mommy."

He turned to his father, who hesitantly nuzzled him back silently before setting him down on the ground.

They watched as Chomper ran up the rubble blocking the valley pass with Ruby, her mother, and her siblings. Ruby's father sighed and began walking.

"We had better start moving. We have a few days' journey," he stated kindly.

Risa felt so bad for him; it was obvious that he wanted to be with his family, but he was kind enough to take them another way. They followed him and talked quietly as they traveled.

"He's so kind," Risa commented to break the ice.

Saban snorted. "He is."

After a moment of silence, he resumed his concerns. "And another thing…."

Risa sighed and took a few quick steps to keep ahead of him. This was going to be a long journey.

_Grandpa Longneck_

The old longneck laughed at the nervous couple before them.

"Why of course we aren't angry with you, Britta. You told us upfront about you and Pterano, and…"

He didn't really have the words because he couldn't imagine how such a just creature could love one like Pterano; but if the years taught him anything, it was that he didn't have all the answers. But the way Pterano kept an arm around Britta's shoulders said he cared deeply for her. And Pterano did have the potential to be a good creature; maybe she could turn him around for the better.

He didn't have the words for this kind of thing, so Grandma smiled at him before leaning down to talk to a timid Britta.

"In the little time you have lived her, you have proven yourself faster than anyone ever has. You deserve to be happy, dear."

Britta brightened, then hugged Grandma Longneck. "Thank you," she whispered sincerely.

While Britta and Grandma chattered, Grandpa Longneck and Pterano sat in awkward silence for a few moments. By the way the older flyer was gritting his teeth and rubbing his shoulder, Grandpa guessed that he was struggling for words as much as he was.

But he _was _curious about why someone like Britta would fall for someone like Pterano so quickly. And given the circumstance, maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"So, ahem… I understand you and Britta knew one another before…?"

Pterano took the opportunity and began to explain good naturedly enough. "Why, yes. Since we were hatchlings. We were, uhrm…going to be married before, but we only had time to form a union when we got separated in an attack by sharptooth flyers. I believed her to be dead until…I saw her just after I returned."

Grandpa Longneck tried not to sound as surprised as he felt. He was guessing that was the reason for Pterano's actions when Britta revealed herself at the meeting. He knew they had a past from what Britta said before, but he had no idea they were separated so suddenly. Maybe that was why Pterano was the way he was. Still, that gave him little excuse for his previous actions. Grandpa Longneck also wondered why they didn't just marry before; it wasn't uncommon to marry right away if the couple wished to remain together always. But he decided to hold his questions for now.

"Well, ahem… If you wish to be married anytime soon, I would be happy to…arrange a ceremony…."

The last thing he wanted to do was speak on Pterano's behalf, but Britta was right. The only hope of Pterano changing his old ways for sure was to just give him a chance as a resident in the Great Valley.

Pterano's eyes shone as he brightened. "You would do that? For someone like me?"

Grandpa Longneck nodded (he hoped he didn't look too grim). "You have the same rights as everyone else in the valley."

They were interrupted by a tiny voice. "Grandpa Longneck! Grandpa Longneck!"

All four adults turned to see Littlefoot's little friend, Chomper, running up to them with Ruby. Grandma Longneck spoke as both children stopped and inhaled deeply to catch their breath.

"Slow down, young ones," she chuckled, "Back already?"

Britta gradually reached out and rubbed Chomper's back to calm him down. "What's the hurry?"

Chomper got his breath and used his little arms to push himself upright again. When he finally did speak, he spoke too quickly for what he was saying. "Ruby's mom said my parents might be in trouble from Red Claw. They want to know if there is any way they can stay in the Valley."

The silence that followed was deafening; Grandpa actually wondered if shock had made him deaf to all sound. He took in all the faces around him: Chomper's desperate expression, Grandma's mouth slightly open, Britta's eyes filling with fear, and Pterano standing frozen. Littlefoot had heard, too. He had been playing nearby, and ran over when he saw Chomper and Ruby. Now he was frozen with his mouth in a perfect circle, wondering what his grandfather would say.

Grandpa Longneck shook his head to regain sound.

"Umm…. Well, Chomper. I'm afraid you'll have to go before the Council and tell us everything. When…are they coming?"

"They only have a few days' journey to Two Boulder Pass. They said they would wait outside the boundary… Grandpa Longneck?"

Two Boulder Pass. Of course. Probably the weakest entrance to the valley in that, if sharpteeth were to figure out how to navigate it, the valley would be no safer than any other.

"Y-yes?"

"What if Red Claw catches my parents? They might be in a lot of trouble if he finds out they went around him to meet me."

Grandpa Longneck had not seen Chomper's parents since they invaded the valley long ago. But if he remembered right, they were quite a hassle to deal with together.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves until we can make a decision, Chomper."

As the little sharptooth clung to his foot with a tight expression, Grandpa Longneck could only wonder how this would affect the valley.


	19. Chapter 19: Dread

**Hey, everyone. I have been writing a few chapters in relation to the arrival of Chomper's parents. I was just going to make one chapter and have them in the Great Valley by the end of this one, but it wasn't making sense because we wouldn't have seen what the Council decided. I also tried writing for the council in the next chapter, but that wouldn't have made sense without seeing the conversation you are about to see beforehand. So I decided to go ahead and post another short chapter showing the plan and a piece of Chomper's parents journey. The next few chapters will show how everything is going to pan out (yes, Threehorn will be in it :D)**

**Thanks so much for your feedback and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope to hear from you again. I was also considering breaking this story into two parts because, as you might expect, Littlefoot and the gang will be leaving the valley on another journey. I would love to see if it is best to keep it all in one story or break it up? Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 19 Dread**

_Grandpa Longneck_

"No."

Grandpa Longneck sighed as he watched Nicolas stare back at him with a set expression, meaning he was likely firm in his answer. After he left Chomper and the others, he sought out the most _reasonable _member of the Council he could think; one that was not too soft like Thicknose, but he definitely didn't want Mr. Threehorn knowing first either. Nicolas was usually reasonable enough; of course he wouldn't agree right away. Besides, Nicolas was bound to say everything the Council combined would from all directions. He was also one of the dinosaurs who just knew the land the best. If anyone had any concerns regarding the land, they usually went to see him. Grandpa had a feeling that much of Chomper's parents' affairs would have to do with location.

Grandpa Longneck took in Nicolas' condition, not wanting to push the issue too much. He looked tired and uncomfortable as he leaned against the outside wall of his home. Britta had mentioned the accident he had earlier, but it was better to know of a situation like this beforehand, rather than finding out from…. Well, Threehorn.

Grandpa Longneck chuckled sadly. "Normally, I would answer the same as you, Nicolas. But…"

"But what?" Nicolas asked gruffly.

Grandpa Longneck hesitated. "These are the parents of Chomper. The little sharptooth has been here all this time and done no harm. His parents did trust him with us, and…they are threatened for it."

"Chomper does no harm. For now. But his parents are grown sharpteeth. Swarmers and fish won't do trick for them, Mr. Longneck. They'll starve. I'm not worried that they are….bad sharpteeth….I'm worried about when they start starving. We have no way of knowing if they will keep their word aside from Chomper."

Grandpa Longneck nodded because he had a point. This went against everything that they, and their children, were taught. But was it fair to turn away a family offering every compromise they had because of their species?

Grandpa Longneck tilted his head. "There is a family that ventured with them. A family of leaf eaters, Ruby's family. They are willing to witness to everything I just told you."

Nicolas' set expression changed to one of disbelief. "They traveled with lead eaters? Without turning on them?"

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "Also, they spared my grandson and his friends when they got trapped on an island with them some time ago."

Nicolas sighed. "They attacked the valley before."

"They were looking for their newborn hatchling, Chomper, at the time. My grandson could tell you the story behind that, too."

"I don't doubt it. Where are they coming from, anyway? How will they get in?"

Grandpa Longneck was confused. Nicolas was asking a strange set of questions for someone set on their answer. "Ruby's father agreed to show them how to navigate Two Boulder Pass on the condition that they do not cross the boundary without permission."

Nicolas kept eye contact with him. "And you're sure they won't break their word?"

"I'll have to meet them myself, but…I'm fairly certain. I would imagine Chomper would be very disappointed if they did."

Nicolas lowered his head and sighed. "If there are witnesses, and they seem true to their word upon meeting them at the boundary, I would vote they could live here under strict conditions."

Grandpa Longneck smiled. "And what do you suggest?"

"First, I suggest getting all the information you can from them before allowing them to cross the border. Send quite a few residents capable of driving them out. I would, but I don't know if I could make it that far right now. I suggest Threehorn go as well."

"Why is that? I don't think Threehorn would be the friendliest…"

Nicolas winced when he tried to push himself up. "I'm not concerned about the friendliest greeter. Threehorn is no fool; he'll be able to tell where they stand when it comes down to it."

Nicolas knew Threehorn well; in fact, the two were very similar. Except that Nicolas didn't let anger and pride cloud his judgment when it came time for a decision. And he was quiet. He might show anger at first, but in the end, he turned to reason. Threehorn, on the other hand….

"Nicolas, I don't think he will be able to conduct himself well-"

"Which is why you have to let him see. I don't think you're going to be able to convince him any other way. Tell him I would like him to go in my place, since I can't."

Grandpa Longneck smiled. It wasn't going to be easy, but he agreed with Nicolas. "Granted. And the other suggestions?"

"There are several passes into the valley. Most make it impossible for sharpteeth to enter, but there are some I know of that make it hard for them to enter just because they don't know how."

Grandpa Longneck had no idea where he was going with this. "I am familiar with them, but I don't think it's wise to show them every way-"

"No. Just one way. I suggest closing Two Boulder Pass for good once they cross. Then show them how to travel along the pass to Threehorn Peak. It lets out into woods in the Mysterious Beyond. They can come and go as they please, but they would need to be sure no other sharpteeth follow them."

Grandpa Longneck brightened. "You're saying you think they could use the pass to…feed….outside of the valley?"

Nicolas nodded stiffly. "If the occasional sharptooth gets in here, that is usually how. I would also suggest having them live away from the other herds. I would think they would be fine living in the area of the tall trees near Threehorn Peak Pass. There is some water there, and they could take responsibility for the Pass."

"You mean…leaving it up to them to guard the pass?"

"If you and Threehorn find them trustworthy, I feel it is a fair compromise. They can easily be driven out that way, should anything go wrong. In the meantime, we should think of what to do with the pass if that does happen."

There was a moment of heavy silence. Grandpa Longneck sighed. "Let's hope it doesn't.

When Nicolas remained silent, he turned away. "I must admit, I am nervous over this matter."

Nicolas' quiet response surprised him. "You're just being fair. That's why you're a good leader. I vote in favor as long as you and Threehorn find them trustworthy."

Just then, Hyp and Ella appeared with an armful of leaves and herbs, probably from Britta. Hyp sat his pile down by Nicolas.

"Hi, Dad," he said quietly.

Ella sat the herbs down, making Nicolas grimace at the sight of them, then nuzzled him. "Hey, Uncle Nicolas."

"Hey, kids."

"Hyp, are your ribs getting any better?" Grandpa asked with a smile.

The young adolescent chuckled and rubbed his side. "Yeah, I barely feel 'em."

Grandpa Longneck smiled at the teenagers, then turned to Nicolas. "I suppose you won't be able to make it to tonight's meeting then?"

Nicolas hesitated. "I would like to, but…"

When he tried to stand up, he winced and crumpled back to the ground trembling.

"Okay, I can't go," he panted.

"Dad! Quit trying to stand up," Hyp scolded.

Nicolas' expression made the old longneck chuckle. This was the same thing Nicolas got on to his son for not long ago. "What goes around comes around, I suppose."

"You're telling me." Nicolas shifted around and leaned against the rock wall of his home wearily.

Grandpa Longneck started to turn away, then had an idea. "Nicolas, would your son like to sit in on the meeting in your place? To keep you informed? I imagine he is old enough now…"

Hyp dropped the leaves he was arranging for his dad. "Huh?"

Ella gasped excitedly. "No way!" She crossed her arms and glared at her cousin. "How come you get to do all the cool stuff?"

Nicolas glanced at his son, then nodded to Grandpa Longneck. "He'll be there."

Hyp seemed a little nervous. "But-"

"We'll see you then, Hyp. And thank you, Nicolas. You've been so helpful. I hope you get to feeling better."

Nicolas nodded, and then Grandpa Longneck was off, feeling sure that maybe there was, as always, a compromise after all. He was sure the Council would at least agree to try. Eventually. Suddenly, a ceremony for Pterano to marry the well-liked Britta seemed as easy as pulling a tree star from the trees.

_Chomper's Father_

If he ever realized how much he hated trees, it was now. The closer they got to Two Boulder Pass, the thicker the trees got.

He huffed back to Risa, who was trailing behind him with Ruby's father as he stomped down trees with every growl.

"There's. Got. To. Be. A. Better. Way. Than. This."

Risa cracked a smile. "Oh, Saban. I've seen you stomp more trees than this."

_When I have something to hunt for. _Saban kept quiet and knocked down a few more before making the mistake of stomping on one too high. The top of the tree whipped back and popped him right under the jaw, causing him to lose his balance easily. It took a few moments for the stinging to set in; but when it did, it hurt so bad he let out an agonized roar. He desperately flailed his little arms to try to scratch at it, and let out another frustrated screech when he couldn't reach it.

Ruby's father backed off as Risa approached, still chuckling.

"Ooohhh…." When she nuzzled him under the chin where it hurt, all his frustration melted away.

He gradually stood up as Risa pushed on his back with the end of her nose.

"At least you have a good excuse for losing your balance this time, dear." Risa laughed as she helped him, irritating him. He hated that he had one evident flaw. Being knocked off balance too easily. And he hated being teased about it even more.

"You want to try?!" he snapped.

He stepped back for Risa to pass as she glared as him. As Risa growled and stepped forward, Ruby's father ran in front of them.

"Maybe it would help if you simply weaved through the trees?" he asked gently. When they just stared at him blankly, he smiled a little. "The residents might feel threatened if you stomp through the trees to greet them."

"Like I care what a bunch of leaf eater thi-" he stopped grumbling when Risa shot him a look.

"What?" he asked, "He has no idea what he's saying. We're _sharpteeth_."

Risa gave him the "you're not helping" look, proceeded to the nearest thicket of trees, and began _attempting_ to weave through as they watched. It didn't go so well, but his mate surprised him by getting further than he thought she would. Just when he started to think she was going to prove him wrong again, one of her feet got tangled in a mess of vines. As she flailed around trying to free herself, her upper body got caught in the branches of the same tree above her. She fought a few minutes, then began rumbling in frustration when she only got even more stuck.

Ruby's father looked guilty and worried. Saban just laughed, partially to prove his point to Risa and also to show Ruby's father she would be alright. _And _it was pretty funny. He only laughed harder when Risa heard and roared at him in anger. She was kind, but she could be even more aggressive than he usually was. That was one of the many reasons he loved her.

When Ruby's father cracked a small smile, Risa used her claws to free herself from the branches and stomped the tree down like it was a twig. She used her free foot to snap all the vines around her other foot, then walked away without a word, stomping down trees as she went.

Saban just had to laugh one more time so she could hear. When he got an angry warning growl as a response, he shared a glance with Ruby's father, who seemed to be reconsidering his idea.

The fast-runner shrugged. "Well, maybe we could save that until a few trees before the pass."

Even though he would never understand this, Saban muttered it anyway as they went after his mate. "_And _stay a few yards behind Risa."

It was a hot _hot _day, and all Saban wanted to do was take a trip to the watering hole. He didn't want to spend the day doing Red Claw's bidding. Water would be nice, but he also wanted to see the most beautiful sharptooth he had ever seen in his life. Maybe she wouldn't growl at him this time.

As he contemplated on his approach, a familiar roar stopped him in his steps.

"Saban, where are you going?"

Saban winced. Red Claw. They had all been friends since they were hatchlings: he, Red Claw, and Ramon. There was no doubt that Red Claw was the most powerful sharptooth in the land, capable of overpowering anyone and destined to be feared by everyone including other sharpteeth. But as sharpteeth got older, friendship vanished into a matter of dominance.

Ramon had been lucky. He found his mate and slowly broke away, only seeing Saban when Red Claw wasn't around. He hoped Red Claw never intended to become the tyrant he was turning out to be, but he wasn't sure. And, as much as he hated to say it, he was tired of Red Claw's cruelty. Aside from Red Claw, he was known to be one of the strongest sharpteeth around. All he wanted was to be free; to live his own life, hunt on his own, and find his own territory. But explaining that to Red Claw was like telling the Great Wall of the Great Valley to move. Only Red Claw fought back.

Ramon tiled his chin to the left and replied. "Water."

Red Claw stiffened, then nodded. "Fine. I'll start the hunt."

Saban left it at that and traveled to the watering hole. He scanned the area, worrying that he might have gotten there at the wrong time. Suddenly, he heard a loud growl from across the watering hole. Ramon was already wading across the watering hole to meet him. Saban stopped and stared when he spotted Risa standing beside Aria, glaring at him from across the watering hole.

Saban just managed a nervous toothy grin. She snarled a question to Aria that sounded something like, "What is _he _doing here?"

Ramon looked over his shoulder when Saban didn't answer, then cringed. "Better luck this time?" he asked doubtfully as they started across the watering hole.

Saban snorted. "What are you talking about?"

He tried rehearsing what to say to Risa as he approached, but he soon found himself standing in front of her blank. He didn't understand. He never got nervous; except when Risa was staring at him like he was some scavenger annoying her for an easy meal.

Since he couldn't find his words, he spoke to Aria first. "Hey, Aria."

"Hi, Saban." She sounded a little worried when she answered, so he decided to take a drink before lifting his head and addressing Risa.

"Nice seeing you again, uhh…"

"Risa." Aria said it harsh enough for him to read "you idiot" between the lines.

"Go _away_!" Risa looked as if she would lunge when she screeched at him, causing him to step back reflexively.

As Saban stood frozen with a puzzled expression, Ramon tried to help him out. "Aw, just talk to him, Risa."

Aria made an effort, too. "You might like him. He's very funny."

Saban was only glad Risa wasn't coming for him when she turned to talk to them. "He's works for that tyrant, Red Claw. What is there to like?"

It wasn't a big surprise that Risa didn't like Red Claw; not many sharpteeth did because he hurt their pride with his dominance. Her dislike for him meant she was the sharptooth of his dreams: beautiful in his eyes, aggressive, smart, and…that was all he knew about her for now since she wouldn't let him get close enough to really say hello.

Thankfully, Ramon came to his defense. "It's more complicated than that, Risa. He was once a friend of Red Claw's when he was younger, and is just stuck in the same situation I was in before I met Aria. That doesn't make him bad."

Aria agreed with her mate. "Besides, I've seen him stop Red Claw from doing more harm many times."

Risa seemed to consider this, but that didn't mean she softened as she turned to him. "_You _stop Red Claw?"

Saban flinched because the answer definitely wasn't impressive. _Thanks, Aria. _Still, it was something.

"If you consider talking him out of it _stopping _him, yes." He answered in embarrassment, but he wasn't exactly sure what made Risa and the others chuckle. Maybe it was funny because it was so pathetic.

But when Risa looked back at him, her glowing red eyes had softened. "Well, I guess that's better than a family of sharpteeth being harmed for no reason."

Saban was humiliated; he would never impress her now. Sharpteeth didn't talk, they fought. But who could stand a ghost of a chance against Red Claw?

Saban narrowed his eyes. "I guess."

Risa hesitated before speaking again. "It's Saban, right?"

Saban brightened. She knew his name! But how?

He tilted his head in confusion. "Yeah. But how would you know? You hardly even let me drink out of the same watering hole."

Everyone around him laughed because it was funny, but as long as Risa wasn't growling, he could live with that.

Risa glanced at Ramon and Aria. "These two. They talk about you all the time. I thought I might as well let you cross this time."

This time, it was Saban who laughed. She even had a slight sense of humor.

"Well, it's been nice getting water. Can I come more often?" he asked.

Just when Risa smiled, a familiar low growl sounded in the background. Saban barely had time to flinch before Red Claw appeared from between the peaks, chasing after a swimmer. When he spotted Saban and the others, he abandoned his pursuit and scanned the scene before nodding to Ramon.

"Ramon, Aria, it's been a while." Anyone could tell his acknowledgement carried a threatening demeanor.

"Saban," Ramon commented timidly as he stepped in front of Aria protectively.

Red Claw found no challenge in Ramon's response and lost interest. Saban's heart dropped when he started toward Risa.

"Saban. Who's your friend there?" He leaned over to examine an annoyed Risa, who snarled at him when he got too close. She was bold to threaten Red Claw.

Red Claw chuckled dangerously and stepped closer. "Daring, aren't we?"

Risa put all her weight on her back leg, ready to back away. "Just stay away from me," she roared.

Red Claw looked as if he were about to hurt her, so Saban stepped between them. "She is only a friend of Aria's, Red Claw. There's no need to hurt her."

Red Claw looked doubtful, but drew back all the same. "Why shouldn't I?"

Saban hardened his heart so he could say what needed to be said. All chances of ever speaking to Risa again might be ruined, but saving her was worth it.

"We can still catch that swimmer. She doesn't look that good, anyway." That hurt even him, but he kept his face set in a hardened expression.

Red Claw drew back in amusement. "You're right. Let's go get that swimmer, Saban."

When Red Claw was far enough ahead, Saban looked behind him and purred so softly no one else could hear. "Sorry."

But when he looked back, Risa was already gone.

He let Risa go as far as the next watering hole. When they all stopped to drink, Ruby's father made the suggestion Saban had been waiting for.

"Why don't we all rest for the night?"

Risa looked hesitant, but Saban nodded his head as conspicuously as possible to show he couldn't be more in agreement. Ruby's father chuckled and began searching for a place. Saban went over and nuzzled his mate.

"We've got to rest sometime."

Risa looked painfully worried. "Chomper said he would come back. Why isn't he here?"

Saban drew back. "I think it's going to take longer than one day for them to decide something, dear. Besides, I would be angry if they let him leave this late. Other sharpteeth are hunting."

Risa chuckled when she considered this. "I guess you're right."

Saban nuzzled her again. "Speaking of hunting…"

Risa drew back with a stern expression. "You _can't _be hungry after eating that whole longneck earlier."

Saban roared back defensively. He didn't like being hungry. It made him feel weak. "Well, I am."

He turned his head up when he heard a flapping sound; it was a flyer traveling back to his nest. He stomped over to the tree and turned so only Risa could see him. He looked at her and made a chomping gesture with his teeth before looking back up at the flyer's nest.

Risa took a quick look at Ruby's father, who had his back turned at the moment, then popped him in the back of his hind legs with her tail. Saban screeched and tried to reach the back on his legs. He hated it when she did that.

"Will you stop that?!" he roared.

"You know we can't do that right now, Saban."

"The heck I can't," he sneered.

"You're not that hungry," Risa retorted.

Saban stood with a grin and playfully snapped at her snout. He blocked her tail whip with his tail just in time.

"Not this time."

He gave her a smug look as she licked his cheek. When he turned away to find their own place to rest, he noticed Ruby's father wore a small smile. Great.


	20. Chapter 20: The Big Hash

**Hey, guys. Here is the next chapter. I would like to thank all of you for the kind and enthusiastic feedback. It helps me so much to know how you engage with the story! As always, I hope to hear what you think about this chapter. It mostly deals with how the Great Valley is handling the matter of Chomper' parents moving into the valley. Business, but with a little of cute moments and humor. Please excuse me if there are grammar errors. I just had time to write, but not to edit because I am going somewhere and thought you would like something to read until I can post again. Hope you enjoy and can't wait to hear from you! Next chapter is back to Risa and Saban. **

**Chapter 20 The Big Hash**

_Hyp_

"Nicolas, I need you to lift your head for me, okay?"

Hyp let his aunt hold onto him as they watched Britta try to speak with his dad. Ella stood on her own, but kept her hands clasped in front of her. Lexie wasn't there. And Britta was trying to coax his dad, who was usually an early riser on his own, to wake up.

His father reluctantly lifted his head and gave Britta his silent "what?" look. For the first time since he fell out of the tree, Hyp felt himself relax a little. Britta, who had been patting at his face for a while, stood back and gave him some space.

When his father just nodded with a confused expression, she managed a tiny laugh. "Well, can you tell me how you feel?"

His dad thought a moment before giving one of his usual simple answers in a quiet voice. "Tired…"

"I can see that." Britta reached out and pressed one side of his face that hadn't seemed to move yet. "How does this feel?"

Hyp was surprised his dad let her do that, but he didn't seem like he had the energy to draw back either.

"Numb," he answered. "I…barely felt it."

The one side seemed to move a little that time. Britta sat upright on her knees for a moment and tilted her head in thought. "Hm."

After a moment of silence, she gestured to his leg. "Do you think you can walk?"

He seemed to consider this for a moment. "I…really don't want to."

Everyone that could laughed a little, then he asked his next question. "How long have I been asleep?"

Britta gave Hyp a look as a cue to speak up, so he stepped forward and knelt before his father, trying not to shake. "All day. I'm sorry, Dad. I know you didn't want me telling anyone, but I didn't know what else to do. I…couldn't get you to wake up."

His dad considered this a moment before his eyes finally softened. "It's alright, son."

Hyp sighed in relief and gently nudged the side of his father's face with his nose before stepping away and searching Britta's eyes for answers. She sighed and knelt before his father once more.

His father seemed to be looking for answers as well. Eventually, he spoke first. "I don't have to stand up, do I?"

Britta giggled and shook her head. "No, not today. But eventually, I want to see you walking on that leg."

Hyp spread his hands, running out of patience. "What's wrong with him, Britta?"

Britta sighed. "It's hard to say because whatever happened is apparently over. But I think he's had something one of my old teachers called a 'mini-stroke'."

"What's that?" Ella asked.

Britta shrugged. "We don't know anything for sure. That was only one teacher's theory. We can't prove it. But we think it is a kind of shock the body goes through after some kind of stress."

Heather stepped forward. "Can it happen again?"

Britta nodded with a grave expression. "Yes, and each time is worse. Some dinosaurs have been left paralyzed if they aren't careful."

Hyp's heart stopped. He didn't understand how his dad could just sit there and listen. This couldn't happen. Not to his dad.

"How can we make it better?" he asked hopefully.

Britta stood. "Rest. I can bright some herbs to help you relax…and more for the pain in your leg."

When his father remained silent, she gave him one of those stern looks she often used on Hyp. "Make sure you take them. And let these teenagers get _themselves _out of the tree next time!"

Hyp flinched, feeling guilty for the millionth time since he asked Mutt to get those stupid apples. As if on cue, Ella spoke up. "What _did _you guys want from the tree, anyway."

Hyp blushed when everyone stared, then shook his head and spoke in the same harsh tone he used with Mutt and Nod. "None of your business."

Heather gently pulled Ella back. "Ella, shh. That's enough." His aunt turned to Britta. "Does he need someone to stay with him for a few days?"

His father tried to answer. "No, that's-"

"Yes," Britta answered over him, "to make sure he doesn't do anything he's not supposed to. I'll be back to check on him."

"Can you check on Lexie, too? She hasn't been feeling well the last few days." His aunt sounded worried. Hyp shifted his gaze to cave across from theirs.

Britta stood. "Of course. Where is she?"

"She's sleeping."

Ella began walking toward the exit of the cave. "I'll go see if I can wake her up."

Hyp stood. "I can stay with dad, Aunt Heather."

Heather gently guided him to the exit of the cave. "Why don't you go with Ella for the afternoon and let me, Hyp? You've been worrying all night. You and I can switch at sundown."

"Oh, okay." Hyp looked back and forth between his dad and his aunt for a moment. He really didn't want to leave his dad yet, but if he didn't leave the cave for a while, he was sure he'd go crazy.

"Is that okay, Dad?"

His father nodded. "Go ahead, son."

Hyp went to the corner of the cave and took the red fruits his father threw down the night before. He started to take two, then thought better of it and set one down in front of his dad.

"Aw, how thoughtful of you, Hyp," Heather chimed.

His dad eyed the fruit with a puzzled expression. "Who's the other one for?"

Hyp thought fast. "Uuhh… Britta."

He quickly shoved the other one at the pink flyer with a "just go with it" expression.

Britta narrowed her eyes. "How sweet," she said flatly.

His dad didn't look like he bought it, but he laid his chin back on his forearms and closed his eyes anyway. When Hyp and Britta were between Lexie and Ella's cave, Hyp reached for the apple. "Thanks for holding it for me, Britta."

Before he could reach it, Britta snatched it away and held it up. "Who's it for?" she asked.

Hyp stepped back with his head bowed in embarrassment because he knew he wasn't getting it without telling her. When he didn't say anything, she took a guess. "Is it for Lexie?"

Hyp nodded, still not looking at her. "Didn't your crazy boyfriend or whatever say a red fruit a day keeps the healer away?"

Britta laughed when she realized what he was talking about. "Well, that's what they say. He was really trying to coax his nieces and nephews into eating their dinner instead of asking for berries. Why?"

Hyp tried to reach for it again, but when she snatched it away, he answered. "I-I was gonna ask her to go to the Day of Celebration with me, okay?"

Britta's face brightened with a sweet smile. "Oh, Hyp. Really?"

Hyp scuffed his toe on the ground. "Aw, man."

Britta held out the fruit. "But…you're giving her a red fruit?"

"I thought it would help better than flowers." Hyp snatched the red fruit away and kept walking.

Britta shrugged and followed. "Well, I guess it's a nice gesture."

Hyp narrowed his eyes with a smug smile. "So did your crazy boyfriend used to give you stuff."

"For the last time, Hyp. He's not crazy and he's not really my boyfriend."

Hyp shrugged. "Whatever."

"And he usually gave me flowers."

"How original," Hyp said flatly.

Just as they were about to duck into the cave, Ella sprinted out. "Britta, thank goodness! You've got to come quick. I don't think Lexie can breathe!"

"What?" Hyp asked. Both he and Ella followed closely behind Britta and into the back where Lexie was lying on a bed of grass. Hyp cringed at the sight before him; Lexie was writhing on the bed of grass like she was in pain. It looked like she was somewhere between crying and trying to catch her breath. Britta was by her side in an instant, raising her voice in a calm manner.

"Lexie. Lexie, I need you to listen to me. _Lexie._"

When Lexie just continued thrashing, Britta pushed her over so that she was laying on her side and patted Lexie's face in what Nod's mom called "love taps." Not quite a tap, but not really a slap either.

This helped a little, but Lexie's breathing was still ragged. Britta looked over her shoulder and spoke to them quietly. "She's just panicking. Can someone hand me that bowl of herbs over there?"

Hyp shrunk into a corner because he wasn't sure if he could move. Ella grabbed the herbs and quietly handed them to Britta, who got a handful of them and gradually got Lexie to take them. It took a few moments for Lexie to settle down, and a few more for her breathing to return to normal. Hyp didn't know how Britta stayed so calm. She spoke to Lexie in a strong, calm voice until she calmed down enough to open her eyes. Eventually, Lexie was lying on her side like she was just resting.

When Britta was sure Lexie was alright, she sat back on her knees. "That bad?" she asked.

"I'm sorry…." Lexie mumbled sweetly.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Were you hurting that bad?"

"Yeah," Lexie answered softly, "the pain just got so bad that I… I wanted to get to Mom, but…"

"It's okay." Britta began straightening the grass bed like she owned the place. "Where was the pain this time?"

"Almost everywhere." Lexie glanced over her shoulder at Hyp, still standing in the corner. "Oh, I'm so embarrassed…"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Britta assured her as she held up the herbs from the bowl, "just take these more often. I can make more if you run out. And Hyp has something that might help you feel better. Right, Hyp?"

Hyp startled, nearly dropping the apple. "Huh? Now?" _Thanks a lot, Britta. _He still had no idea what to say.

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Now might be a good time, don't you think?"

"I, uhh…" He felt himself being pushed forward, and glanced behind him to see Ella pushing him with the end of her nose.

Hyp jerked away from her and walked the rest of the way himself on knees that felt like goo. He slowly placed the red fruit in front of a puzzled Lexie. "I-I got this for ya."

Lexie picked it up. "A red fruit?"

"Yeah," Hyp laughed and extended a thumb over his shoulder to point at Britta. "I heard it's supposed to keep Britta outta here."

Lexie looked surprised, then giggled when Ella sputtered. "Huh," she said, then placed it on the rock near her bed of grass.

"Is that all?" Britta asked bitterly.

"Shut up…" Hyp mumbled over his shoulder.

"Ask her already, Hyp." Ella asked curiously, probably wanting to know what it was.

"I need a chance first!" Hyp shouted, then he realized that Lexie was still crouched on her bed tilting her head in confusion. He decided to turn away from everything else altogether before he blew it.

He tried to use the same tone he learned to use when he spoke to Baby Mae the day he apologized, but the words weren't quite coming out for him. "I…was…w-wondering if you would…go to….the….Day of….Celebration…with me?"

Lexie looked around like she was trying to figure out who he was talking to before pointing to herself. "Me?" she asked timidly.

When Hyp nodded, he was reminded of everyone else's existence when Ella spoke up. "Aww! How swee-" Ella's green eyes popped open in realization. "What is the Day of Celebration?"

When Hyp realized Britta couldn't answer because she didn't know either, he was forced to. "It's a day we have in the hot times to celebrate the Great Valley and….all the other stuff we're lucky to have or whatever."

"Yes," a gentle voice answered from behind.

Hyp swung around in disbelief. "Huh?"

"I would love to," Lexie answered.

All Hyp could do was smile as relief flooded through him.

"So she really said yes, Hyp?"

"'Course she said yes!" Hyp glanced at Nod to confirm his answer as they sat outside his cave late the next day. Thanks to his dad and Old Longneck, he had to spend the afternoon going to a dumb Council meeting, and he was planning to prolong this time as much as possible.

"Wow," was all Mutt had to say.

"Bet I know who Nod wants to ask," Hyp whispered to Mutt as he gestured over to Amy, who was talking to Ella outside their cave.

"Yeah," Mutt laughed, "who is it?"

Hyp smirked and watched Nod stare at her blankly instead of answering. After a few moments of this, Amy noticed and glared at him over her shoulder. Nod seemed to think it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but those piercing brown eyes made Hyp cringe.

Eventually, Amy ran out of patience. "WHAT?!" she snapped over her shoulder.

Nod went stiff. "Hi," was all he said.

Amy's eyes popped open in surprise. She turned away and disappeared into Ella's cave. Ella laughed silently as a gesture to Hyp before ducking inside.

Hyp jumped in surprised when he heard the sound of cackles behind him. He then noticed that longneck kid and his group of hatchlings had stopped their game of rolling rocks back and forth and were now giggling and Nod and Amy. Hyp growled just loud enough for them to snap back into their games and reclined back against the outside of his home with a smug smile to finish listening to Mutt and Nod argue.

"Well, who're you gonna ask?" Nod asked Mutt defensively.

"Well, uhh…" Mutt glanced in the direction of the cave like he was thinking. Hyp had just started to reach for the skin on his throat when his father called for him for what must be the fifth time now.

"HYP! I SAID COME. HERE."

Hyp scrambled to his feet because he knew this was the last straw.

"Where you goin'?" Mutt asked.

"Some dumb meeting for Dad. I'll see you later, guys." Hyp brushed some blades of grass off and went inside where his dad was waiting.

"You're going to be late now," his dad snapped.

"But Dad…" Hyp begged, "I don't even know what to do!"

"Just sit there. And listen so you can tell me."

Hyp sighed because he knew he wasn't getting out of it. "Okay."

His dad's hand closed around the end of his tail when he started to walk off. _Aw, man. _Hyp turned around, squeezing his tail. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Do you remember what I said if they ask for a witness to repeat what I said?"

Hyp went blank. "Uh…"

His father sighed. "Get information, block Two Boulder if they pass…."

Hyp huffed. "Have them live in the area of tall trees to guard Threehorn Peak Pass and use it to hunt. Got it. Dad?"

"Yeah, son?"

"Why are you agreeing to let sharpteeth come to the valley? I…don't want them here."

His dad gave him a serious look. "I don't either, son. But sometimes it's not about what you want, it's about being fair. You'd do well to learn that now before you turn out like-"

Hyp snickered. "Threehorn? Why would you send him to Two Boulder, anyway?"

"You tell me," his dad answered.

Hyp thought. "Well, I guess he's a good fighter. But isn't the point to let them _into _the valley?"

"Yeah, if they are truthful about their intentions. Once he calms down, he'll be a fair judge."

"Whatever," Hyp mumbled, "who's gonna be able to calm him down, anyway?"

"Longneck," his dad answered, "now run before you miss the meeting."

"We'll be there all night!" Hyp exclaimed.

His dad shrugged. "Have fun."

The Gathering Place was crowded by the time Hyp got there and, of course, the meeting had yet to start. Unfortunately. The weird thing was that there seemed to be other creatures besides the Council present. Britta was standing with Grandma Longneck, chatting with Tria and Petrie's mother. And that crazy Pterano guy was standing with Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Thicknose. And Hyp was _positive _he wasn't on the council. Plus, several kids were standing to the side with their mothers. He spotted the Chomper kid over with Littlefoot and that Fast Runner girl. He even spotted Nod's mother standing around.

He wondered why there seemed to be such a scattered array of people. Usually, only Council members and those with business were allowed at these hearings. And Council members had certain requirements; the one about having to be in the valley for a certain amount of time alone would count the majority of these people out.

Hyp made his way over to Grandpa Longneck, who brightened when he spotted him. "Ah, Hyp. Just in time. We were just about to start."

"Great…" Hyp muttered, "Hey, what is everyone else doing here?"

Grandpa Longneck looked around. "Well, we are about to make a big decision that requires efforts from everyone. They are all welcome to observe, but only the Council speaks unless some is called on. And I think this is an excellent opportunity for you to learn did your father tell you what to do?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Grandpa Longneck smiled. "I'll let you know-"

"Hold on there!" Hyp cringed because that was no other than the sound of Mr. Threehorn. He shrunk back as Mr. Threehorn stomped his way through the crowd and approached. "I don't know what this meeting is for, but I do know that you are to be seen, not heard. Understand?"

Hyp nodded and scooted around him. "Yeah. Dad already said so."

He pushed his way past Mr. Threehorn, who didn't look quite finished, and made his way over to Britta and the bunch of hatchlings now standing with her.

Hyp sat down beside her and sighed. "So what are you here for?"

Britta smiled like it was a joke. "I got called here to make a statement about health concerns."

Tria sputtered. "That wouldn't be on account of my lovely spouse, would it?"

Britta snickered and nodded to confirm the prediction as everyone giggled. Pterano guffawed. "And what are you going to say?"

Britta sighed and spoke in an official, monotone voice. "All health concerns in relation to this issue are self-explanatory."

Cera looked doubtful. "That's it?"

Something in their tone sounded like they already knew about the reason for the meeting. Hyp wondered how. He dismissed the thought and crossed his feet. "We're gonna be here all night."

He was close enough to hear Mr. Longneck clear his throat to get everyone's attention. When everyone kept chatting, Mr. Threehorn took it from there.

"QUIIIIIIEEEET!"

The following silence was so quiet they could hear the hoppers croaking.

Mr. Longneck spoke up. "Ahem, thank you. Now, before we begin, the Council would like to specify that no one except the Council speaks unless called upon on. Agreed?"

There was a murmur that must have meant "yes," so the meeting began. Hyp prepared himself for the popping of the big question, but was surprised to find that Mr. Longneck was smarter than that.

"Now, before we state the question, I would like everyone to consider some proceeding statements first. I must ask everyone to keep silent as the ones who are called upon speak. Now, I would like to call Chomper, Ruby, and her family up first."

Ruby's mother, who Hyp had never seen a trace of before, came up and held out her hand to Chomper, who seemed to be cowering against Mrs. Longneck's foot. "Come on, Chomper. Don't be afraid," she said softly.

Chomper finally went with them with a shove from Littlefoot and stood in the middle of the circle. Hyp listened to the whole thing because there was nothing else to do. The little sharptooth apparently had instructions from Longneck not to start with the question. Instead, he talked about the visit he had with his parents outside the Great Wall, and what they had to go through to see him. Apparently, Red Claw had gained increasing power in the Mysterious Beyond, and kept watch for Littlefoot's gang and their families around the Great Wall.

Ruby's soft spoken mother spoke after him, stating nicely enough that she and her family were familiar with Chomper's family, and that they had gone through the same threats Chomper's parents were going through. Hyp softened a little; now it made more sense why Grandpa Longneck would even consider letting Sharpteeth into their valley. He had missed that part when Longneck and his dad had talked.

He guess it would be kind of cool to be the first herd ever in the Great Valley to coincide with sharpteeth. It would be like they could handle anything after that, but what if the sharpteeth broke their word? What if more attacked and others who weren't strong enough to defend themselves got hurt? Like Baby Mae and… Lexie? Suddenly, images from his father's story flashed through his mind. Max's wounded throat and the gaping hole in his Uncle Aaron's stomach. Suddenly, a slight shudder went through his body.

Pterano, now standing behind Britta, felt it and looked down with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hyp snapped, slightly scooting away.

When Ruby stopped witnessing or whatever, her mother pulled her away with her. Back into the shadows of the longnecks, leaving Chomper alone.

Grandpa Longneck cleared his throat. "Now that everyone has heard the conditions-"

Finally, Threehorn was out of patience. "What are you asking? What's the point?" he snapped.

"Go ahead, Chomper." Grandma Longneck prompted.

The little sharpteeth shuddered and took a deep breath. "My parents…w-ould…like permission to….live somewhere in the Valley." He flinched back when he finished.

There was dead silence for a moment then everyone, Council or not, erupted into objections, panic, laughter, statements…whatever. Hyp just looked around because he had already done that when Grandpa Longneck left.

Apparently, not all of Littlefoot's gang knew yet. Ruby and Littlefoot kept silent like Hyp, but all the rest had various reactions. Hyp wondered how his friends would react if they were here.

Cera, of course, spoke first. "NO WAY!"

Spike stuck his head in the ground, while Ducky's hands flew to her face. "Oh, no no no! Why would Chomper ask that?"

Petrie's teeth were doing all the chattering for him, but Littlefoot and Ruby were defensive. "Because his parents are in trouble. They were our friends," Littlefoot answered.

Britta and Pterano just stared at the ground and kept silent as Tria tilted her head and looked at Mrs. Longneck.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud as someone stomped their foot. "NOOOOOO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everyone gasped when Mr. Threehorn charged Chomper, who panicked and broke out in a run. Grandma Longneck grabbed his by the tail and lifted him off the ground just in time.

"TOPSY!" Tria scolded.

Topps wasn't listening. He jumped up, shouting as he tried to get at Chomper. "HOW _DARE _YOU COME HERE AND ASK THAT? I KNEW YOU WERE TROUBLE! I'M GOING TO-"

He didn't get any further. Britta, moving as quick as a fish in water, pulled a strong-smelling ring of flowers out from behind Mrs. Longneck's foot and managed to slip it around Threehorn's two horns. The threehorn's pupils instantly shrunk as he began to stumble around.

"I'm gonna….I'm gonna…." He fell to the ground with a thud, still mumbling.

Grandma Longneck set a terrified Chomper by Hyp. "Please don't hurt me. I wanna go home," he was crying.

Hyp looked up at her. "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Get him to calm down," she stated, then raised her head.

Hyp huffed and patted his back. "It's okay, Chomper. Look, Britta knocked him out."

Meanwhile, Britta had made her way over to Threehorn and, to everyone's surprise, slapped so hard across the face he startled.

"Shame on you! Attacking a child."

Something about those flowers practically had Threehorn purring. Eventually, he gathered the willpower to scrape at them with his paw. "Get these off…" he mumbled.

"Will you calm down if I do? He's only asking a question."

Mr. Threehorn murmured. Britta looked at Tria, who made her way over to Threehorn and rested a paw on his side. "Go," she said.

Soon after Britta slipped the flowers off his head, he shook off and started to stand. But when Tria horned him in the side, he stayed down. But that didn't stop him from talking.

"No," he answered firmly, "absolutely not. Do you know what you're asking of the valley? Do you realize the danger?"

Chomper nodded from his place, Suddenly, Hyp wished he wasn't in the middle. "Y-yeah," he answered, "but…"

"But nothing," Threehorn answered, "consider this meeting over."

"Threehorn," Grandpa Longneck warned. "this meeting is not over. The Council has yet to speak."

Threehorn murmured to himself, but kept quiet. Britta made her way back over to them and tossed the flowers behind Grandma Longneck's foot.

"What _are _those?" Hyp asked.

"Happy Flowers," she answered.

Finally, Mr. Thicknose spoke up. "Chomper, the only reason we live here in the valley is to protect ourselves from sharpteeth. Why would we even consider your request? It breaks everything we've ever heard of and jeopardizes our safety. What makes your parents different from any other sharpteeth?"

"They're good. They want to learn to be like…me," he answered.

Mr. Thicknose shook his head as everyone murmured in doubtful tones. "That's not enough, son."

Littlefoot ran to the middle of the circle. "Wait! His parents spared me and my friends when we got stuck on the Mysterious Island!"

Mr. Thicknose tilted his head. "Is that true, young ones?" he asked the others.

All of the longneck's friends glanced at one another, then nodded silently.

"And they know my family!" Ruby ran forward. "They wanted me to keep Chomper safe here so he could learn how dinosaurs get along."

Some dinosaurs actually seemed to be thinking, but Mr. Clubtail wasn't convinced. "Still not enough," he stated, "critters won't do the thick for big sharpteeth like that. Anyways, we wouldn't want 'em livin' around us. Sorry, kid."

"But Mr. Clubtail, would you consider if we had an idea that would allow them to hunt away from the valley, and live somewhere off to the side?"

Mr. Clubtail considered it. "Well, maybe. But that couldn't be known. I can't think of a location like that, and Nicolas ain't here."

"I spoke with him earlier," Mr. Longneck explained.

"Finally, someone with sense," Mr. Threehorn commented.

"Where's his boy?" Mr. Clubtail asked.

"He's here," Longneck answered.

"Call him up. I wanna hear it from him," said Mr. Clubtail.

_Aw, man._ Hyp didn't stand until Longneck called him to the front and center. He just stood there until Mr. Clubtail popped a question. "What'd your dad say?"

Hyp counted on his fingers to make sure he had them all. "He suggested sending others to Two Boulder Pass to question them, closing it regardless, and letting them stay in the area near Threehorn Peak Pass and be responsible for the pass if they are honest."

Everyone still seemed confused, so Mr. Longneck explained everything in detail. Why they were closing Two Boulder, why Threehorn Peak pass, all of it.

Afterwards, Clubtail turned to Hyp. "Is that right?"

"That's the list I got when I left. His vote's yes as long as they seem honest," Hyp answered. _Oh. _He turned and pointed at Threehorn. "And he wanted you to go if you meet the sharpteeth at Two Boulder."

Mr. Threehorn didn't seem like that was the answer he was hoping to hear from his dad. "Oh, I'll go meet them alright!" he snapped.

"He didn't want you to go and hurt them. He wanted you to go because he thinks you're a good _judge_," he made air quotes around the last words and took his place again.

Mr. Threehorn looked startled a moment, then started murmuring to himself again. Mrs. Longneck lowered head to meet his. "Now, Mr. Threehorn, he made that request on your honor as a member of the Council. You wouldn't break that, would you?"

"Ummm ummm…." Mr. Threehorn shook his head. More murmuring when she raised her head back up.

"Well, hmm…. How long have we got to decide?" Clubtail asked.

When Mr. Longneck looked to Ruby's mother, she stepped out to answer. "My husband is taking them to Two Boulder as we speak, but won't take them far unless a messenger brings Chomper back with permission to enter them valley."

Mr. Clubtail's mouth hung open. "They are _travelling _with your husband without attacking?"

When she nodded, Mr. Thicknose spoke up. "Am I to understand that they are asking _permission _to enter the valley?"

When she nodded again, everyone actually seemed to be reconsidering their answer. Mr. Threehorn panicked when he saw this. "B-bu-but…. There…are…health concerns! Britta, tell them!"

Britta sighed, then stepped forward and spoke in the same tone she used earlier. "All health concerns in relation to this issue are self-explanatory."

"WHAT? That's it?!" Threehorn yelled.

Britta shrugged. "I told you before. I can't predict them."

"What? What kind of healer are you, then?" he asked.

"A practical one," she answered as she held out both hands like she was weighing a choice. "It can go two ways. There may not be any health concerns at all if they have good intentions, or there could be a valley full of concerns if they don't. But of course all of you know that."

You could tell she was Threehorn's last resort, and wasn't cooperating.

"So you don't have _any _advice on whether to let them in?"

Britta shook her head. "I'll leave that up to the Council," she answered.

Mr. Longneck looked at Chomper. "Anything left to add?"

"Oh, please let them stay," was all the little sharptooth had.

Mr. Longneck lifted his head to address the Council. "All being said, is anyone in favor of at least meeting them at the Pass?"

There was a forever long hesitation before Mr. Clubtail answered. "Well, I guess it would be nice to have someone guarding Threehorn Peak Pass…but I want to go when you meet 'em. I'll give my final answer then."

"Granted," Mr. Longneck answered. "everyone?"

The sharpteeth got permission to at least meet the Council and a few others at the Pass by the tiniest of margins.

Mr. Longneck summed it up. "So we're all agreed. We'll send a messenger giving them permission to meet us at the Pass. Spread the word to others that aren't here to clear from the tall trees in the event that the Council allows them into the valley…"

"Who will be the messenger?" someone asked.

"I can't carry Chomper," came Guido's shrill cry from across the meeting place.

Everyone chuckled, then Mr. Longneck started thinking. "We need someone big enough to carry Chomper. Would any flyers like to volunteer? All you have to do is drop Chomper off and inform us of how far along the path they are. No need to meet them all the way…"

Of course, no one came down. Chomper looked sad, then walked up to Pterano and pleaded him with his eyes. Pterano clenched his teeth, then sighed.

"I'll do it," he answered quietly.

"W-what?" Britta asked.

Several dinosaurs looked uneasy, then Mr. Threehorn surprisingly voted in favor. But probably not for the reason of being nice. "Perfect! Send him!" he snapped.

Mr. Longneck searched his face. "You'll do as instructed?" he asked.

When Pterano nodded, he adjourned the meeting. "All Council members and those interested in accompanying us to the Pass, Pterano, and Chomper need to stay over a few moments. Everyone else may go."

Everyone spread out, speaking with a mixture of emotions. Britta shared a pleading look with Pterano, but had to snatch up the "Happy Flowers" when Spike ate one.

"SPIKE! Those are not food! No, no no," Ducky objected.

"One won't hurt him, but he'll sleep good tonight," Britta laughed.

Littlefoot walked up to Hyp. "Thanks for making getting the grownups to consider Chomper's question, Hyp."

Hyp softened, then stood up and hardened his expression. "I did not! I just did whatever Dad said!" he snapped.

He walked up to Mr. Longneck. "Can I go now?" he asked.

The old longneck chuckled. "Of course. Did you learn anything tonight, Hyp?"

Hyp considered the question. He thought for sure the longneck would pop the question himself, but the old coot let everything speak for itself without saying a word.

"You're smart," Hyp answered, "and I don't wanna be a Council member."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck chuckled. "Well, maybe you could sit on some of the less complicated meetings, dear," Grandma Longneck said.

Hyp smiled and walked away. _Yeah, when fire gets cold. _


	21. Chapter 21: Working Together

**Hey guys, I am sorry it has been so long. I wrote this small piece just to show I haven't forgotten about the story. I've been working this summer, so it's been harder to find time. But here is just some proof that I haven't ditched the story. **

**I know you all want to know what happens once Chomper's parents get in the valley, and it was going to be in this chapter, but I wanted to post a little something for you guys. All of this will be coming in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this little piece!**

**Chapter 20 Working Together**

_Risa_

Once they had rested, they just kept walking. Walking, walking, walking. Eventually, they began trying to cover the path they had left behind as they got closer to the Great Valley. Now Risa knew why no one bothered trying to get into the valley. They were so many thickets of trees, twists, rock hills, and rivers it wasn't even worth going for the hunt. She didn't sleep well, either. She was worried about Chomper; she didn't like the idea of him having to go before a Council of leaf eaters _or_ riding a flyer in the Mysterious Beyond alone.

She felt someone nudge her nose and turned to lean her head on Saban.

"Are you as tired as I am?" he asked.

She managed an agonized purr. "Yes…."

"You see what a problem it's going to be going to hunt if we-"

"Don't start, Saban. _Where's _Chomper?"

Something above their heads must have gotten his attention, because he turned his head up to the sky and gestured with his nose. "On that."

Risa looked up to see Chomper waving, riding on a big reddish brown flyer. The kind that made a very nice snack.

When Saban licked his lips, she snarled. "Don't even think about it."

Saban mumbled an agonized grunt and stayed put. The reddish brown flyer landed quite a few yards away with a tight, cautious expression. Strange. She had never paid attention to a flyer's expression before….except one. And the look on Saban's face said he would have a lot to get used to as well.

The flyer gently lowered down so that Chomper could slide to the ground. As Ruby's father slowly approached and shook his hand, Risa took her son in her hands and nuzzled him. "Oh, Chomper. I've been so worried."

She sat Chomper on the end of his father's nose, and watched the flyer talk with Ruby's father. "What did they say, Chomper? Chomper?"

The only answer was a laugh. Saban was tossing Chomper up and down with the end of nose. As soon as he caught their son, he tossed him back into the air, leaving him no room to talk.

She could have watched them forever. She hadn't seen them having fun together since he left for the Great Valley. But time was limited, and Saban and Chomper could be stallers.

"Saban," she said.

No response. The two just went on as if they hadn't heard her.

"SABAN!" she yelled, checking to make sure she didn't frightened Ruby's father and the flyer.

Still no response. She stood up straight and caught Chomper on the end of her nose when Saban tossed him up again.

She had to wait until Chomper stopped laughing before she could ask what the residents of the valley had said.

She tried searching Chomper's amber eyes for doubt, and she found it under the slight glint of excitement. He might could hide it from his friends, but not from her. She winced slightly on reflex, allowing Saban the opportunity to snort in a way that said "I told you so."

"They said you could, but they wanted to meet you at the pass first," Chomper said uncertainly.

"_What?_" Saban roared.

Risa and Chomper were stunned. "What were you hoping for?" Risa sked.

Saban was panicking again. "I didn't think- I… You mean we have to wait outside of the Pass? And if we get in, what will we eat? And-"

"Not exactly." Chomper flashed a toothy grin. "Pterano is going to tell them where we are so they will be there when we get there."

"Pterano?" Saban asked.

"The flyer that brought me. He's Petrie's uncle," Chomper answered enthusiastically.

Any other time, Saban might have made fun of their names, but now he began stomping over with an intimidating expression. "I would like to ask him a few questions… hey!"

He didn't even get ten feet before Pterano startled and took to the air, choosing to perch in a tree far above their heads.

"Saban! He's watching our behavior and you scared him!" Risa scolded. This was even considered impolite among sharpteeth.

Saban looked back with a puzzled grunt that sounded like a question. Chomper called up to the flyer. "He didn't mean to scare you, Pterano. He only wanted to ask questions!"

Pterano looked like he doubted it under his polite answer. "Oh, uhrm… right. Well, I suppose I'm off. Head toward the Pass; I will tell them where you are."

He needed no more consent to take to the skies. Risa watched him go as Saban rumbled under his breath.

"Do they all speak that way?" he asked Chomper.

Chomper thought a moment and shook his head innocently. "Uhh… no. He's the only one I know so far who does."

"Good," Saban spat as he stomped ahead to let off steam.

Chomper noticed. "Daddy?"

"What, Chomper?" Saban sounded exasperated as ever.

"They said they will show you a way you can hunt if you stay…"

Saban hesitated a moment, then jerked his head away and kept walking,

Risa sighed, and continued forward with Chomper on the end of her nose. "So negative," she mumbled.

Saban confirmed it with a set grunt, and Chomper slept on the end of her nose as they kept going. She watched her mate carefully as she made her way through the trees. She had never seen him so panicked, or angry, in a very long time. It took a lot to upset Saban, and he wasn't one to grovel, either. but she just wanted them to be happy. They missed their son, and if they could only find a way to reside in the valley, they might not ever have to worry about Red Claw or any other outside threats ever again.

_That stupid Saban… Who needs him? I can defend myself without his insults. I always have, and I always will. _

Risa drug her feet on the ground, waiting for the dinosaur she planned to make her next meal to wander into just the right spot. She didn't feel like chasing, so she decided to stalk until just the right moment. Still venting, she leapt for the prey; instead of landing on her prey, she felt something ram into _her _side. Risa could tell by the weight alone that it was another sharptooth and instantly began fighting, allowing her prey to escape with her life. She hated clashes. On occasion, two sharpteeth had their eye on the same prey and leapt at the same time. It was mostly accidental, but she wasn't taking any chances.

She wasn't sure how long she and the other sharptooth fought before they both managed to get a good look at each other. As soon as they recognized each other, they stopped.

"_Risa?!_" Saban's eyes widened in shock when he recognized her, "I…."

Risa crinkled her nose and struggled. He was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Get _off _of me!"

Saban looked to his left, then looked back and forth uncertainly as he answered. "I…can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Risa took her foot and pushed up against Saban's stomach. Saban lost balance and fell forward again.

"Risa? Saban?" Ramon and Aria were looking for them.

Risa turned her head and roared the cry for help in their direction. Saban looked in their direction, then did the same thing.

"What are you roaring about? GET OFF!" Risa roared.

Saban struggled for balance when she pushed with her foot again. "I can't. Look to your lef- RISA!"

Risa freed her tail, tripped the foot he was using for balance, and caused him to fall. They both froze when they heard a cracking sound. Risa looked to her left, and spotted the bottom of the cliff she and Saban was on the edge of. After a few paralyzing seconds, the edge of the cliff gave way, and she and Saban were both tumbling over the edge.

The impact of the landing was deafening, and sent waves of vibration throughout her body. Risa wasn't sure if her eyes ever completely closed. All she knew was blurred vision. She wasn't sure how long it was until she heard Ramon and Aria calling for them from somewhere far away.

Risa fought to raise her head. Everything hurt.

"Saban!" Ramon called. Where were their roars coming from?

"Risa!" Aria was sounding a little frantic. _I need to answer…_

Risa managed the roar that told others were they were, and rested her chin on something soft. _Wait, soft? _

She looked down to see that her chin was resting on Saban's back.

"Risa! Are you alright? Where's Saban?" She could just barely see Ramon's outline standing over the edge of the cliff.

Risa slowly stood and rolled her eyes when she saw Saban's head was buried under a pile of rubble. Slightly concerned that the rest of his body wasn't moving, she used her nose to move away some of the rubble.

Finally, she heard a faint response that made her roll her eyes. "That's why."

"He's fine!" she called, stepping on Saban's back as she talked to Aria and Ramon, "How do we get out?"

There were walls on both sides. Literally, the only way to go was right or left, and hope that it eventually lead to a way out.

Aria and Ramon seemed to be debating. Just as she was beginning to get restless, Ramon rumbled a response. "To the left. It should lead to a faster way out. We'll travel with you from up here!"

"But… That could take days! How will we…"

After several attempts of pulling and pulling, Saban finally freed his head from the rubble. After a brief shake, he looked around with a grim expression. At last, he made eye contact and, to her disbelief, managed a toothy grin.

"Looks like we're working together, huh?"

A few stones fell from the ledges at her roar of dismay.

Saban didn't talk much for the rest of the trip, but he did slip Chomper onto his nose to give her a break. At long last, Ruby's father announced that they were very near to Two Boulder Pass. Risa nodded and gently nudged Chomper awake. Saban just looked weary and dismayed.

"Wake up, son. We're here…" Risa managed to keep her rumbles calm despite her nervousness.

Chomper immediately brightened. "Already?!"

Saban spoke up for the first time. "_Yes. _And you have to promise to translate everything _exactly as we say it_."

Chomper nodded silently, and Saban slid him off of his nose.

Ruby's father smiled kindly at him when he walked up next to him. "Are you ready, Chomper?"

Chomper nodded, and they were off.

Saban huffed and moved slightly ahead of Risa. "At least somebody is," he growled.

Within a few moments, they were standing before the leaders of the Great Valley.


End file.
